Ozpin's little Rose
by sakuralovelight
Summary: What if Qrow was Ruby Rose real father and Taiyang is just playing the role of father to keep her safe? Not only that but what if Ozpin was also Summer Rose's father making him Ruby Rose' grandfather? But he has stayed away from Ruby after Summer's death because he and Qrow want to keep her safe from Salem. But now after all this time Ozpin gets to see he's granddaughter?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay This chapter is replaced because I just got them edited by My new editor for this story by Poshboy. Thank you Poshboy.

...

Ozpin was just minding his own business in his office when Glynda called him. "Yes Glynda what is it?" the old man asked.

It took a moment before she responded. "Yes, sorry for bugging you this late, but do you remember the dust robbery you sent me out to stop today?"

He thought back through his day for a moment trying to recall the facts. "Yes, I do recall. Why did Torchwick get away from you?"

"Something like that, you see when the criminals first started to rob the store there was a young girl in the shop. They tried to rob her as well, and well, she fought back."

At hearing this Ozpin began to worry, he didn't know the reason why Roman got away. Was the girl hurt, did she need medical attention?

"Oh my, is the girl alright?" Ozpin asked while concern began to riddle his aged face.

"She is fine, she is at the police station right now, the police think she was in the wrong for fighting back to which I somewhat agree. But at the same time, she was mealy defending herself. At least up until she decided to pursue Torchwick."

"Oh really now?"Ozpin asked. His curiosity was evident in his voice.

After saying that Ozpin took a sip from his coffee,

"Yes really, and that's not the strangest thing, the odd part of it all is that she fights like Qrow, her weapon is a scythe mixed with a rifle. Sound familiar?"

At hearing this Oz spat out his coffee and began to cough from the feeling of hot coffee passing down his lungs. 'It can't be.' He thought.

"Glynda by any chance do you know the name of the girl?"

"Her name is Ruby Rose." The younger professor replied

At hearing the name his heart stopped, he had seen little Ruby many times, many visits were during the summer vacation to be specific.

Unfortunately, he stopped visiting Ruby altogether around the time her mother, Summer Rose died. If he had continued he would have put Ruby danger.

Salem, Summer's murder wanted revenge against Ozpin and his organization, and she would go to any lengths to make Ozpin pay, especially if it meant killing the daughter of Summer Rose.

Because of this Oz chose to be isolated from the child, Ruby would've been hunted down by Salem if he chose otherwise.

So that led to him and one of his associates keeping their distance.

To be specific an old crow, even though he visited frequently, Ruby's biological father chose a similar path.

Ozpin thought about Qrow, not seeing his daughter and her sister as much as he used to would have hurt the man. Well at least till Ruby and Yang got into Single Academy, when she did, it seemed that Qrow took it upon himself to train the little Rose.

Upon hearing that Ruby used a scythe/rifle hybrid Oz had no doubt in his mind that Qrow had been teaching Ruby how to use a scythe.

Ozpin's thoughts slowly moved away. At that moment Salem didn't matter, he needed to go and make sure that Ruby was alright. "Glynda I'm on my way over, and please, make sure the police aren't bothering her."

At hearing this Glynda was not at all surprised this was Ozpin's choice. That was the whole reason as to why she called him in the first place. Many times in the past Ozpin would like to talk to young fighters, and if he believed them fit for the role, he would invite them to come and join Beacon Academy as students.

"I understand. I'll speak to her personally."

"Good I'll be there soon."

Ozpin opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a small box, he walked out of his office and to his car with the box of cookies that he uses to bring to Ruby when he used to visit, his thoughts at the time were mealy 'I hope that she still likes them'.

They were chocolate chip, her favorite the last time he saw her. But these were not the normal chocolate chips in the cookies. They were chocolate truffle chip cookie, expensive, but worth it.

In the past, he loved to spoil Ruby when he used to visit her and Summer.

He still did it, mailing her birthday and Christmas presents. He just never put down his name though on any of the gifts after Summer, his daughter died.

The old man didn't want Ruby to know about their previous acquaintance.

But he would still buy those cookies and eat them, even though he hated chocolate chip he just couldn't help it, the memories that came with them were just so enthralling.

The old man half regretted that he never sent a box to her, it would be best if she didn't remember him, though. At this point in his life, though he hoped that she had no memory of him at all, he didn't even know why he brought the cookies with him, but he guesses that since she was younger than students he had to deal with and he needed something to calm down the girl.

...

Soon he reached the police station, walking in he sent Glynda a text to let her know that he was there.

"What you did today put you and others in grave danger," Glynda said with a stern voice towards the 15-year-old.

"They started it!" was her reply

"If it were up to me I would send you home with a pat on the back."

Ruby felt like she was going to be okay and not get sent to jail. But then Glynda gave her a deadly look. "And a slap on the wrist."

"Ah!" At that moment Glynda slapped her crop on the table which caused Ruby to squeak.

Goodwitch noted that Ozpin was at the door waiting for her to let him in. "But there is someone who wants to see you."

The woman stepped aside to let Ozpin in the room but to her surprise, she saw him with a plate of cookies. It was odd, he never 'as far as Goodwitch knew' gave sugary foods to prospective students.

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes." After saying that he truly wanted to hit himself, (Why did you ask that? she always had silver eyes.

At that moment Ruby didn't know what to think about Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Ozpin started to speak again. "So where did you learn to do this?" He asked while nodding towards the screen of Goodwitch's tablet.

At that moment Glynda started to show the video of the fight against Ruby and Torchwick.

"S-Signal Academy" was Ruby's timid reply

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

Ozpin placed the plate of cookies he had been holding for a while onto the table. "I see" was Ozpin's thoughtful reply.

Ruby took one; milliseconds after her tongue tasted the sugary treat she took another. The cookie was familiar, the flavor itself wasn't anything that she found special, but the textures brought back memories from a decade prior, memories about her mother, and her grandfather.

After that Ruby began to eat the cookies as fast as she could. "It's just I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow."

With a mouth full of cookies Ruby talked again. "Mmmm, Thash Muh unkul (That's my uncle)"

At seeing Ruby talking with her mouth full he arched his eyebrow. 'What has Taiyang been teaching her?'

Soon as Ruby heard her words she wiped her face and tried again. "Sorry that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaa!"

As Ruby was moving her arms about it made him remember the times Ruby and Yang play fighting. It was unfair for Ruby, the toddler at the time not being able to keep up with her sister. And Yang would go too far if Qrow or he didn't step in. As soon as Ruby was done moving comically Oz spoke again.

"So I've noticed."

He then sat down in front of her. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well," Ruby whispered before pausing for a second.

"I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon."

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I want to help people, my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey I might as well make a career out of it'"

Upon saying that she let out a little giggle before accelerating her speech again,

When Ozpin looked at her ramble about being a huntress he was reminded of Summer,

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked when Ruby seemed to finish.

"Your Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you."

"So you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

'Just like her mother alright' Ozpin thought while looked towards Glynda who just rolls her eyes.

Despite what Ozpin knew his colleague's opinion he turned to Ruby.

"Well okay."

Ruby began to smile a wide smile and was about to jump for joy. But Ozpin interrupted her before she even started. "Now Miss Rose I'm sure your family worried about you. So why don't you go home and tell them the good news, oh and give your father this letter for me. You'll leave with your sister to go to Beacon the day after tomorrow"

"Oh, right I almost forgot what time it is. Thank you, Professor Ozpin." With that Ruby took the letter and ran off to go home.

"I still don't get why you do this from time to time Ozpin." His colleague said.

"Glynda we may be at a time of peace but you know that Salem could make a move at any moment and with Miss Rose having silver eye's she will be hunted down either by her followers or Salem herself"

"Besides, Qrow taught her himself and at the level, she is at based on the video she is more than ready for Beacon. I would rather have her come to school early rather than be held back, after all, you know that the last thing I wish to see in any student is wasted potential."

Glynda nodded towards Ozpin in agreement as he started to head towards the door. But then one final question crossed the woman's mind. "Professor Ozpin. Wait, why did you bring her those cookies you never did that before?"

Ozpin stopped for a second considering his answer.

"I just happen to have them in my office and thought they'd calm her down. You know, just a small treat for all the stress you and the police must have put the poor girl through."

"But you hate chocolate chip cookies why would you even have them in your office?"

At hearing this Ozpin stopped and looked at her. "Those types of chocolate chip I make an exception to. And please don't ask why."

Glynda nodded her head and with that, the two left heading back to Beacon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay This chapter is replaced because I just got them edited by My knew editor for this story by Poshboy. Thank you Poshboy.

Later that night Ozpin was in his room getting ready for bed when his scroll began to ring. The old man had a funny feeling that it was one of two people calling him about Ruby. He just didn't know which one. So he picked up his scroll and looked at the caller id it was Taiyang. "Hello Tai." He simply said.

"Oz, are you sure about this?" was his reply.

"You mean letting Ruby come to my school two years early? Yes I'm sure. I saw the video of her fighting Roman Torchwick I even sent a copy to Ironwood and he agrees with me that she is ready. I'm not playing favourites Tai and she needs to be ready for a not-so forgiving world. Salem is starting to make her move. If I wait for two more years then Salem would most likely find Ruby and have her killed before I or anyone else could do a thing about it.

At least if Salem does find her sooner than I think then I can at least keep an eye on Ruby here at Beacon, trust me, her safety here is more assured than if she were to stay at Signal." Ozpin paused to let Taiyang interject his opinion.

"What about Qrow?" was the younger man's question, Ozpin thought it over for a second before answering.

"As soon as Qrow comes back from his mission I can start to work on transferring him, from a Signal teacher to a teacher here at Beacon." He paused, sighing he continued.

"This is for the best I already lost Summer and Lunar to Salem. I'm not going to let her take my only granddaughter, my only family"

Silence hung between the two men before Taiyang broke it.

"If you think that it is for the best then I'm with you on this. Speaking about the silver eyed warriors, are you going to give her the watch?"

Ozpin looked down at the watch Taiyang was talking about. It was a silver pocket watch that had his family emblem on it, a single cog that he personally imprinted on the time-piece when he first made it. But below his symbol, on the opposite side, was his wife's emblem, Lunar Rose. Summer had adopted the mark as her own, much like her daughter had. The rose.

He added the mark after he married Lunar. At first glance it was a normal pocket watch, if you pushed the little button it would open up and you would see a perfectly normal time-piece. But few people knew that if you push the button again it would open again from behind the clock. Behind the mechanisms were two gems one green and one red.

The green gem has recordings and memories of each person that has ever owned said gem, even if they didn't own it any more. The red gem had recordings of Lunar teaching Summer the ways of the 'Silver Eyed Warrior'. He added the red gem as a contingency plan, if Summer ever had children of her own and if neither her or Lunar were able to teach their offspring, then the watch could do it for them. It was unfortunate that this was the case for Ruby.

The plan was for Qrow to teach Ruby how to fight like him when she got into Signal, which Qrow done to a commendable level. Then when she came to Beacon he would introduce her into his order.

The other Headmasters within the order had agreed to this, but they were all under the impression that Ozpin would wait until the girl was 17 before admitting her into Beacon.

"I don't know" Ozpin thought "I might wait until she is settled in before telling her"

'That would be for the best'. And with that final thought he decided to turn in for the night

"Alright Tai it was nice talking to you." He said

"Oh before I go I was wondering how did Qrow take the news about Ruby going to Beacon this year?"

Ozpin didn't answer for a few seconds.

"He doesn't know yet, he has been on a secret mission and has not called me yet I'll let him know as soon as he makes contact."

"Are you sure you don't want to call him now and give him the news. You know how he gets when he is left in the dark. And we both know that It will be worse when he finds out it is about Ruby."

Oz thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I'm sure. The mission he is on is way too dangerous for me to call at any time. Either he calls me when he knows he is in a safe place or he finishes the mission and comes home. Either of them will be the time when I'll tell him."

"Alright if you are sure about this, I'll get going then. Good night Ozpin."

"Night Tai."

Ozpin grab the pocket watch and clicked the button two times then he tapped the green gem and a memory popped up. It was the day Ruby Rose was born. Summer was holding Ruby in the hospital bed with a smile on her face. "Look Ruby it's your grandpa say hi to grandpa."

At that moment Ruby opened her eyes looked at Ozpin and started to reach out to him wanting to be held by him. Oz did eventually pick her up, which caused her to giggle. Both the Ozpin of the past and present smiled. Ozpin of the present thought about Salem and how Ruby was now a student of his school.

"I promise you Summer, the fate you suffered, will not be inflicted upon your daughter."

And with that Ozpin closed the pocket watch and went off to bed.

...

The next day Ruby was running around trying to get ready to go to Beacon. Yang grabbed her. "Yang what are you doing." The younger girl asked.

"Trying to calm you down, Ruby we are not leaving until tomorrow anyways. You got plenty of time to pack up what you need and want to bring to Beacon."

"Yeah you're right I'll slow down."

And with that Ruby started to pack at a much slower pace. Ruby remembered about the cookies that Ozpin gave her. "Hey Yang do you remember Grandpa from mom's side? He would give me boxes of cookies."

"Oh you mean granduncle?"

"No I mean grandpa. He was the one who gave me the cookies, not a granduncle." Replied Ruby.

"No I remember the guy who always gave you those chocolate chip cookies. And dad always had me call him granduncle something. I always had a hard time with his name so I would call him granduncle. I've been calling him that ever since about when I was three years old."

"That can't be true, ever since I could talk I called him grandpa and dad never told me to call him anything else."

"Well that is weird. I wonder why? Anyways why do you ask?"

"Well Professor Ozpin gave me a plate of chocolate chip cookies and they tasted the same as those cookies."

Yang paused for a second as confusion crossed her face.

"Wait I thought those cookies had been discontinued, Dad never got them? Not even when you asked for them for your birthday."

"I know" Ruby replied "But Professor Ozpin had them or something that tasted like them."

"Okay. That is a little weird Ruby."

Just then Ruby's scroll began to ring so she picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey kiddo how's it hanging?"

"Uncle Qrow!"

Silence accompanied the scroll for a second.

"Okay Ruby I missed you to but you don't need to yell in the scroll."

"Sorry but guess what."

"What kiddo?"

Qrow took a swig from his flask. "Yesterday I got to meet Professor Ozpin and he is letting me to go Beacon this year!"

At that moment Qrow spat out his drink in a way very similar to the way Ozpin had the night before. "Okay I think I need to stop drinking. Because I thought I just heard you say you are going to Beacon this year?"

"Nope Uncle Qrow, Ruby is really going to Beacon with me this year." Yang replied.

Qrow was not happy, sure he looked happy, but he kept a smile for Ruby and Yang. "Oh really now that is great kiddo. I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"I hope so. I'm a little worried that some of the other students might treat me differently though." Ruby said in a more meek voice.

"Just do your best, and kid"

"Yes uncle Qrow?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

At hearing this Ruby smiled and nodded her head. "I will do my best."

"Look, I need to get going, see you soon"

"Okay bye Uncle Qrow."

"See you later Qrow."

"See yeah..."

And with that Qrow hung up. He then dialled in Ozpin's number.

At the time Ozpin was in his office, he notices that Qrow was calling before he picked up his scroll. "Well hello Qrow so nice of you to call."

"Don't act as if everything is alright! Why did you let Ruby into Beacon a whole two years early?!" Qrow yelled into the scroll microphone.

At hearing that Oz began to wish that he did call Qrow last night, instead of having to deal with an angry in-law. "Did Tai call you and tell you? I told him that you were not to be distracted."

"No I called Ruby scroll just before calling you. She told me that she met you last night and you gave her 'the okay' to go to Beacon early." Qrow paused for a second "How could you do this without calling me first and asking if I was okay with it! I don't care if I'm on a mission or not. I have the right to know what happens in Ruby's life!"

"Qrow." Ozpin said quietly.

"No Oz!" was his response. "You are not putting her in any danger. She is my daughter, even if she doesn't know it she's still my little girl. I'm not going to lose her like I lost Summer!"

"I don't want her to end up like Summer either Qrow" Ozpin said with a stern and intimidating voice, "She is safer at Beacon, you know this."

At that moment Qrow froze remembering that Ozpin was Summer's father. That Ozpin was still hurting from Summer's death just like he was still hurting from it.

"Oz look I'm sorry. I, I just don't want Ruby to get hurt."

"I know Qrow, but please hear me out."

"..."

"Fine, tell me everything."

"First of all did Ruby tell you how she and I met yesterday?"

"No she was just so hyped up about going to Beacon."

"Well yesterday she was in a dust shop looking at a magazine about weapons when the store got robbed by Roman Torchwick."

"Oh great" Qrow interrupted "I think I know where this is going. She fought him and any other person that was with him, didn't she?"

"She did, although Roman did get away."

At hearing that Qrow smiled. "So how much butt did she kick?"

"She knocked out all the thugs that Roman had with him."

"That's my girl." Qrow whispered with pride.

"Yes, well I see that you did teach her your way of fighting."

"Of course I did, one she is my little girl, and two that was the plan. But I thought I would get to teach her for two more years. You know, before she would go to Beacon." Qrow said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yes well from what I saw you taught her well, well enough that she is ready for Beacon, which is what I wanted to talk with you about".

Ozpin was met with silence,

"Qrow, I want you to work here at Beacon" upon saying the words Ozpin heard the sounds of coughing and wheezing, he smiled, knowing that he had just made Qrow inhale his drink.

"What!?" Qrow managed to say before continuing to push the burning liquid from his lungs.

"I want you to work at Beacon, to teach students how to better themselves, and to be a supporting person towards Ruby, she will need all the help she can get."

Silence met the air.

"And if Beacon should be attacked, then you could assist in its defence" Ozpin concluded.

"Fine. You win, she can go to Beacon. By the way does she know who you are to her and does she have the watch yet?"

Ozpin sighed, "Why do you and Tai keep asking about the watch? And no, Ruby doesn't know anything about me except that I'm the headmaster of Beacon. And I'm waiting till she settled in at Beacon before I hand over such a responsibility."

"Alright fine, I need to get going Oz see you around."

"Yes. Good day Qrow."

And with that the two ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby and Yang stood in scythe-wielder's room picking up the last of things they needed to pack for Beacon.

"So, what were we talking about before Uncle Qrow called?" Asked Yang, she rubbed the top of her head and looked out the window, the sun had come up about an hour prior, but the clouds meant that room was dark.

"We were talking about how the cookies that Professor Ozpin gave me tasted like the cookies Grandpa use to get me." Ruby said.

"You mean Granduncle." Yang replied.

At this Ruby's face adopted a pout "Yang! Are we really going to go through with again?"

"Well we could go to dad and ask him who is right?" Was Yang's reply.

"Alright fine let's go ask him!" Ruby said as she and Yang made for the door.

The two went downstairs where Taiyang was making breakfast, the light was obscured by the clouds and made the place seem a little disturbing, the cold biting their skin wasn't making them any more comfortable either.

"Dad we need to ask you something." Ruby asked as she approached the man.

"Sure girls what is it?" Taiyang replied with a smile on his face.

"Well do you remember Grandpa, he used to give me cookies when I was around 3, remember?" Ruby asked in her meek little voice.

At that moment Tai's smile faded, his expression portrayed a little fear and caution.

*Oz you didn't! Why did you have to give her those cookies! Ruby never forgets the taste of any sweets! What do I tell her? I wish either you or Qrow were here, you were always better at lying than I am.* He thought

Tai was lost in thought for a sizable amount of time, trying his best to come up with an excuse.

"Um dad are you okay?" Yang asked, concern riddling her face.

"Oh what yeah I'm fine Yang. And Ruby yes I remember him and the cookies. Why do you ask, do you want me to try and get them again?"

"Well no, that's not it. You see we were wondering who he was to us?"

Tai was at a loss at what Ruby meant. "I'm sorry?" Tai asked as if for clarification.

"Well you see I remember that I always called him Grandpa." Ruby said

"But I always called him Granduncle. So we were wondering who is right on this?"

At that moment Tai became a little relieved that was their question. This he could work with.

"Okay you both know that you two have different mom's by blood right?" Tai asked

They both nodded their heads. "Yes."

"Well Ruby's Grandpa was like an Uncle to me so before you were born I would have Yang call him Granduncle. I guess I just got used to telling you to call him that, even after Ruby was born.

He then rubbed the back of his head, "When Ruby was born, Summer would just refer to him as 'Grandpa' whenever Ruby was around" Tai said as he gestured to his younger daughter.

Both girls nodded at that.

"Great, now then let's have some breakfast shall we?"

Both of the girls beamed and ran to the table to eat.

...

Later that night Ruby was in her room, Yang had finished her shower and had turned in for the night, leaving Ruby in her room.

She thought about what her father had told her and Yang, in truth it gave her more questions than answers. She didn't 100% believe his story, in truth it wasn't very believable.

Wouldn't her father think about correcting Yang after he married Summer, surely it would have been easier to have both siblings call her Grandfather 'Grandpa'.

Especially considering that her parents hadn't intended on telling them that they weren't full siblings. No they had to find that out for themselves.

In a way it made the two siblings paranoid when they grew up, if their parents lied to them previously about the two sister's origins, then it meant that they may have lied about other things.

It certainly didn't help that that wasn't the first time that Ruby realised she was being lied to.

Ruby looked down at her first gift from her Grandfather. She had it since birth, it was a silver rose shaped locket necklace that he had made for her personally. But instead of having a picture like other lockets, it had a green gem shaped like a cog. In the center of the cog was a small ruby. When the ruby gem was pushed, an angel with silver wings and eyes in a lovely starlet red dress would appear. She had long black hair and a rose braid on the right side of her head along with bright silver eyes.

A song would start to play and Ruby could hear her mother sing a lullaby, one of her favourites was one her Grandmother made when Summer was an infant. The angel would start to dance around with rose petals of all colors would falling to the ground, similar to a snowglobe.

Tai would always use the locket to get Ruby to sleep ever since her mom died.

And that was where Ruby's paranoia originated, Ruby found something out about the green gem cog. If you press the top half of the cog it would click. You could chose a different person to sing it and it would show the name of who sang the song. If you pressed it to the right it would say mom, Then it would say dad, then Grandma, after that Grandpa. Then it would just repeat as it cycled through different lullabies.

The last song that was put in was from her Grandpa, it was all four of them singing the original lullaby as a group, the one that her grandmother made. each time the same angel would dance to the song.

And that was what caused Ruby's original paranoia. The times where it said dad was the one singing, it didn't sound like Taiyang, it was more gravely and slightly deeper than his normal voice.

She went up to him the night she heard the realised this and asked him to sing mom's lullaby. He told her he couldn't remember the song, that he would just open the locket put it by her and would leave the room for it to play.

It was a poorly executed falsehood to say the least. She knew that her father rarely forgot anything like that, especially if they had significance to Summer.

Ruby said it was okay and she would be fine if he sang a different song. She came to regret that though, her father didn't sound like anything like the man who sang in the locket. In fact she was pretty sure Grimm could sing better than Taiyang.

That was the start, it crossed Ruby's mind that Tai may not be her real father, she loved him, truly, but she occasionally felt disconnected to him, especially when her was obviously lying.

She never told Tai or Yang about her theory. She kept that to herself, afraid that she might hurt her father or her sister, in one way or another.

Lucky Ruby was unlike Yang with her mom. Ruby wasn't looking for her dad or her Grandpa. When she first started to see that she might not be Tai's daughter, she wondered why her real dad would leave her with him as well as her Grandpa's sudden absence, Ruby never got her answer, but she didn't pursue it.

"Oh you're playing Mom's song." Yang said in the doorway.

"Yeah I have a lot on my mind so I thought this would help me sleep" Ruby replied before a confused look passed her face. "Wait, why are you not asleep, you took a shower half an hour ago?" Ruby asked

"I was just thinking" Yang replied while yawning

"Good night Ruby."

"Good night Yang."

...

Ozpin was planning on leaving his office, when his watch fell out of his pocket. He grabbed it before it hit the ground, looking at it, he opened it up and went to the green gem. It played a memory that he had thought about for some time.

It was the day he, his wife, Summer, and Qrow were all singing Summer's old lullaby that Lunar would sing.

It was for the locket that going to be given to Ruby.

Everyone but Qrow was having fun with it. Qrow was a very good singer and could of made a fortune in the singing world, but alas he didn't seem to have the motivation. Ozpin noticed Qrow put his hand gently on Summer's stomach. He put more heart into the song. Ozpin closed the pocket watch and left his office. "I wonder if she still has that locket." he thought as the elevator door closed behind him.

A/N: Hey I wont to thank Poshboy for editing the story. I hope you all like the story and hope you will read the next chapter when it comes out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Ruby it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just a fanfic that I'm doing for fun.

The night had passed quietly, Ruby and Yang were currently on one of many airships heading to Beacon Academy. And the blonde brawler found herself hugging her sister to death.

"Oh I still can't believe my little sister is coming to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby barely managed to say.

"Oh what's wrong with you? You are going to Beacon a whole 2 years early. You are going to be like a super-girl."

"I don't want to be super girl, or an awesome girl, or any of that I want to be a normal huntress girl going to school."

"What wrong with you I thought you'd be happy?"

Ruby paused as she considered her response, "I am, it's just I don't want others to see me as anything special."

"But you are special Ruby." Yang said as she pulled her sister into a side-hug.

The two girls stayed silent for a while while watching the monitor present the news. It showed a mug shot of Roman Torchwick, as well as showing pictures of Ruby fighting the thugs that Roman had with him.

It made Ruby uncomfortable. However that feeling soon changed when Professor Goodwitch appeared on a hologram welcoming the new students.

…

Ozpin was not happy when he saw the news. Truthfully, Glynda didn't understand why, surely the headmaster knew this was an inevitability, after all, if news was happening, then the press would almost certainly get their hands on it.

"Professor, is something bothering you?" Goodwitch asked.

Ozpin sighed, "I didn't want the news presenting Ruby as their star attraction."

Glynda thought for a moment before replying, "I don't understand why you would you be bothered about something like that?"

"There are many reasons why I don't want Ruby presented on television, we both know the potential she holds, and the unwanted attention that brings".

"Is this about her eyes, or is there something else you are not telling me?" Goodwitch asked with concern riddling her features.

Even though it was common for Ozpin to have secrets, even from her, she definitely didn't appreciate the secrecy he always held.

"It is a touchy subject, I may tell you about it some time, however at the moment I don't feel like talking about it."

She looked at him with a gaze that could kill a beowolf,

He sighed, "If you must know ask Ironwood."

She nodded and made a mental note to ask James about it later.

…

Ruby and Yang had just got off of the airship, Yang and Ruby soaked in the sight of the academy before Ruby found her first distraction.

"Oh Yang look at all these weapons!"

"Ruby calm down, they're just weapons."

"Just weapons! Yang they're an extension of ourselves, a part of us!"

"Okay I get it, but aren't you happy with yours?"

The shifting of gears was heard, when Yang turned around she saw Ruby hugging her scythe.

"Of course I love Crescent Rose. I just like seeing new ones it's like meeting new people, only better." Ruby said, mumbling the last part.

"Ruby" Yang said as she pulled her sister's hood over her face. "You need meet other people" she finished sternly.

"Why would I need other people when I could hang out with you." Ruby asked meekly.

"Well" Yang said drawing out the word, "My friends are here, we want to catch up. See yeah Ruby!"

And with that, Yang and her friends ran off.

"Hey wait! Don't we need to go find our dorm rooms? Where are are rooms? Do we even have dorms?" Ruby said before whimpering "I don't know what I'm doing."

Just then Ruby landed on someone's luggage. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Ruby looked up to see a woman clad in a white knee length skirt, pale jacket, she also wore a small white tiara that matched her hair and pale skin.

"What are you doing!" yelled the girl, if there was one way to describe her voice it would be 'prissy'.

"Be Careful with that it is dust!"

Ruby, still on the ground mealy replied, "Sorry".

"Sorry?" the girl replied, almost mockingly, "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?".

The next minute passed painfully slow for Ruby as she continued to be berated by the girl clad in white. The yelling stopped when she felt something tickle her nose, she looked up, then sneezed.

BOOM!

...

"If I had to guess I say Ruby Rose just meet Miss. Schnee." Ozpin said as he looked out the window.

"Ozpin, how would you possibly know that?"

"Because that what happen when Qrow first met Winter."

At hearing that Glynda smiled, planning on asking Qrow all about that encounter.

…

"You complete dolt! You could of gotten us killed! What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to be here?! We're here to fight monsters! You need to watch where you are going!"

"I said I was sorry Princess!"

"It's heiress actually."

At that moment a girl clad in black walked over to the two. "Weiss Schnee second heiress to the Schnee dust company."

"Thank you finally some recognition."

"The same company known for controversial working conditions and shady business partners."

Weiss' words got stuck in her throat. "How dare you!" she managed to say before storming off.

At that moment Ruby thought of something that would have made Yang proud."Doesn't Schnee sound a lot like sneeze?"

At that moment both Weiss and Blake looked at her. Which made Ruby feel a little bit uncomfortable, the sound of crickets chirping could be heard as an awkward silence encapsulated the three of them.

"Um sorry it just popped into my head I didn't mean anything by it."

At that moment Blake started to giggle when Weiss was still in shock at what she just heard. She hadn't even thought about it before Ruby said it.

She continued to walk away in anger as Blake's giggling soon suppressed itself.

As Ruby started to look back at Blake she was already leaving. Ruby laid on the ground hoping that it would swallow her whole.

After a moment a tall boy approached her. "Need a hand."

Ruby took the boy's hand and he pulled her up.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I'm Jaune by the way."

"Ruby." She replied,

...

The two ended up walking together casually chatting.

"So why did you help me back their?"

"Well my Mom always said that a stranger is just, a Friend you haven't met yet."

Silence surrounded them for a while until Ruby decided to break it.

"So" she said dragging out the word, "I've got this thing"

At that moment Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose.

Jaune jumped backwards in surprise, "Wow is that a scythe?"

"It is also a high impact sniper rifle"

"A what?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh."

"So what do you have." Ruby asked.

"Well I got this sword." Jaune said while pulling his weapon from its sheath.

"Oh"

"And this shield too, when I get tired I can shrink it and put it away."

"Won't it...?"

"Yes I know." Jaune said knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Well I'm a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I went a little overboard when making Crescent Rose" Ruby said as she proudly displayed the scythe.

"Wait you made that?" Asked Jaune in surprise,

"Of course, everybody at Signal makes their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"No my great, great grandfather used it during the war." He said while sighing.

"Sounds more like an antique. But hey, many people go for the classic."

"Yeah classic."

"So do you know where we are?"

"No I was following you. Do you think there is a map somewhere?"

At hearing that Ruby began to giggle, completely oblivious that the two were being watched.

...

Ozpin saw Ruby and Jaune going the wrong way. "Glynda you go on ahead I forgot to take care of something that just can't be put off any longer"

"And what might that be?" she said, not believing him for a second.

"Oh something in my private quarters. I can take care of it, but you should go on ahead. And make sure Miss Rose gets to the auditorium, after all Ruby's the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long. And I know you remember them from when you were a student here since your were in the same grade as them."

As soon as Glynda heard him say his name, memories flooded back to her. Tai's pranks, Qrow trying to pick a fight all the time and Raven's short temper. Oh That short temper of Raven's always lead to a building falling down.

Memories about Qrow and Raven that made her blood freeze, the two had gotten into a lot of trouble that she had to clean up, quite literally in some case.

...

As soon as his colleague left he followed Ruby and Jaune to make sure the young girl was safe. He took a picture of Jaune and put a side note saying to keep an eye on him. Ozpin my not be Ruby's dad but he was her Grandfather and he was not going to let any boy take advantage of her.

Some would call his actions paranoia, Ozpin however called it being prepared.

Soon after he heard them saying that they were lost he had one thought. *About time they noticed.*

Ozpin decided to walk up to them. "Perhaps I can help."

"Professor Ozpin what are you doing here?" The young reaper asked.

"Well I had some business to attend to, however I was just heading to the auditorium when I saw the two of you."

"Oh okay" Ruby said, she felt a tinge of disappointment from not getting a proper answer

"Alright then follow me."

"Right." Jaune said awkwardly.

And with that the three of them made their way to the main hall.

...

As the three walked Ruby got bored. "So, Professor Ozpin, how do you know Uncle Qrow?

Ozpin thought about what to say before replying. "Well for starters I was here even before he was a Student here at Beacon"

"Really?"

"Yes also he and his team were good friends with my daughter."

The three of them chatted for awhile until they all stood in the doorway of a building.

Ozpin turned to look at the building in front of him, the auditorium, their destination.

"Good well here we are. Why don't you two join the rest of the new students? I need to go find Professor Goodwitch."

And with that they parted ways.

...

At that moment Yang called out to Ruby. "Hey Ruby I saved you a spot!"

"Oh that is my sister I got to go, see you later Jaune ."

"Hey wait! Ah man now where am I going to meet another cute, quirky girl to talk to?"

Ruby made her way to Yang. "So how's your first day so far?

"You mean since you left me and I exploded!"

"Yeesh, melt down already?" Yang asked

"No I literally exploded in front of the school, there was fire and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang replied.

"I wish there was this girl yelling at me and I really, really just wanted her to stop!"

At that moment Weiss came out of nowhere. "You!"

"Oh Oum it's happening again!" Ruby screamed as she jumped into her sister's arms

"Your lucky we didn't explode off the school!" Weiss yelled

"Oh my god you really exploded."

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" Ruby said while glancing at a brochure in the Heiress's hands "Whats this?"

At that moment Weiss stared past the pamphlet and started to talking in a fast high pitched tone.

"Um?" was Ruby's only reply

"You want to make it up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Yes?" was Ruby's reply.

"Then read this and never speak to me again."

At that moment Yang decided to step in. "Look you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why not start over?"

"Great idea sis" Ruby said.

"Hi my name is Ruby do you want to hangout sometime?"

"Yeah and we can paint our nails and go shopping for school supplies and talk about clothes and cute boys like tall blond and straggly over there." Weiss said while pointing at Jaune.

"Really?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Seconds passed, "No."

...

Ozpin was looking for Miss Goodwitch while feeling good about himself after his brief chat with his granddaughter.

He soon found the woman and proceeded to address the students.

"I'll make this brief" he started before he cycled through the speech he did every year.

...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Ruby it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just a fanfic that I'm doing for fun. Also Happy Holiday.

Night had soon come and the freshmen students were getting ready for some rest. Ruby was writing letters to her friends back at Signal Academy, which unfortunately for her, garnered the attention of her sister.

"Hey sis, what're you doing?" Yang asked

"Just writing about my first day here at Beacon, I promised the gang back at Signal that I would write"

"Ah, that's so cuuuuuute!" Yang replied before getting a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! Hey I didn't get to bring my friends with me, it's weird not knowing anybody"

Ruby was, upset that things didn't go so well on her first day. The only two good things that happen today. Was becoming friends with Jaune and her conversation with Ozpin. Everything else was a big mess.

"Hey you made one friend with that Jaune guy right?"

"Yeah but then there's the whole Weiss thing." Ruby grumbled.

Ruby's silver eyes lifted from the letter she was staring at earlier and went towards the other students, many of whom were flexing their muscles. Her eyes however didn't focus too much on them and found their way towards a young girl clad in black.

"Know her Ruby?" Yang asked while also looking at Blake.

"Well kind of she was their when I exploded." She replied.

"Well then let's go talk to her." Yang said as she was grabbing Ruby's arm.

"Yang wait!" Ruby shouted as she was trying to break free from Yang's grip.

"Hello! I believe you two have met."

"Aren't you that girl that exploded in front of the school?"

"Yeah that was me, my name's Ruby."

"You also pointed out that Weiss Schnee last name sounds like sneeze." Blake replied with a small smile on her face.

At hearing that Yang held pride in her eyes. "Schnee, sneeze! Oh man I love it, good one sis."

"I didn't mean to say it, it just popped into my head is all!" Ruby said as her cheeks began to turn pink.

"Hey what is with all the noise?!" Just then Weiss walked up to them. "Keep it down will you some of us are trying to...!"

"Oh no not you again!" Both Yang and Weiss said at the same time.

"Guys she's right people are trying to get some sleep." Ruby said trying to keep the peace.

"Oh so you're now on my side?!"

"I've been trying to be nice to you since we met today!"

"Yeah what do you have against my sister?!" Yang butted in.

"she's an endangerment to my health!" Weiss replied.

Before the conversation could continue, Blake blew out the candles, extinguishing the only light source in the room.

...

The next day Nora Valkyrie was face to face with her long time best friend, they had been together for quite some time, but in the words of Nora, not together, together. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head! It's morning, it's morning, it's morning! "

As Nora keep on talking Ren was getting ready for the initiation. "Let's go Nora."

Yang looked at the two before speaking her mind. "I wonder what is going on with those two?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is today I won't be needing to do any talking. Because Crescent Rose will do it for me." Ruby said while hugging Crescent Rose.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby groaned at this, "Ahhhh, you sound like dad! I don't need other people to help me grow up, I drink milk."

Just out of earshot, a certain heiress began chatting up a well known champion.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself" Weiss said to the redhead in front of her.

...

All freshmen students waited patiently for initiation to begin at Beacon cliffs.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said before Professor Goodwitch stepped forward

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**."

"What, oh" Ruby whimpered.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said.

Ruby whimpered like a lost puppy.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said with an internal smirk.

"What!?" Ruby yelled as the faint sound of glass cracking could be heard.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die."

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir-?

Ozpin smiled, "Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone with the exception of the blond knight took a stance on their launch plates.

The first plate launched the first student, much to the horror of Jaune.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." he said with a look of horror and fear.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." was his only reply

"Oh okay, so, what exactly is a landing strateg **YYY**!..."

Ozpin smirked as he took a sip from his coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just a fanfic that I'm doing for fun. Also if no one has noticed. *This means people are saying this in there heads.* (It once was this) But I changed it. ("This mean that monologue talk with Pyrrha and Jaune are talking and anything not in it is what Ren is doing. Enjoy. One more thing my editor is not going able to do any editing for some time so Xireana Prime has volunteered to take over the editing until poshboy can edit again. Thank you Xireana Prime for your help and poshboy I hope everthing is okay and nothing is wrong on your end.

"Birdie, no!"

Soon after Ruby starts to fire off some rounds from Crescent Rose to help her slow down. She might be young but she knew enough of physics. To know that as an object falls it gains in momentum in speed due to gravity. Meaning the higher you are and the longer you fall the faster you'll go. Which Ruby didn't want to go so fast that once she gets close enough to the trees. That she'll cut them and not be able to use them to help her land. The shots helped because once she got close to a tree branch she turned her weapon into its scythe form and caught the branch and landed on the ground and started to run. "Yang! Yang! Yang!"

Weiss used Myrtenaster as well as summoning a white snowflake circle under her to help land.

Ren uses Storm Flower's to spiral around a trunk of a tree and got to the ground. Soon after he starts to brush off his clothes.

Yang was flying in the air using her Ember Celica to punch through the air while laughing from her fun of flying. When she almost hit ground she started to land on a tree and jump down into the forest ground and started to run. "Nailed it!"

Pyrrha used her shield along with her sword form of her weapon. She crashes through many trees then rolls onto a branch. Pyrrha then shifts her sword into its rifle form and began to look for Jaune. Once she saw him she again changed her rifle into its spear form. Once she got a good aim at him Pyrrha threw her weapon at him. It hit its mark on his hood of his sweatshirt and soon it hit a tree with a loud thunk! At that moment Jaune yelled at her. "Thank you!"

Pyrrha started to wave to where he was. "I'm sorry!"

In the middle of the forest, Ruby kept on running looking for Yang. *I gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang! I really gotta find Yang!* "Yang! Yang! Yang where are you?!"

This did help her to some extent because people who heard her calling out for Yang. Thought that those two were already a team and somehow got separated not knowing that the two were sisters. So they didn't head towards her. *Oh this is bad, super bad... What if I can't find her? What if she found someone already? Okay I know Jaune he is nice and funny, but I think he isn't a good fighter. Blake is also nice and mysterious, but I don't know if we have much to talk about. Who else do I know in this school. Yang, Jaune, Blake, and...!*

Ruby skidded and stop face to face with Weiss and time seemed to have stopped. It all ended when Weiss turns around and walks away. "Hey wait! Where are you going?!"

Ruby stops following her and kicks the ground. "We're supposed to be teammates..."

Weiss didn't go far because not long after she ended up seeing Jaune stuck on a tree. "Come on, come on! You stupid...!"

At that moment Jaune saw her. "Hey."

Weiss thought about it and decided that Ruby was a better choice then Jaune. So she once again turns around and walks back to Ruby and grabs her by the hood. "This by no means make us friends."

This made Ruby very happy. "You came back!"

"Hey wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

Jaune was starting to worry that he was going to die on that tree when all of a sudden. "Jaune?!"

He looked down to see Pyrrha below her. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. It took me some time to find you here, let me help you down."

"Weiss what's the hurry?"

"I will not let this test be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because you are too slow."

At that moment Ruby used her semblance. "What the...?

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me keeping up."

"When did you?"

"Oh it's my semblance and just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people. Doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. So why don't we try and get to know each other on the way to the Temple?"

"No we can do that after we are, done with the test."

"Oh alright." Ruby was not happy about it but followed anyways. Which soon some Beowolf's emerged infront of them.

...

Elsewhere Yang was getting bored and was looking for a teammate. "Hellooooooo? I'm getting bored here!"

Just then she hears a rustling from behind her and walks to it. "Ruby, is that you?"

A growl was all she heard, as she raised her head. "Nope!"

Yang started to hit the Ursa grimm's. "You grimm wouldn't of happen of have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?"

The grimm just keep on attacking her. " You guys could've just said no."

The fight kept on going with her hitting them with fiery punches soon Yang began to laugh. Geeez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba..."

At that moment Yang saw a single strand of her hair falling to the ground which this made her very mad. "You..."

She closed her pretty purple eye's then opened them as a fiery red ones. "You monsters!"

She let out her attacks like no tomorrow killing one of them, then looked at the other ursa. "What?! You want some, too?!"

The ursa raised up on its two hind legs ready to make another strike. When all of a sudden, it fell to the ground. Only to show that behind it was Blake and her Gambol Shroud in the back of the ursa. Blake recalled her weapon to her hand. Yang eye's go back to being purple. "I could've taken him."

...

Back to Ruby and Weiss.

*Remember your training. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward not that forward! Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and...*

Meanwhile Ruby was already fighting the beowolfs wondering why Weiss was taking so long to fight. *What's wrong with her?*

Just then before Weiss was about to make her move. A beowolf was sneaking up behind her to kill her and Ruby saw it. "Look out!"

Ruby ran up to the beowolf and killed it with Crescent Rose scythe form. But it also scared Weiss and made her fire attack hit a tree. "Hey what was that for?!"

"You mean saving you from the Beowolf that was coming behind you to kill you!"

"That so was not happening!"

Before Ruby could tell Weiss to look down Weiss saw that the tree that she hit was causing a fire. "We have to go!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the arm and made a break for it. Once they got away Ruby pulled away from Weiss. "What was that?! That should of been easy!"

"Well maybe if you didn't distract me and caused a forest fire!"

"Well if you would of started to fight right away and not just stand there. I wouldn't have had to save you from that beowolf that was coming from behind you!"

"That didn't happen you are just making it up!"

"I am not you can go to a teacher and ask them since they are watching!"

...

""Fine I will in fact! Whichever teacher is watching us right now! You can go to Ozpin and tell him to come to both of us and tell us who is telling the truth!"

At that moment Goodwitch got startled from hearing Weiss yelling out to the teachers from Ozpin's scroll. "Well I certainly hope that Miss. Schnee is not team leader for her team."

"Oh don't worry from what I've seen so far I'll be certain not to pick her. Ruby on, the other hand I'm not sure yet I need to see more of what she can do and who the other two teammates will be. Before I make up my mind, But she has a better chance then Miss. Schnee. I'll also be happy to tell her that Ruby was telling the truth about the beowolf."

...

Meanwhile across the forest, Pyrrha and Jaune are walking. "Pyrrha did you hear that?"

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

The two keep on walking at least until Pyrrha hit Jaune in the face with a branch."Jaune! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Just a scratch it will heal in few days."

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Say what?"

"Your Aura."

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, you do... know what Aura is right?"

Trying to get out of being caught for not knowing what Aura is he tried to redirect the question. "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what it is?"

She just smiles at him and starts to tell him what Aura is. As this is happening Ren is walking alone. ("Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt as if you were being, watched without knowing that someone was there?")

("Uh...yeah.")

As Ren was walking he narrowed his eyes, looking around. When a huge black Serpent rises up from the ground and attacks him. It was a King Taiju

("With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals.")

("What about monsters?")

("No.")

Ren leaps out of the way of the snake's mouth and starts to fire at the snake with Storm Flower. Until the second head of the King Taiju came out of nowhere and made him let go of his weapon.

("The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of darkness. and we are the light.")

("So that is why we fight.")

("It's not about why, it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both.")

At that moment the one of the snake strikes Ren and while the other went for the kill.

("By baring your soul outwards as a force, you can deflect any harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting.")

Ren raise his arms and used his Aura to protect himself.

("It's like a force field!")

("Yes if you want to put it that way.")

At that moment Ren was able to take away the King Taiju's teeth and used them as a weapon and killed the snake.

Pyrrha walked up to him and smiled. "Now close your eyes and concentrate."

"Um...Okay."

She then placed a hand on his head as she was glowing and her irises shrink. Pyrrha was glowing red and as Jaune was starting to glow be became white. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

At that moment Jaune looked at Pyrrha. She Looked exsausted and became concerned for her. "Pyrrha?"

The amazon waved his worries off. "It's all right. I just used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. You got a lot of it."

...

Ren was now putting his weapons into his sleeves, but started to hear Nora making a strange sound. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

At that moment she poked his nose. "Boop!"

...

Glynda looked at her scroll. "The last pair has been formed."

She tapped on her screen to see the last two pairs. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't imagine those two getting along. Well at least he is better off then Miss. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say. That boy is not ready for this level of combat."

She was now watching Pyrrha and Jaune walking together in the woods. "Well I guess we'll find out soon enough. At the current rate they are going. They will reach the temple in a few minutes if my calculations are correct."

Glynda was about to walk away when she remembered something. "Speaking of the temple, what did you use as relics this year?... Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, too focus on his scroll. Glynda had a funny feeling that she knew what he was looking at. *I don't get why he is behaving like this. What is it about Miss. Rose that makes him become a different person.*

As Glynda had thought, Oz was indeed watching Ruby and her partner Weiss. Weiss was just walking around in random directions. When Ruby was just sitting there waiting for Weiss to ether stop and ask her for help or finally pick a path. Ozpin was not liking Weiss's bossy attitude and from the looks of it, neither did Ruby which he guess she got from him and Qrow. Since Summer and Lunar were more alright with people like Weiss.

* I need to know what Ruby is capable of, to see if she is a leader like me and Qrow or a follower like Summer. I just hope she didn't inherit Qrow's crazy and dangerous ideas.* He had a ghost of a smile for a second before he neutral his features. *I remember when Qrow and Summer first became partners during their initiation. Qrow came up with this dumb idea that since Summer couldn't fly that they should ride on a Nevermore. The only reason why Qrow became leader of the team was because Summer would let them get away with everything.*

Ozpin gave an inaudible sigh. * Tai came up with even more insane ideas then Qrow. To add fuel to the fire, he's quick to anger. Raven well... Even back then she was dark. Back then Raven could only be a leader to what she is a leader of now. A group of bandits that Qrow was trying to get him and her out of. It worked out for him... but Raven just went back to it after Yang was born. At least Qrow was more of a good mix of the three others when it came to leadership.*

The headmaster gave a silent pray to what ever deities listened to the people of Remnant. *Ruby please stay safe.*

...

"It's definitely this way. I mean... This way! It's definitely this way. Alright, it's official! We passed it." She stated finally.

At that moment Ruby had it. She knew when to back down and let people figure things out on their own. A trait that she inherited from her mom from what Tai told her. But unlike her mother who would not step in unless she was asked to, would do nothing.

But Ruby would get irrated and step in when things were getting out of hand. Something Uncle Qrow would do right away no matter what. Which Ruby always thought she only got that from him since she spend so much time with him. "Weiss, just admit it that you have no idea where we're are and where we're going and let's try finding our way by..."

The Heiress once again cut her off. "I know exactly where we are! And where we are going! We're going... to... the forest temple!"

Ruby sighs in frustration. "Oh, stop! You don't know where we are, either!"

"At least I'm not pretending that I know everything! And I have an idea of how we can find out where to go. So can we just try my ideal which is to just cli-" Weiss began to retort.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked offended.

Ruby tried to placated the frigid girl. "I am saying that you're a stupid jerk and I hate you! As well as that we should try climbing a -!"

"Just keep on moving!" Weiss interrupted once again.

She tried again. "Just keep on moving is your big idea! Why are you so bossy?! Can't we just do my idea to climb a th-!"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" She snapped.

"Stop treating me like a kid who doesn't know what she is doing!"

"Well, stop acting like a kid!"

Fed up with her, Ruby snapped. "How have I been acting like a kid I've been doing everything a huntress should be doing! I even have an idea on how to find our way, but you don't give me a chance! So stop acting like you're perfect and let me help!"

Weiss got into her face. "I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet..." she paused before adding. "But I'm still leagues better then you."

And with that Weiss walked away. Feeling dejected to herself Ruby spoke to herself. "You don't even know me... Why can't we just climb up a tree and see where we need to go?"

...

Glynda was, shocked at what she saw both her and Ozpin were watching the two now. Weiss behavior was not what she would like to see in a future huntress. But then again the girl's father might of played a part in all that since Winter could be like that at times. Ruby surprisingly was being more mature on the matter. Which shocked her even more since she thought she would be more childish. "I can see why you thought it was a good idea to invite Ruby in to Beacon a whole two years early. She may act like a child at times, but it seems that she takes her job to heart."

Ozpin voice his thoughts aloud as well. "Yes and it seems she has Summer's laid back personality with teams. But when she needs to, she'll take charge like Qrow. Or at least takes charge if people let her. She might even be a better leader then Qrow was with is team. It all depends on who the other two teammates are. If their is a better choice than her that is fine, but Ruby has a very good chance now."

Glynda gave the headmaster a concerned look. "Her age makes me a little worried about her being a team leader. But from what I just saw, and depending on how the rest of the initiation goes, I wouldn't mind. She does in a way, remind me of you."

This surprised him and caused Ozpin to look at Glynda in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You know when to let people talk things out and when to pry. And if Qrow taught her any of his battle strategies, she'll be a great huntress one day."

At hearing this Ozpin smiled. "Thank you for saying that."

She nodded her head and looks back at her screen and he looks at his. *I just hope she becomes a good enough huntress to stay out of Salem's grasp.*

...

Back in the forest, Yang and Blake step into a clearing that reveals a circular stone temple. It was, broken and decrepit but the platforms around it was holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?"

Blake gave Yang an incredulous look and walked into the temple. "Chess pieces?"

Yang shrugged. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one." The hidden Faunus hummed.

"Hmmmm ... How about this cute little pony?" Asked Yang picking up a knight piece.

Blake just smirk at her new partner as she was walking to the center of the temple. "Sure why not."

Pocketing the 'relic' Yang rested her hands behind her head. "That wasn't too hard."

Blake motioned to the larger clearing. "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

...

At the same time Pyrrha and Jaune were now standing at the mouth of a dark cave, showing drawings of humans fighting a giant beast.

"You think this is it?" Jaune said as he grabbed a piece of wood and made it into a torch. They walked into the cave and as they were walking Pyrrha was starting to feel like that going into the cave was a bad call.

"I'm not sure this is it."

Jaune sighs at that. "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?"

As if the young man was cursed with bad luck, the torch he just lit, fell into a puddle from Jaune tripping.

At that moment Pyrrha felt something. "Do you... feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?" He sighed.

"No not that, it's... warm.

They saw a glow up ahead. "That must be the relic!"

"Um Jaune...?"

At that moment Jaune let out a scream.

The scream could be heard at the temple. "Theres a girl in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?

Blake didn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

Jaune was crying at this point. "Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah-! Why? Pyrrha! This is not the relic! It's not the relic!"

"Jaune! Whatever you do don't let-!"

At that moment the Death Stalker threw Jaune into the direction of the temple. "...Go."

She looked back at the Death Stalker and then makes a break for it. Running to where Jaune was flung to.

...

As Weiss and Ruby was walking the hooded girl saw a sleeping Nevermore. She got the idea that since Weiss wouldn't listen to her about climbing a tree to see where to go. That she should just make Weiss ride the Nevermore with her instead. So she grabbed the heiress's arm and dragged Weiss to the Grimm as soon as they were on it, the Nevermore took flight.

The snow haired girl was terrified. "Ruby! What were you thinking!"

The adrenaline junkie that Ruby was, calmly replied. "We're fine! Stop worrying!"

"I'm am so beyond worried!" Weiss retorted.

"In a good way?" Ruby asked.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" She snapped.

Ruby glared at the glyph user. "Well, why don't we just jump?"

A look of horror crossed Weiss's face. "Are you insane?!"

She was met with silence; Ruby had already disappeared. "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

...

At that moment Ozpin hit himself on the head with his hand. "She got Qrow's crazy ideas!"

"Well he did teach her how to fight so it was bound to happen."

"I suppose so, but that doesn't mean I will not have a word with him later about what he can and can't teach. For when he transfers from Signal to Beacon."

"Wait! Qrow is going to work at Beacon now?! Since when did this happen?!" She cried.

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh a few days ago. Did I forget to tell you?"

...

Down at the ground of the temple.

Blake was still looking at the sky when Yang was looking at the forest. "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

Just then Ruby was falling near them. "HEADS UP!"

Ruby almost hit the ground when suddenly Jaune appears, and crashes into her and the both of them land into a tree. "Oohhhh... anyone get the boartusk that hit me?"

The dizziness passes when she shakes her head, she hears a voice. "Eh-hem!"

Looking up, Ruby finds Jaune, hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her. "Hey, Ruby…" He greeted tiredly.

Back on the ground, Yang and Blake were looking at the tree. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks.

" I…" Yang began.

Before she could continue, several crashing sounds were heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider. "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened "Awwww... It's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

Ren was panting and leaned on the monster. "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again."

He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Nora was now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic. "Oooohh..."

She then suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!"

"NORA!"

She gave a giggle. "Coming, Ren!" And with that skips off to her friend.

" Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

" I..."

Yang was interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

Ruby standing up, looking at the monster below. "Whoa!"

"Ruby!"

"Yang!" Ruby raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug.

"Nora!" She said this as she came in between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise.

The DeathStalker continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Yang getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby said while tugs on her sister's sleeve and points up. Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

" How could you leave me?!" She cried at Ruby.

" I said jump!" Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" She's gonna fall." Blake said to Ruby.

"She'll be fine." she waved her worries off.

"She's falling." Ren joined in.

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment. Jaune smiles at Weiss. "Just... dropping in?"

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down. "Oh, God."

The hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them. "Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!"

Jaune does a face plant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body. Weiss was not happy about it. "My hero."

Jaune began to groan. "My back..."

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes."Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang told everyone.

" Not if I can help it!" Ruby then let out sounds of battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!"

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back. Ruby was getting up slowly. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her. Yang began running forward to help her sister. "Ruby!"

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her. "Ruby, get out of there!"

Ruby was struggling with the cloak. "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl. Yang reaching out in vain. "Ruby!"

A white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce Ruby. "You are so childish!"

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior. "Weiss...?"

Weiss continues to berate Ruby as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice that she had made. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know I can do this. That you can count on me to help you."

As Weiss walks away. "You're fine."

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers. "Normal knees..."

She gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice. "Whoa!"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug, "I'm so happy you're okay!"

The two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

Jaune made it back to the group. "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

Weiss looked at everyone. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs."

Ruby nods to Weiss before going on. "There's no point in fighting these things."

Jaune was happy to hear this. "Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind!"

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight identical to the one Yang picked out and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

Ren yelled out to everyone. "Time we left!"

"Right let's go!" Ruby waves to the others she goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner. "What is it?"

Yang staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward. "Nothing..."

She moves on as Blake smiles in realization and leaves as well, the group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws. Yang was getting annoyed. "Well, that's great!"

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene. "Ah, man, run!"

The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air. Ren called out to Nora. "Nora, distract it!"

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

Pyrrha stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again. The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

Nora ran up beside him. "Let's do this!"

Jaune looks down at the misty abyss. "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump."

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge. Jaune seeing what she's about to do. "W-w-w-wait a second!"

But it was too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, with him constantly screaming. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. She sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss. "It's tougher than it looks!"

Yang readying her Ember Celica. "Then let's hit it with everything we got!"

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs. "None of this is working!" Weiss cried out.

Ruby watching Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm. "I have a plan! Cover me!"

She blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray.

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. "We gotta move!" Jaune called out.

They all rush towards the Death Stalker as it aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora called out as Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up.

Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply. "Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha looked at what Jaune was calling her for before understanding what he wanted. "Done!"

She raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield. "Nora, nail it!"

Nora heads up she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it. Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks. "I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!"

She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs. Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group. Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black glyph right next to the caster. "Of course you would come up with this idea."

"Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss was confident in herself. "Hmm! Can I!"

A second passes Ruby looked at Weiss. "Can you?"

" Of course I can!" She snapped.

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up. Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and renders the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals. She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

" Wow..." Was all Jaune had to say about what he just saw. Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

Yang looked at Weiss and Blake. "Well... That was a thing!"

Ruby continues to smile as the faint sounds of an audience clapping are heard, growing louder and louder as a familiar voice is heard. Ozpin was telling people who their teams are, their team name and who is leader was. Ruby thought that one of her other Teammates would get team leader since she was so young. Ozpin was now telling everyone the third to last team. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark."

The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four more students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug Ozpin went on. "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune gaped. "Huh? L-Led by...?"

Oapin gave a nod in acknowledgment. "Congratulations, young man."

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her fine leader was knocked over by her. Making him fall to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

Ozpin just kept on going. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long."

The Motions over the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin amid the last round of cheers. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Rwby it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just a fanfic that I'm doing for fun.

Later that night Roman Torchwick was getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes it.

"Open it."

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

"We're gonna need more men..."

...

Cinder just hang up her call with Roman and looked at her Mistress Salem.

"It is, done Salem."

At hearing this Salem smiled at her. "Good, speaking of Roman what happen a few days ago? Tyrion told me he saw on the news that Glynda Goodwitch and a little girl by the name of Ruby Rose. Tell me what does this child look like?"

At hearing this puzzled Cinder as to why Salem would care about the girl. "Well she had a red cloak was wearing a mostly black with red tinted close. She had black hair with red tints, and silver eyes."

She glanced at Cinder. "Did you just say she had black hair with red tints and silver eyes?"

Cinder quickly gave a reply. "Yes and don't worry if she gets in the way again I will end her." She gave a bow to emphasizing her point.

Salem turned back to her all-seeing orb. "You will do no such thing."

The evil Fall Maiden snapped her head up in shock. "What! But you always had Us kill anyone with silver eyes as soon as we found them."

An Image of Ruby's Mother was shown. "If she is who I think she is I have plans for her. I'll have Watts looking into her back round. Until I say so she is not to be harmed in any way. Do you understand?"

Cinder gave a bow. "Yes, my lady."

"Good, make sure that both Roman and the White Fang know of this as well."

"It will be done." She gave another bow before she left the room.

"Good." Salem smiled to herself. *If she is the daughter of who I think she is. Then Ozpin's little Rose... you better watch out because I will make you help me make cause that man pain. Even more, so than he does now.*

...

Back at Beacon.

"This must be our room," Ruby said as she opened her team's bedroom door for them.

The team RWBY walked in their room and put their bags by their chosen beds. But unlike the others that were getting ready for bed. Ruby started to head out the door which Yang took notice of. "Hey, sis where you going?"

The new leader looked to her sister. "Oh, I just need some fresh air is all."

The Blonde shrugged. "Well okay, just be back soon, we have a big day ahead of us."

"You got it." And with that Ruby left the room.

...

Ozpin just got done with his paperwork for the night when Qrow walked in. "Hey, Oz."

Ozpin looked up. "Qrow, when did you get here?"

Qrow started to think about his day. How he was flying over the Emerald forest in his Crow form when all of a sudden Ruby crashed into him. As he was falling he heard Ruby yelling "Birdie, no!"

As Qrow was coming out of his thoughts Ozpin was looking back at the initiation videos. He thought of showing Qrow what Ruby did during the initiation, as well as showing Qrow the Nevermore that Ruby had ridden on. Just so he could give Qrow a piece of his mind.

Then he saw the clip were Ruby crashed into a 'crow'. At that moment he put two and two together.

And fell out of his chair. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

At seeing Ozpin fall from his chair in laughter, Qrow was curious at what could make him break his legendary calm. He walked over to see what was on the video.

Only to see Ruby crashing into him and the clip kept looping over and over again. Seeing this made his eyes widen. "Oh no." he almost whimpered.

At hearing Qrow's words, he smirked at him. "So that crow was you wasn't it?"

He looked away, trying in vain to hide his embarrassment. "No, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Getting his Laughter under control gave a knowing look to the man beside him. "Qrow your semblance is bad luck to those around you and you can turn into a crow." Ozpin got back into his chair with a sigh. "And if I recall correctly for some strange reason, Summer could somehow make your semblance work against you or kept it in check. That was one of the reasons you fell in love with her." The headmaster sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of her silver eyes. Which means that since Ruby inherited Summer's silver eyes, then that means..."

Qrow groaned. "It means that Ruby could effect my luck semblance. Great... so that why I didn't see her coming?"

At that moment Qrow just realized what he just said. "I didn't say what I think I said just now did I?"

At that moment Ozpin's smirk got bigger. "Yes you did and I guess I could almost call it even."

The shifter was now confused. "Even? Even for what?"

At that moment Ozpin changed the clip of Ruby hitting Qrow. To when Ruby and Weiss were riding on a Nevermore and showed it to Qrow with a raised brow.

The clip made Qrow's eyes widen. He was shocked to see his little girl and Winter's little sister riding the Nevermore. Soon after Ozpin spoke up. "Ruby thought of the idea after Weiss would not take any of her suggestions. Well at least until Ruby dragged her on the Nevermore. Now if I recall... you had Summer do this as well. So, mind telling me what do you have to say for yourself?"

At that moment Qrow finally spoke up. "Hey don't look at me! I never told either one of them about how my initiation went. One: because I didn't want them to know how teams work. Two: is if you recall as soon as we got off the Nevermore, Summer kissed me for being so happy that she lived through that and then kicked me in the balls. Because it was my idea and that I made her do it."

At hearing about what Summer did to Qrow after they both got off the nevermore, made him smirk again. He still had the video of Summer kicking Qrow. In fact, there was a copy on his scroll and in his pocket watch at his leisure. Which tempted him to just watch it in front of the man.

But Qrow began to speak again. "If either of them ever found out about that kiss, at least one of them would start to ask questions. If that happens they might end up finding out the truth."

Ozpin nods his head to that answer. "I can see why you never told them. I suppose it was just coincidence that they copied you and Summer."

Qrow nods his head. "That's most likely the case."

" Or it was embedded in her DNA." Ozpin said with a look that Qrow knew as 'I'm-going-to-make-you-suffer-right-now.' and even though Ozpin didn't give that look all that much. When he did, Qrow knew to run for it.

He knew that when it came to Summer and Ruby, Ozpin would do anything to keep them safe. Since Summer's death, Ozpin became even more protective of Ruby. Qrow knew that even though Ozpin stayed away from Ruby since Summer died till now. Ozpin did somehow keep an eye on her.

In fact, Ozpin was the one who called him when Yang took Ruby into the woods to find Raven. He still didn't know how Oz did it but he was glad that he did call him on his way back home to warn him.

But right now was not a good time to reminisce. So he ran for it.

"Qrow! Get back here!" Ozpin shouted and chasing after him.

...

As soon as they made it down the elevator; which was a very interesting event with Qrow as in his avian form flying around said elevator. While Ozpin was trying to hit Qrow with his cane. But as soon as the elevator doors open Qrow flew out with Ozpin not too far behind. Qrow kept flying only to find Ruby walking towards them. Ozpin noticed the same and tried to hide as well.

But Ruby had already spotted him. "Evening Professor Ozpin, How was your day so far?" She chirped happily.

The headmaster recovered quickly, "I'm doing fine and you Miss. Rose, what are you doing here? I would think you would be in your room going to bed since school start tomorrow." He had his eye on the spoke Qrow was hiding in.

At hearing that Ruby looked a little sheepish. "Well... you see I just felt like going for a walk and listening to my locket for a bit."

At hearing that Ozpin's heart swelled up with joy that she kept it. "A locket you say? I don't see why you don't let it play in your room. I would think a locket that plays music would be soft and gentle so your teammates would be fine with you playing it."

Ruby looked around to make sure no one was around. All she saw was Ozpin and a crow. So she thought it was alright to tell Ozpin even though she didn't know Qrow was the crow she saw. "Can you promise you won't tell Yang."

At hearing this confused both Ozpin and Qrow but Ozpin nodded his head. "Of course Miss. Rose, I won't tell your sister or your team. You can tell them if and when you're ready to tell them."

At that moment Ruby opened her rose locket which Ozpin was fine with. But what made his and Qrow's eye's widen was that Ruby didn't let the song play right away. Instead, she was getting it set up on the one where Summer, Lunar, Qrow and Ozpin were the ones singing the song.

A/N [this is for who is singing at the time.]

[Lunar]

Rose of all colors falling from the sky.

Dancing with a silver angel.

Dressed in a starlet dress.

Who is this angel dancing?

[Summer]

The angel is you my little rose.

You with a pure heart.

One with an honest soul.

Eye's of silver hope.

[Qrow]

The Queen of Darkness may come.

Trying to destroy all the light in our world.

But your silver light will keep our world strong.

No matter what happens.

[Ozpin]

And if that Queen of Darkness comes.

And tries to take away your light.

Know that the wizard of seasons will keep you safe.

Until his dying breath.

So don't give in and stay strong.

The darkness will never win with you around.

[Lunar and Summer]

Silver angel dance your rose dance.

[Qrow and Ozpin]

With each rose petal that dances with you

Are the lights in every heart.

[Ozpin and Lunar]

All from the times of old.

[Qrow and Summer]

And times of new.

[All 4 of them]

So stay strong and shine your light.

For the four seasons.

For your loved ones.

And for the world!

Because your light will save the world.

The song ended and Ozpin just looked at Ruby. While wondering how long did she know about the switching the singer mode. "Miss. Rose that is a lovely song. But I notice that you seemed to have changed it to that song are there more than one song in there?"

Ruby scuffed her boot against the ground a bit. "Well kind of, it plays the same song but each one is sung by a different person. First ones my mom, then dad, then grandma, and grandpa, and then different combinations of the four of them. But there's just something odd that I found out after I found out about the different singers in my locket."

"Oh? And what is that?" Ozpin asked hoping Ruby wasn't going where he thought she was going Qrow was thinking the same thing.

The hooded girl took a deep breath and continued. "When I first listened to the one where it said that my Dad is the one singing. I was curious as to why dad never sang to Yang and me? I mean you heard the two men singing with my Mom and Grandma both men sounded great. So I asked my dad to sing Mom's song but he told me he didn't remember the song. He would just let the locket do the singing." Ruby tightened her grip on the cloak she wore. "Which that alone is odd to me. Because dad remembers everything that involves his team that he ever learned from or of. Mom was one of them. So I told him that it was fine and to just sing any song he knew."

Ruby winced at the memory. "I still regret asking that, a grimm could sing better than him. After that, I started to think that, like Yang's real mom left her, my dad left me. But unlike her I have a good idea why, so I don't bother looking for him."

At hearing that both men were scared, shocked, and wanted to give Tai a piece of their minds at that moment. But at the same time, Ozpin wanted to know why Ruby wasn't looking for Qrow when Yang was looking for Raven. "And what is that ?"

At that moment Ruby held the locket close to her heart. "I remember my Grandfather on my Mom's side of the family used to visit me a lot and that we were very close. But when Mom died he stopped seeing me altogether. So I think that a grimm didn't kill my Mom..."

She looked to the broken moon the illuminated Remnant's nights. "Whoever did kill her is after my real Dad and Grandfather. So to keep me safe they asked Tai to take care of me and have me think that he is my Dad. That day I made a promise to myself that I would wait until I turn 21 years old. I will let my Grandfather and my real Dad come to me on their own until then. But after I turn 21 I will start to look for the truth."

Yet again both men were shocked at hearing Ruby's answer. The maturity she showed at that moment was just proof that bumping her up two years ahead was the right choice. But before either one of them could act Ruby smiled at Ozpin. "I better get back to my room and get some rest. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me. I've been wanting to tell somebody that for a while. You have a good night."

And with that Ruby started to head to her room and all Ozpin could do was keep looking at her. As she was walking away and say two words. "You two."

Once Ruby was gone Qrow came down from the tree he was on and change back to his human form, and started to rub the back of his neck. "So… Do we tell her the truth first thing in the morning or what?"

Ozpin closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "No as much as I want to tell her right now it is not the best time."

At hearing that Qrow side and took out his flask and began to take a drink. "What do you mean it is not the best time? From what I found out, it might be best that we come clean now and help her get ready for when Salem finds out about her."

At hearing that Ozpin turned to look at Qrow. "What do you mean what you found out?"

"I found out that Salem has pawns. I bet that they saw the news and told her about it. Salem maybe already knows about Ruby or at the very least is putting the pieces together. I may have taught Ruby how to fight;" He gestured at Oz with his flask. "which my way is the complete opposite to how the silver eye warriors normally fight mind you; it may help Ruby survive better against Salem's pawns. But right now she needs to start learning how Summer and Lunar fight." Qrow closed his eyes with a sigh. "So that she has a better chance at surviving against Salem herself."

At hearing this made Ozpin very worried. "This changes everything but I still think we should at least give her a few weeks before telling her. She is at a new school and she is the leader of her team and knowing Miss. Schnee, she will be trying to find a way to change that so she would be the leader instead."

At hearing that Qrow did a spit take and began to cough uncontrollably. "Ruby is team leader?! Oz! I thought we agreed a long time ago that no matter what it would be best that she never becomes a team leader. Because when Salem starts to go after her we wanted her team leader to help us make plans on how to keep her safe! I know Ruby and if we tried to talking to her about making plans on keeping her safe!" He drug his hand down his face at the mere thought. "She will not listen and say that she is going to fight her own fight. I mean she got that from Summer and you know how hard it was keeping her safe when I was the leader of STRQ! Which people always thought she was team leader since our team name started with her initial."

Qrow then gave Oz an irritated look at her cried. "But still what gave you the bright idea to make her team leader?!"

At that moment Qzpin lost his cool. "Because there was no other choice in her team! If I tried to change the team members around! People would start to ask questions!"

At hearing that Qrow calmed down and looked at Ozpin. "What do you mean no other choice?"

At hearing that Ozpin side. "As you already know Ruby's partner is Weiss Schnee and from what I saw so far. I can tell that she doesn't want to be like her father, but at the same time she is more like him then she knows or will admit." He sighed. "At one point in the initiation before the nevermore incident. Ruby tried to get Weiss to climb up a tree with her to see where the temple was. But Weiss didn't even let Ruby tell her any of her ideas. Because one: Ruby was younger than her and two: because the first time they met. Which was the day before the initiation they met the same way you met Winter."

At hearing that Qrow began to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha okay... so maybe she picked up some of my bad traits. I get the Schnee but what about her other two teammates?"

At that moment Ozpin gave Qrow a deadpan look. "One of her other teammates is Yang."

At hearing that Qrow froze. "You're joking, you're joking right?"

Ozpin shook his head no. "You gotta be kidding me she's like a Raven and Tai clone." He sighed. "So, who is Yang's partner?"

"Her name is Blake Belladonna and she is a cat faunus who hides her ear's. I have every reason to believe that she may have just left the White Fang. If she left a few years ago or just last year then she may have been given the role of team leader." He rested his hand on his cane. A nervous tick he never got around kicking. "But from what I observed of her, she's more than likely only left three months ago. I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt by letting her come here as a student. But I will not let a recently renounced member of the White Fang have that kind of power."

Qrow took a swig of his flask."So that left Ruby as the leader, I get it. the question now is how are we going to keep her safe with her being the leader?"

Ozpin glanced at the drunken man with a smirk. "Don't worry, I've been making some new plans since I figured out that Ruby was the best choice for team leader." *Although I was kind of hoping she would be her team's leader but I won't tell him that.* "Now let's get you to your room that you'll be staying in."

And with that Ozpin leads Qrow to where he will be staying as the new teacher of Beacon.

...

Ruby finally made it back to her room and Yang was the only one who noticed since the others were asleep. "Hey, Ruby what took you so long?"

Ruby hung up her cloak once she closed the door. "Oh I bumped into professor Ozpin and we had a little chat."

"Nothing I need to worry about right?" Giving her a protective look.

She snorted as she dressed in her pj's "No Yang, nothing to worry about. "She then stealthily jumped onto the bunk. "I'm going to go to bed, night Yang."

The blonde brawler decided to do the same. "Night Ruby."

And with that, the two went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just for fun. Also one of you made a comment for chapter 7 about if Yang is ever going to hear the whole song. I'm here to say that she has heard the whole song. This is how it works when I said that it can switch the singer. I mean that it will play the whole song but who is singing it will vary. Normally it would play the one where Summer sings the whole thing which is the one Yang only has heard. The one Ruby played for Ozpin and Qrow was the one where all 4 of them were singing together. So take the song and only have Summer sing the whole thing and that is what Yang has heard. I hope that helps you all out. Enjoy

...

Weiss was sleeping soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning. While Ruby Rose, dressed in her strangely-colored school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle. This causing Weiss to fall off the bed.

"Good morning, team RWBY!"

Weiss looked at Ruby from the floor. "What in the world is wrong with you?!"

Ruby ignored the question. "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss started getting up and brushing herself off. "Excuse me?"

Yang was holding a collection of objects like pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder in her arms. She was also dressed alongside Blake Belladonna. "Decorating!"

Weiss was still lost at what was going on. "What?!"

Blake lifted her suitcase. "We still have to unpack."

At that moment the suitcase opens, spilling its contents. "Aaaand clean."

Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocks her back again with the blow of her whistle. "Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!"

Ruby raises her fist into the air. "Banzai!"

Blake and Yang began doing the same at her sides. "Banzai!"

Weiss was still laying on the floor. But soon after Weiss got up they all got to work on their room. Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves. That is until she picked up a copy of Ninjas of Love. Seeing the book made Blake widened her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she can perfectly put them up but then she slash a diagonal portion off. A quick zoom around the room and the repaired curtains ends with the girls admiring their handiwork... with one problem. The beds are cramped together in the center of the floor.

Weiss looked at the beds as she spoke "This isn't going to work."

Blake looked around the room. "It is a bit cramped."

Yang rubs the back of her neck. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..."

At that moment Ruby came up with an idea. "Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss didn't like the idea. "Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous."

"And super-awesome!" Yang said looking forward to having bunk beds.

"It does seem efficient."

Weiss was still not happy about this. "Well, we should put it to a vote!"

Ruby just looked at Weiss. "I think we just did."

So the team rushed at the beds, working on them until they gather back at the front of the room. Ruby looked at the new bunk beds. "Objective, Complete!"

While Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage. Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts. Lastly Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it. But then Ruby started to talk again and this got Weiss's attention. "Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...! Classes..."

Ruby pulls out a pencil and the class schedule. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

At hearing that Weiss freaked out. "What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?"

Ruby didn't really know how to respond to that. "Uuuum..."

"It's 8:55, you dunce!"

Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall. The other members of RWBY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go. Flabbergasted until Ruby realized that they all should head to class now. "To class!"

Ruby runs out, followed by Yang, and Blake.

Jaune still at his door hearing what Ruby just said. "Class...?"

Jaune loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing. "We're gonna be late!"

...

In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin, Qrow, and Glynda Goodwitch watch the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee. Qrow just shook his head at what he was seeing. *Man this reminds me of my first day going to class hear.*

But at that moment Ozpin looked at Qrow. "Qrow don't you have class at nine as well?

At hearing that Qrow's eye's widen and looked at Glynda. Only to see her smirking at him since she told him this morning that if he was late to his first class that he was teaching. That not only was she taking his flask but show all the students a pitcture of him of the time he wore the girls school uniform. "Oh dust!"

And with that Qrow made a brake for his new classroom at Beacon. When all the while Glynda and Ozpin were laughing at him. They were both thinking that somethings never change.

...

The sight of an axe-blunderbuss weapon. There were posters on the boards displaying various species of Grimm. Like King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa. Standing in front of all that was an elderly teacher named Peter Port.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The members of RWBY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest. Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap. That was until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

Port looked at his class and kept on going. "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..."

Port gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at this. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world! That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

His words fade into the background and a series of "blah"s. When Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her. "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

The speech evolves into more "blah"s as Ruby snickers at her creation and shows it to her teammates. A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him. The words "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake and Yang are laughing, but Weiss looks annoyed.  
"Ah-heh-hem!"

Port waits until he has their attention again. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village. With the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. "A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year. "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss still angry, she raises her hand. "I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!"

Port turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The unknown monster continues to growl. Weiss was now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

Yang was raising her fist. "Goooo, Weiss!"

Blake was waving a small flag saying "RWBY". "Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss lowering her sword and looking over at her leader. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby look sheepish at her now realizing as to why Weiss didn't start fighting the beowolf. That Weiss was not used to fighting with a real grimm. "Oh, um... Sorry..."

"Allllright!" Port said next to the cage, pulling out his axe.

"Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door. This lead to the reveal of the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her."Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby said unable to resist to cheer for her partner.

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk. Sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port said to Weiss

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks. "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled. This made the Boarbatusk crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

Ruby hoping that giving Weiss some advice would make things good between the two of them. "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath..."

Weiss turned to Ruby "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball. Then it started spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground. It consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll. Then leaping up into the now black snowflake symbol. Then she turned it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief. "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!"

Port kept going as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and continues to frown at Ruby. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates. Jaune watches her leave. "Sheesh, what's with her?"

The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question.

...

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her."Weiss!"

Turning around Weiss looked at Ruby. "What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffs "What did I do?"

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better."

Weiss turns her back to Ruby, as the young leader trying to reach out. But dropped her hand with the following words Weiss said. "Ozpin made a mistake."

And with that Weiss walks away as Ruby looks dejected. Ozpin standing right behind Ruby with a coffee in one hand and his cane in the other. *I knew Weiss was going to be like this I just didn't know how bad it would be.*

He looked at his granddaughter and hated how sad she looked. "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby doubtfully looked at him, as she was on the verge of tears. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin laughing slightly hopeing to make her feel better. "That remains to be seen."

...

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony. Where Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

Weiss approaching him thinking that maybe if she got Port to help her, she could become the team leader. "Professor Port!"

Port turning to look at her. "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

Weiss smiled at him "You really think so?"

"Most surely!" Port notices Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact and knew something was up. "Hmm... Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir..."

Port had some ideas as to what it was but decided it would be best to let her speak. "Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!"

He was silent for a moment until he speaks. "That's preposterous."

...

Ruby was confused by his comment. "What do you mean Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin looked down at his secret granddaughter, "I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet."

*Especially when it comes to family.* "But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them."

*Especially since all three of your teammate's would get you team killed if they were team leader.* He then leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby. "Do you?"

...

"Excuse me?!" Weiss was now getting angry because Port thought as well that she wasn't good enough as a team leader.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!"

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect. Your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

Weiss was now seething. "How dare you!"

Port gave her a look. "My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

Weiss crossing her arms, looking defiant. "That's not even remotely true!"

Port gave her another look, she reluctantly relents. "Well... not entirely true."

...

Ozpin thought about what he should say to Ruby next and then kept on going. "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby looks thoughtfully at Ozpin's words, then smiles at him.

...

Port kept on going. "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner, would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

Weiss finally calms down and looks at him again. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

...

Ozpin turning his back on Ruby, still talking to her. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turns and walks away. She comes to the balcony where Port is walking away from Weiss and smiles a little at her partner.

Later that night the full moon shines over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of team RWBY Weiss the opens door. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring. When Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent to see her partner. Only to find the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination. Weiss clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl awake. Ruby takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise. "Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..."

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug and Weiss lowering her hand. "How do you take your coffee?"

"I... I don't..."

Weiss getting irritated spock in a stern tone. "Answer the question!"

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

Weiss sighs and looks at Ruby. "Don't move."

She ducks under to her own bed and comes up a moment later with a fresh cup, offering it to Ruby. "Here."

"Um... Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss smiles at Ruby, then looks apologetic. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader."

Ruby smiles appreciatively. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!"

The two shared a smile. "Good luck studying!"

Weiss ducks under, only to come up and point at one of Ruby's papers. "That's wrong, by the way."

Weiss ducks under again, and her voice comes from the doorway this time. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

Weiss stands in the door with her hand on the knob. "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid."

She starts to close the door, grinning at the progress with her friend, goes back to her notes.

...

The next day, Team RWBY walked into there classroom only for them to see.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled out as she ran to Qrow and jumped onto his arm.

Qrow looked at her lifting up his arm she was holding on to and in the process lifting her up as well. "It's so good to see you. Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!"

*Of course I missed you my little speedster.* "Nope."

Qrow then started to use his other hand to rubbing her head. When the rest of the class with, the exception of Yang. As well as any student that are Yang's friends from Signal Academy or grew up in Patch that knew Ruby or Yang. Saw this so many times that it was normal to them. Qrow looked at his class. "Okay class for those who don't know me. I'm Qrow Branwen I use to teach at Signal Academy but Professor Ozpin asked me to transfer here. It might have something to do with making sure Yang doesn't burn down the school."

At hearing this Yang got angry and her eyes turned red. "One time Uncle Qrow! It was one time I almost burn down Signal and that boy had it coming!"

At hearing that Weiss looked at Yang. *And I thought having Ruby as a team mate was bad!*

All the other students that didn't know Yang just looked at her. Wondering what did that boy do to make her almost burn down Signal. But Qrow just smirk at her. "Hey it was either me or your dad and let's be honest here. We both know he would of burn down Beacon, if he found out that Ozpin still did the whole all students sleep in the ballroom before initiation thing. Where do you think you got your bad temper from? Well to be fare Raven had a bad temper as well. But still you get mad real easily."

At that moment Yang walked up to Qrow and tried to punch him. But he jumped while holding on to Ruby and got him and her out of Yang's way. "You see you didn't even think about Ruby who was still holding on to me. That my dear niece is why you didn't make team leader. You would of just got everyone killed who was in it."

At hearing that Yang's eye's turn back to purple. "Ruby! Are you okay?!"

Ruby just smiled at Yang. "Yep Qrow kept me safe from your punch don't worry about it."

At hearing that Yang gave a sigh of relief. But Qrow gave her a look. "Yang you really need to get your temper in check. Because one of these days, you are going to do something you'll regret."

"Yes Uncle Qrow."

Qrow nodded his head. "Good. Anyways before firecracker interrupted. My name is Qrow I don't care if you call me Professor Qrow, Teacher, Professor, or just Qrow. But don't call me by my last name it makes me feel older then I really am. Now my class is some what like Glynda Goodwitch's class. But instead of fighting each other you get to fight me."

At hearing this all the students started to whisper. Qrow gave them all some time to do that for a bit before continuing. "Now I know those who went to Signal and had me as a teacher are use to me doing Port's job. But that is not my thing and those who had me knows this. So Ozpin thought I could be teaching you all better this way. Now here is how it is going to work in this room are teams that are a mix of first and second year students. On a normal day it will be the whole team vs me."

At hearing this the students started to whisper and again Qrow waited a bit before going on. "But since I don't know most of you and also never seen any of you fight except for Ruby and Yang. For the next few days it will be one on one. I will pick a team and their leader will go up against me until one of us is down or I say so. After the Team leader it will be their partner who will go against me. Then the partner will pick one of their two remaining team mates. Then the last one will go and after the last teammate goes the last one to fight me will pick the next team. Until I fight with each one of you one time. Do I make myself clear?"

The students all nods their heads. "Good. Hey Ruby since I already know your's and Yang's fighting style and since you two are on the same team. Why don't we get your team done and over with?"

At hearing that Ruby grined. "Yes, yes, yes! Let's do this!"

Qrow grined himself. "Alright, alright kiddo calm down. Now then since Oz told me your Team leader you are up first."

He then looked at the rest of the class. "The rest of you take your seats and try to come up with an idea to beat me." *Not that anything you kids come up with will work.*

The students did as they were told and sat down in their seats. Everyone was told to be ready for a fight in their class list so everyone had their weapons with them. Ruby pulled out her Crescent Rose. While Qrow pulled out his weapon, but then he let his sword form turned it into its scythe form. Which everyone that didn't know the family was shocked to see two scythe wielders. Cardin was the one who spoke for the class. "What the dust! How come you both have scythes as your weapon?!"

Yang was the one who told them the answer to that question. "Uncle Qrow was the one who taught Ruby how to fight."

Everyone looked at Yang hoping that she would tell them more about it which she did. "You see before ether Ruby and I went to Signal Dad tried to teach us how to fight. I picked up on Dad's way of fighting its what led me to making Ember Celica. But Ruby just couldn't pick up his way of fighting. So Ruby asked Uncle Qrow to teach her how to fight. At first he taught her how he fights without his weapon. Then a year before Ruby got into Signal Uncle Qrow had started to let her use his weapon and taught her how to use it, she took it all in like no tomorrow. Well at least the scythe and gun part the sword part on, the other hand was not really Ruby's thing. Sure she can use a sword just fine in fact Uncle Qrow and Dad have been trying to get Ruby to have a sword as a backup weapon because she is good with it. But Ruby doesn't know what type of sword she wants yet. So she might get a sword to go with her scythe one day, but as of right now, no clue."

At hearing that everyone looked to Qrow and Ruby wanting to see how this fight will all end. Both Qrow and Ruby just kept on looking at each other thinking about how they should go about it. They both have fought each other before so they didn't want to make a wrong move. But then Qrow thought that Ruby wouldn't make the first move with him. So he ran to her and she jumped out of his way. Once she got out of his way Ruby swing her scythe at him which he block with his. And from there the two kept swinging their scythe's at each other while dodging and blocking each other. And with each second the two were moving faster and faster.

...

Everyone but Yang were, amazed at what they were seeing. And didn't know what they were going to do when they had to go up against Qrow. But Yang was too busy cheering for Ruby to care. "Yeah you go sis! Kick his butt!"

No one payed any mind to Yang they were to hooked into the fight. Even Weiss was too hooked on the fight she was seeing to even hear Yang yelling. *This is how good Ruby and her Uncle are! How am I going to fight that?! How is she able to fight him to begin with?! Just how strong is Ruby?!*

...

Meanwhile Qrow and Ruby's fight raged on sure Qrow was holding back. He always did when he fought Ruby and sometimes fight Yang. He would go easy at first and then as time past he would put more effort into the fight. He did this to see what level Ruby was at in her fighting. And this is how he was going to find out how strong his other students are. Sure he and Oz knew that the Jaune kid had used fake documents to get into the school. But Oz saw potential in him and after Qrow saw the video of him and his team take out that Death Stalker. He knew the kid had the potential to be a great Huntsman. He just needed help and Qrow knew that he would have to go the easiest on Jaune when it was his turn. But right now it was all about Ruby. *Looks like she gotten better at fighting since I last fought her. She is still not ready to fight someone like Salem or her main men. But she is getting close which is a good thing. But I think Ruby is near her limits so we should stop it here.*

Qrow jumped up and started to shoot while spinning like a yo-yo. Ruby spun Crescent Rose as fast as she could trying to block the attack. Then Qrow came down and she used her scythe to block his and then used her semblance. But unlike before were she would run fast and leave behind some rose petals, she somehow literally turned into rose petals. Said petals split into two different groups and they moved fast behind Qrow. But as she reemerged from the rose petals she fell and landed on her butt. "Ouch that's new."

"Ruby" Qrow ran to her worry about if she was okay.

Ruby looked up to him and as soon as he got to her he turned his scythe back into a sword. As soon as it was a sword again he put it back on his back and lean down and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ruby are you okay?"

"I think so. But what was that I never did anything like that before? I thought my semblance was, speed with me leaving behind rose petals not me turning into said rose petals."

*I know what that was. But I can't tell you yet not until I tell Ozpin about this.* He looked at into her eye's. "Hey don't worry about it kiddo. Why don't we call our fight done and you go join your class okay?"

Ruby nods her head to that. "Okay."

And with that she grabs Crescent Rose, got up and head towards her team. Qrow got up himself and watch Ruby walking back to her team, before looking at Weiss. "Hey Ice Princess!"

Weiss looked at him irritated by the nickname until she saw the smirk on his face. Then all she felt was a sense of dread. "Your next Schnee."

...  
Another A/N: Hey everyone I just wanted to say that in the next chapter Qrow is going to have the fights of the rest of team RWBY. I don't know yet who is going after Wess but that is not what this A/N is for. I just wanted to tell you all that from now to about ether 2/11/17 or 2/12/17. I will be letting you vote which team leader will go after team RWBY now you all got three choices. You can pick Jaune Arc, Cardin Winchester, and the last choice is Coco Adel. So their are your choice I will be working on the next chapter with the rest of Team RWBY fights with Qrow. But the next chapter will not be posted no earlier than the 2/11/17 if I feel like ending the vote on that day as soon as I wake up. But you can vote until I post the chapter if I do post it on 2/11/17 or till the end of 2/12/17. I might still take in votes on 2/13/17. But don't take the change. You can vote two times and yes I will be taking your name and putting it down on a notepad as well as who you vote for. Also when I say you have two votes I mean you can pick two of them not give me two votes one the same person. Also people who are called guess can vote just be truthfully about it. Well that is all I got to say happy vetoing.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just for fun. Also here are the votes results from both comments and PM'S. Second place who got 4 votes is Jaune. The won who won by two votes is… Cardin with 6 votes. Coco only got 3 votes but she almost tied with Jaune until someone voted for Jaune last night. So the fight that Qrow will do after the rest of Team RWBY is going to be with Cardin. Don't worry I will more then likely have Jaune and Coco fight Qrow at some point it will just be more likely as a team fight and not one on one. Enjoy.

…

Weiss stood in front of Qrow holding her Myrtenaster readying for her fight with him. Qrow grabbed his sword and gave Weiss a cocky smirk. "Now Ice Princess don't go and explode like Ice Queen did when I first met her. Come to think of it didn't you and Ruby explode when you two first meet?"

At hearing this Weiss's face turned red. "What did you call Winter?!"

"Looks like you get as mad as your sister when I'm around. So are you her clone when it comes to fighting? Or are you, your own Huntress?"

...

Ruby looked shocked at her Uncle. She didn't know that Qrow and her partner's older sister. Had the same encounter as she and Weiss did when they first meet. *Just how much am I like Uncle Qrow?! I thought I was only like him in fighting, and that is because he was the one who taught me how to fight.*

...

At hearing this Weiss gave him a puzzled look, Qrow ignored her and kept on going. "Okay Ice Princess, show me how much of your sister you are, show me what makes you different then her begin!"

And with that Qrow charged at her Weiss used one of her snowflake symbol to help her run to dodge the attack. Then she added in some fire and lightning dust and attack Qrow. But Qrow jumped and then kicked her which she jumped this time. "Okay good, Ice Queen would of just either jumped or block right away. Not use her semblance to run out of the way and then try to hit me with a dust combo. Good to see you being creative with your semblance and dust unlike your sister... I like that. There might still be hope for you yet Ice Princess. Keep it up and I might start to call you by your real name."

At hearing Qrow say that shocked her a little. Because she was always been told that she always needed to be precise in her fights. And only go creative as a last resort. But she couldn't help it she just felt that it was easier to fight with a mix of precise and creativity. But every time she did that her family would get mad at her and yell at her. At one point they gave up on changing her, but would give her looks or make a comment about it now and then. This was the first time she was told that her creativity was a good thing. Weiss didn't know what to think about the matter. *No one has ever told me that they liked my way of fighting better then Winter's. I don't even know how I should take it.*

Weiss looked at Qrow for a moment, he was just standing there and it looked like he was trying to egg her on. Which normally would work on both her and Winter. But this time for some reason it didn't bug Weiss all that much. Instead she smirked at him, which actually shocked Qrow. *Okay if you like my creativity so much, then I'll show you how creative I can be with Winter's fighting style.*

This time she took her ice and lightning dust and had it sent to Qrow. Which he dodge only for him having to block Weiss's sword from her charging at him with her speed glyph. *Okay did not see this coming.*

…

As the two kept on fighting Yang kept on cheering for Qrow because she wanted to see Weiss get a lesson in humility. When everyone else just kept on watching in silence trying to come up with a way to beat Qrow. Well almost all, Ruby on the other hand was shocked at what she was seeing. *I don't get it why is Weiss fighting differently than she did during the initiation and yesterday in Port's class? What caused this to happen?*

Qrow was wondering the same thing as Ruby as he kept on fighting Weiss. *Okay what gives? I saw how she fights on initiation day and at that time she fought more like her sister. So what made her change her fighting style all of a sudden?*

As the two fought Qrow kept on trying to come up with an idea as to why Weiss was fighting more freely than before. But soon his eye's widen when he figured it out. *Is it…? Is it because of what I said to her early about how I like her fighting with more creativity and less like Winter?! If I had to guess all of her family members including Winter must of been telling her to fight like her sister. But when I told her that I liked her creative way of fighting. It must have gave her the will to let out and fight the way she wants to fight!*

At that moment Qrow smirk himself. *Well what do you know this girl has a chance to break free from her father after all. Now let's see if she has Ice Queen's week point as well.*

At that moment Qrow made Weiss block his sword with her own then he kicked at her legs. This made her jump only to get punched in the stomach and her ending up rolling on the floor. Until she stopped laying on her back, she was planning to get up until Qrow's sword was in front of her face. "This fight is over Weiss. Good job by the way I originally was going to fight you like I do with Ice Queen. Which by the way if I did, I would of ended this fight sometime ago."

Then he put his sword away and offered his hand. Weiss took it and he help her up. "I'm only going to say this to you for now Weiss. It is okay to use fighting styles that your family uses. But at the same time don't just copy them and become a fighting clone of them. Take what you learn from your family, friends, teachers, and even enemies. And make what you take from them your own. You saw that Ruby fights in some ways differently than I do, and I taught her most of everything she knows. I'm only saying this because I saw how you fought during initiation. To tell you the truth I liked the way you fought today then the way you did on initiation day. Keep at it and you'll go far. Now which of your two remaining teammates do you want to see me fight next?"

Weiss looked at Yang and Blake and then she smirked and looked at Qrow. "I say Blake because it looks like Yang really wants to go, but I feel like I want her to have to wait a little longer."

"What?!" Yang called out shocked to hear Weiss say that.

Qrow looked at Weiss shocked about what he just heard Weiss say. *Did I just see and hear a Schnee joking around like a normal person?*

At that moment Qrow couldn't take it anymore he bent over laughing and placed one of his hands on his stomach. "Ha, ha, ha! Okay that does it you're my favorite Schnee. Ha, ha, ha!"

At hearing that Weiss felt embarrassed at what she just did and walked back to her seat. Soon after Qrow stopped laughing and looked at Blake. "Okay Blake you're up, come on down!"

…

Blake walked down to Qrow and the two got ready for their fight. "Alright begin."

The two ran to each other Qrow swung his sword at Blake only for Blake's shadow to take the hit. Which Qrow eye's widen at this. *Oh great I forgot that she can do that! Okay I'm going to have to be more prepared for that.*

Qrow then blocked Blake sword at that moment. Soon after he kicked her which again her semblance kicked in again. *Oh come on!*

As the two were fighting some of the students started to think that Blake could beat Qrow. Blake started to shoot at him with her gun part of her Gambol Shroud at him. Qrow just used his sword to block the gunshots and as soon as she was done shooting at him, he began to shoot at her. Blake tried to block all the gunshots. But the first shot was stronger than what she was use to and used her semblance again. But Qrow was hoping for that and went to the spot where he thought she would turn up. Which he was right and gave her a good kick in the chest. Which caused Blake to hit the wall. "Okay that is enough for you. Do you need any help?"

Blake got up and looked at him. "No I'm fine I can make it to my own seat."

Qrow nodded his head and watched Blake walking back to her seat. Soon as Blake was back to her seat he smirk at Yang. "Alright Firecracker you're up. Lets see how much you grew since I last fought you."

"Yeah and I'm going to win!"

The blonde's uncle shook his head. "Yang that is what you always say, and then you lose."

"Hey!" Everyone in the class laughed at that.

"Okay for that I'm really going to take you down this time!" Yang smirk at her Uncle.

...

As soon as Yang got on the battle stage the two stood face to face. "Alright let's get this over with. Begin!"

Yang went in for a punch only for Qrow to jump and get behind her only for her to kick him. Qrow blocked the kick and then moved his sword out of the way so he could grab Yang's leg. At that Yang tried to get the upper hand by trying to do an air kick by using her other foot. Only for Qrow to smirk at her and twisted the leg he had in his hands to go the way her other foot was coming from. This made Yang spin and fall to the ground. "And that class is how you stop a kick from hitting you when you have one of their feet."

At that moment Yang had it and activated her semblance then began running towards him. Qrow took some of the hits but he hit Yang even more so then she did him. The two split apart and Yang ran to him again. Qrow just walk to the side and she ran past him, only for Qrow to kick her in the back which made her hit the ground. "Give up yet Yang?"

Yang didn't respond to him she just got up and ran towards him again trying to punch him again. Qrow only shook his head. *Grate she went all Raven on me now she is not looking for a way to win she is just going for the kill.*

Qrow just looked at his niece that was running towards him. *Well might as well end this. I'm not in the mood to fight Raven 2.0.*

Qrow side stepped and used his lage to trip her making her fall. "Okay that enough! Look Yang like I said you really need to get that temper in check and look at all your options in a fight. Most times the best way to win isn't the straight approach. Got it?"

Yang only nodded her head and got up. "Okay Yang pick out which Team leader is going up next."

…

Yang looked at each student and thought about who would be the best choice. *Okay who should I go with? Well there's Jaune, no it would look like I was trying to make myself look good. Besides Jaune should get more time to try and figure out how to fight Uncle Qrow. There's Coco she's cool I bet she would give Uncle Qrow a hard time.*

Then she saw Cardin and this made Yang smirk. *Now he is perfect! He has been going on and on about how he is the best fighter in school. He has also been picking on every Faunus in school no matter what grade they are in. I bet Coco would love to see him get creamed for picking on Velvet. Jaune would like to see that as well, since Cardin is picking on him as well. And if I would tell Uncle Qrow about it he wouldn't go easy on him. This is going to be good.*

Yang turned to Qrow. "Hey Uncle Qrow can I whisper who I pick to you?"

At hearing that Qrow was a little worried. He knew that when Yang wanted to whisper something it was 9 times out of 10 never good. It was a habit that she got from his sister. Which he always wondered how she got that when she never even met Raven. But he also knew that if he didn't he would come to regret it. "Okay Firecracker."

He leaned down so she could whisper into his ear. "You see the boy with burnt orange hair, indigo eyes, in the silver armor that has the bird on it?"

Qrow looks towards Cardin then back at Yang. "Yeah, what about him? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Yang looked at him as if he killed Zwei. She did a whisper-hiss at him. "No! I can't stand him! Look his name is Cardin Winchester and he is a big jerk!"

Qrow arched an eyebrow at that. "Really, care to elaborate on that?"

"Him and his team have been going around the school saying that they are the best fighters in the school. And without anything to back it up."

"Okay? Yang I don't know what you want from me? Because that is just what most boys do at that age."

"Did I also tell you that him and his team have been bullying on every faunus in the school no matter the grade they are in?"

At hearing that Qrow's eyes widen and soon he had a grimace on his face. He hated bullies with a passion especially when it was a human picking on a faunus. He maybe didn't want anything to do with the tribe of bandits that he left so long ago. But some of his closest friends in the tribe were faunus. So Qrow didn't like it when racial discrimination happened around him and Yang knew that. He made it very clear to the girls that if the two ever became racist. He would take their weapons destroy them and won't let them fix or make new ones for a year. Hearing Yang say that he was starting to get where she was getting at. "Go on."

At hearing that Yang smirked because she knew she had him right where she wanted him. "I know you have been holding back on us and only put more effort into it as the fight went on. But if you could, can you not hold back and embarrass him and make him?"

At hearing that Qrow began to smirk himself which as soon as Ruby saw this. Ruby ran to take cover which everyone began to wonder what was wrong with her. Well everyone except for Team CRDL they just thought of it as an opportunity to pick on her later after class. But then everyone else remembered that the two on the fighting platform was her family members. Meaning that she would be able to tell when something bad was about to happen. Which this made everyone a little uneasy, and began to wonder if maybe they should take cover as well. But it was too late Yang began to walk to the rest of the class and Qrow looked towards Cardin. "Winchester! You're up, come down here now!"

Cardin only smirked at this because he thought he was going to beat Qrow so easily. "Sure thing teach."

Cardin walked down as if he owned the place. Which made Qrow hate the boy even more and wanted nothing more than to get Cardin set to the nurse's office. Soon Cardin stood in front of Qrow. "So Yang tells me that you think you're some big shot."

"You bet in fact I'm so good that you'll be as easy as pie."

The rest of Team CRDL began to cheer for Cardin. When the rest of the class was cheering for Qrow. Qrow looked at his students. "Looks like you are not much of a crowd favorite."

But Cardin didn't care he ran up to Qrow without him even saying to start the fight. Only for Qrow to hit him hard with the non-sharp part of his sword. Which then made Cardin hit the wall Qrow gave him a very serious look. "I didn't say go kid."

Cardin began to fall to the floor and Qrow was now the one who was smirking. "What the matter kid? Can't play fare to win?"

Cardin got up and looked at Qrow and thought that maybe he could win if he egg Qrow on. "Yeah right! Why are you just only using your sword and gun part of your weapon? What the matter needed to baby your little niece with your scythe?!"

…

At hearing that Yang joined Ruby on taking cover, and the rest of the class saw this. This made everyone very worried even the rest of Team CRDL felt a little scared. So everyone joined Yang and Ruby on taking cover. Only showing their head's to see what was going on with their own eyes. Qrow was not happy one bit from Cardin's comment. *No one and I mean no one says that about my little girl. No buddy!*

"Okay brat one the scythe is one of the most deadliest weapons in the world."

Everyone in the classroom was shocked to hear that again with the exception of Yang. They all started to look at Ruby with both aberration and fear for the girl. Ruby seeing everyone looking at her like that she began to blushed in embarrassment. But Cardin didn't care he ran to Qrow and try to hit him again but Qrow blocked it with his sword. "Second since scythes are the most deadliest weapons in the world! I only use mine if I absolutely need it!"

Qrow then kicked Cardin in the gut which made the boy stumble back. "And lastly I taught Ruby everything she knows about how to fight with a scythe! So I know she can handle it, she is one of the best scythe wielders alive! Why do you think Ozpin approved Ruby coming to Beacon a whole two years early?!

Everyone who didn't know Ruby all that well thought that she was just very short for her age. No one knew that Professor Ozpin let her in two years early. Ruby didn't know what to do so she put her hood over her head now. Even Cardin was shocked at hearing that, he didn't know what to do. "So Cardin do you want to know what I think of you?"

Cardin didn't answer the question, but Qrow kept on going. "I think you are nothing more than some little punk kid! Who has no business being here at this school! I see someone who if he is left to become a huntsman, he will only bring dishonor to all huntsman! I see a little boy who is no better than Torchwick!"

At hearing that everyone winced because that had to be a big blow on Cardin's ego. Oh but Qrow didn't stop there he walked up to Cardin grabbed a part of his armor and made the boy look at him in the eye. "And you know what? Thanks to you I'm going to be the hardest to you and the rest of Team CRDL. Until your team either graduate, dropout, transfer schools, or until your team gets their act together!"

Qrow then began to spin around while holding Cardin until he let him go and the boy ended up landing in the seats the class was sitting at. Qrow finally calmed down and looked at his class. *Grate I think I scared them all, near to death? Oh well can't be helped.*

Qrow then looked to see what time it was, and saw that they only had 5 minutes left. "Alright since we only have 5 minutes left I'll fight with the rest of Team CRDL next class. So does anyone have any questions they want to ask?"

No one responded they were all too scared to ask anything. Well not all of them Ruby and Yang were used to seeing this side of him. They just didn't have anything to ask him at the moment that might involve the class. "Alright then there is no need to keep you here then. Class dismissed. Team CRDL go and take your leader to the nurse's office will yah!"

They didn't need to be told twice, as soon as Team CRDL got their leader. The whole team made a break for it, and some of the students made a run for it as well. Ruby on the other hand ran towards her Uncle. "Uncle Qrow that was so cool do you think later you can show me some new scythe tricks?"

Everyone except for Yang who were still in the room. Was shocked at how Ruby could feel safe being near Qrow after seeing the last fight. Qrow only smiled at her and rub her hair with his hand. "Maybe this weekend kiddo you should be more focus with your other classes."

At hearing that Ruby pouted. "Ah."

"Hey it's not so bad, the week will go by quick you'll see."

At hearing that Ruby smiled at him and she began to go to her next class.

…

Qrow just got done with his last class of the day, when he saw that Glynda was waiting for him in front of his class room door. He was thinking about going back into the classroom, open a window, turn into a crow and fly out of there. But Glynda saw him and walked towards him. "We need to talk."

Qrow groaned in irritation. "Look if it is about that Winchester kid, he had it coming!"

"No Qrow while I've heard about that, which I do admit he did have it coming. It is better for him to get his attitude in check now than us trying to do it later, and him never getting the message."

Qrow looked at her as if she was a ghost. "Okay, who are you? And what have you done to Goodwitch?"

At hearing that she hit him with her riding crop. "Qrow! Do you want me to punish you as if you're still a student here?!"

"No Glynda. I'm okay with not being treated as a student, thank you."

Glynda adjusted her glasses. "As I said Winchester is not why I'm here. It's about Ruby."

At hearing that confused him. "Okay what did she do?"

"It's not the matter of what she has or hasn't done. More along the lines as I want to know somethings about her but Ozpin keeps telling me to ask James. So I thought that since you are her uncle you can answer my questions."

At hearing that Qrow thought about it. *Knowing Ozpin anything evolving Summer is a topic he doesn't like to talk about. I guess I'll have to do it for him.*

Qrow nodded. "Sure I don't mind. But can we do it where no one can hear? If you're going to ask what I think you'll ask... Well that part of Ruby is a touchy subject."

Glynda nodded her head. "Of course follow me to my office."

And with that the two start to walk to Glynda's office.

…

Cardin was finally allowed to leave the nurse's office. And he was livid at what happened with his fight against Qrow. His team mates stayed quiet. Because they were scared about their own fight with Qrow. That will happen when they have their next class with him. As soon as they made it to their room Cardin pulled out his scroll and sent a text message to someone. Russel was the one to ask the question that the rest of the team wanted to know. "Um… Cardin what did you just do?"

Cardin looked at his team and decided that the less people who know the better. "Nothing you guys need to worry about yet. When I'm ready to tell you I will, but for now let's just go to bed."

They all nodded their heads and headed to their beds when Cardin smirked. *Just you wait Qrow, you'll come to regret embarrassing me in front of everyone.*

…

Back to Qrow and Glynda in her office.

Glynda offered Qrow some tea which shockingly he took. "Okay out with it where do you want me to start at?"

"Well…Let's start with the fact that when Ozpin first met Ruby he gave her cookies. Normally he wouldn't do that with children that are at the age requirement to go to Beacon. But since Miss Rose is two years younger than the age requirement I can see why he might do things differently. But the type of cookies is what got me wondering."

"Let me guess they were chocolate chip and we both know that Oz hates chocolate chip cookies."

"That is correct and the fact he was more focused on Ruby than anyone else during the initiation. What is going on, why is Ozpin so different when it involves Miss Rose?"

Qrow side at that. "Okay let me start with some questions of my own. What do you know about Salem? Mainly her feelings towards the wizard or even the four maidens, finding love and having a family?"

Glynda gave Qrow a look. "She hates it for some reason and kills anyone that the wizard and maidens date."

"Okay who had your job as headmistress before you?"

Glynda was puzzled by this. "Professor Lunar Rose, Summer's mother."

"Who was Lunar's husband?"

"I don't know her husband name."

Qrow gave her a look. "Yes you do, you've been working with him from day one and he worked with Lunar as well."

This made Glynda baffled. "Wait! Are you saying that Ozpin was married to Lunar?!"

"Yep."

"But how, when?!"

At that moment Qrow added some alcohol from his flask into his tea, and took a sip. "Okay to help you understand I'll have to start from the beginning. Do you know what Oz's life was like before he became the headmaster, even before the Great War?"

"No I don't."

"I'm not surprised about that, not many people know about it. Well you see Oz's father was the royal advisor to the second to last King of Vale. So him and the Last King of Vale who back then was a Prince were best of friends. They grew up together along with Lunar and her twin sister Solar Rose. At some point Ozpin became the new wizard but rejected it and hid the fact from everyone. He thought he was going insane but didn't want anyone to know about it. At some point the wizard before Oz gave up and stop talking to him in his mind."

Qrow took a moment to drink some of his tea so Glynda could take in all that he said so far. "Anyways a year after Oz's predecessor as wizard gave up. Both the Prince and Oz married the Rose twin's on the same day might I add. Solar married the Prince and Oz married Lunar and became brother in laws."

Glynda spit out her tea. "Wait! Ozpin is royalty by marriage?!"

Qrow only smirked at her. "Yeah I had the same reaction when I found out that Summer's Uncle was the last King of Vale. Now where was I? Oh yes Then a year after that the Prince became the King and Ozpin would help him in anyway he could. Then a few years later the Great War happened. At some point in the war Ozpin accidentally used some of the wizard's power. The king saw this but didn't bring up the topic since they were in a War. But Salem felt it and began to look for Ozpin. By the time the War ended Oz began going to each of the schools helping in making each one of them. By the time all the schools except for Beacon was made. Lunar gave birth to their only child Summer. Summer took on the name Rose because of her family tradition. Which is that any child has silver eyes they get Rose as their last name. And at that point Salem found them and tried to kill them. It turns out they're some sort of legend that if the wizard or one of the four maidens ever have a child. Said child will be very powerful maybe to the point of even killing her."

At hearing that Glynda was shocked even more so than before. "Powerful enough to kill Salem?!"

At that moment Qrow Smirk grew. "Yep. So think about this if you found the next wizard and that wizard had a child who maybe one day could kill you. And said child has the eyes of the Silver Eyed Warrior. How do you think Salem took it?"

"Not all that well I would think."

"You can say that again so Lunar was using her Silver Eye powers and Ozpin actually using his wizard powers. Both trying to keep Summer safe from Salem. When all of a sudden the Last King of Vale and Solar coming in and saving them. The Last King makes Ozpin the Headmaster and Lunar Headmistress of Beacon. He douse this in order to keep them safe as well as Summer. Then Summer becomes a student herself and part of my team. We end up falling in love got married and had Ruby."

At hearing this Glynda once again spit out her tea. "Wait, what?! I thought Taiyang was Ruby's father?!"

"I'm getting to that, now where was I oh yes. "About a year after Ruby was born Salem killed Lunar. And as the years passed Ozpin and Ruby became really close."

Glynda smiled at hearing that. She knew that if she ever had kids of her own and then grandchildren she would want to be close to them as well. Qrow kept on going. "But then Salem finally killed Summer and after that things change."

Glynda didn't like were this was going. "You see Salem was getting suspicious of Summer and me. And started to think that Ozpin maybe had a grandchild. So to keep her safe Ozpin stop seeing Ruby altogether. We convinced Tai to take in Ruby and have her think that he was her father. I stayed away for a while until Ruby started to believe that Tai really was her dad. Then I came too visited whenever I could as the cool uncle. The only time I visited before Yang and Ruby forgot that I was Ruby's real dad was when Yang almost got her and Ruby killed. While looking for Raven. Thankfully it worked Salem believed that Ruby was the King and Solar's granddaughter and not Oz and Lunar's."

Glynda looked at Qrow sympathetically. "If I had to guess. The chocolate chip cookies he gave Ruby on the night you met her. Were the same brand of chocolate chip cookies he use to give her all the time."

"Really, he would buy them for her and still gets them even though he knows he isn't going to see her anytime soon?"

"Yeah, well we know that Ozpin hates eating chocolate chip cookies. Not even the Roses special chocolate chip cookies he never really liked. Oh sure he ate them for Summer when she was growing up. But when Ruby was little he would bring different types of sweets. Just so that he didn't have to eat chocolate chip cookies. Well one day he brought Ruby a box of chocolate truffles. Ruby liked them so much that she asked Ozpin if he knew what they would taste like in cookies. She gave him such a cute face that it made him look for any type of cookies that had truffles in them. Then one day he found them but here's the catch. They were truffle stuffed chocolate chip cookies."

"No?!"

"Yes! Ozpin almost didn't get them but then he thought about how sad she would be if he didn't so he got them. When he gave them to her she was so happy that she wanted to share them with him."

Glynda smiled at him. "Oh really now?"

"Oh yeah and then Summer reminded her that the last time he visit before he got the cookies he gave her, her very first tea set. Which gave Ruby the idea of having a tea party with him. Ozpin thought that it would be all pretend no real drinks or food. So he told her that he would love to partake in her tea party. But then he found out that Summer put milk in the tea pot and put a plate of the very cookies he just got her."

Glynda smirked at that. "You don't say?"

"Oh yeah you should've seen the look on his face priceless! In fact I have a photo of it somewhere. So Ruby pours him a cup and gives him a cookie. He doesn't want to make her upset so he eats the cookie. But here is the real kicker the two of them were having so much fun that Ozpin ate half of the cookies on the plate. Which was an all-time record for him since Summer could only ever get him to eat one chocolate chip cookie in a day. But here is Ruby getting him to eat half a plate of them without even trying. We were all so shocked at that moment but then we took as many pitchers as we could to have proof that that happened."

Glynda took that all in. *I got to see those pitchers when I get the chance.*

"But the pictures didn't even matter anymore. After that day Ozpin would get those cookies and the two would have a tea party every time, even on holidays. Ozpin is using them as a coping mechanism for what happened to Summer and Lunar. As well as having to stay away from Ruby for so long. Its why I drink so much to help take away some of the pain. Oz just copes in a cookie way."

Glynda now felt real guilty about asking Qrow about this as well as trying to get Ozpin to tell her what was going on. *I should've just asked James about this.*

Qrow knew what she was thinking. "Look it's fine, not even Jimmy knows about Ozpin's past with the Last King. He only knows about the fact that Ruby is his granddaughter. Infact don't tell him about it I don't think Oz wants anyone to know about that. I only know because I met the old King and Solar on my wedding day with Summer. Boy was I shocked to find that out."

Glynda only nodded her head at that and Qrow looked at her. "Well is their anything else you like to know?"

Glynda only shook her head, and Qrow got up. "Alright then I need to go talk to Oz about something so I'll be on my way. By the way don't tell anyone about this no one other than Jimmy knows that Ruby is Oz's granddaughter. The rest of our little secret council group only knows that Oz has a grandchild and that is it. They don't know who it is or where Ruby is at. They are not meant to find out until Ruby is told everything and joins the group herself."

Glynda looked shocked at Qrow. "Wait she is joining us at some point?!"

"Thats right the council before you joined thought that it would be best if Ruby was in our little group. So she would know who Salem is and know what she was up against. But she will only join when Oz and I think it is time."

"Why does only James know about Ruby and not the rest of the group?"

Qrow gave a dark look at her. "Because Ozpin and I accuse the secret council for having a mole among us."

At hearing this shocked Glynda. "A mole!"

"We never found out who it was but we did find enough evidence to prove that their is one among us. Back then at least, the mole could have left some time ago. Some of them have retired and had been replaced. So it was decided that no council members would know who Ruby was until she was ready. Jimmy only knows because he knew Ruby before Summer died. Infacted he was the one who helped Oz and me hid all documents that link Ruby, Summer and Lunar to Oz. But we really couldn't hide all the documents that show Ruby as my daughter."

"I see."

"Look I'm only telling you this because I work with you more than the others and I know you wouldn't ever be a mole. So I know that you wouldn't go to Salem and tell her. Well I better be going to Ozpin now seeya." And with that Qrow walked out of the room leaving Glynda to think about what she was just been told.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just for fun.

…

Qrow made it to Ozpin's office and walked out of the elevator. The headmaster looked up to see Qrow. "Did Glynda send you hear because of Winchester? Because she told me that she was not going to bug you about it."

"No Oz it's not about that. Although Glynda and I did have a little chat about why you act differently around Ruby."

Ozpin winced at hearing that. "So she knows that…?"

"That Ruby is your granddaughter and my daughter. Yeah you've been kind of out of it since you got to see Ruby again. So, might as well tell her now instead of her asking Jimmy which would of been fine. But if she asked the rest of our little secret group and if the mole was still with us."

"Then Salem would know for sure. I get that but if its not Glynda or Winchester then what did you come here for?"

"Ruby inherited it."

At hearing this Oz frowned. "Which one are we talking about Qrow? Ruby has many things she can and has inherited."

"The Branwen shift-mix semblance."

At hearing this Ozpin's eyes widened. "You mean Raven's and yours hereditary semblance. Which involves some short of shape shifting and then something else that corresponds with it? Like you turning into a crow and because you can turn into a crow you have bad luck."

"That's the one."

"But how? She got her speed first and normally a Branwen will find their shifting form before finding the other half. When Ruby activated her speed I thought she wouldn't inherit the Branwen shift-mix semblance. What happened today that makes you think she inherited it?" He leaned forward eager to know.

"Well as you know today I decided to go one on one with my students and Ruby was the first one to go. So as we fought something happened, and well… You know that when Ruby uses her semblance to run she leaves behind rose petals?"

Ozpin nodded his head and Qrow kept on going. "Well we had our scythe's clashed at each others. Ruby tried to use her semblance to get out of there but instead of her running and leaving behind rose petals. She literally turned into rose petals. Then said petals split into two different groups and they moved fast behind me. But as she reemerged from the rose petals she fell and landed on her butt. I was scared half to death after that happened!"

Ozpin's eye's were wide and his mouth was wide opened. "I don't even know how I should respond to that."

Qrow took out his flask and began to drink from it. "Look I'm fine with her inherited it. Infact I'm proud that she did. But if she sees me turn into a crow or someone tell her about how Raven and I can turn into birds. As well as tell her it is hereditary… She is going to start asking questions. Questions that will only lead her to the truth."

Ozpin side. "It maybe for the best that this has happened."

Qrow looked confused at Ozpin. "Oz? What do you mean it might be for the best?"

Ozpin stood up and walked to his window. "I've been thinking about the best way we should tell Ruby."

"And?"

Ozpin turned around and looked at Qrow. "I hate to say this but, it might be best if we only tell her the truth a little at a time. Like first reveal one of us to her and as soon as she has fully accepted one truth we add more. We'll leave Salem, me being the wizard, and her eye's for last. We will just give her the info about us being her family. I just didn't know which one of us should go first."

Qrow widen his eye's at hearing that. "You mean you want me to tell her I'm her real dad. But leave you, Salem and the rest of it out for now. Oz! Ruby has a pretty good idea that someone killed Summer! She is going to ask who it was, how am I going to get her to not bug me about it?! As well as not tell her that you're her Grandfather?!"

"Just tell her that the information is not yet allowed to be given for her safety."

Ozpin sighed. "If I remember correctly Ruby is not the type to keep looking when she is told not to. At least as long as Yang doesn't talk her into it at least. As she said she is willing to wait for some time. I think she will be willing to wait for the rest if she is at least given something."

At hearing that Qrow rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I guess, but I'll need some time to do it. I kind of thought that she was going to get it all in one go and that you'll be telling her all of it. With me filling in some parts now and then. So I don't know how I'll go about it yet."

Ozpin went back to his seat. "That is fine Qrow. Just let me know before or after you tell her as well as let me know what you told her so I can plan what to tell her next."

Qrow nodded his head. "Alright I will, night Oz."

"Good night Qrow."

…

A few weeks have passed since Qrow spoke to Oz about how they would go about telling Ruby the truth. Qrow still had no ideal on how he should tell Ruby that he was her real dad. Team RWBY and Team JNPR were eating lunch at the time. Team CRDL was picking on Velvet once again by Cardin pulling on one of her ear's. Yang took a picture and send it to Qrow which Russel saw that. "Hey Yang! Taking a pic of us having fun?"

Yang only smirked. "Oh I did take a picture of you guys picking on Velvet and sent it to my Uncle Qrow. And just so you know he hates racial discrimination. Which our next class after lunch is with him and he just got done with the last one on one fight from our last class. So I wonder who will be the first group fight today?"

At hearing that Cardin let go of Velvet's ear his eyes began to widen at the thought of fighting with Qrow again. Let along Qrow being mad at him again. *Oh rats, I should've know that Yang would have his number. And I don't have what I need to get Qrow back yet, this is not good.*

…

After lunch everyone went to Qrow's class only to see a box that had some rabbit ears in them. "Ah Team CRDL. I got Yang's pic of you guys picking on Velvet so I got something for you four so come here."

They did as they were told and walked up to Qrow. Qrow picked up one of the rabbit ears and put some of his aura into them then he put them on Cardin. Once he was done he repeated the process until each one of them had rabbit ears. "Alright I'm done, all you have to do is were them until I take them off."

At hearing that Cardin smirk. "Yeah right! Like I'm going to be walking around with these things on."

Cardin then tried to pull on them to get them off when all he got was. "Och! Hey what gives?!"

He tried to take them off again only to feel pain. As if the ears were real and were apart of his head. The rest of Team CRDL tried to do the same but all they got was pain as well. Everyone in the classroom were both shocked and confused as to what was happening. Qrow only smirked at the boys. "Ah see that those ears aren't normal toy ears. Ruby's mom invented them, they are fake ears that if you put aura into them and place them on someone's head. They will stick on to them as if they are born with them and the only way they can come off. Is if the one who puts aura into them take them off. Patent and all schools have permission to use them on human students who are being racist. The sad thing is no school do it because most teachers either don't know about it, can't use aura, or racist themself. So as I said until I take them off you are stuck with them, and if people do pick on you for it I won't bother. After all this is your chance to see and feel what it is like to be judged for having animal ears. Now take your seats."

They did as they were told. "And don't try cutting them off, you will feel it, and you will bleed, and it is your blood!"

At hearing that they all froze in fear since they were all thinking about doing it. They ran to their seats. "Alright class since I know that Port is having a test for both first years and second years students. And if his test are like anything from back when he was a Student teacher and I was a student here. His test have nothing to do with these stupid stories of him and your only hope is that you read the book. Which if I had to guess most of you didn't, so being the cool teacher that I am. I'm going to let you all skip my class and let you study for your test. I just need to give each of you something before you go for the day."

At hearing this the class all smiled happy about getting to skip class for the day. Qrow picked up a pile of papers. "I just want to give you all your battle evaluation."

Everyone just looked at him wondering what her was talking about. "These evaluations are from me about how I thought you did when you fought one on one with me. I will give these to you from time to time but they will normally be given to your team leader. But since I did one on one each of you has one for yourself. I will call out your name you'll come up take it and then you can go."

Everyone was a little nervous at finding out what they got. "So let's get this over with… Jaune Acr!"

Jaune walked up to Qrow and the new teacher gave him a sheet of paper that read. _{You and your partner go straight to my office we need to have a talk. My room in the teacher offices is room 173, and if you need to know where that is. It is the room that is by Ozpin's office elevator room 003. Only bring your partner no one else.}_

Jaune paled at seeing that and headed for the door.

…

"Pyrrha Nikos!"

Pyrrha walked up next and took hers and looked at it. _{Hey make sure you and your partner comes to my office right away. He might try to get out of it by not bringing it up my office is room 173 in room 003. You can find room 003 by Ozpin's office elevator. Now about my thought about you. You are a great fighter around the same level as Ruby, I almost used my scythe forum on you. But you do have a few week point's the biggest is holding back on your semblance._

 _Look I know that yours is polarity and since most weapons can be affected by that you may think it is cheating. Which I don't care everyone who fights uses their semblance. So if you don't use yours, you are just letting them cheat on you. This school is meant to help you all grow and be ready for the real world. I had a classmate who had the same semblance as you. No joke, polarity has happened before and someone is borne with that semblance at random times._

 _Yours and his being the closest time gap with each other. Anyways he always felt like useing it was cheating so he held back at school. Do you know what happened to him? He was sent out on a mission in this ghost town that had a factory in it that had a lot of metal in it. He got attacked by someone who was a better fighter and got killed. The only reason he was killed was the attacker's semblance was fire and he could use his semblance to the fullest. When my old classmate was not as good because he held back in the past._

 _Look I'm only saying this because I don't want a repeat of that if I can help it. I don't care if you have to go one on one with me once a month to work on your semblance. If it means you'll use it more to get better at it then fine. Your other weak points are not that big right now that I don't need to point them out right away. So I'll let you try and figure them out on your own for now and if you can't find them I'll bring them up on a later date. Other then that good work and keep it up.}_

Pyrrha looked at it one more time before going after Jaune.

...

Qrow kept on calling out names. "Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss walked up and grabbed hers as she walked out of the room she looked at it. _{As I told you in class that it is okay to use fighting styles that your family uses. But at the same time don't just copy them and become a fighting clone of them. Take what you learn from your family, friends, teachers, and even enemies. And make what you take from them your own._

 _Your enemies are not robots that fighting one way is going to work. Every fight will be different so treat it as such, also here is a dust trick I picked up you may not know about. Take a little of fire, ice, water, and a lot of wind dust and hit your enemy with it. Grimm or not they will hallucinate for half an hour. Just don't try it on me it won't work my sister used it on me so many times that I became immune to that dust trick._

 _Also since you're my favorite Schnee here's a warning: Watch out for your dad, if you think your sister gave up her title as heiress. Then you have another thing coming your dad took it from her when he thought he couldn't control her anymore. And he will do it again if he sees that you are no longer in his control and give the title to your brother._

 _If he calls, talk to him but always change the topic. When it comes to him asking you to come back home or having you go to Atlas instead. If you must lie to him as if your life depends on it. Just make sure they are that you can make him believe for the rest of his life. And above all else do not ever talk about the company at all. I mean don't tell him that he is bringing the company down or he is ruining the family name. Make him think that you are on his side but you are just trying to do so hear at Beacon I hope to see you grow more._

 _Also you might want to copy the dust trick down and burn this paper. Don't want your dad ever seeing this, now do we.}_

Weiss reread the part about her father and thought it might be best to send him a letter. Telling him that she is doing well and that she is working hard to make him proud. Just so that he won't get any ideas of doing to her as he did to Winter.

…

"Cardin Winchester!"

Cardin walked up only to get the biggest packet of papers in his life. "What the dust! What is all this?!"

Qrow gave a stern look. "That is a list of all the things you need to improve on. Just be glad that I waited until your team was the last people here. Since all four of you have the biggest packets in the class."

"That is not fair! I saw that Jaune Acr kid only getting one sheet of paper and he is the worst fighter here!"

"That is for me to know and you to not care about. He is not in your team so don't worry about it. Just focus on your own team and yourself. Now get and study for Ports test."

They did so and Qrow locked up his classroom and headed to his office.

…

Qrow walked to his office and saw Jaune and Pyrrha were standing by his door. He walked up to them and unlocked his door and let them in. The three walked in Qrow closed the door and locked it so no one would walk in, the rooms were sound proof. So Qrow didn't worry about Cardin and his team eavesdropping and the three took a seat. "Okay first off Jaune, Oz and I are the only one who know the truth but I think your partner has a right to know. So either you tell her right now or I will, and no you are not in trouble for it Oz decided to let it slide. But that won't last if things don't change. So start with your partner, you don't have to tell the rest of your team but you do need to tell your partner."

Pyrrha was confused about what Qrow just said and looked at her partner. "Jaune… what is he talking about?"

Jaune looked at her then back at Qrow and side he knew he couldn't keep it up anymore. "I… I faked my way into Beacon my documents were fake. I just really wanted to become a huntsman so badly but my parents babied me and wouldn't let me train. So I got fake documents grabbed my great, great grandfather's sword and left. They know I'm here and they aren't doing anything about it. Because they think that Professor Ozpin will send me home any day now and if he doesn't then they'll just let me be."

Pyrrha was shocked at what she just heard. Qrow looked at the boy and felt bad for the kid, Jaune in a way reminded him of Ruby when it came to wanting to be a hunters. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's hand he looked up to see her smileing. "I don't care if you faked your way in. Jaune, Professor Ozpin sees something in you and so do I. I can help you learn how to fight. We can go on one of the roofs of the school and work on your sword fighting as well as your use of your shield. I can help if you let me."

Qrow smiled at what he was seeing. This is what he wanted to see and was hoping for. If Pyrrha helped him then Jaune could make it. But if Jaune didn't take her offer then it was only a matter of time before Jaune would get kicked out. Jaune looked shocked at Pyrrha. "You mean that?"

"Of course, in fact let me help you study for Ports test and then tomorrow we start our private training."

"Sure thank you Pyrrha it means a lot."

"Alright then now that is settled you two can go. And remember no one but Oz and me knows this. If any of the other teachers found out they might make Oz kick you out so I wouldn't tell anyone about this for now. And you might want to wait on telling the rest of your team about it for a little longer. Now go you got a test to study for."

And with that Qrow opened the door and let them go. Truth be told this talk was the real reason as to why he let the class skip. After his fight with Jaune he knew that something had to be done and fast. Qrow winced at that remembering that fight.

…

The last member of Team CRDL pick Jaune to go next just to make themselves look good. So Jaune got up and stood in front of Qrow. Qrow thought that it would be best if he at least look like he was taking Jaune as a real fighter. "Aright begin."

Jaune ran up to him and Qrow used his sword to block it, then he put more pressure to his sword. This pushed Jaune back and made him stumble a little. Qrow ran up to Jaune to hit with his sword. But then Jaune used his shield to somewhat block and just randomly swung his sword. Which the oddest thing happened, his sword accidently cut Qrow on his cheek. That shock not only Qrow but the whole class and Jaune. In fact it shock both Qrow and Jaune so much that when Qrow swung his sword one more time. The sword hit Jaune's shield so hard that it made Jaune fly to one of the walls and knocked him out cold. Pyrrha and Ren had to take Jaune to the nurse's office. Which Jaune was in there out cold for three days.

…

Qrow touched his fully heald cheek. *I know that Pyrrha didn't help Jaune in the fight. She hates using her semblance as is for her own fights. So she wouldn't do in in the classroom, plus I didn't feel her semblance kick in until I fought her. No one else could've been able to help him, so he did that on his own.*

At that moment Qrow smirked. *I'm either getting old, or I was careless. Or it was dumb luck which I doubt since I'm a bad luck charm to others, or he does have a huntsmen in him.*

…

Weiss got done writing her letter for her father and was heading to the school's post office. She hated that the letter was not about how she really wanted to say to her father. But as Qrow wrote in that now brunt evaluation. If her dad knew how she truly felt about him and how he ran the family business. Then he would just take it from her and give it to her brother. Weiss shuttered at the thought, she could already tell that he was like their father. She didn't want him to ever become the heir to the company.

As Weiss turned a corner Weiss saw Professor Ozpin walking her way and he saw her. "Oh Miss Schnee, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Qrow's class right now?"

"Oh Professor Qrow gave our class off today because of Professor Port's test tomorrow. And I thought I drop this letter to the schools post office first before going back to studying."

Ozpin smiled. "I see that was nice of him."

"Yeah it was he also gave us evaluation sheets and what he put in mine was really helpful."

"I see well I should be going, but before I do I wanted to show you something, that I forgot to show you for some time."

Weiss only nodded her head and Ozpin pulled out his scroll and got what he wanted and showed it to Weiss. Weiss looked at it only to see the beowolfs she and Ruby fought during the initiation. Weiss's eyes widened as she saw what was happening just before she was about to make a move. A beowolf did indeed sneak up behind her to kill her and

 _Ruby did saw it. "Look out!"_

 _Ruby ran up to the beowolf and killed it with Crescent Rose scythe form. Weiss saw herself attack hit the tree with fire. "Hey what was that for?!"_

 _"You mean saving you from the Beowolf that was coming behind you to kill you!"_

 _"That so was not happening!"_

 _"We have to go!"_

 _Weiss saw herself grabbed Ruby by the arm and made a break for it. She saw that once they got away Ruby pulled away from Weiss. "What was that?! That should've been easy!"_

 _"Well maybe if you didn't distract me and caused a forest fire!"_

 _"Well if you would of started to fight right away and not just stand there. I wouldn't have had to save you from that beowolf that was coming from behind you!"_

 _"That didn't happen you are just making it up!"_

 _"I am not you can go to a teacher and ask them since they are watching!"_

 _""Fine I will in fact! Whichever teacher is watching us right now! You can go to Ozpin and tell him to come to both of us and tell us who is telling the truth!"_

Ozpin then turned off the video and looked at Weiss. Only to see her eyes wide, her mouth opened wide as well, and her letter on the floor. He put away the scroll and picked up the letter. "I normally don't show students video clips of their initiation. But I thought I should show you that since you asked me to tell you who was right. Also that was one of the first things that told me you were not leader material."

He handed her back her letter and walked off sipping his mug. Weiss was still in shock but then shook her head and went on her way. Trying to come up with a way to make it up to Ruby.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just for fun.

The next day after Port's test, both Team RWBY and Team JNPR were talking to each other.

"I can't believe your Uncle was telling the truth about Port, he doesn't put anything about his stupid stories on his test!"

" Well Jaune, Uncle Qrow was a student here himself. So I'm not all that surprised."

Yang then decide to speak out. "Well since Port was our last class of the day and it's the weekend, we should do something."

At that moment Jaune decided to make a move. "So Weiss I was wondering would you like to go see a movie with me?"

"No I was thinking about a girls night out."

Ruby jumped up in joy at hearing that. "Weiss wants to spend some bonding time with me and the rest of the team!" She quickly turned to her nieboring dorm team. "Hey, Pyrrha, Nora! Do you guys want to come with us?!"

Nora jumped up and down at that. "Heck yeah! This way Jaune and Ren can get some guy time. Come on Pyrrha let's go and have some fun!"

With that Nora grabbed Pyrrha and Blake's hands, sped off in the direction to where the bullheads were at. While Ruby was doing the same thing with Yang and Weiss. Leaving Jaune and Ren alone with each other, Jaune looked at Ren. "Do you just want to play some video games until they get back?"

Ren thought about it for a moment. "Sure."

And with that they went back to their room.

...

As soon as the bullhead landed, Ruby grabbed Weiss and Yang's hands again. Come on I know a great place to eat!"

"Oh! Lead the way Ruby!" Nora said this as she as well grabbed Pyrrha and Blake's hands once more. The two ran off again dragging their female friends along.

They soon made it to a cute little cafe that had stained glass windows and roses of all different colors planted all a round it. The sign read: Aurora Rose cafe.

Everyone looked at it shocked that Ruby would know of such a place. For one; it was in a place no one would bother going if they weren't from around here. Two; the cafe did look like it was a little bit fancier than a normal cafe.

Weiss was the one to ask the question. "Ruby how do you even know about this place? Sure I would more likely go here if I knew about it. But I would never think you and Yang would come here."

Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled. "Yang never been here before, just me."

At hearing that shocked everyone and looked at Yang who nodded her head. "I didn't even know this place was here, let alone knew Ruby comes here. By the way Ruby how did you know of this place?"

"It is one of the few memories I have left with my Grandpa."

At hearing this shocked Yang, she knew which one Ruby was talking about. But the others were confused with the way Ruby said that. "You mean yours and Yang's Grandpa took you here but not Yang?"

"No Blake, Ruby and I are half sisters. She is talking about her Grandpa on her Mom's side. We only share a Dad by blood."

Weiss then looked at Yang. "That makes a lot of sense now."

Pyrrha then looked at Ruby. "Is your Grandpa dead?"

Ruby shook her head. "No he stop visiting me when mom died. But before that when Mom, Dad, and Uncle Qrow had to go on long term missions. Yang would stay at a classmates house so then that classmates parents could get her to school. Since Grandpa didn't live near Patch, Where the local elementary school was on and he lived here in Vale. So I stayed with him and we would come here all the time. I only have pictures of myself here... Grandpa kept the ones with both of us in them. I come here to try and remember the good times I had with him. This place is special to me." She grinned back at her fellow Huntresses-in-training. "Since we're all on the same team or in Pyrrha and Nora's case, going to the same school. I thought I share this place with you guy's."

All of them just looked at Ruby, touched that she wanted to share this with them. But also sad for her because they all could tell that she missed her Grandfather a lot and wanted to see him again. Ruby then started to walk to the cafe. "Well let's go in, I'm getting hungry."

And with that they all walked in the Aurora Rose cafe.

As soon as they walk in one of the waiter saw Ruby and walked up to her. "Ah Ruby how are you today?"

Ruby smiled at her. "I'm doing great Joy."

Ruby then turned to the rest of her group. "Guy's this is the owner's daughter Joy Belladonna."

At hearing that Blake froze she thought that this cat faunus looked familiar to her. Which as soon as Joy looked at Blake she recognized her right away. "Blaky! I almost didn't recognized you with you hiding your cat ear's with that bow of yours. How are you doing cousin?"

Ruby had a funny feeling that the two were related and that Blake was hiding her cat ears with that bow of her's. Ruby just didn't bring it up because she thought that it was something Blake needed to tell them on her own time. But the rest of the group looked at Blake. "What!"

Blake side. "Yes...I'm a faunus. I just didn't want to be judged because my race, I wanted people to see me and not what type of being I am."

Weiss gaved Blake a look. "Okay...Is there anything else we need to know about?"

Blake rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…"

Blake looked at Joy who gave a look that said if you don't tell them I will look. "I use to be part of the White Fang. But I promise I left it, I just couldn't take it anymore. Them, just killing people to get their way. I wanted equality, not humans fearing us. It was just too much."

Everyone placed a hand on Blake to show that they forgave her and trust her. All but Weiss, she walked up to Blake and look her in the eye. "You promise that you aren't part of the White Fang anymore and not some secret agent for them?"

Blake looked at Weiss for a moment then she realized that Weiss's family were hit by the White Fang the most. So this was Weiss being more opened to it, but wanted to make sure. "I promise."

Weiss nodded her head. "Good, now then let's see how the food hear is like."

Everyone smiled and Joy took everyone to their seats and gave them each a menu. As soon as everyone opened it they could tell why Ruby liked the place so much. On the first page was full of drinks. Then their was a page with half of it having different appetizers. As well as a part was different types of soups and salads as well. The page after had half of it being sea food. Which made sense the place was run by a family of cat faunus. The other half of said page was filled with other types of foods. The last page had nothing but sweets which, everyone saw Ruby drooling at the last page. The rest of the girls giggled at seeing the youngest huntress-to-be like that and went back to their own menus to see what they wanted.

When another cat faunus walked up to them. "So Joy was telling the truth you are here Blake. How have you been? Also how is my little brother doing?"

"I'm doing fine Aunt May, Dad is doing fine on Menagerie with mom."

May nodded her head. "Wonderful! So what brings you here? I didn't know you knew about our cafe."

"I didn't, my Team Leader brought us here today."

May gave a gentle smile to her niece. "So you're a student at Beacon now. That's great to hear, It's a whole lot better then that group you were in. So who's on your team and who's your leader?"

"I'm team leader of Team RWBY May!" Ruby chirped happily.

May then turned to see Ruby. "Ruby! I didn't even see you their little Rose, how have you been?"

"I've been good, Professor Ozpin let me in Beacon two years early."

"Oh that was nice of him, but then again when he see's talent he goes after it. So your the Team Leader of Blake's team. So who are the other two members and who are your two extra friends?"

"My partner Weiss."

Weiss nodded her head."It's nice to meat you Miss May."

"And this is Blake's partner and my older sister Yang."

"Yo, whats up?!"

"And these two are our friends from Team JNPR: Pyrrha and Nora."

"Hello."

"Hi yah, I'm Nora!"

May smiled at them. "It is nice to meet you all. Since you all are friends of Ruby and Blake, your meals are on the house. As well as one free dessert for each of you."

Nora bounced in her seat. "Wow! Thanks!"

May giggled at that. "Your welcome, now what do you want to drink? I'll get Joy to bring them over."

Before anyone could ask why she couldn't bring the drinks herself, Ruby beat them to it. "She's the cook, but sometime she leaves the kitchen to see the guests. Especially if it's to see family or regular customers."

At hearing that they told May what they wanted to drink. As soon as she got it all down, the older woman left to tell Joy and to get back to the kitchen. The girls started to talk about random stuff, when Joy came by to give them their drinks. She then took their order and skipped back into the kitchen.

At some point the group ended up talking about boys, which happens to be the topic Yang brought up. "So~ does anyone have a love interest with anyone?"

Nora looked at Pyrrha and smirk. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say Pyrrha has a thing for our blonde team leader."

At hearing that Pyrrha blushed. "Well… um, what about your crush on Ren?"

At hearing that it was Nora's turn to blush. "We been together since we were kids. After he lost his parents to a grimm. So if we do end up together it will happen in its own time. You on the other hand have to worry about Jaune going after Weiss and him not picking up any of your hints."

At hearing that Pyrrha blushed even harder. Weiss looked at her. "I don't see what you see in him? But if him dating you will get him off my back then tell him already."

"Easy for you to say... Jaune is the first boy I'd ever had these feelings for."

At hearing that everyone but Ruby looked at her as if she had two heads. "Yikes you're just as bad as Ruby. Are you telling me you just finally discovering boy's?"

"Um... Maybe?" she mumbled.

Ruby looked around the table. "I don't get it why are you guys bugging Pyrrha?"

At this Weiss looked at Ruby. "Ruby have you ever fell in love or even a crush on with someone other than your family?"

"Of course! My Crescent Rose I love her so much!"

Yang side at that. "Dad told me she has inherited Mom's first-love-weapons-then-boy's-thing."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding at that. Then their food arrived to the table and the girls began to eat. Each of them loving the food and now wanted to come back more often.

At some point Nora got an ideal. "Oh why don't we each pick a teacher at school and ask them how to get Jaune and Pyrrha together?"

Everyone looked at Nora and Weiss spoke up first. "That's not a bad idea, they all must of dated at some point. If anything they must of know someone who was like Jaune when it came to romance. But who should we ask?"

At that moment Ruby got and idea. "Oh I have a spinner app on my scroll! We can put down 6 different teachers names and each one of us will spin it and go to that person."

"Yeah that's perfect, good thinking sis!" crowed Yang.

Pyrrha was not so sure of this plan. "I don't know, I don't want all those teachers knowing I have a thing for Jaune."

"Then we just don't tell them, we will just say a friend just wanted to know. Now sis get that app ready."

"Okay I got it mostly set up we just need to put down some names."

Nora was first. "How about your Uncle? I bet he would know something."

At hearing that Ruby looked a little worried about that. "I'll put him down but if I land on him I get to go again and get someone else. When dad was on one of his missions and Yang was on a school trip for a week. Qrow ended up watching me and well... the school sent home a letter telling him. That the school were giving us some of the talk and that the families should do the rest. And Well… I just don't want to get boy talk from him anytime soon."

They all nod their heads and by the time they got their desserts they had all six names. "Okay that is all of them. So who should go first?"

Weiss spoke up next. "Why don't Pyrrha go first, after all this is for her."

"Okay here you go Pyrrha."

"Um… Thanks."

Pyrrha pressed the button and it began to spin it soon landed on a name. "I got Qrow."

Ruby put the name down as Pyrrha gave it back to Ruby. "I think you should go next since it's your app."

Ruby took it and pressed the button. "I got Ozpin."

At hearing that the rest of the people sighed in relief. Ruby didn't get why they did so. Ozpin's name was only put down because they didn't know who to put as their last teacher to ask. None of the other girls didn't want to ask Ozpin about boys or Goodwitch for that matter.

Yang took the scroll to see who she should ask. "I got Peach."

Weiss went next and she gulped. "I got Goodwitch."

Nora took the scroll. "Okay I got Port so... that means Blake got Oobleck."

Ruby put down the last name. "Okay so tomorrow we each go to the teacher we were assigned and ask them."

The girls agreed and left a hefty tip. Just because May told them their food was free, didn't mean the girls wouldn't leave behind some money. Especially after the great food they had.

...

The next day.

Nora tried, she really did. But as soon as she asked Port for love advice. He began to go on and on about every single date he has ever been on. At some point she fell asleep as Port droned on.

Blake was doing no better. As soon as she brought up the topic to Oobleck he went on to talking about the history of love.

As soon as Yang asked Peach, she ended up doing a mix of the two men and she had it. "I can't take it anymore! I just want to know how to get a dense guy. Who is trying to win a girl's heart to go out with my friend who actually wants to go out with him?!"

"Oh you're just like your mother, and that boy sound a lot like your dad when he was your age."

At hearing that got Yang's attention. "Wait you knew my parents?"

"Oh yes, we went to school together. I was on Glynda's team at the time. Port was a student teacher at the time and Oobleck became a student teacher on my last year here as a student. He wanted to get his doctorate degree on archaeology first. So anyways Tai was so madly in love with Raven. He would buy her flowers, make songs for her, he even fought her and got his but kicked just to get her to go out with him."

Yang was shocked at hearing this. "Really?"

"Oh yes, at one point Raven gave up and went out on a date with him. Some years later they had you. But then there was that mission and…"

"Wait what mission?!"

Peach just then realized that she may have said some things that Tai didn't want Yang to know. But at the same time she knew that if she didn't tell her Yang would ask the other teachers. "Well mine and your family's team were sent on a big mission. I can't tell you what it was, as it is classified, but at some point Qrow and Glynda had a plan to end the fight we were in. And well… Raven didn't like it one bit. You see Raven thinks that fighting head on is the only way to go and anything else is a sign of weakness. She went head on and at some point Summer tried to protect Raven and ended up getting really hurt. When we got back to Beacon to get help for Summer, well…

'Tai, Qrow, and even Ozpin started to yell at Raven. Raven started to yell back thinking that she did nothing wrong. That's when she left the team and being a Huntress and went back to the life Qrow tried so hard to get her and him out of."

"Wait what life?"

Peach side. "I don't know Qrow never talks about it. I don't think your father even knows. All I do know is that Raven one sided way of fighting is what brought the pain in your family to begin with."

Yang took that all in and wondered what her mom was doing that is so bad that Uncle Qrow didn't like to talk about it.

...

Pyrrha found Qrow he was planning on going out to drink when Pyrrha stopped him. Now the two were in his office again. "So you want some dating advice from me?"

"Yes."

"Why me? Ozpin would of been a better choice then me." Qrow started to drink from his flask.

"So Ruby is going to get the better info."

At that moment Pyrrha covered her mouth and Qrow did a spit take and began to cough. "What?! Okay you better tell me what is going on right now!"

"I want to date Jaune and Nora got this idea that each of us should ask a teacher for love advice and I got you and Ruby got Ozpin."

Qrow looked at Pyrrha before he began to laugh like no tomorrow. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh man that is rich. Oh…'

Pyrrha looked at him oddly and he calmed down. "So you want to go out with Arc?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to be blunt with you. You need to straight up and tell him. He is like Tai, Tai went after my sister until he got what he wanted. But unlike Tai, he didn't have anyone wanting to be his girlfriend. So just tell him and get it over with it, and if it doesn't work just kiss him. He'll get it after that."

At hearing that made Pyrrha blushed, but at the same time she took Qrow's advice to heart. "Thank you Qrow this helped me a lot."

And with that Pyrrha left, Qrow took another drink from his flask and smirk. "Hn I wonder how long it will be, before Oz calls me about Ruby and boys."

It was about a few hours later and Qrow just got up from his seat. "Maybe Ruby isn't going to ask him today. I guess I can go to the bar now."

He spoke to soon because he finally got the call and Qrow side. "Hey."

"Qrow! Get to my office now!"

And with that Qrow started to head towards Ozpin's office.

...

Weiss was in Goodwitch's office each of them having a cup of tea. Glynda looked at Weiss. "So you want love advice?"

"Um… yes madame."

Glynda put down her cup. "This doesn't have anything to do with Jaune going after you, now does it?"

At hearing this Weiss eye's widened. "How did you?"

"Tai did the same thing with Raven and the two ended up having Yang. Before Raven ran away from their team and their family."

"Oh I see."

"Look I don't know how to get him off your back. I tried to help Raven back then but nothing we tried work. Although Qrow did help Tai win Raven over. So I guess that as long as he doesn't get one of his teammates involved you should be fine."

"I see, well what would you and Raven have done if someone had feelings for Tai and you were helping that person out?"

Glynda thought about it for a moment. "Well I guess I would tell that person to go up to Tai. Tell him maybe even kiss him to get the message into that thick skull of his. It might sound like something Qrow would say but I would have to agree with him on that."

*Pyrrha is not going to like this.*

Weiss got up from her seat. "Thank you for your help, have a nice day."

Glynda nodded her head. "You to."

And with that Weiss walked out of Glynda's office.

...

Ruby was riding the elevator to Ozpin's Office. *I don't get why everyone doesn't want to ask Professor Ozpin? He's been giving me great advice I'm sure he will do so again.*

The elevator stopped and Ruby heard Ozpin voice. "Come in."

The doors opened and Ruby walked into the room. Ozpin looked up shocked to see Ruby. "Miss Rose what a surprise. My I ask what brings you up here today?"

"Well I wanted your advice on something."

"I see please take a seat."

Ruby did as she was told. "Now then, what is it you need advice on."

Oz began to drink out of his mug.

"Well um… I was wondering if you can give me advice on boys?"

At that moment Ozpin spitted out his drink and began to cough. Ruby looked at Ozpin worried about if he was alright. *Maybe this wasn't a good ideal after all.*

Once Ozpin stopped coughing he looked at Ruby. "I'm sorry about that Miss Rose. But what did you ask me?"

Ruby looked a little more nervous. "Well… I asked if you can give me some advice on boys?"

"Right… Shouldn't you be asking Qrow or Yang about this?"

"Qrow gave me the talk one time and I don't think I'm ready to ask him about boys. As for Yang I don't think I would be able to handle her giving me boy advice. So I thought why not ask you? After all you gave me some great advice on being a good leader. So I thought you could give me some great advice on boys."

"I see… Very well what would you like to know?"

As Ruby asked Oz questions and he answers them. Ozpin had many thoughts in his head about the matter. *This can't be happening! Why is this happening?! I thought Ruby was still in the whole I-only-love-weapons and haven't discovered boys yet! Summer didn't get into the boy phase until after Qrow asked her out. And that was on the day they graduated from Beacon! Who ever the boy is, will wish this has never happened!*

At this point Ozpin answered all of the questions Ruby thought of. "I think that is all I can tell you on the matter Miss Rose."

Ruby got up. "Yeah I think that is all I wanted to ask. Thank you again for taking the time to answer them."

"My pleasure Miss Rose."

At that moment Ozpin pulled out a box of the truffle stuffed chocolate chip cookies and opened the box. "Would you like to take a cookie with you?"

At seeing the box of cookies her face lit up. "Yes please!"

Ruby took one and headed to the elevator, but stopped at the door and turned back to Ozpin. "Um Professor Ozpin, there is one more thing I would like to ask."

"Oh and what is that?" Ozpin began to take a drink."

"What is the best way to ask a boy out?"

And yet again Oz spitted out his drink and cough once again. As soon as he stopped coughing he spoke up. "I'm sorry about that, just didn't see that coming. And I'm sorry to say but it is different with each boy. It depends on what the boy's like, and how much you like him so far."

"Oh okay, thank you. I hope you have a good day."

At hearing that Ozpin smiled back. "You to Miss Roes, feel free to come by if you need more advice."

Ruby nodded her head. "I will, thanks."

"No problem."

Ruby walked into the elevator and the door closed. Oz waited for a few more minutes before freaking out.

...

Ruby was eating the cookie happily. "That wasn't so hard, Ozpin gives the best advice. I'm glad I got to go ask him. Pyrrha is going to be so happy with the info I got."

As soon as she was done eating the cookie the elevator doors opened and she walked out of the elevator. "I wonder how the others are doing with asking their teachers?"

Ruby and the rest of the girls met back up with each other Ruby smiling. "So how did it go?"

Pyrrha went first. "All that your Uncle told me was to just tell him maybe even kiss him to get the message."

"That is what Goodwitch said and that Jaune is like Ruby and Yang's dad and I'm in Yang's moms shoes at the moment."

"Yeah that is what Peach told me as well."

Nora went next. "I got nothing all Port went on about was ever felled date he was on. I ended up falling asleep at some point."

"That was the same with Oobleck he went on and on as well but instead talking about the history of love."

Ruby smile grew. "Well my talk with Ozpin was great!"

Ruby went on to telling the group what she and Ozpin talked about.

...

At that time Ozpin was still freaking out about Ruby having a crush on someone. He was looking over every single video that had Ruby with a boy in the room.

"Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?!" He muttered fearfully.

At that moment Ozpin hit his hand on the desk. "I can't tell who she is crushing on…"

The headmaster was then struck with a thought. "I should call Qrow for some help."

Qrow answered. "Hey."

"Qrow! Get to my office now!" Ozpin Franticly ordered.

...

All the girls were shocked at what they just heard come out of Ruby's mouth. "Wow Ozpin is full of sagely knowledge on this sort of thing, we should of went to him as a group. Or at least just sent Pyrrha there." Yang stated.

They all nodded their heads and Ruby spoke up. " Well now that is over let's come up with a plan for Pyrrha to ask Jaune out."

They all began to plot.

...

Qrow finally got into his father-in-law's office to see Oz in the same state as the time they found out Summer was missing. That is until they found out Salem killed her. Qrow walked in and Ozpin ran up to Qrow.

"Qrow, Ruby just discovered boys! We need to find out who it is and-" He began.

Qrow interrupted, fearing the man was close to having a heart attack. "Oz, Ruby asked you all that stuff for a friend."

At hearing that Ozpin froze. "What was that?"

"Pyrrha told me that her, Nora and all of Team RWBY were each asking a teacher. And Ruby got you, while Pyrrah got me, I don't know who the rest got. But yeah, Ruby still hasn't noticed boys yet. It might happen sooner now that you gave her the boy talk, but yeah she is boy free for now."

At hearing that Ozpin went back to his desk and dropped into his seat. "Qrow…"

Qrow looked at Ozpin. "Yeah Oz?"

"I think I need to borrow your flask."


	12. Bounus Q&A Chapter 1

A/N:I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just for fun. This is a bonus chapter were the characters will answer your questions you have asked in the past or comments that I think you all would like to see them react to. Enjoy

…

At first the room is dark.

"Live in the United Dreams of Everyone from Ozpin's little Rose!" An announcers voice cried. "It is time for Ozpin's little Rose Q&A!"

Lights go on and everyone in the room looked confused as to what is going on. That is until Qrow saw two very familiar people that shouldn't be there.

"Summer, Lunar?! W-what are you two doing here?!"

Ruby looked at where Qrow was looking and sure enough there was Summer and Lunar Rose standing their. "Mom!"

Ruby ran up to her mom and tackled her. "I mised you so much!"

Summer hugged her little girl. "I missed you too."

Ozpin walked up to Lunar. "Lunar, what's going on? Where are we? How did you get here?"

Lunar smiled at her husband. "Well you're all here to answer some questions. This is just a big dream to you all and most of you will forget the dream. If you do remember, you'll just think it was just a dream." She gave a quiet chuckle. "Can't having you all breaking the 4th wall now can we?"

Yang got up and looked at her. "What's a 4th wall?"

Summer looked at Yang and smiled. "Sorry Yang. That's for us to know and for you to wait till your older."

The huntress in white turned to the whole group. "Now then, let's all take your seats so we can begin."

Everyone did as they were told and Lunar picks up a paper to read aloud the first question.

"Now please note some of the questions may have been answered already in the story. But it may have been brought up, just so some other characters in the fanfiction can answer them." Lunar glanced at the paper in her hands. "Alright our first question is from **knight 7572**. Who is Lunar? Well I think Qrow told you all when he explained to Glynda but I'll let Ozpin tell you it again."

The head master held onto his wife's hand. "Lunar is my deceased wife and one of my oldest childhood friends. We grew up together and had a double wedding with her twin sister; Solar. Who got married to our other childhood friend. He was the last king of Vale."

At that moment all of the Beacon students looked at him. "You and Lunar are related to the last King of Vale?!"

"Only by marriage!" Ozpin cried in exasperation. "Anyways, we ended up working at Beacon. I ended up getting the position of Headmaster; which I can proudly state that I still have today and Lunar was the Deputy Headmistress." His face grew solemn. "Lunar died sometime after Ruby was born by-"

"Me." A voice intrupted.

"Salem!" Cried certain adults who were in the know, made a move to attack the creepy woman, when they realized they didn't have their weapons.

Summer moved to her side. "Guys, this is all just a dream to you all. None of you will remember this. Not even Salem. So can we all just move on?"

Everyone reluctantly sat back down. "Good. Now, let's move on these are from some people that have it similar but each one a little different. They are just comments but the one in charge of this dream show, thought people would like your input. So I'll read them all before you answer." She chuckled. "It looks like they're all for you Dad."

At hearing that Ruby perked up. "Wait, Grandpas here?"

Summer looked at Ozpin. "Dad, why doesn't Ruby remember you?"

Salem smirked. "Yes Ozpin, why doesn't she know? Is it because I killed both your girls? Hm?"

At hearing that Ruby's head snapped towards Salem. "You killed my Mom and Grandma?"

Salem's smirk grew. "Yes I did."

After she said that Ruby stood up and somehow aquired Crescent Rose. She then used her semblance and sped toward Salem. "Banzai!"

Salem's eyes were wide as well as everyone else. But before Ruby could get close to Salem, Ozpin got up and grabbed her. "No Ruby! You stay away from evil-grimm-lady! I don't need her hurting you next!"

Ruby looked up at him and everything that has been said earlier clicked in her head. That the man holding her _was_ her Grandpa. "You're my Grandpa, Professor Ozpin?!"

At hearing that Ozpin sighed. "Yes I am, now sit down."

He dragged her to where he was sitting and set her next to him. Having been unable to finish her attack, Ruby was just going to have to deal with glareing at the woman as she held onto her grandpa's arm.

When everyone kept on looking at Crescent Rose, Salem was the one to voice it out. "Okay how in dust does she have a weapon?! Ozpin doesn't even have his cane, so how on Remnant, does she has her's?!"

Lunar look at the weapon. "I don't know? But can we move on now Summer?"

"Right mom, as I said; these are for Ozpin. From **ClockRose:** You did that on purpose, didn't you Oz? You must be one over protective Grandpa. I love it! From **Star-The-Writer:** Ozpin's favorite part of the year; Launching Freshmen of the side of a cliff. And I COMPLETELY agree... I should not own a school. From **Dragon Lord Draco:** I like to imagine Ozpin thinking "I love to start my mornings by catapulting children off cliffs" And lastly from **Xireana Prime** : Ozpin, you're a devious one."

Summer gave an amused looked to her father. "So dad your thoughts on this?"

At hearing that everyone was staring at Ozpin, Salem was the first to speak. "And I thought I was evil."

Ozpin groaned. "It was not my idea. I lost a bet to the Last King of Vale and I have to do it every year until I'm no longer headmaster. I've just gotten so use to it by now, that it doesn't bug me any more."

Lunar looked at Ozpin and gave a giggle. "I remember that, the look on your face when you lost was priceless. Anyways let's move on, it's another comment. But the boss thinks people would like to know your thoughts. It is from **Star-The-Writer:** She totally got those ideas from Qrow, It must have been part of her training XD."

Summer looked at Qrow. "What does **Star** mean by that Qrow?" The room seemed to grow colder.

At hearing that Qrow got a little nervous when Ozpin smirked. "More likely than it was about the Nevermore that Ruby and Weiss rode round on initiation day."

Qrow looked like he was about to make a break for it when Summer's eyes began to glow. "Qrow... You let our daughter ride a Nevermore like you made me do on our initiation day?!"

"Wait Qrow is my dad?!" Ruby cried.

"Ruby isn't my sister." Yang whispered.

Summer was about to say something but Qrow butted in. "Blame Salem, I didn't needed her finding out about Ruby."

At hearing that Summer calmed down. "Fine. Let's move on, the next one is from **aidansidhe:** So is this going to be canon but with Ozpin MST3King everything? If so, I can just watch it."

"Well I'm not sure what you mean by MST3? But no I'm not the last King of Vale that was Lunar's sisters husband." Ozpin replied.

Lunar looked at the next question. "This is from **firedragoonknight;** Will Yang hear the full family lullaby and if she does will she figured it out it's Qrow singing? Cuz perhaps she heard him singing to Ruby or both when they were young and will she take it the wrong way and think Summer had an affair? well only one way to find out man."

Yang gave a confused look. "I've heard the whole song before."

"Yeah Yang has... she just hasn't heard the locket play it in different voices."

"Wait it can do that?" Yang looked at Ruby with her eyebrow raised.

The younger girl squirmed. "Um can we move on?"

"I guess and about me taking it the wrong way it all depends on when I hear about it." replied the young brawler.

Summer picked up the next one. "Okay this is from **Emiliano733:** Funny seeing Cardin brutally humiliated, but I think that Qrow has told Glynda too much for this point, anyway the story works. Ah, I have a new theory for Salem, personally I think that she is the mother of the originals maidens, how does it seem to you?"

"Hey!" Cardin shouted, but no one cared, everyone just looked at Salem. Ozpin was the brave one to ask. "Were you?"

Salem smirked. "That is for me to know and you to never find out."

Everyone looked at each other a little nervously Lunar was the voice of reason. "Okay then let's move on next one is from **Dragon Lord Draco:** About Jaune cutting Qrow was his aura down or crocea more cut through aura or was it his semblance?"

Everyone looked at Jaune and Qrow. "Don't look at me I don't know."

"My best guess is that I was still mad at Cardin and wasn't thinking straight."

"Okay then next is from **red qim** : So, just want to know whether Oscar will be paired with Ruby or not? Just wondering."

Ruby looked confused at hearing that. "Who is Oscar? And what do you mean by paired up? I'm already Weiss's partner."

Weiss hit her head at that. "Ruby it is not that kind of pairing up."

Ozpin went overprotective mode. "Who is this boy? I'll show him not to try anything with Ruby!"

"Oz don't you think that it is my job as her dad to worry about boys?" Qrow commented.

Summer looked at them all for a moment before chuckling. "Okay next question is from **yiggdrasill:** Only point I'm questioning it Qrows rabbit ears, I can see pain receptors and sticking them to someone with aura, but bleeding seems a bit much, unless Qrow was lying so they didn't cut them off. hell even with just pain receptors cutting them off would hurt. Also, having the schools using them as punishment but most not knowing about it is a little unrealistic, that sort of thing speads stories."

Summer looked at it again. "Okay I can answer that. Alright to the people of earth. Think about the time were the southern part of the USA was like before and during Martin Luther King Jr time with other races. Now put that into the school's that is what is somewhat going on at the schools. And the ears bleeding thing, Qrow somewhat lied. At first they won't bleed if cut off, but as time passes they become more and more real until they get taken off. As soon as those ears start itching blood vanes are starting to form in the bunny ears."

At hearing that Cardin looked like he was ready to kill. "You mean I could've cut them off sometime ago?! Great just great!"

Cardin began to scratch the bunny ears now.

"Okay then **yiggdrasill** had another half to it as well. Qrow and Ozpin are struggling with having Ruby so near to them all the time and so want to tell her the truth it's almost painful to watch them try and figure out how to do it. that and Qrow is helping Weiss avoid the pain her father put Winter through (I gotta say I more think her brother is traumatized by his father then like him. Look at what he's watched the man do to his sisters, and I can guess mother. the feeling I got from him was of a person so crushed by what's happened to the people around him he's too afraid to fight back or be anything that isn't like his father) and Ruby's semblance is like Qrow's. I'm actually really sure she is his daughter in canon, he can turn into a crow and she bursts into rose petals, I know he said his semblance is bad luck but there is clearly more going on with him. That and she looks so like him in overall design, if you look at Yang shes a clear mix of Taiyang and Raven, I can't see anything of Tai in Ruby."

"What this about giving my little sister advice Qrow?!"

Everyone turned to see Winter sitting in a chair. "Okay... when did Ice Queen get hear?!"

Winter glared at Qrow. "How many times do I have to tell you now to call me that?!"

"Don't know, how much longer are you going to be an Ice Queen?" Qrow responded with a smirk.

Summer interrupted. "Okay break it up! And people will randomly come up if a question is link to them. And the one who is having you all dreaming thinks that it is fine for them to be here they'll come up. Also Qrow what is this of Tai acting as Ruby's dad? I get you hid the fact of you being her dad to keep her safe. But Tai, really? I mean come on! Just look at Yang she looks like a mix of Tai and Raven! Sure Ruby looks like my clone but come on I got my black part of my hair from my dad before it turn gray! You could of put her with someone that had the same hair color as Ruby, either red or black would of worked! I mean come on Ironwood would of been a better choice than Tai on the looking like Ruby department! I'm shocked that Salem hasn't put two and two together yet!"

Salem huffed at hearing that.

Qrow and Ozpin looked a little worried at each other.

Lunar tried to get things back on track. "Okay it looks like that we are down to a group of comment/questions that are similar. But this time we will have some split and some together. And one more other thing. So here we have **knight7572:** Yeah so ruby was trying to get jaune and pyrrha together and ozpin has misunderstood what ruby was doing? We also have may96. Hahahahaahhahaha, Ozpin must have been dying inside. This is hilarious! And **Dragon Lord Draco:** "Qrow I think I need to borrow your flask" didn't see that coming this was hysterical."

Lunar looked at Ozpin. "Oz honey, what are they talking about? You normally don't do alcohol."

Ozpin covered his face and groaned. "They are talking about Ruby asking me about boys."

Everyone froze at that moment thought about it and began to laugh at Ozpin and Ruby. Both were blushing from embarrassment. "Well sorry dad, but the next involve that moment in time."

Ozpin groaned even more. "Salem just kill me now."

Salem smirked. "No I want you to suffer."

"Okay this is from **Star-The-Writer:** Ozpin will buy a gun when Ruby discovers boys."

Ozpin smirked at that. "Who is to say, I don't have a gun already from back when Qrow and Summer had dated?"

"He's lying! I should know, since he one time used 25 different gun's on me. So no he has more than one gun for boy's!" Qrow cried in slight fear.

At hearing that everyone looked at Ozpin with nervous looks at lest from the boys.

Salem spoke up again. "Yet again I will say this. And you call me the evil one around here?!"

Ozpin looked at Salem. "Oh come on I know that Tai has 32 gun's for Yang when he meets the boys she will go out with!"

Everyone looked at Tai who blushed from embarrassment.

"Note to self never bring boy's home." Said blonde muttered.

Tai snapped. "I heard that Yang!"

"Okay then last one. From **Eygptian dragon:** If you do make a love interest for Ruby, I vote for Whitley Schnee, Weiss's brother. Mainly because it would be an interesting sight to see how both Qrow and Ozpin react to a very rich pretty boy, that has taken a romantic interest in Ruby and tries to win her heart through gifts, giving her anything to her hearts content, a flirtatouse but formal charm. And Ruby being Ruby would totally miss the fact that she has a cute boy trying to court her."

Everyone looked at Ruby who was confused already. "What?"

Winter snarled. "Oh no. There's no way, I'll let my brother get anywhere near Qrow's kid!"

"I for once agree with Ice Queen, on this. No way in Dust I'll let that happen. Oscar has a better chance then Whitley!" Snapped Qrow.

"I have to agree with them my partner deserve better then my brother." Wiess stated.

"If he wasn't a Schnee, he would be dead right now." Ozpin added.

"Okay that is the end of this Q&A so wake up." Stated the anouncer.

"Huh?"

Everyone wakes up. "What did I just Dream about…?"


	13. Chapter 12

A/N:I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just for fun.

...

Qrow looked at the headmaster for a moment and began to chuckle because he heard the elevator. Meaning someone was coming up. Which Qrow knew had to be Glynda coming up to Ozpin's office at this time. "Sure." he tossed the flask at Oz, who caught it and began to drink from it. At that moment Glynda walked in and saw Ozpin drinking from Qrow's flask. The headmaster saw her and froze, while Qrow smirked at the moment knowing that Glynda had never seen Ozpin drink before and wanted to see how the two would respond.

Glynda raised an eyebrow and turned to Qrow. "Ruby was the one who ask Ozpin about boys and dating wasn't she?"

At hearing this Qrow frowned. "Okay, who went to you?"

"Weiss. I knew something was up when Peach came up to me when I was heading here, that Yang went to her for love advice. Also she told Yang about why Raven ran off."

At hearing that Qrow groaned. "Great... she is going to ask me about my family's past now."

"So did you get Blake then Qrow?"

Qrow shook his head. "Nope. I got Pyrrha, she's the whole reason why all Team RWBY, Nora and herself were asking teachers. She wants to go out with Jaune, but don't tell anyone I told you she doesn't want anyone to know."

Glynda nodded her head. "I see…"

She then looked at Ozpin before looking back at Qrow. "How bad was Ozpin back when Summer was still alive?"

Qrow chuckled at the question. "When Raven ran away and left Tai and Yang, Ozpin grabbed his cane and beat me up saying that I better never do that to Summer or if I'm thinking of it break up with her now. He did that because a week before we went on that mission with you that Summer got hurt. I asked Ozpin and Lunar if I could propose to Summer, and Oz didn't want me to do to Summer as Raven did to Tai. So I had to wait another 3 months before I could ask Summer's hand in marriage."

"Hey I only wanted what was best for Summer!" Ozpin shouted as he waved Qrow's flask around causing it to spill a little.

"Oz watch it! That is my drink you are throwing around!"

Qrow walked up to Ozpin and grabbed his flask back and started to drink out of it himself. Ozpin only shook his head. "I'm getting too old for this."

Well it finally happened.

Cardin got the text message he was waiting for, ever since Qrow embarrassed him in front of the class. With this info he's got, not only will he get even for that fight, but also for Qrow putting the stupid bunny ears on him and his team, and more. The thought made Cardin smirk evilly, which made his team a little nervous. "Come on guys we got some work to do."

The three other men all looked at each other nervously until Russel spoke out for the rest. "Um… Cardin what are we even doing?"

Cardin smirk grew even bigger. "We are finally getting back at Qrow."

"How?"

"That's easy we just need to make some posters and put them up."

That made his team very confused. "What are these posters even going to have on them?"

Cardin's smirk now looked like a shark. "We are letting the whole school know Qrow's biggest secret. A secret that if Ruby and Yang found out the two will be in shock for a long time and won't look at him the same way again. Now come on we got work to do!"

And with that Cardin left his room and his team soon followed.

...

At the same time Watts was having a meeting with Salem. "So Watts how is your finding on Miss Ruby Rose doing?"

"It is going slower then I had hoped."

At hearing this Salem frowned. "Is that so, why?"

Watts shook his head. "From what I can tell her documents look real enough. That you would think that based off of the documents alone she has no ties to Ozpin whatsoever. But then if you try to look deeper it looks like their are some hidden documents about Miss Rose that are so locked up. That it give you second thoughts on how legitimate her documents are. The worse part in all of this is, that no matter how hard I tried I can't get into those hidden documents yet. I'm afraid I'll need more time on the matter."

Salem sighed at hearing that. "I guess it can't be helped. But is there anyway to find out faster?"

Watts thought about it for a moment. "There are only two ways I can find the info faster."

At hearing this perk Salem's interest. "Really now?"

Watts nodded his head. "Yes, one is I get the name of who hid said documents and try to hack them. At the moment I'm trying to zero in on who is hiding the documents. The other way is if we get a DNA sample of Ozpin and the girl. I could compare them and see if she really is his grandchild. Both options would take time, but would be faster than what I'm doing now."

Salem nodded her head. "I see, I doubt we could get Ozpin's DNA, and as to who is hiding the documents. Have you tried to see if it is Ozpin's doing?"

"Unfortunately unless we get a virus into his systems I can't get anything out of him yet."

"I see… Very well I'll let Cinder know of the situation, and tell her to see what she can do something on the matter. Keep working on it as well as your other works."

"It shall be done."

And with that Watts left to get back to work, leaving Salem alone. She stood up and walked up to one of the windows and looked out. "Ozpin, Ozpin, Ozpin how long do you think that this roses secret can last? I will find out the truth about her Ozpin, and depending on what that truth is… Her fate will be sealed."

...

A few days later the girls were busy trying to get Pyrrha ready to tell Jaune how she feels about him. They all agreed that none of the girls should be anywhere near them when it happens. But at the same time be on standby in case it doesn't go well. Pyrrha was going to tell him on the rooftop where the two have been practiceing fighting. But the real kicker was they weren't going to practice tonight.

As soon as Jaune walked up to the spot he knew something was up. The roof was covered with rose petals that Ruby made by using her semblance and running around the rooftop when Weiss used her semblance to keep it all from being blown away until Ruby was done. Which Ruby over did it a little bit. He then saw the candles that Blake and Nora placed on the rooftop and lit them. And then he saw Pyrrha in the dress that Yang picked out for her. It was a red dress with gold trimming at the bottom. Pyrrha also had a golden moon necklace around her neck as well. Jaune was at a loss for words at the moment. But then he snapped right out of it and walked up to Pyrrha. "Hey Pyrrha. Um...is this some sort of training trick or are you planning to meet someone up here to day? Because if that is the case I can just go and..."

Pyrrha smiled at him. "No Jaune this is not for training and the only thing I'm waiting for is you to notice me."

"Wait?! What?!"

At that moment Pyrrha kissed him which shocked Jaune for a moment. But then kissed back after he felt that the kiss felt right to him some how. The two stayed like this for some time, until they separated. "Wow, just wow. Pyrrha why didn't you just tell me? My family on my mom's side has this thing were we don't notice until we are told. Do you know how many subtle hints my dad gave her until he told her upright? And…! You've been hinting for some time now and I've been going after Weiss this whole time. Oh Pyrrha I'm so sorry! If I had know I…!"

She stopped him with a finger on his lip. "It's fine Jaune and truth be told I would've just kept on giving hints. If Nora and Team Ruby didn't help me out."

At hearing that Jaune chuckled. "Okay I get it. So does this mean we are going out?"

"I don't know? You now know how I feel so how about you? Do you want to go out with me?"

Now it was Jaune's turn to shock her by kissing her now. "Does that answer your question?"

They were about to kiss once more when all of a sudden the door flew open and some people fell out and those people are…

...

Team RWBY were in their room playing go fish with Nora and Ren.

"Ren got any 2's?"

"Nope, go fish Weiss."

Weiss picked up a card up. And it was Yang's turn. "Hey sis got any king's?"

"Go fish, Blake have any 6's?"

"Yes here." Blake gave her two 6's.

"Thank you, Nora have any Ace's?"

"Nope, go fish!"

Ruby picked up a card and Ren went next. " Weiss got any 4's?"

"No, go fish."

Ren took a card and Yang spoke up. "I wonder how it's going for Pyrrha and Jaune?"

Everyone looked at each other.

...

"Och hey watch it!"

"Be quiet and move I can't see."

"I can't move."

"I want to see."

"You guy's are going to get us killed."

"Oh man they kissed!"

"Hey be quiet do you want us to get caught."

"How do people do this in such a small amount of space?"

"I can't see."

"They kissed again."

"Look out!"

And that is when the door open to show…

...

Ruby was the one to speak. "I think they are just fine. Besides Pyrrha said that she would call if something went wrong."

"Yeah I guess you are right sis."

Blake looked at Yang. "Yang do you have any king's?"

"I should've asked you! Here all three of my king's!"

Blake took the cards and put the four king's down to show she got a four way match. "Weiss got any 3's?"

"No, go fish."

...

"Professor Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Qrow! What are you three doing here?!"

Ozpin looked up at two of his students and thought about how he and his two other teachers ended up here in the first place.

...

Qrow was walking along when he saw rose petals and some snowflake symbols. "What is going on? Are Ruby and Weiss having a fight or something?"

When he got on the roof he saw Ruby running around while Weiss was trying to keep the petals from leaving the roof. "Okay what is going on here?!"

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Nora looked at him shocked and a little bit scared about if he stops them. Qrow looked around and saw Nora and Blake with some candles see that made him side. "Let me guess, Pyrrha is going to tell Jaune today isn't she?"

They were too shocked that he knew about Pyrrha's feelings for Jaune that all they can do is nod their head. "Well alright then, have at it."

Qrow then walked away leaving the girls to get back to what they were doing. Only for Qrow to head to Ozpin's office. Which Glynda was with Ozpin at the time. "Hey Oz remember the day Ruby asked you about boys?"

At hearing Qrow bring that back up made him uneasy. "Don't tell me that now she is into boys now?"

"Nope, Pyrrha is finally asking Jaune out. I thought you two would like to watch with me."

Both Ozpin and Glynda didn't look all that thrilled at what Qrow wanted to do. "And why Qrow would we want to do that?"

"Oh I just thought the two of you would love to see how it goes. After all the advice we gave them, that ended up being for her. I just thought after Oz almost got that heart attack he would like to see what happens. Also Jaune is like Tai and Glynda you remember that Tai got his way for a while even with you helping Raven. So I would think you would like to know if Jaune would leave Weiss alone or not. Because of Pyrrha loving him or will he still go after her."

...

And that is how Qrow got them into this mess, but Ozpin wasn't going to tell them that. "Well you see…"

"Were you spying on us?!" Jaune shouted and the teachers looked away from them.

Pyrrha was not happy one bit. "Jaune."

Jaune looked at her. "Yes Pyrrha?"

"Give me your weapon, I have some human grimm's to kill."

The three eye's widen and they were about to make a break for it but it was too late Pyrrha used her semblance to grab Jaune's weapon's and attacked.

...

Back in Team RWBY's room.

Nora looked at Weiss. "Weiss do you have any 2's?"

"Derat you had them!"

Weiss gaved Nora a two. "Blake got any jack's?"

"Nope go fish."

At that moment Ruby got a call. "I guess that is Pyrrha. Hello? Jaune why are you calling I thought Pyrrha was going to call?"

At that moment the others decided to drink out of their bottles of water. "Jaune why do you sound scared?"

The others just thought he was freaking out about Pyrrha asking him out. So they kept on drinking their bottles. "What do you mean Uncle Qrow, Professor Goodwitch, and Ozpin were spying on you guys and now Pyrrha is trying to kill them?!"

At hearing that everyone did a spit take and shouted at the same time. "What?!"

"Wait how is she even killing them?! She doesn't even have her weapon!"

"She took your weapon!"

At that moment everyone got up. "Jaune we're on our way!"

And with that they all ran to save their teachers.

...

As soon as they got their they found the three teachers fighting for their life's and Pyrrha using her semblance. Ruby looked at the others. "Did any one know that her semblance was polarity?"

Everyone shook their heads no. "Okay then."

Ruby looked at Pyrrha trying to think of a way to get to her then she thought about the last time she fought Qrow. When she turned into the rose petals she didn't know how she did it but Ruby knew that it was the best way to get to Pyrrha. So she focused on her aura and thought about the time she was the rose petals. And she did it she turned back into rose petals and headed to Pyrrha but when she reemerged she fell on top of Pyrrha which made her drop Jaune's weapon. Everyone was shocked to see that and Ozpin looked at Qrow. "You weren't kidding when you said she can now turn into rose petals."

Qrow looked at him. "Do you think I would make something like this up?"

"No it's just still hard to believe is all."

Ozpin looked at Pyrrha. "Now since we were in the wrong I'll let you attacking us slide. Also I think we all had enough excitement for one day. So why don't we all call it a night?"

Everyone nodded their heads at that, Jaune went to help Pyrrha up when Qrow did the same for Ruby and everyone went to bed for the night. Not knowing the trouble they would get from Cardin.

...

As soon as Cardin thought all the teachers were asleep, him and his team started to put up the posters. His team didn't like this idea one bit. "I don't think we should be doing this."

"Yeah we're already on Qrow's bad list, I don't want to know what he'll do if he finds out it was us who did this."

Cardin looked at his team and they all froze. "I don't care we are doing this and he will pay by this!"

The others nodded their heads and got back to putting up the posters that would change everything. Cardin started to scratch on one of his bunny ears, for some reason ever since yesterday he would get an itch there. He didn't know how since the ears should be fake with pain receptors but he just let it slide and went back to putting up more posters.

...

The next day Qrow got up and was heading to the cafeteria to get some breakfast when he saw that their were a lot of posters in the hallway. He looked at one of them and his eye's widened. He grabbed his scroll. "Oz did you see the posters in the hallway?"

"Um Qrow I'm right behind you."

At hearing that Qrow jumped up in shock. "Oz, what is it with you and popping out of nowhere?!"

Ozpin smirked. "Oh just a wizard thing. Now what is this poster you wanted me to see?"

Ozpin looked at the poster and his heart froze, there in bold words said. ^Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's father! And has been lying to everyone including his own family this whole time!^

Ozpin slowly turned to Qrow. "This is not good, if anyone has seen these then Ruby will most definitely find out. You need to get to her and tell her the truth before she finds out by the poster's or by a classmate."

Qrow nodded his head and was about to leave. "Oh Qrow one more thing."

Qrow turned back to Ozpin who tossed him a box. Qrow opened it and then looked back at Ozpin. "Oz is this…?"

"Yes I think it is best she has it now and make sure that she puts it on before you tell her what it can do. We don't want a Summer repeat."

"You know she won't be happy if I do that to her."

"I know but is the only way we know for sure that she will be safe from Salem."

Qrow put the box in his pocket. "Right I better go talk to Ruby before…"

But before Qrow could say another word Yang ran up to him out of nowhere and punched him in the gut. "How dare you lie to Ruby and me about this!"

Qrow hit the wall and before Yang could go for another hit Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Xiao Long you need to calm down. Now if I had to guess you saw one of the posters?"

Yang nodded her head. "Yeah the whole team as well as JNPR saw them Weiss, Blake and all of JNPR are trying to get as many of them down as quick as they can since we all got up early today. Ruby grabbed one of them and ran and I don't know where she went. I was looking for her when I saw you and Uncle Qrow and I just lost it."

Ozpin nodded his head. "I see but let me ask you this did you think that Qrow did what he did because he didn't want her?"

Yang nodded her head. "I see but Yang if that was the case then wouldn't he have never visited her in the first place?"

At hearing that made Yang's heart freeze. "Yang, Qrow only did it to keep her safe. If he could of he would've never done it. In fact he was planning on telling her the truth soon and you as well. Who ever put up the posters are the ones you should be mad at, not your Uncle. They are the ones who brought Ruby pain today. Because of who ever done this made it so Qrow couldn't tell Ruby in a safe way. Do you understand?"

Yang nodded her head and walked up to Qrow and help him up. "Sorry I just thought you were being like my mom Uncle Qrow."

"It's fine truth be told I would of done the same thing in your shoes. Now if you excuse me I got a daughter to find."

And with that Qrow ran off looking for Ruby. Leaving Yang with Ozpin alone together. "Do you want to come to my office to look at the school security video's and find out who did this? Then you can go to whoever it was and give them a piece of your mind?"

At hearing that Yang grined evilly. "Oh yeah most definitely, and I might have an ideal who it might be."

And with that the two headed to Ozpin's office to find the one's who did this.

...

Ruby was at this old playground, the playground was in a good condition but it looked like no one really comes here all that much anymore. Ruby didn't know why she came here, she just randomly got here and it just felt familiar to her and a safe place to be. So here was Ruby sitting on a swing looking at the poster she took from school. "Is this the truth, is Uncle Qrow really my Dad?"

Qrow was in his crow form flying around looking for Ruby when he saw her in the playground. He landed behind her and started to walk up to her. As he did he looked around recognizing the place. "Your Grandpa would bring you here a lot."

At hearing Qrow's voice Ruby turned her head towards him. "What?"

He finally got to the swings and sat on the one next to her's, Ruby kept her eye's on him. "Your Grandpa would take you here before your mom died. In fact he and your grandma use to take your Mom here too when she was little. So when ever Team STRQ had to go on missions he would take you. I picked you up from this very park sometimes."

Ruby then looked back at the park now realizing why she felt safe here. "Um… The posters… were they… are they… telling the truth? Are you really my dad?"

Qrow looked at Ruby before he sighed.

"Rose of all colors falling from the sky.

Dancing with a silver angel.

Dressed in a starlet dress.

Who is this angel dancing?"

Ruby's head whipped right back at Qrow her eye's widened at what Qrow just said, no what he just sang. But Qrow kept on going.

"The angel is you my little rose.

You with a pure heart.

One with an honest soul.

Eye's of silver hope."

Ruby knew that voice.

"The Queen of Darkness may come.

Trying to destroy all the light in our world.

But your silver light will keep our world strong.

No matter what happens."

Ruby had heard that voice so many times.

"And if that Queen of Darkness comes.

And tries to take away your light.

Know that the wizard of seasons will keep you safe.

Until his dying breath.

So don't give in and stay strong.

The darkness will never win with you around."

It was the voice in her locket.

"Silver angel dance your rose dance.

With each rose petal that dances with you

Are the lights in every heart.

All from the times of old.

And times of new."

The very voice that her locket said was her father's voice.

"So stay strong and shine your light.

For the four seasons.

For your loved ones.

And for the world!

Because your light will save the world."

Ruby sat there staring at him in shock until she realized something. "How did you know that I would know your voice?"

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you remember the Crow that was in that tree when you showed your locket to Ozpin?"

Ruby gave a hesitant nod..

"Well that Crow was me."

At hearing that shocked her. "What?! How?!"

Qrow side. "It is part of The Branwen shift-mix semblance."

At hearing that made Ruby confused. "What?"

Qrow sighed again but this time louder. "Look you know that Weiss's semblance is hereditary right?"

"Yes."

"Well it is the same with the Branwen's but instead of glyph we get some form of shape-shifting and something that works with it. For me it's turning into a crow and giving others bad luck."

At hearing that Ruby pointed a finger at him. "That is why I can't beat you in any video games!"

Qrow looked at her before he began to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha,ha! Oh I needed that, yes that would be true to Yang but it might not be for you."

That confused her. "Wait what?"

"You see, my bad luck is on 24/7 I can't turn it off. But Your mom could somehow make my semblance work against me or kept it in check. And well, don't tell Tai, Yang or anyone for that matter but do you remember that birdie you hit on initiation day? The one you cried out 'Birdie, no.'?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Well that bird was also me."

Now it was Ruby's turn to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! Birdie was you?! Ha, ha, ha!"

At that moment Ruby fell off her swing she stopped laughing and looked at Qrow. He looked back at her and then both of them started to laugh. This went on for a while and the two smiled at each other, Qrow was the one to speak. "Yeah, I guess it's funny now that I think about it. But yeah you may have inherited your mom's bad luck semblance doesn't effect me. As well as my family's semblance."

That got Ruby's attention. "Wait what?"

"Well I can be a crow, Raven can be a raven, and it looks like you can become rose petals."

This shocked Ruby. "Wait?! I thought my semblance was speed?!"

"It is but at the same time it is more then that. I turn into a crow and bring bad luck. You can turn into rose petals have said petals split up into groups and move real fast. Didn't you wonder why you leave rose petals behind?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Well that is because it is linked to you petal shift."

"I see... so that is why I turned into petals a few weeks ago and last night."

Qrow smirked. "That's right you got it from me, I'm just glad you didn't turn into a black cat and get bad luck."

At hearing that Ruby chuckled, at that moment Qrow pulled out the box that Ozpin gave him. *I hope you know what you're doing Oz?*

"Here Ruby your Grandpa wanted me to give you this."

Ruby got up and back on her swing then she looked at the box and took it. "What is it?"

She opened it and saw a silver rose bracelet. "It matches my locket."

Qrow smiled. "Well what are you waiting for? Put it on."

Ruby undid the bracelet and put it on her right wrist. But as soon as she did the clasp disappeared. "What the?! How is that even possible?!"

"Sorry kiddo, but Summer wouldn't put it on when your Grandpa tried to get her to put it on when he gave it to her on our wedding day. If she would of just put it on she would still be here with us today. So your Grandpa told me to not tell you about that until you put it on. "

Ruby looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Qrow sighed. "It some sort of protective charm bracelet. The one who wears it can't be killed, or dismembered. You can get hurt like getting cuts, bruise, and loss of aura. But you can't bleed to death, no one can cut off apart of your body, nor can poison kill you. It'll only make it hard for you to move or it make you fall asleep, or drain your aura to a low amount. Not even the grimm can kill you now. The only way you'll die with that bracelet on, is natural death."

Ruby looked at the bracelet. "Okay how do I get it off?"

"You can't."

Ruby whipped her head back at him. "What?!"

"As I said you can't take it off. At least not until you are either dead or have a kid of your own. When you get a kid of your own then you just need to think of the clasp and it will show. Until then that thing is stuck on you."

Ruby glared at him.

"Hey look on the bright side you'll never need an organ transplant with that thing on."

Ruby's glare harden.

*Oh boy, looks like she also got the Branwen glare as well. Raven would be impressed at seeing her niece giving her the look. Especially with the fact she looks so much like Summer and Summer couldn't pull off a glare to save her life.*

Qrow lifted one of his hands and began to rub Ruby's head. "Hey how about we go out for breakfast just you and me and I answer any questions that I'm allowed to answer."

"What about class's?"

Qrow chuckled and got up. "Don't worry about it I'll send a text to Ozpin and he can take care of it. Now let's go I know this place that makes chocolate chip pancakes that taste like chocolate chip cookies, and they even put strawberries on top."

At hearing that had won Ruby over. So she got up and the two headed to the restaurant.

...

Meanwhile Ozpin and Yang were looking at the school's security video of last night. "Now Miss Xiao Long, you said you think you know who done this."

"Yep its got to be Cardin Winchester. Uncle Qrow has embarrassed him in front of the class as well as put on bunny ears on him and his team for picking on Velvet. He's the only one I know who wants payback on Uncle Qrow, and he would do anything to do it."

"I see." Ozpin went to the video's that had Team CRDL on it and had it playing from last night. And sure enough there were the four boys walking out of their room and putting up the posters.

"So I was right. Time to make them pay."

Yang was about to leave when Ozpin grabbed her arm. "Not so fast Yang. If you beat them up outside of class you could get into trouble."

Yang looked at him. "Then what should I do?"

At that moment Yang's blood froze at the smirk on Ozpin's face. "Oh leave that to me."

...

Qrow sent Ozpin the text and Oz sent one back saying that it is fine and that he would have Glynda get Ruby's homework to her team's room. So Qrow and Ruby went on and made it to the restaurant that Qrow had mentioned. The two sat down and order their food and as they were waiting for there food Qrow was answering any of Ruby's questions. "So why did you have Uncle Tai raise me as his daughter? I mean I have an idea why but I still want to know."

"Well for starters you were right about your mom being killed by someone is part of the reason why I did the Uncle thing and why your Grandpa stopped seeing you all together. In fact before you ask, no your Grandpa still thinks it is not the time for you to know who he is yet. He wanted you to get use to the truth about me first. I was supposed to tell you the truth about me sometime soon but whoever did those posters beat me to it."

"Okay what was the other reason?"

Qrow looked away and sighed. "You know I'm like a bad luck charm?"

Ruby nodded her head and then her eyes widened. "No."

"Yes, I worried that my bad luck would get you hurt. So that added to my worries about your safety. But at the same time I just couldn't stay fully away from you, not like Raven. You're my little rose, so I became your Uncle so I could see you whenever I could."

"I see…"

Qrow started to take a drink. "So speaking of your sister, I heard you and her had a bad child hood. So what was it?"

At hearing that Qrow did a spit take and began to cough. "What?! Why?! When?! How do you even know that?!"

"Peach told Yang when she asked about love advice."

Qrow growled. "Dang it Peach! Why did you have to go and tell Yang that?!"

He looked at his daughter who looked a little wide eyed look at him. Qrow side at that. "Look Ruby there's a reason why I left that life and it's not something I didn't want you to know about. But I'll tell you when we're at a place no one can hear us. I don't need any more posters at Beacon anytime soon."

Ruby nodded her head at that. "Okay I understand. So when I asked you if you could teach me how to use a scythe. How did you feel about that?"

Qrow smiled at Ruby asking that. "It was one of the most proudest moments when you asked me that. I always thought you do Summer's weapon since your mom did the same weapon as your grandma. It is some kind of weird family thing in the Rose bloodline. Although Summer and I didn't want you going for the same weapon as them. The people responsible for her death are use to dealing with that weapon when in the hands of the Roses."

"So it was a good thing I didn't copy mom?"

Qrow smirked at her. "Yeah although your mom made you something for when you get into Beacon."

At hearing that Ruby perked up. "Really mom left me a gift before she died?"

Qrow gave a nod. "Yep it's back in my bedroom back at Beacon. I'll give it to you when we get back but for now let's just enjoy our meals."

Ruby agreed and the two continued their Daddy-Daughter breakfast bonding.

...

Ozpin and Yang walked into Qrow's classroom with one of the posters rolled up in his hand. Today was when Team RWBY would have Qrow's class first meaning Team CRDL would be their as well. As soon as Ozpin saw the boy's he smirked. "Good morning students"

Everyone responded to him. "Good morning Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin unrolled the poster he had in his hand. "Now I'm going to take a wild guess and believe that you all saw this, this morning."

Everyone nodded and when Cardin smirked at seeing his handy work. "Well because of this Qrow and Miss Rose will be taking the day off. So I'll be taking over the class for today."

At hearing that everyone looked at him shocked none of them thought that they would be haveing a class with Ozpin. "Now then before we start I would like to point out that I know who's handy work it was for the poster's."

At hearing that Cardin's smirk fell. "You see there are video cameras everywhere on the school's grounds. And I must say…"

Ozpin then gave out a very dark look to the class. "I'm not happy about this one bit."

At seeing the look on his face Cardin knew him and his team was dead meat. "So Team CRDL I don't know how you got that info. But I will make sure you will think twice before trying it again. So for starters your team won't be part of the Vytal Festival."

"What?!"

Team CRDL were shocked at what they just heard. But Ozpin was not done with them yet. "You heard me you will not fight to represent the kingdom of Vale. Not only that during the Vytal Festival you'll be part of the cleaning team the whole time. Not just at the end of the Vytal Festival oh no from beginning to the end cleaning. And speaking of cleaning you'll be cleaning the cafeteria until further notice."

Cardin looked like he was ready to kill someone. "Oh come on! Really?!"

"Yes really, you'll also have weekend detention until the day of the Vytal Festival."

Yang leaned into Weiss and whispered to her. "Okay I'm glad that Team CRDL is getting punished but I think he is going a little over kill."

Weiss nodded. "I know I didn't know Ozpin could be like Ironwood. What next he is going to fight the whole Team?"

"Oh and one more thing."

Everyone just looked at him and Ozpin smirked. "If I recall this is a class that is about teams fighting their teacher. And since I'm taking over the class why don't I start by fighting you."

Team CRDL looked like they were about to soil them selves.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just for fun.

…

Yang turned to Weiss. "You were saying?"

All of Team CRDL looked at each other not knowing if they should run, hide or what.

"If you don't come down here you'll fail the class for the day and will have to make it up later today in front of the whole school." Was the headmaster's calm statement.

Everyone's eyes widened at hearing that. Ozpin was not going easy on them at all and everyone knew it. All the students made a mental note not to do anything like what Team CRDL did. Ever. Said team all looked at their leader giving the 'we-blame-you' look, before they all got up to face Ozpin.

Once they were down on the battle platform Ozpin took one last sip of his drink and put it down on one of the student's desks. "Keep an eye on that for me will you?"

He put down his mug! Was the unanimous thought through out the classroom. Team CRDL in something deeper then they had expected.

The student only nodded their head and Ozpin smiled. "Thank you."

He turned around to Team CRDL. "I'm surprised that you didn't attack me when I was putting my mug down. From what I heard from Qrow you attacked him right away and didn't let Qrow say 'go."

Cardin glared at Ozpin and was thinking of attacking him right now but from the looks, that his teammates were giving him, if Ozpin didn't say go. Then his team wouldn't make a move. So he just stood there waiting for Ozpin to give the word. "Alright then, let's get started, shall we? You may begin."

With that Team, CRDL ran towards Ozpin. Oz just stood there until they got very close to him then he moved his cane at a speed that everyone in the classroom had a hard time seeing it for themselves.

"Whoa!" Was all the class could say about what they were seeing.

Ozpin smirked at Team CRDL. "My turn."

...

At that time Qrow and Ruby just got back to Beacon. "Oh, I can't wait to see the gift Mom left me!"

Qrow just smiled at his daughter. "Well, it might have to wait till after school is done for the day. I feel bad for having Oz taking over my class, he doesn't like to fight unless he has to."

Ruby nodded her head and as they walked to Qrow's classroom they bumped into Glynda. "Hey Glynda what are you doing here?"

"Well seeing that Ozpin took over your class for the day and I don't have a class to teach at the moment. I thought I would go check up on him."

Qrow nodded his head. "Yeah, I thought I'd go to take back my class. But let Ruby stay with me for the day since she is still a little-shaken up from what happened this morning."

Glynda gave a nod. "I see, well it's a good thing I got all of Miss Rose's homework from her other classes with me, she can work on it if she feels up to it in your classroom then."

Ruby gave the blonde a smile. "That sounds good to me. Thank you, Professor Goodwitch."

Glynda for once smiled at Ruby. "It is no problem Ruby, I would be unnerved too, if I found out my Uncle was really my father by some poster."

The three were almost to the classroom when Qrow thought of something. "Hey Glynda, by any chance do you know who put up those posters, to begin with?"

Ruby looked to Glynda who nodded her head. "As a matter of fact, I do. It turns out it was Team CRDL who did it to try and get back at you."

At hearing that Qrow froze and Ruby and Glynda stopped and looked at Qrow. "Is something wrong Qrow?"

Qrow looked at the two with fear. "Yeah... something is very wrong Glynda. Do you remember the time Team BLOD did that prank on Summer, Raven, and Peach that almost put the three into a coma?"

Glynda nodded her head, irritated by the reminder. "How could I forget that? I would have been one of the victims if Peach didn't push me out of the way."

"Do you also remember that Lunar was the teacher of the class you do now?"

Again she gave a confirmation.

"And Ozpin took over the class for the day and picked a fight with Team BLOD?"

"I wish I could forget! There was so much of the team's namesake all over the place. It took the school two weeks to clean up all of the blood!" She paused. "I still can't believe that Team BLOD not only survived that but all of them graduated from Beacon two years later."

"Well Team CRDL is in my first class." Qrow stated.

At that moment Glynda's eye's widened. "By Om...You don't think-?!"

The three only stood there for a moment before Qrow and Glynda made a mad dash for the classroom door with Ruby soon joining them. But by the time they got to the door Team CRDL crashed through the walls and hit the opposite hallway wall. The whole team was groaning in pain. Qrow grabbed his sword ready to intervene if Ozpin was not done with them yet.

Both Glynda and Ruby ran to Team CRDL to see if the boys were okay. Glynda sighed in relief. "They are okay and in a whole lot better state than when Ozpin fought Team BLOD as a punishment."

Qrow didn't look at them he just kept on looking at the hole and soon Ozpin walked out of the hole with his cup in hand. "Ah Qrow, Ruby, I didn't know you two were back already?"

Qrow sighed in relief he knew that Oz was not going to attack anytime soon. "Yeah, I thought I'd take back my class from you and keep Ruby by my side for the day."

"I see. If that is the case, Glynda and I will take Team CRDL to the nurse's office to get them checked out. Have a good day you two." Ozpin stated.

With that the headmaster walked over to Glynda, Ruby, and Team CRDL as Glynda fixed the wall Cardin could only say one thing. "The Headmaster isn't human."

"Oh come now if you can't handle an old man like me. Then how can you handle a fight the real world?" Jeered the silver haired man ominously.

And with that Team CRDL, Ozpin, and Glynda left leaving Qrow and Ruby behind.

"I want to fight Professor cloaked girl stated. Eye shining in excitement.

Qrow looked at her. "No you don't Ruby, trust me on that."

The two looked at the door and walked to it. They opened it and walked in only to see everyone either hugging each other, some writing up their wills, or praying to whatever religion they believed in.

"You know what... I don't think you guys can fight today. So I'll give you some extra credit. So here is, what you'll all going to do everyone writes me a paper of what Ozpin just did to Team CRDL. I don't care how long it is. I don't even care if it is just one word or you make pictures, just use it as a way to cope with what you just saw. If you turn something in you get 5 extra credit points in my class. So have at it is due in one week's time."

The students all nodded their heads and got to work.

…

The day went on as normal Qrow did team fights with his other classes but told them it was extra credit for the day and that they can choose to fight him to get the extra credit. By the time School was done for the day Ruby got done with the school work Glynda gave her.

The Father and Daughter duo were walking towards Qrow's room and as soon as they got there he opened the door and let Ruby in. Qrow pointed towards his bed. "Sit down over there I'll go grab it."

Ruby did as she was told and sat down. Slightly jumping in excitement at getting something from her mother.

Qrow rummaged through his closet to grab the gift Summer left for him to give to Ruby when she got into Beacon. As soon as he got it, Qrow walked over to the bed and sat next to his daughter. "Here."

Passing it to Ruby, who began to carefully unwrapped it. She found a box and gentley opened it to find what looked like to be a dagger in its sheath. The handle was very well made; silver with gold trimmings on it. It had three marking on it surrounding a rainbow looking dust crystal at the spot where the handle and blade connect. The first one on top was her and her mom's rose crest; the Scatter. To the right of it was the Branwen mark on it, on the left side was two cogs that looked similar to the one in her locket.

"I can see why you hid this from me, It doesn't have Tai and Yang's crest. But what are the two cogs?" Ruby quietly asked.

Qrow looked at it and his eyes widen. "Oh, dust! I forgot about that!"

Ruby looked at him for a moment and then looked back at it. "Is that Grandpa's crest? I've seen it in the locket he made for me. The only difference is this has two cogs which one is inside the other when the locket only has one cog."

All Qrow could do was nods his head. "Yeah, just don't go looking for him. He'll tell you when he is ready to show himself. If he die's before hand then I'll tell you when it happens and who he is. But please don't go looking for him, the ones who killed your mother did it more so because Summer was his daughter. So if you go looking around and they find out who you are they will go after you next."

Ruby nodded her head and took the dagger out of its sheath when all of a sudden said dagger turn into a sword. "What the dust?!"

Qrow smirked at seeing Ruby's reaction. "Yeah, don't ask me how she was able to do that. It's some family trick that your Grandpa taught her when she was little. Sure she mainly used the same type of weapon as your Grandma. But thanks to that trick he taught her, Summer had so many backup weapons that Raven begged her to teach her the trick. But she always told her that it's known by family blood only."

Ruby looked at the blade of the sword it was a lighter shade of silver than the handle was. And it had dust crystals of all different colors on it, shaped as either full roses or just the rose petals. It looked like it should be just for looks as it looked like an art piece and not a real weapon. "I can't use this… It's so beautiful... like a piece of art."

Qrow chuckled. "You would think so, but all of Summer's weapons would look like that."

Ruby looked up at him with wonder. "Really?"

"Yes really, she got it from your Grandpa. Most beautiful weapons ever made, but deadlier than any Grimm."

Ruby looked down at the sword again but then saw that there was a note in the box. So she picked it up and read it out loud.

 _"To my beautiful Ruby,_

 _I hope this sword is given to you when you make it into Beacon. This note is just in case I'm not around to give it to you myself. Well, this sword will be my way of keeping you safe._

' _The rainbow dust crystal is aura dust, it is a dust crystal that once you put your aura in it. It will keep it in their forever. I put mine and your aura in it after you were born so whenever you need my strength my aura will kick in to help you. The other dust crystals are on it so you can use any element you need whenever you need it._

' _I don't know if you'll name your weapons like I did but this sword does have a name. Its name is_ _ **Guardian Rose,**_ _when you wield this blade imagen it is me fighting by your side._

 _I love you my little Rose and I'll always be with you in your heart._

 _Love your mother,_

 _Summer Rose."_

Tears started to fall down Ruby's cheek and she put Guardian Rose back into its sheath.

Qrow looked at his daughter in concern. "Ruby?"

At that moment she hugged him and began to cry, Qrow just held on to her. Letting her cry her heart out. "I know Ruby, I know..."

Qrow looked out the window of his room and he let a single tear fall down himself. "..I miss her too."

In Ozpin's office, Oz was in a middle of a call from Ironwood. **"So Ruby and the whole school knows that she is Qrow's daughter?"**

"Afraid so."

 _"So… Does that mean she knows about…?"_

"No, she doesn't know about me being her Grandfather, nor Salem, or any of that. We want to take it one step at a time."

 _"I see, Oz I need to tell you something."_

One of Ozpin's eyebrow went up. "And what might that be?"

 _"Someone is trying to get their hands on Ruby's hidden documents."_

Ozpin eyes widened at hearing that. "You don't think that its…?"

 _"I'm afraid so, Salem is having someone looking into Ruby to see if she has a link to you. It is either the mole and that mole is still in the group. Or she is having someone else looking into it."_

Ozpin didn't know what to say.

 _"Look Oz, I'll try and hold them off as long as I can from getting into those documents. But when I tell you they got into them you need to tell her everything she doesn't know of. Which from the looks of it will be soon, maybe even we won't have to fully worry until next school year."_

Ozpin sighed in relief. "So we have time."

 _"Only if they don't hack mine or yours databases. But if they somehow do or figure out that the documents can only be reached by you or me. Then all they have to do is force it all on one of us, and depending on how good they are. We would only get a week the longest before they get into those files."_

"I see thank you for letting me know. Have a good day."

 _"You to Ozpin."_ And with that, the two hang up.

Ozpin got up and walked to one of his windows. "...Times running out."

…

Ironwood was looking at a file. "Don't worry Oz, you've been through enough as is, and if she does have what it takes to put a stop to Salem once and for all, then I'll do everything in my power to keep Ruby safe."

Ironwood remembered the day the project was approved by him.

…

 _"Dr. Polendina."_

 _"Ah Ironwood, what can I help you with?"_

 _"Come with me."_

 _The two made it to Ironwood's office. "Polendina do you remember that artificial robot you wanted to do? The one with its own aura."_

 _"Yes I do, I also recall that your predecessor said no at the time."_

 _"Do you still have your daughters aura?"_

 _Polendina nodded his head. "I do, I'm thinking about going to one of the other kingdoms about it."_

 _"What if I told you I might let you go through with the project?"_

 _At hearing this Polendina's eyes widened. "You mean that? Oh, let me guess she needs to be able to fight am I right?"_

 _Ironwood nodded his head. "Yes, but she wouldn't be like any of my soldiers, in fact, I would very much have it where she was much like your daughter but was able to fight."_

 _"That is a surprise, your predecessor wanted a soldier or a living weapon, he didn't want a true huntress. So why do you need someone like that?"_

 _"It's confidential, all that I can say is that I would need her to protect the people mainly a person who is a child now but if she's like her parents she'll become a huntress herself. This girl is very special and might change the world for the better. I need someone who can keep her safe no matter what. But a normal robot can be destroyed easily by anything that isn't Grimm, and a living being has a life of their own and can't watch her 24/7. That is why I need the_ _ **P.E.N.N.Y**_ _program. If you take on the job, she'll need to be ready by the time the girl gets out of huntsmen school. Which all depends on what year she started school and if she skips or is held back a year or two. But by my best estimate, I would say the earliest would be 10 years and 20 years the latest. So what do you say, are you in?"_

 _Dr. Polendina thought about it for a moment then he looked at Ironwood and nodded his head. "I'll do it if this girl is that valuable then I don't see why not. Just so long as I build Penny my way, you can give me some suggestions but I get the final say."_

 _"Agreed, well then."_

 _Ironwood grabbed the documents that were denied by his predecessor with an extra set of documents. He signed the new ones and added them to the old once. "They're all set, just remember you can't tell anyone_ _ **why**_ _I let you do this. If people ask just tell them that the_ _ **P.E.N.N.Y**_ _program is something I like to think that can replace the old robots for the better. Understood?"_

 _"Understood."_

 _Ironwood smiled at hearing that. "Good."_

…

Ironwood started to make a call and someone picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Polendina it's me."

 _"Ah Ironwood, what can I do for you?"_

"Someone is trying to find out who Penny is made for. I just wanted to let you know we might have to get Penny to do her job sooner rather than later."

 _"I see. How do we know Penny is ready for this?"_

"Well for starters the girl is still a student so Penny can grow with her. Also, the Vytal festival is coming up, we can use that as a test for Penny. I'll get her team signed up for it"

 _"Very well, I'll tell her she is going to be in the Vytal festival and make sure her weapon is 100% ready for it."_

"Good." And with that, the two hanged up.

…

The Father Daughter duo were still in an emotional embrace, when Ruby thought of something. "Looks like I'll need to work on my swordman ship skills now more than ever."

Qrow smirked at hearing that. "Well then let's go to my classroom and see what your new sword can do."

At hearing that Ruby smiled. "Yes, yes, yes, YES! Let's go!"

The bad luck user burst into laughter. "Alright let's go."

And with that, the two headed back to Qrow's classroom.

...

In Ozpin's office, Oz was making a call of his own. _"Hello?"_

"Tai it's me."

 _"Ozpin? What's up?"_

"One of the school teams put up posters about Qrow being Ruby's real dad."

 _"No..."_

"I'm afraid so."

 _"Oz how did those students even get that info?"_

"I don't know but I plan on finding out."

 _"Okay then I better call Yang about this she'll more likely want to have a chat about this."_

"I already had a word with her. But it wouldn't hurt to for you to call her later on, tonight."

Ozpin hanged up and looked out a window again. "Just how much time do I have left?"

He grabs his pocket watch and opened it. He then started to do some setups on it. "It's a good thing I had Ruby touched this when she was little."

Once he was done with the set ups he started to record. "Ruby if you get this message and I didn't delete this then that means you now know that I'm your..."

...

Ruby and Qrow got to the classroom and Qrow pulled out his sword. "Alright kiddo, since you don't use a sword all that much. I won't be using my scythe form for now at least. Why don't we start with the basics that I taught you when you were little?"

Ruby started swinging around her new sword with the techniques that Qrow taught her when she was a child. She was doing fine with it so far and Qrow smiled at that. *Good thing I taught her when she was little.*

"Okay now channel some of your aura and pick one of the dust crystals and use it."

Ruby did as she was told going into the wind one, but she lost control right away and started flying in the air. "WHOA!"

…

Meanwhile, the rest of Team RWBY was trying to find Qrow. "So do you think your Uncle can tell us why Ozpin went all out today?"

"I don't know Blake we have to find him first."

"Well, hopefully, he is either in his classroom or his office."

"I hear you, Weiss."

At that moment they heard their team leader. "WHOA!"

The three girls looked at each other. "Well if Ruby is in the classroom then so is Uncle Qrow. Come on!"

And with that, they ran into the classroom to see Ruby flying around with a sword.

"Ruby! Stop putting aura into the sword right now!"

Ruby did as Qrow told her and as soon as she did she began to fall. Which at that moment Qrow jumped up and caught her. "Gotch ya! Okay, we might have to work on that."

"What was that, to begin with, Uncle Qrow?!" Yang cried.

Qrow and Ruby looked towards where the rest of Team RWBY were. "Well firecracker, Summer made Ruby a sword as a congratulation gift for getting into Beacon. I don't know how she knew Ruby would go here? She could've gone to any of the other schools as well. Anyways the gift is a sword that has dust crystals embedded into them and right now we are working on having Ruby be able to use them. But using the sword with dust is different than using dust with a scythe. So Ruby lost control of her sword at the time."

Qrow chuckled. "I'm just glad she didn't go for fire."

At hearing that Weiss looked at Ruby's new sword. "Can I take a better look at it?"

Ruby nodded her head and handed Weiss Guardian Rose. Weiss looked at it and gave it a few swings and then put some of her aura into it the sword. She used the ice part of the sword like how she would use her own. "It is a lot like how I use Myrtenaster, sure they are both different but they work similarly to when I'm about to use dust. If you want I can help you get a better hand at the dust part of your sword."

Ruby smiled and jumped out of Qrow's arms. "That would be so cool! Thanks, Weiss!"

Qrow smirked at the two. "Thanks, I'm more use to dust bullets myself, so I was winging it there on teaching her how to use the dust part. I can do a sword but unless the dust is in bullets, I have a hard time using them."

Weiss nodded her head. "First of all, you can't just put random amount of aura into it. The more you put in it, the stronger it will be and if you aren't used to it. You'll get what you just went through, so start out with a small amount of aura, Okay?"

Ruby nodded her head and took back Guardian Rose and did as Weiss had told her to do. She tried the wind dust again and this time she had a better control over it. Sure it was still hard to keep it under control but she still had control. As soon as she stopped she turned towards the others. "I did it!"

Qrow smiled at her. "Good job kiddo."

Weiss nodded. "It was good for a second try, there is still a lot to do to before you can use that sword in a real fight."

"Right! Let's keep on going." And with that, the training went on.

...

Two months later, Ruby been working on her sword skills with Qrow with Weiss's help and was now able to switch back and forth between Crescent Rose and Guardian Rose in a fight. But she was still not fully use to using Guardian Rose in a true battle senario. Ruby could only use it in a fight against Qrow or Weiss and that was for training.

But right now Team RWBY was in town as Weiss looked around in wonder. "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

Ruby looked at her partner. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss turned to Ruby. "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

And with that, they continued to walk around town as Yang sighs, and crossed her arms. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!"

As they stop near the docks and the sounds of foghorns are heard Yang spoke up again. "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby brought up as she covered her nose.

Blake looked at Ruby. "And what is wrong with fish?"

"I don't have anything against them, I just don't like the smell or taste of them. If people like fish that is fine but I just not one of them."

Blake nodded her head with understanding. They kept on going as Weiss went on talking. "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!

Blake smirked at that."She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss glares at her. "You can't prove that!"

Ruby turns her head to see a shop that was in a bad shape. "Whoa." She walked over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad. "What happened here?"

The Detective looked at her. "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

Yang is now standing next to Ruby. "That's terrible."

The other Detective walked over to his partner. "They left all the money again."

"Huh?" Ruby looked up at him

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"Um, it might be Roman Torchwick."

Everyone looked at Ruby and one of the Detectives spoke up. "And why do you think that?"

"Well, I was that girl that was in the From Dust till Dawn shop on the night he tried to rob it before the school year. And well on that night he didn't want the money then either he wanted the dust. What you just said it made me think about that night and it made me also think that it could be Roman Torchwick."

The Detective nodded his head. "That is some good info young lady I was going to say the White Fang. But what you just said helps a lot as well, we will keep that in mind. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

The other Detective chuckled. "Hey, how bad would it be if he was working with the White Fang?"

And with that, the two Detective went back to work. The girls kept on walking and soon as they were far enough they all looked at Blake. "So if the White Fang were involved would you know what it would be used for?"

Blake shook her head. "No, but I do remember that before I left there was this woman in this red dress."

At hearing that got Ruby's interest. "Did you get a good look at her?"

"No, she was leaving with two other humans after Adam told them to leave and as they were leaving I was heading to Adam. I think she had an ankle bracelet on."

"That looked like black diamonds?"

Blake looked at Ruby. "Okay, how did you know that?"

"The woman who helped Roman get away that night was wearing that type of dress and ankle bracelet. I didn't get to see her face it was hidden in shadow at the time."

Weiss looked at them. "You two don't think that maybe that woman is making Roman and the White Fang work for her do you?"

Before any of them could go on they heard a Sailor yelling. "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

And they looked to see a boy running away from the sailors, Sun looked at the Sailor. "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!

And with that, he ran. "You no-good stowaway!"

Sun looked at them. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!"

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

Sun drops the banana peel on the sailors face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the sailors. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the sailors. Yang looked at Weiss "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

"Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump onto a building and disappear from her view. "No, he got away!"

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate. Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

Penny smiled at them. "Salutations!"

Ruby looked at the girl "Um... hello."

"Are you... okay?"

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."

Everyone looked at Penny and Yang spoke up again. "Do you... wanna get up?"

"Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi, Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Blake hits Yang. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that."

Penny looked at Yang. "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!"

Team RWBY starts to walk off and Ruby waves goodbye. "Take care, friend!"

"She was... weird..."

"Now, where did that Faunus run off to?" Weiss was going to say riff-raff but thought that it would be best not to say that. Especially since Blake was with them.

When out of nowhere Penny was standing right in front of them. "What did you call me?"

Weiss looks back and forth in shock and Yang looks apologetic. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you."

Walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby. "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..."

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

"Uuuum..."

She looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammate's motion to deny her. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Ruby's teammates comically faint, but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs "Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby groaning to Weiss as she brushes herself off "Is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No - she seems far more coordinated."

Yang looked at Penny "So... what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Weiss was shocked at hearing that."Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

Blake smirked at her "Says the girl wearing a dress."

"It's a combat skirt!

Ruby went up to Weiss. "Yeah!"

Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it then Weiss realized something. "Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed...Faunus?"

Penny was at a lost at that moment "The who...?"

"The Faunus from the boat!"

"I'm sorry but I flew here I didn't come by boat. Most of the people who came by boat are from Haven, I'm from Atlas."

At hearing that Ruby looked at Weiss. "Hey, she is from the same kingdom as you Weiss."

Weiss looked at Ruby. "I guess so."

At that moment was when Penny figured out why Weiss looked familiar. "Oh, you're Winter's sister aren't you?!"

"You know my sister?"

Penny nodded her head. "Oh yes, she sometimes gives me lessons on fighting. She talks about you a lot, I can tell she loves you very much."

At hearing that Weiss smiled and the rest of Team RWBY joined in on the smiling forgetting about Sun at the moment.

…

Later on, Team RWBY made it back to Beacon and they were about to go in when. "Heya ladies!"

Team RWBY turned around to see Sun behind them. Weiss pointed a finger at him. "You! You're the boy who stowaway on that boat!"

"Hey, it's not my fault they wouldn't let me on board even though I had a ticket. The only reason they let other Faunus on board is because they had the rest of their teammates with."

At hearing that Weiss felt sorry for him. "Oh, that got to be bad."

"Nah it's all cool, got them back by still being on the ship anyways."

Ruby smiled. "Thats true, so are you here for the tournament?"

Sun nodded his head. "Yeah the rest of them are coming by plane, one of them is scared of water. But the team wanted at least one of us to get here early, so we could get our dorm room ready for the rest and for one of us to see who we might be fighting ahead a time. And since I'm team leader of Team SSSN they voted I go."

Everyone nodded their heads at that but Yang also smirked. "So which s in Team SSSN are you?"

At hearing that confused everyone except Ruby because she had a funny feeling she knew what Yang was up to. "As I said I'm team leader so I'm the first."

Yang's smirk grew. "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"So you're saying that all team leaders letters will always be first on the team name?"

"Yes! That's how it goes!" Weiss and Blake nodded their head in agreement.

At that Yang's smirk grew even more. "Ruby's dad was the team leader of Team STRQ."

At hearing that Weiss and Blake's eyes widened and looked at Ruby who nodded at them telling them that it was true. But Sun didn't get it. "Okay, so what is his name it has to start with an s since the team name started with s."

Now Yang's smirk looked like she was going to kill him which made him a little worried. "Ruby's dad my Uncle name is Qrow."

At hearing that Sun's jaw dropped. "Your Uncle was the team leader and his initial was the last one?!"

"Yep, so I'll ask again which s are you?"

Sun begin to scratch his head. "Now that you told me that I don't know anymore."

At hearing that Yang began to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I knew that would get you stuck as soon as I said that to you! Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!"

Weiss and Blake felt like Yang got them on that as well and didn't know what to think. When Ruby looked annoyed about Yang's joke. "Yang you can stop now, you know that my mom and dad got picked on for that. Do I need to tell him you used it as a prank?"

At hearing that Yang stopped laughing. "No need to tell me kiddo, because I'm right behind Yang."

At hearing that Yang jumped and turned around to see Qrow. "Oh hey, Uncle Qrow so hows it yanging?"

Qrow smirked at Yang. "I'm doing good. By the way..."

At hearing that Yang was getting ready to make a break for it. "Which s are you on your team?"

At hearing that they all fell, Weiss was the one to speak up. "Seriously?!"

"Yes, I want to know."

At hearing that everyone but Qrow laughed. "Okay I get it, So Sun was it your here for the tournament"

"Yes, sure. I was planning on asking them to show me around since it's my first time here."

Qrow looked at him and noticed that the boy's eyes were looking a little more towards Blake. Which made Qrow smirk at that. "Or you're just trying to get a date with Blake."

At hearing that everyone looked at Blake who was at a loss for words. "So that is your name. Oh, shoot I just proved his point!"

At hearing that made Blake giggle a little. "So you are trying to ask me out huh?"

At that moment Sun blushed. "Um yeah, I think your cute and fun to be around. So I'd like to get to know you better."

Blake smiled. "Alright how about tomorrow at let's say noon? We can get something to eat."

"Yeah, that would be great. So we meet here at noon?"

"Sure, see you then."At that moment Sun started to back away and fell backward. The girl's and Qrow laughed at that and Sun sheepishly smiled at them and left.

Yang looked at Blake. "He seems nice."

"Yeah he does, if he didn't I would have said no to him."

Qrow smiled at the girls. "Alright you four should head back to your room. It is almost curfew and Glynda is in charge of dealing with those who are late today."

At hearing that the girl's eyes widened and they all made a break for it while Qrow was laughing.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just for fun.

...

The next day Sun and Blake met up and were now heading out to go get some food. Sun was in the mood for some sushi so they went to a place that Blake likes. The two waited for the food and talked to each other as they waited. "So Blake where are you from?"

"I'm from Menagerie. Where are you from Sun?"

"I'm from Vacuo."

"Vacuo the one place where humans and faunus live together as equals."

Just then the waiter came. "Your food."

"Thanks." The two began to eat.

...

At the same time, Qrow and Ruby were heading out for some father-daughter bonding time. That didn't involve training or any type of fighting. The two made it to the Aurora Rose cafe which shocked Qrow that Ruby remembered this place. He remembered that he would sometimes pick up Ruby here sometimes he would even eat here with Ozpin, Ruby, and Summer. Heck, this was the place where he asked Summer to marry him. As the two walked in they saw someone they knew. "Well I'll be Oz, what are the chances for us all meeting here?"

Ozpin turned around and his eyes widened when he saw his son in law and granddaughter standing there. "Um yes indeed, I didn't know you two come here?"

Qrow rub the back of his head. "I don't normally come here Ruby picked this place out."

Ozpin looked at Ruby who nodded her head. "Yeah, I like coming here when I'm in Vale. Its one of the few things I remember doing with my grandfather."

At hearing this both men's eye's widened both fearing that Ruby may have remembered Ozpin a little more than they have thought. "I see... Well, he has some good taste, I like coming here as well it is a nice place to be when you want some downtime."

At that moment Ruby thought of something. "Oh, Professor Ozpin why don't you join us?"

At hearing this the two men looked at each other not knowing what to say. "I bet you have so many stories of when my mom and dad were students at Beacon."

At hearing that the two sighed in relief, because for a moment they thought that Ruby knew that Ozpin was her Grandpa. "I don't know Ruby, Ozpin might just want to be alone."

At hearing that Ozpin smiled. "Well, I did promise her I would tell her about Summer at some point. I don't see why not, besides..."

His smile changes into a smirk. "I also have some grate stories about Qrow as well."

At hearing that Qrow turned pale. "Oh boy."

...

At the same time Weiss, Yang, and Nora were in Team RWBY's room. "Yang I can't believe you brought a sleepover spa kit with you on initiation day and never used it yet?"

"Well, Ruby hates this type of thing. She always said that if she ever used it she would more than likely get into boys and as soon as my dad heard that he wouldn't let me anywhere near Ruby whenever I had this kit with me. It is part of the reason as to why I didn't want to be on the same team as her in the first place. But hey since she is doing some Father-daughter bonding time. I thought we can do this now. By the way where's Pyrrha?"

Nora waved a hand. "Oh, she is like Blake. Going out on a date with Jaune. When Ren is meditating right now, so I thought why not spend some time with you guys?!"

Weiss nodded her head. "I agree this is a good way to relax before the Vytal Festival. So Yang what is in the box?"

Yang opened it. "Well, we got facial masks, some aromatherapy candles, a CD of some soothing music, a special hand cream, and lastly some foot cream."

Nora jumped up. "Alright, I bought some cucumbers slices! So let's get this girl time started!"

And with that, the three of them did theirs indoor spa day.

...

Back to Ruby, Qrow, and Ozpin the three were seated and made out their order. Ruby began to laugh at one of the stories that Ozpin was telling her. "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! So dad I mean Tai tricked dad into putting on the girl's school uniform on initiation day?!"

Qrow covered his face with his hand and groaned. "Oz you had to tell her about that?"

Ruby looked at her dad smiling. "Why did you put it on in the first place?"

"Tai made me think it was a kilt okay!"

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! Really a kilt?!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

Ozpin smirked. "Oh that's not all, your dad then walked up to a table and placed one of his legs on it and said..."

Qrow glared at him. "Don't you dare say it Oz."

Oz smirk grew. "He said like what you see?"

At that moment, Ruby lost it and fell off her seat. When Ozpin began to chuckle, Qrow glare grew more fears. "Are you done Ozpin?"

"Oh no, I'm not."

This got Ruby's attention and she got back on to her seat looking at Ozpin with rapid intrust. "You see as I said Tai got him to put it on, on initiation day. So Qrow is in the girl's school uniform at the cliff side. And I tell them to get ready for their landing strategy. Qrow was one of the first to be sent off, and everyone got to see his boxers as he is flying off."

Qrow hit his head onto the table groaning in embarrassment. "Why Oz? Why?"

Ozpin smiled. "Oh Qrow come now, Ruby just found out you're her real dad and she wants to get to know you. Besides, I already told her five stories about Summer today. It was time I told her one about you."

Qrow glared at him "Yeah I get that, but why tell her about that one? Why not tell her a different one?"

"Oh, I just thought Ruby would like to hear that one."

Ruby nodded her head. "I did like that story. By the way, do you have a pitcher of my dad in the girl's uniform?"

Qrow glared at her which made her shrink down a little. "I'll see what I can do Miss Rose."

At hearing that Ruby smiled and Qrow glared at Ozpin. At that moment the waiter came by with their food. "Here you all go."

They all said thank you and began to eat.

...

Back in Team RWBY's room.

"Ah, this is the life."

"I couldn't agree with you more Weiss."

Nora smiled. "I never did this before, but I got to say I'm glad that I did."

Blake and Sun got done eating and were now walking around Vale. "Vale seems like a nice place."

Blake smiled. "It can be, but it can get bad at times."

Sun looked at her. "Isn't that the same with any place?"

Blake thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess your right about that."

...

Back to Qrow Ozpin and Ruby, the three got done eating and the three walked out together. Ozpin was only tagging along because he still was telling Ruby stories of Qrow and Summer back when they were at Beacon. "So wait so since mom couldn't fly he had the idea of riding a Nevermore. You mean Weiss and me copied my parents on initiation day?"

"Thats right Glynda and I were so shocked that you and Weiss did that. We thought that Qrow told you about it and you copied him. Imagine my surprise when I found out that neither Qrow or Tai told you and Yang about it."

Qrow glared at him. "Oz you know why I didn't tell them."

Ozpin smirked. "Oh yeah, that's right how could I forget."

Ruby looked at Ozpin in wonder. "Forget what?"

"Oz don't you dare."

"Don't dare what Qrow? Tell her that as soon as you two got off that Nevermore Summer gave you her first kiss then she kicked you where the sun doesn't shine soon after."

At hearing that Ruby burst out laughing. "Really?! Oh man I hope my first kiss isn't like that."

The two men looked at each other with fear of her getting into boys.

The three were walking aimlessly that they ended up at the docks. Which by some weird luck Penny bumped into Ruby. "Oh sorry."

"Oh, it is fine Penny."

The two men watch the two girls talking until Qrow spoke up. "So who's your friend here kiddo?"

"Oh sorry, Dad Professor Ozpin this is Penny she is from Atlas and is here for the Vytal festival tournament. Penny this is my dad Qrow and this is the headmaster of Beacon Professor Ozpin."

"Oh, it is an honor to meet you both General Ironwood has told me many things about you two."

Qrow looked at Penny. "Really that makes one of us since he never told me about you."

Just then the four looked up to see a bullhead flying to the docks. But something was off about that, that it made Ozpin narrow his eyes and Qrow saw this. "Something up Oz?"

"Yes, I normally get the schedule for all bullhead activity. Especially when the Vytal Festival is happening in Vale. It is to make sure we don't get any smuggling around here."

Qrow nodded his head. "Okay so?"

"The last time I checked which was about a minute before I bumped into you and Ruby. I was given the info that there would be no bullheads anywhere near the docks until tomorrow at around three in the afternoon."

At hearing that Qrow's eyes widened. "So that means something is up."

Ozpin nodded his head. "Right."

At that moment Ruby joined in. "Then let's go check it out!"

Both men looked at her. "No, wait!"

But it was too late she used her semblance to run off towards the docks while holding on to Penny's hand. Which was hard for Ruby since for some reason Penny was very heavy to the point Ruby had to turn them both into rose petals to get them moving. The two men sighed and looked at each other. "She is way too much like Summer."

Ozpin nodded his head. "That she is, that she is."

Qrow looked towards the docks. "We might want to go after them?"

"Yeah, that might be for the best."

And with that, the two men followed Ruby and Penny to the docks.

...

At the docks, the bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of. Ruby and Penny just get there and emerge from the rose petals this time Ruby did it right and no one fell.

The two girls saw the White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle. "All right, grab the tow cables!"

Then Roman showed up. "Hey! What's the holdup!?"

The soldiers look up at Roman. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Penny looked at Ruby. "So what should we do?"

Ruby looked back to see that Qrow and Ozpin were not with them. "Rats! we left Dad and Professor Ozpin behind!"

At that moment Roman spoke up again and the girls looked at him. "No, you idiot! Do you want to get us all killed?!"

"I guess we try and hold them off until Dad and Professor Ozpin get here."

Penny nodded her head and the two got ready to fight. Ruby made the first shot at Roman and the White Fang. "What the- Oh, for f...! Oh! Well, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Ruby kept her Crescent Rose aimed at him. The White Fang ready to kill the two girls. "Okay boys have at it just remember our mutual friend wants Red captured and alive."

At hearing that confused the two girls and Penny looked at Ruby. "Why would they want you, Ruby?"

At the moment Ruby forgot that the people who killed her mom might go after her as well. "I Have no idea!"

While her attention is diverted, Roman smirks and fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away. "AAAAAH!"

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. "That should be enough to keep you down for now!"

Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives out a glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up. "Penny, wait! Stop!"

Ruby raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her. "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiplies into several blades hovering over Penny's back. She begins to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet and she wasn't done yet.

At that moment Oz and Qrow made it to the docks and was seeing what Penny was doing. "Whoa!"

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her sword's into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her sword's swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, Ruby turns back to Penny as she aims her sword's at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them."Whoa... How is she doing that?"

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport. Qrow and Ozpin saw this and ran towards him. "And where do you think you're going?!"

Roman turned around to see Ozpin and Qrow. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!"

At that moment Penny begins pulling with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result. Roman, Ozpin, and Qrow looked at Penny fighting, Roman spoke out his thoughts. "These kids just keep getting weirder..."

"I hate to agree with him. But what has Jimmy been teaching her?!"

Ozpin didn't say anything instead he turned back to Roman. "You're not going anywhere Roman except for jail."

Roman looked to see that Ruby was back up and was heading over towards Penny to back her up. Roman smirked and used his cane to send two more blasts at Ruby and Penny. Ozpin and Qrow saw this and ran to block the attack. Qrow blocked the one for Penny with his sword. When Ozpin grabbed Ruby and put up a force field around them.

Roman made it to the last bulkhead and closed the door with his cane and the bullhead lifted off and began flying away from the lost battle.

...

Later, a handful of police cars are now at the docks, where Ruby and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. As Ozpin and Qrow told the police what happened. Just then a man came to pick up Penny and Ozpin saw this. "Hello gentleman, might I ask who you might be?"

Penny spoke up. "He's my guardian until General Ironwood comes to Vale Professor Ozpin since my dad can't be here."

Ozpin looked at the man. "I see, well then as much as you would love to take Penny back right now I'm afraid that she needs to stay here for a little longer. If you could just wait for a little longer it would be most appreciated."

The man nodded his head."I guess I could do that, I'll be over there when your all done. I need to make a call to the General about this."

Ozpin nodded his head. "Thank you."

Penny looked at Ozpin. "Professor, Roman told the White Fang that their mutual friend wanted Ruby for something. Do you know what that could be?"

At hearing this Ozpin eyes widened. *Is Salem trying to get Ruby already just in case she does find out the truth? Or is it someone else? I'll have to tell the other three about this later.*

"I'm not fully sure myself Penny, but for now can you two keep this info to yourself? I will talk about this with Qrow Glynda and Ironwood later."

The two girls nodded their heads, and at that moment Qrow walked up to them. "Alright, the police said we can all go."

At hearing that Ozpin nodded his head. "All right then I'll walk Penny to her guardian then."

Penny got up and the two walked over to her guardian. Once she was with him Ozpin walked back to Qrow and Ruby. Penny and her guardian got to a limo, Penny watches Ruby, Qrow, and Ozpin. Penny sees Ruby waving at her so she waves back. She stops when her guardian spoke up. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."

Penny sadly lowered her head. "I know, sir."

The guardian starts to drive the car off from the scene. "Penny, your time will come..."

...

Meanwhile, Blake, Sun, Jaune, and Pyrrha got back to Beacon from their dates and bumped into each other. "Oh hello, Blake how was your day?"

"I'm doing fine Pyrrha. Oh, I realized you two never met Sun."

The two looked at Sun who smiled. "Hey, I'm Sun leader of Team SSSN, I'm a student from Haven. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, I'm Jaune and this is Pyrrha."

"Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Thanks."

"So Blake is it okay that Jaune and I go to your team's room? Nora is supposed to be in their with Weiss and Yang and we want to pick her up before we go back to our room."

Blake nodded her head. "Sure."

The four made it back to Team RWBY's room were Weiss, Yang, and Nora just got done cleaning up their spa day mess. "Oh hey, Blake! How was your date with Sun?"

"It was nice..."

Just then Ren ran into the room. "Um, guys you all might want to see this."

Ren was holding a scroll to them showing a news feed of Ruby, Qrow, Penny and Ozpin at the docks. Everyone's eyes widened at seeing this Yang was the one to speak up. "Why is it that Ruby ends up fighting bad guys even when she is just trying to spend time with family?! And Why is Ozpin and Penny with them?!"

Weiss then spoke up. "We really need to keep a better eye on Ruby."

Everyone nodded their heads at that moment agreeing with her.

...

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

Cinder walks up behind him. "How very disappointing, Roman."

Roman suddenly turning around from hearing the voice and their noisy entrance. "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

Cinder and two other figures walked up to Roman. "We were expecting... more from you."

Roman laughing a little before getting serious. "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

Cinder began to chuckle darkly. "And you will continue to do so."

She summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a Silvery-gray-haired man, and mint-haired, tanned woman. Cinder eyes were glowing gold. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

Cinder smiles evilly at Roman, which at that moment he remembered something. "Oh yeah, little Red was there along with some girl as well as Qrow and Ozpin."

At hearing that Ozpin was their got Cinder interest. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I first knocked Red down not anything fatal mind you. But just enough to keep her down for a bit. Then the girl that was with her went all out! I mean you should have seen it! If I didn't know any better I would have thought that she was one of the maidens!"

At hearing that Cinder's eye's widened. "Are you sure?"

Roman shook his head. "No, I'm not, the kid only looked like she could be as strong as one of them. For all I know she could have been given some new tech since I heard Qrow asking Ozpin about what Ironwood was teaching her."

Cinder nodded her head. "I see, is there anything else?"

"Not really, I mean Qrow and Ozpin came in later on and I had to shoot at the two girls to get away. Qrow went to protect the Atlas girl when Ozpin protected Red."

Cinder once again nodded her head. "I see, well you may have given us some useful info. You may have failed your true objective but you may have given us something of equal value."

Roman just looked at her wide eyed. "Um... thanks?"

"Keep working with the White Fang and if you see the girl in red again remember not to hurt her too much. My mistress wants the girl in one piece. So no missing eyes or limbs and no comatose state."

"I understand, still don't know why she wants the kid but I'll follow her rules. Just don't get mad at me if one of those stupid mutts from the White Fang kill her by mistake."

Cinder then turned around and started to leave with her two subordinates. "Adam has told all the members about her. If one of them does kill her or severely harms her and you don't say kill her. Then it will be on Adam, but say kill her and she gets kill then it will be on you."

"Got it." And with that, the three were gone.

...

Ruby, Qrow and Ozpin made it back to Beacon only to be greeted by an angry Glynda glaring at them.

At seeing Goodwhitch like that Ruby hid behind Qrow not wanting to face Goodwitch's wrath. Both Qrow and Ozpin looked like they wanted to make a break for it, but didn't since they knew that she would get them at some point. Glynda walked up to them. "What were you two thinking, bringing Ruby to a dust robbery?!"

At hearing that Qrow and Ozpin mouths were slack-jawed and Ruby spoke up. "Um Professor Goodwhich Penny and I got there before them and they saved us at the end."

Glynda looked at Ruby who then hid fully behind Qrow now, Glynda sighed. "That makes some sense since that is how I first met you."

She then glared at the two men. "But that doesn't explain how you got there in the first place as well as the fact that I know that you and Qrow were doing father-daughter bonding and Qrow should of at least been with you the whole time!"

Qrow put his hands up in defense. "Hey, she used her semblance to get her and her friend there before us. And we just noticed that the bullhead was heading to the docks and Ozpin told us there shouldn't be one heading there till tomorrow."

At hearing that Glynda's eyes went to Ozpin. "So this all happened because of you Oz?"

Ozpin now was glaring at Qrow. "Thanks a lot."

"Sorry."

Glynda used her semblance to lift the two men. "Hey!"

Glynda then looks at Ruby. "Miss Rose please head back to your room. I think your team, as well as JNPR, are worried about you."

Ruby looked at Qrow and Ozpin who nodded their heads and with that Ruby started to walk back to her room. When Glynda was taking the two men to Ozpin's office.

...

Ruby made it back to her room only to get a room full of friends talking over each other trying to see if she was all right.

Meanwhile, Ozpin and Glynda were talking to Ironwood via call.

"So Ozpin what do you want to talk about?"

"Your student Penny told me that Roman told the White Fang to capture and bring Ruby to a mutual friend."

At hearing this Ironwood and Glynda's eyes widened. Qrow already knew this and was trying to get info on the matter right now. "I see so Ruby was the girl with Penny?"

Ozpin nodded his head. "Yes, the two have become friends."

At hearing that Ironwood sighed in relief. "I'm glad that the two are getting along."

At that moment Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "Speaking of Penny."

Ironwood looked at Ozpin a little worried. "I saw first hand how she fights and it made me wonder what in the dust have you been teaching at Atlas?"

"Well, you see... Penny is not like other girls."

Ozpin arch an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, you see..."

Just then Qrow came flying in through an open window and closed it. "Aright I got some good news and some bad news from Raven."

At hearing the name Ironwood groaned. "Really your sister, she is part of a tribe of bandits for Pete's sake! Why would you go to her?!"

"Because the tribe hears things that we don't. Like the fact, some of the White Fang went to the tribe and asked if they can get Raven to kidnap Ruby."

At hearing that everyone's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yeah, that is what I thought at hearing that, lucky for us Raven turned them down since she knows that Ruby is my kid."

Qrow starts to drink from his flask when everyone was taking in all the info in. Qrow then stopped drinking and looked at them. "From what Raven told me the one who wants Ruby is just trying to find out who she fully is. And the White Fang are not giving up on getting Raven involved. They have been coming to her for at least two months now. She was almost tempted to come here her self and tell us about it."

Everyone just kept on looking at him in wonder. "I don't know why Raven hasn't agreed to it. I only can think of three things, one being that she hates Salem so much that she won't do it which I know that she does hate Salem. Second is she is doing it because she feels guilty for what happened to Summer. The only other thing is that she does care for her family which in turn counts Yang and Ruby."

Ozpin nodded his head. "I see."

"The only good news I got was the fact Salem doesn't know who Ruby fully is yet. But she is starting to put the pieces to gather. Raven's best guess is that we got two months after the Vytal Festival. Meaning Oz the longest you can wait on telling Ruby is about a week after the Vytal Festival."

Everyone looked at Ozpin who nodded. "I understand Qrow."

Glynda was now looking at Ironwood. "Don't think we forgot about Penny you were saying, James?"

Ironwood sighed. "As I said Penny is not like a normal girl. She is the first robot to have an aura."

The three people in Ozpin's office all looked at Ironwood, before they all shouted. "What!"

"I had Dr. Polendina make Penny, he wanted to do it for a long time after his own daughter had died. He used her aura that he kept in storage for this project. I gave him the approval soon after Summer had died."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "And why did you approve this after Summer had died? Also, why were you so happy that Ruby is Penny's friend?"

At hearing that everyone looked at Ironwood while Qrow was thinking of ways of killing Ironwood. "Well, you see...I may have had Penny made... to be Ruby's protector after she graduates from Beacon."

Their eyes had widened at hearing that. "What?!"

"Jimmy why would you do that without letting me and Oz know about this? Ruby is my daughter you should have asked me first."

"Summer was my favorite Cousin Qrow! Do you think for a second I wasn't going to not do everything in my power to help keep her daughter my second cousin safe by any means necessary?!"

Qrow froze at hearing that, he had forgotten that Ironwood and Summer were related. Ozpin sighed at that. "I almost forgot that your mom was Solar and Lunar's little sister Eclipse."

"Summer and I were close growing up, Spring didn't like Summer, my brother, or myself all that much. In fact, I don't even know where Spring is anymore. I haven't heard from her since Qrow and Summer's wedding day."

Ozpin chuckled at that. "If I recall she hated Summer for being the only one of you all to have silver eyes. Spring wanted the powers of the silver eyed worrier, even though her parents were very happy that she got her dad's eyes. And she only didn't bother with you and your brother because she was a few years older than you three."

"Yeah, I guess but back to why I made Penny."

Everyone looked at him waiting for Ironwood to tell them. "I had Penny made because we all failed to keep Summer safe. I just don't want Ruby getting hurt by Salem."

At hearing that everyone went quiet for a while Ozpin was the one to speak up. "I get why you did it James, I just don't like the fact that you did this behind our backs."

Ironwood looked down. "I understand... I'll give Penny a new purpose."

"That's not what I meant."

Everyone looked at Ozpin as if he had two heads. "While I don't like that you did this behind Qrow and my back. I do agree that Penny protecting Ruby is a good idea."

All of their mouths opened wide at that. "Are you for real Oz?!"

Ozpin looked at Qrow. "Qrow need I remind you of what happened to Amber?"

At hearing her name Qrow didn't argue anymore knowing what Ozpin was getting at. "Amber is out cold right now because your temp got killed before she was attacked. If it wasn't for the fact you were meeting up with her and got there when you did. Amber would be dead. We can't be there for Ruby 24/7 but Penny can."

"Those were my thoughts when I gave the okay on making Penny."

Everyone nodded their heads at that. They could all see that if Penny did her job on keeping Ruby safe better than they could for the maidens then it would be for the best. Ozpin was the one to speak up. "We will just see how things with Ruby and Penny go it is too soon to make up our minds on this. We will bring this topic back up on a later date."

"Agreed thank you Ozpin for giving Penny a chance."

"It's no problem."

"Right my flight should be in Vale sometime either tomorrow or the day after."

"Alright see you then. Oh, before I forget you did tell your little brother about the fact that Ruby knows about Qrow being her dad? That was part of the deal with him that he would keep quiet and keep his family away from Ruby. So long as you let him know that she knows even if it is a little so his kid's can see their third cousin again."

At hearing that Ironwood eye's widened. "Oh, dust! I forgot I need to make a call to him to let him know!"

At hearing that Qrow chuckled. "Wow, Jimmy you forgot about that. But come to think of it I forgot you even had a brother. What was his name again?"

Qrow began to drink from his flask which at that moment Ironwood smirked. "You really forgot his name Qrow? I'm surprised after all he is the head of the Schnee dust company."

At hearing that Qrow did a spit take. "Jacques is your brother?! But he had a different last name then you before he married into the Schnee family!"

At hearing that Ironwood sighed. "Qrow we've been over this Jacques hated the last name Ironwood because his classmates would call him robot boy for having the last name. So he got rid of our dad's last name, but since he didn't want our mom's last name which we all know that it was Rose. He had it change to our dad's mother maiden name Gelé. He would change it again when he married into the Schnee family."

At hearing that Qrow remember that talk. "Oh yeah, you gave me that talk on my wedding day I was at a lost for words because of that."

Glynda was the next to speak up. "Is it just me or is it just weird that Ruby is on a team with two of her teammates being her cousins?"

At hearing that Qrow and Ironwood looked at each other then at Ozpin. "Um, Oz did you do something to make that happened?"

"I have to agree with Qrow on this one. Did you?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No I didn't, Ruby made eye contact with Weiss. Then Yang and Ruby picked the same chess piece, I had nothing to do with it. I forgot that Weiss was James niece until now."

"Okay, this is too weird even for me. What next Blake is Spring's kid?"

At hearing that everyone but Ozpin eyes widen. "She's not I did a thorough background check. I am 99% sure that Blake isn't Spring's kid."

At hearing that they all sighed in relief it would just be very odd if a grandchild of each Rose sisters were at Beacon at the same time. But at that moment Ozpin smirked. "But I think there may be a child of Spring Rose in Team JNPR, but which one I won't tell you. I'll let you three try and figure it out."

At hearing that everyone looked at Ozpin wide-eyed. "Now then it is late and I wish to retire for the night. Glynda if you and Qrow wish to stay here for a bit longer please lock up will you."

And with that Ozpin got up and headed towards the elevator once he got in he turned around. "Good night."

And with that the elevator doors closed Glynda and Qrow looked at each other and then at Ironwood on the screen. Qrow was the one who spoke up. "Did Oz just pull a fast one on us?"

And with that Ironwood hanged up and Qrow and Glynda left the office for the night.


	16. Bouns Q&A Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just for fun. This is a bousen chapter were the characters answers your questions you have asked in the past or comments that I think you all would like to see them react are from the last Q&A and up. Enjoy

…

At first the room is dark.

"Live in the united dreams of everyone from Ozpin's little Rose..."

"It is time for Q&A!"

Lights go on ad everyone in the room looks confused as to what is going on. That is until Qrow saw two very familiar people that shouldn't be their. "Oh no... not this dream again." He groaned.

Ruby looked at her dad. "At least I know that you are my Dad in real life and not just in this dream."

Summer smiled at the two. "Good to hear your not hiding this from our daughter anymore Qrow."

Qrow smiled at his dead wife and daughter. "Yeah, me too."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. This one is from **bzgerl:** I want to see the idea of both Whitley and Oscar trying to date Ruby, now that would be very interesting (Sorry but I just love love triangles, they are so cute.)"

Ozpin groaned. "Really what is it with people trying to play matchmaker with my Granddaughter?"

"I'm fine with Ruby dating, that is a part of life. But why do you all have to pair her up with Whitley of all people? The two are _cousins_." Qrow added.

Ruby looked around. "Wait, people want me to date either Weiss's brother or someone name Oscar? Um why…?" She had a very nervous look.

Weiss huffed. "I don't know but I wish they stop pairing you up with my... it's just weird." She shook the mental images away. "Can we move on now?"

Lunar just looked at them oddly. "Okay then… Next is from **Emiliano733.** Note this was placed before the first Q&A but got skipped by mistake. (Hi, Your story is very interesting and I love the Qrow theory and Summer/Qrow. This chapter is very funny, most of all for Ozpin's memories. I can't wait to see next chapters and please, don't make Salem an Ozpin's ex.")

Salem and Ozpin looked at each other and side one thing at the same time. "Bleh!" Both seemed to get violently ill at the thought.

"Why would I ever had a thing for Salem?! I grew up with Lunar and had a crush on her my whole life!" He admitted. Making the younger crowd Awe at the confession.

Salem squawked. "Why would I have those kind of feeling for a human? Let alone some one that could be my how may lifetimes great-grandson!"

At hearing that everyone looked at her.

Qrow was the first to speak. "One just how old are you? And two are you related to Ruby by blood in any way, either from me, Lunar or Ozpin?"

Everyone kept on looking at her and she glared. "One I'm not telling you my age, in fact that is just plain rude, and second."

Salem smirked at him. "That is for me to know and you to try and find out."

Everyone just sat there not knowing what to do, Qrow leaned over to Ozpin. "Oz if we somehow remember this dream we got to get Salem's DNA and test you and Ruby out for that."

Ozpin could only node at that, and Summer was the one to get things back on track.

"Okay next is from **Emiliano733** again (A/N I cut parts of this one because I've already answered thouse.): This is first is just for Pyrrha and dad. I hope Pyrrha will survive and I want to see Ozpin's gun collection."

"Well I would show you now, but this places won't let me bring weapons."

Ruby nodded. "I don't get why because I hate being anywhere without my Crescent Rose and my new Guardian Rose."

Summer smiled at hearing that Ruby got her gift, but then her eyes widened when she saw the two said weapons. Everyone looked at her and Qrow voiced it out. "Really how is Ruby able to do that and we can't? I mean come on!"

Weiss nodded her head. "I agree but what did **Emiliano733** mean by _survive_?"

Everyone just looked at Pyrrha who just popped up. "Um survive from what?"

"Yeah!" At that moment Nora popped out of nowhere.

"Does it mean survive from a breakup with Jaune? Survive a bad fall? Survive from a Grimm attack? Survive Salem's lacky and her group that attacked the school and then said lacky shoots and arrow at Pyrrha?!"

Everyone just looked at Nora, Ren was the one to speak up. "Okay who gave her coffee?"

No one fessed up to it.

"Let's move on shall we? The next one is from **Eygptian dragon:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thought as much, Whitley hasn't shown any good features to himself. I just find it interesting how people would react to someone like _him_ , taking an interest in Ruby. So it's not surprising that Whitley would be killed by everyone trying to protect Ruby. But seeing it is still interesting to watch and the chaos that follows from it as Whitley runs from his life."

"Hey I resent that!"

Everyone all looked to see that Whitley has joined in which Weiss groaned at seeing him. "Whitley just be quiet."

"For what ever for dear sister, I have the right to defend myself."

"Oh so your Weiss's brother! Hi I'm your sister's partner, team leader Ruby Rose and apparently your cousin, nice to meet you!"

Whitley looked at her. "Nice to meet you as well."

"Okay then next one is from **blueanimelover123:** I really wanna know now, CAN Ruby have a love interest soon? Seeing Qrow and Oz freak out is awesome, and them seeing Ruby with a boyfriend would surely be even better! She doesn't even have to keep the boy forever, just long enough for Ozpin and Qrow to freak out."

Qrow and Ozpin looked at each other then art Ruby and then back at each other and began to cry. "Why?!"

Salem just smirked. *Don't worry I got plans for that very soon.*

Lunar chuckled at that. "Okay next one is from **red qim:** Oh, soQrow prefers Oscar more than _Shitley,_ eh _?_ Well, Ozpin, I hope you feel pain as you watched from Oscar's mind that Ruby slowly attracted to Oscar and the only way for you to resists is by shouting inside his head to not coming near her."

Ruby looked at Ozpin. "Um what did he mean by you putting in Oscar's head?"

"Oh nothing Ruby you don't need to worry."

*Oh you gotta be kidding me! Who ever is this Oscar is, he is going to be the next Wizard! Why, why, why?!*

*So this Oscar kid will be the next Ozpin.* Salem smirked grew at that.

Okay the next one is from **yiggdrasill:** Ozpin is far from over reacting. Cardin and crew have given the first real lead to who Rubys family is to the general public, and Salem can easily get her hands on that now. They have both put her in danger and risked deep emotional harm to her, if she didn't already suspect it and know Qrow so well, who knows how it could have turned out. My question (and Ozpin's should be) is how did he even get that info? That indicates ties to at least the criminal hacking underworld if not crime in general. Is this even someone he wants to teach how to fight?

'That bracelet of Ruby's has me stumped, why is it a bad thing? Creating it would definitely be within Ozpins power and knowledge (he doesn't die just merges with another, how many lives has he had in how many different roles? A guy would pick up some serious skills)...I do suppose there is the possibility of a torture loop or seeing your friends die while you live, but it also lets you go all out to save someone without any real need for personal safety, and someone fighting like that is scary dangerous."

Everyone one looked at Cardin who just popped up now. "I would like to know that myself."

"I just texted one of my dad's old friends that is a private detective, Professor Ozpin."

Everyone fell at that even Salem. "Really?!"

Summer just sighed. "Lets just move on **Yiggdeasill** also wanted to know about a bracelet…! Dad! You didn't give her that bracelet that the last King of Vale gave you?!"

Everyone looked at Ozpin who sweated a little. "Maybe…"

"Dad how could you do that I didn't want it when you gave it to me on my wedding day!"

"That maybe true but you went on to saying you didn't deserve it. But Ruby got into Beacon two years early so didn't Ruby earn it?"

Summer was about to say something but then stopped. "You have a point, fine you win this round."

"Thank you, also as Summer pointed out I didn't make the bracelet my childhood friend gave it to me as a gift. But it is more than a protective charm, but I won't be telling you about that. Since I don't care if this is a dream or not will not let Salem know about it fully."

Salem just pouted. "Party pooper."

Ruby looked at Ozpin."What **Yiggdeasill** mean about going to another body?"

Ozpin was sweating bullets. "Can we move on please?!"

"Then the next one is from **red qim** once again **:** So, I want to ask you Ozpin, if you die, your soul would move on to another person right? If so, what will you do if your successor liked Ruby. Would you not allowed him near Ruby or you would be the best wingman ever? Also to Summer, what is your wanted criteria for your son in law? And also Summer, if you were still alive till this day, would you prefer with having Ruby as your only child or you want more so that Ruby could act like older sister? And also to Taiyang, I know that you had been single for a long time, but what if you hit it off with another lady?"

Ozpin looked at his wife. "Really I want to get away from the topic that involves me dyeing and you ask that?"

"Sorry dear, but I want to know as well. How would you feel about the next you having feeling for Ruby?"

At that moment Ozpin froze up and Qrow taped him and he fell over. "Um I think Oz is saying no comment at the moment? And the next part was for you Summer."

"Well truth be told I would like Ruby to be with someone with a mix of the good traits of my dad and Qrow. Also if I was still alive I would have to say that Ruby would of at least had four more siblings because Qrow and I wanted to have five children."

Qrow nodded his head. "We wanted at least two of each gender and the last one could be either gender. Anyways Tai the last part of the question is for you."

"Well truth be told Raven and I never had a divorce, Raven is just running about. But that doesn't mean she don't come home when Yang and Ruby are out and we ketchup."

Yang looked at her dad. "Do I have a little sibling I need to know about?"

"No, because if your dad did get me pregnant again I would of brought it to your dad and left with it with him. So no you don't have a little sibling… _Yet_." Raven stated when she suddenly popped up.

Qrow gave his twin a side way's glance. "Raven, we're going to need a sibling talk about why that is a _bad_ idea."

"Okay then next is from a **random Guest**. Am I the only one who found it weird that Team RWBY and _NP_ asked their _TEACHERS_ for advice on boys? No offense, but it'd be embarrassing and unusual…"

At that moment the six girls blushed at that Yang was messing with her hair and spoke up for the group. "Yeah it wasn't our best idea at the time."

"Okay then next is from **Littlest1:** Nice trick with Weiss and James both being her cousins. They have a very complicated family. So how is Mercury going to react to his fellow speedster?"

At hearing that Salem smiled evilly. "Oh don't worry about that..."

Everyone looked at her with a little worry. "Okay then the next one is from **yiggdrasill:** and it was at first a lot in the comment but the boss just took out the question for it. he doesn't actually trust his own (granduncle? the explanation was a little confusing) judgment despite knowing his origins as the wizard?"

Ozpin just sighed. "James's dad didn't trust many people all that much and because of that even though James tries, but he has trust issues from it. Also to make it clear I'm just James uncle, not granduncle. James's mother was my wife's little sister."

"And the last question for the day…"

"Finaly!" Yang shouted which Lunar gave her a glare which made Yang a little worried.

"As I was saying the last one is from **may96:** Omg. I think Ozpin is having fun. I wonder who Oz is talking about... I get why he went after Ruby but now Salem has more answers... couldn't Raven lie and say Ruby is her daughter with Taiyang to throw them off?"

Salem gave a deadpan look. "That could've worked if Cinder and her group wasn't going to be at Beacon soon and find out that Qrow is Ruby's dad. I mean I come on I know that Qrow and Raven are Twins and so does Cinder!"

"Okay that is the end of this Q&A so wake up."

"Hu?"

Everyone wakes up. "What did I just Dream about?..."


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just for fun. Also, I don't know what name to give Jacques's wife so I'm just saying wife for now.

…

Ironwood was now calling his brother. "James do you know how late it is?"

Ironwood sighed. *Well here we go.*

"I'm sorry about that Jacques but I was just reminded of something and I thought I should tell you to now, before I forget again."

Jacques arch an eyebrow. "Alright go on."

"Well... Do you remember Summer's daughter?"

"The one that is Qrow's daughter as well and Ozpin's grandaughter?"

Ironwood nodded his head. "Yes."

"Well, how could I forget her she was a ball of sunshine and roses the last time I saw her. Why are you bringing Ruby up? Did something happen to her?" Jacques asked a little worried.

"Well somewhat... For starters, she got into Beacon two years early."

At hearing that Jacques smiled. "That is good to hear even as a toddler she always wanted to be a huntress."

At hearing that Ironwood chuckled. "Yeah, I remember that. Would you believe me if I told you she is Team leader of Team RWBY?"

At hearing that Jacques's eyes widened before he started to laugh at that. "Ha, ha, ha! Really?! Little Ruby is on the same team as Weiss and team leader?! Oh, I should've known from the info I got in Weiss's letters."

"Jacques some kids at school found out about Ruby being Qrow's daughter and put up posters all over the school. She now knows that she is Qrow's kid but doesn't know about Ozpin. So as long as you don't bring up Ozpin you can tell your kids and your wife about Ruby."

At hearing that Jacques sighed. "Finally do you know how much my wife has been bugging me about how she wants to take over the family reunions that Summer use to hold. And I mean she wants all of us. She wants even Tai and Yang there even though they are only related by marriage on Qrow's side. She is fine if Ozpin doesn't come to it since she knows what is up. She just never got why all of us and Qrow had to keep their distance."

Ironwood smiled. "I remember those family reunions, Winter would get Summer and your wife to go swimming with her. When Yang and Weiss would build sand castles."

Jacques chuckled. "When little Ruby and Whitley would try and destroy the sand castles those two would make. Whitley did it because he wanted to get Weiss mad. When little Ruby just thought it was a game they were all playing."

The two brothers smiled at one and other remembering the good times they had back then, Jacques spoke up again. "Well, I best tell my wife now and tell Winter and Whitley tomorrow."

"I forgot that Winter has time off right now, give her my regards."

Jacques gave his brother a knowing look. "Do I really have to? After all she works for you and she sees you most of the time."

"Oh ha, ha, very funny Jacques."

And with that, the two hanged up and Jacques went to go tell his wife about the new development.

...  
At the same time, Cinder was calling Salem. "Is that all Roman got at the moment?"

"Yes, Salem that is all he saw at the time."

"I see interesting Ozpin normally doesn't get into the battle field anymore. At least not unless he is 100% needed. To have him there at the docks makes me more sure that the girl is who I think she is. But I want to be 100% sure on this."

"So we stick to the original plan: keep an eye on her and if possible capture her and bring her to you?"

Salem thought about it for a moment and then smiled at a thought. "Cinder if I recall you have that boy with you, Mercury?"

"Yes, he's here with me... Why?"

"Well, the girl must be at the age where girls noticing boys. I mean she is going to Beacon so she has to be starting to notice boys right?"

"I guess?"

"I want Mercury to try and win her over, as well as have Emerald try and befriend her. One of them should get the info we need out of her."

"I understand I'll tell them right away."

"Good."

And with that the two hangs up.

...

The next day Ruby got up and dressed for the day and was heading to get breakfast when all of a sudden. "Wooow!"

"Sorry, are you okay Miss?"

Ruby bumped into a boy in a black uniform who had gray hair with matching eyes. "Oh I'm fine and no it was my fault! Are you okay?!"

*Black with red tip hair, with silver eyes. Yep this is the girl Cinder wanted me to try and win the heart of.*

Mercury smiled. "I'm fine Miss, I'm Mercury and you are?"

"I'm Ruby, nice to meet you, Mercury."

"Same to you Ruby. Hey, Ruby do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"Yeah, I was heading there myself."

"Oh that is great to hear, do you mind if I come with you I'm new here and I'm sorta lost."

Ruby smiled at him. "Sure the cafeteria is this way."

"Great! Can we eat together?"

"Yeah sure."

*This is too easy I'll make her think I'm her boyfriend by the end of the day.*

"I bet that my team, as well as JNPR, would love to meet a student here for the tournament. You look like someone that Yang would be friends with fast."

At hearing that shocked Mercury. *What?! She does know that I was in away asking her on a mini date right?!*

...

The two made it to the cafeteria and grabbed their breakfast and Ruby lead Mercury to where her friends are at. "Hey, guys! This is Mercury he is one of the new students that are here for the tournament."

They all said hello to each other and all of them were now sitting together and eating their food. *Okay no problem I got this.*

"So Ruby are there any fun classes here at Beacon?"

Everyone looked at him wondering why he only asked Ruby that, since it was a type of question that could have been asked to the whole group. Ruby only smiled at him, when Mercury took a drink from his cup. "Yeah, my favorite class is the one my dad teaches."

At hearing that Mercury did a spit take. *Her dad is a teacher here?! How in the dust am I supposed to get Ruby to go out with me if her dad kills me first?! Wait? who is her dad?*

At that moment all the girls figured it out as to why he only asked Ruby. Yang only smiled evilly at this. *Ah how cute he has a crush on Ruby... Time to have some fun.*

"Yeah Ruby's dad my Uncle is a teacher here he use to work at Signal with my dad, but Ozpin asked him to teach here. But I have to agree with Ruby on this one Uncle Qrow sure is one of the coolest classes here."

At hearing Qrow's name Mercury paled he remembered Qrow from the day they attacked the Fall Maiden. If Qrow got any good look at him, Cinder, or Emerald and he recognized any of them they were doomed. *Okay I'll have to tell Cinder that as soon as I can!"

"Really now? That is interesting... What does he do here?"

Yang's evil smile turned into an evil smirk. "Oh, his class is a four on one class, where your team fights him at the same time. But in the beginning, he has it where it's one on one fights to see how good you are. I would hate to see what would happen when Ruby gets a boyfriend and Uncle Qrow found out. It more than likely would be worse than what he did to Team CRDL."

*Okay I got to tell Cinder Now!*

"Oh that's cool, oh look at the time I need to go meet up with my team, bye."

Mercury got up and Ruby smiled. "Okay see ya."

And with that Mercury left and all the girls smiled at Ruby. Yang was the one to speak for them. "So Ruby how did you and Mercury meet?"

"Oh, I bumped into him in the hall on the way here. He was lost and so I helped him get here."

"So what do you think about him?"

"Oh, he seemed like the type of boy you like to hang out with. So when he ask to eat with me I thought of you and said yes. Then I brought him here I bet you two would get along with each other well."

At hearing that all the girls except for Yang fell. Yang was used to it and knew she had to ask in a different way. "Okay say he was a weapon how do you feel about him?"

At hearing that Ruby's eyes widened, she knew that meant that Yang wanted to know if she liked, liked a boy. Like love like him. When everyone else was confused at the question. "Well, he is nice and all from what I got from what little time I had with him."

Yang's smile grew with the hope that Ruby was finally into boys. "But Mercury is just not my type of weapon."

At hearing that Yang fell. "Rats! I thought that you would finally be into boys!"

Everyone was about to ask how Yang would know that Ruby wasn't into Mercury when Ruby spoke up. "Whenever Yang wants to know if I'm into a boy she has to ask me if the boy as a weapon and how I would feel about him."

At hearing that everyone nodded their heads at Ruby's answer and went back to eating. Yang was now drinking her cup of milk. "Besides I kinda think that Mercury is more Yang's type of weapon."

At hearing that Yang spat out her milk. "What?! Why do you say that?!"

Ruby looked at her confused. "Yang, didn't you see his weapon?"

"No, I did not! Why?!"

"His boots are his weapon. In a way, they look like a shoe version of Ember Celica. So if he is anything like you and dad then you two would be good together."

Everyone just looked at Ruby until Yang grabbed her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yang let go!"

"How can I?! Last week you wouldn't even go as far as say a boy would be a good match for someone! But now you are talking about boy's that you think should go out with me! Your growing up!"

"Yang I help Pyrrha and Jaune get together a few months ago!"

At hearing that Yang gaps. "Your right! Oh, soon you're going to get your first crush!"

"Yang stop!"

They will be doing that for a while so let's go back to Sailor Mercury. I'm mean Mercury Black.

Mercury was running as fast as he could. He then saw Cinder with Emerald so he walked to them. "We need to talk now."

Cinder didn't like the stern tone in his voice. "Mercury if it is about you trying to win the girl over...?"

"I don't care about that! What I do care about is that her dad is Qrow and that he is here! You know the same man who got in our way when you tried to take the Fall Maiden powers!"

At hearing that Cinder's eyes widened. "That would explain why he was at the docks with the girl when Roman was there."

"Cinder what if he recognize one of us. Especially me since I'm trying to win Ruby over! He will more than likely see me the most out of all of us."

Cinder thought about it for a moment. "Were calling Salem now we must head back to our room now."

And with that, the three went back to their room to call Salem.

...  
The three made it back to their room and called Salem. Cinders scroll was on speaker. "So let me get this straight Qrow is there as a teacher. The same Qrow who stopped you from getting all of the Fall Maiden's powers. Who is Ruby Rose's father, which if any of you get too close to her? Mercury is worried that Qrow would recognize one of you three. Is that everything?"

"Yes, Salem."

Salem thought about it for a moment. "If I recall the last time you saw Qrow you all had different clothes to wear and had different hair styles. Plus as long as he doesn't see that Mercury has robotic legs. I don't think Qrow will recognize you for a while. None of you talked when he got into the fight that day. As far as he could tell is that he will maybe think you three could be related to the ones who attacked the Fall Maiden. So you should be fine."

Just then Mercury remembered something. "I just remembered something big."

"And what is that boy?"

One of the students told me that Qrow's class is a class that the whole team fights him one on four. If we get stuck in his class we are going to have to fight him. Which if we fight him then..."

Cinder, Emerald, and even Salem's eyes widened at that. Salem was the one to speak for the women. "Meaning that if he fights you he will know that it is you right from the start. Cinder what is your team's class schedule?"

"I haven't gotten it yet Watts was supposed to give it to me yesterday but sent me a text saying he won't be able to send it till tomorrow. Which students from one of the three other schools don't start class until next week."

At hearing this Salem's eyes narrowed which Cinder and her two lackeys didn't see. Salem had a funny feeling that she knew what Watts was planning as a prank for Cinder and she wasn't going to let it happen. "I'll go talk to Watts about the matter. Just go on as planned and whatever you do don't fight anywhere near Qrow."

"Got it, it will be done."

"Good."

And with that, they ended the call.

...  
Later on, that day Team RWBY were in their room when Qrow walked in. "Hey, Ruby do you want to work on using Guardian Rose?"

"Yeah, I'd love to! Weiss do you want to come and help me out some more?"

Weiss nodded her head. "Sure."

Just then Weiss's scroll ringed, she picked it up to see that it was her dad. "Great, it had to be my dad, in fact, he wants to video chat."

At hearing that Qrow smirked because he had a funny feeling that he knew what this call was about. "Go ahead and pick it up."

Everyone just looked at him oddly before Weiss spoke up. "Okay..."

So she picked it up. "Hello, father."

"Hello, Weiss there is something I need to talk to you, Winter, and Whitley about."

Just then Weiss finally saw that the whole family was there which shocked her since that was not normal. "Um... Okay, what is it?"

Jacques closed his eyes for a moment to think about how he was going to tell them. When everyone including Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Qrow were watching the whole thing going down. Jacques opened his eyes. "Do any of you three remember the family get togethers on Patch that we use to go to?"

Weiss thought about it for a moment she remembered that it was for her dad's side of the family and that she use to love going. But then one day her dad's cousin died. Which that cousin was the one who would run the family reunion every year. But because she was dead the reunion's ended altogether. Weiss remembered the fun she had but just couldn't remember who the people were. "I remember a little, I remember the fun that I had but I can't remember who each person was."

Winter nodded her head. "Yes, I remember those were the best days of my life. I remembered going swimming when Weiss and a cousin of ours on your side of the family would build sand castles. Then Whitley would try and destroy said sand castles to get Weiss mad when another cousin would help him because he made her think it was a game every time."

At that moment Yang's eyes widen and pointed a finger at Weiss. "You were Princess of White Sand?!"

At hearing that old nickname she had when she did sand castles with her cousin her eye's widened. "Yellow sand Princess?!"

Ruby's mouth was wide open from the shock. Qrow seeing the reaction began to laugh. Which Jacque heard and could tell who it was. "Qrow I didn't know you were at Beacon?"

At hearing that Winter's heart sank because she hated Qrow and didn't want him near her sister. Qrow walked over to Weiss so that Jacques and everyone that was with Jacques could see him."Hey Jacques yeah Ozpin wanted me to work here at Beacon as a teacher so here I am. How's it been?"

At hearing that Winter almost had a heart attack when Jacques just sighed. "I should of known, with the fact that my brother told me about the posters. That told the whole school that Ruby is your kid and not Tai's"

"Yeah I talked to him last night, and judging from the look your wife is giving she wants to do a family reunion sometime soon?"

"Yes!"

At hearing that Ruby finally fell off her bed and Qrow caught her in time. "Oh, I can't wait!"

Jacques sighed "She already started last night since I told her all about this the night before."

Qrow chuckled and Winter was confused and wanted to know what was going on. "What is going on here?!"

Qrow just smirked at her. "Hey Ice Queen missed me?"

Winter was about to yell at him but her father spoke up. "Winter I see you kept in touch with your cousin-in-law."

At hearing that Winter was about to faint but her dad went on. "You see my cousin on your Grandmother's side of the family Summer married Qrow and the two had Ruby. But when Summer was killed we had to cut our ties to them to keep Ruby safe. So yes you three are related to Qrow and Yang by marriage and Ruby by blood even if it is distant."

At hearing, this Winter and Whitley looked at the screen to look at Ruby, Yang, and Qrow. Weiss was looking at the three as well when Yang and Ruby looked back and forth between Weiss and her video chat. Yang spoke up for all of Team RWBY. "What next Blake is another cousin?"

Blake froze she didn't and I mean didn't want to be related to the Schnee's. Sure she was fine with Weiss but the rest of them she didn't want anything to do with them. Qrow spoke up for them. "A friend of Ironwood and me told us that Blake is not a Rose."

At hearing that the members of Team RWBY relax a little. They all thought that it would be weird if the team was made up of the family. But then Qrow smirked deciding to use Ozpin's joke. "But he did say that Spring may have a kid here at Beacon as a member of Team JNPR."

All four members of Team RWBY looked at him. "What?!"

Before they could ask Qrow budded in. "He didn't tell me any more than that. So I don't know sorry."

At hearing that they dropped the subject and talked to each other to catch up for lost time.

...  
The next day Team RWBY are sitting together as Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner. "Whatcha doing?"

Blake closes her book. "Nothing Just going over notes from last semester."

Yang catches a grape in her mouth. "Lame."

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath. Ruby started clearing her throat, She gestures to everyone at the table. Cousins... friends...Four scores and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang said as she catches another grape in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

Weiss looked at Ruby. "Did you steal my binder?"

Ruby makes peace signs with both hands. "Your sister called me since she got my number yesterday and asked me if you had this and when I told her yes she told me to take it and change it into something else."

At that moment Weiss got a text from Winter that told her the same thing Ruby just told her. Which made her wide-eyed shocked at what her sister just made Ruby do. The last thing in the text said. "Try to have fun the Ruby way."

Seeing this made Weiss sigh in defeat. Blake looked at Ruby. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

She points her finger at Blake. Yang smiled at hearing this. "I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

An apple is tossed at yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora. "Boooooooooooooooo!"

Ruby nodded at Nora as a way of thanking Nora for stopping Yang's puns from going on any longer. "Look, guys it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

Weiss looked from her scroll to Ruby. "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store."

Yang was still glaring, picks up the apple and tosses it across the room. Which it hit Qrow who was talking to Port at the time. "Hey!" Nora and Port could be heard giggling.

Blake was not really in the mood today for anything fun at the moment. Ever since Ruby, Penny, Qrow and Ozpin had their run in with both Roman and the White Fang it has been bugging her. She wanted to know why the White Fang was working with Roman. "I don't know. I think I might sit this one out."

Weiss looked at Blake "Sit out or not, I think that however, we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!"

"That is nice and all but can someone tell me why Yang hit me with this?" Qrow asked in a stern tone.

At hearing his voice all of Team RWBY looked to see Port and Qrow standing in between their team and Team JNPR. With Qrow holding the apple that Yang hit him with. Qrow had his back towards Team JNPR at the moment fully looking at Team RWBY. Just then Nora shouting. "I got it!"

At that moment Qrow turned to look at Nora which leads to a pie landing on his face. Nora who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

Qrow started to remove the pie from his face when he heard Port laughing at him. So when he got most of the pie off he throws what he had in his hands on Port's face. Everyone in the lunch room froze. Port wiped some of the pie off his face and glared at Qrow. "This means war."

...

Outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong and Sailor Neptune... I mean Neptune Vasilias are walking together as Sun relates his date with Blake. "It was grate! The only downer was when we found out that her team leader got into a fight with some bad guys."

"Man, that's harsh."

"I know! I'm just glad her dad and Ozpin was with her at the time.

Neptune nodded his head. "That is good to hear that no one got hurt."

Right? And the best part is, Blake is a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?"

Neptune smiled. "Got it."

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret. "And not a, {I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret}, I'm talking secret, secret.

Neptune lifted his hands up and waved them. "Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. I got it!"

Sun glared at him. "You better. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

"None taken."

Sun and Neptune were now by the lunch room doors. "They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude?" Neptune's teeth gleam as he smiles.

Sun looked at him in a stupor. "Good point."

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming. "Food fight!"

Many students are stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom was quite worried.

Team JNPR and Port are standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner. both Nora and Port were both smiling crazily. "Ahahahaha!"

Nora was at the top of the tower with Port the second highest and the rest of Team JNPR standing at random spots of the tower. Nora was going off in a sing-song voice. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Both Ruby and Qrow stomped a foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR and Port. Qrow was the first to speak up after Nora. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!"

At that moment Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand and spoke up next. "It will be delicious!"

The rest of Team RWBY Raising their fists simultaneously. "Yeah!"

Both Nora and Port nodded their head before shouting together. "Off with their heads!"

Nora jumps down from the top of her tower, and the food fight begins.

Qrow looked at Yang. "Yang! Turkey!"

Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. Qrow found some pies and began to throw them at Port. Port at the time grabbed a food tray and used it as a shield than as soon as Qrow stop throwing the pies he threw the tray at Ruby. Blake hit the tray with a bread stick and the tray instead hit Jaune in the arm.

Weiss then used some ketchup to slip Nora and Pyrrha and then both her and Qrow each grab a swordfish Weiss was fighting Ren when Qrow got Pyrrha who somehow got back up. When Ren was knocked down for the time being. Nora hit Weiss with a hammer made from a watermelon and a pole which knocks Weiss into a pillar. The impact knocks her out and Ruby holds her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them. Ruby is now cradling Weiss. "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!"

Qrow turns his head to see what made Ruby upset and then he slowly turns his head back to Port who now was very scared. Port knew that look and he never wanted to be on the receiving end of that look.

At that moment Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury walked into the lunch room. As soon as they were standing next to Sun and Neptune their eyes widen and their mouth dropped. Mercury looked at Cinder. "Okay, I get why the students are in the food fight. But why are the two teachers in the food fight?"

Cinder looked at Sun and Neptune. "Do you two know what is going on?"

Both boys shook their heads and Sun spoke up. "Nope, we got here about the time Nora was yelling out I'm queen of the castle."

At that moment both Glynda and Oobleck walked in she began to adjusts her glasses. "Children, please. Do not play with your food!... Wait a second is that Port and Qrow in the food fight?!"

The two teachers looked to see that Yes indeed both Port and Qrow were swords fighting with each other with swordfish. Oobleck spoke up at that moment. "Yes, it appears that Port and Team JNPR are one team and Qrow and Team RWBY are the other teams in this food fight."

Glynda shook her head trying to get the shock out of her. "It doesn't matter we need to...!"

At that moment Port was able to get a piece of cake and tried to hit Blake with it while still fighting Qrow. But instead of hitting Blake it hit Glynda. Oobleck was laughing up a storm when Glynda was removing some of the cake off herself. But he stopped laughing when Glynda hit him with some of the cake. Oobleck looked at Glynda to see a smirk on her face. "Oh, it is on!"

Oobleck started to hit Qrow, Team RWBY, and Glynda with some cold Coffie. When Glynda started to use her semblance to hit Oobleck, Port, and Team JNPR with meteor ice cream. When Sun, Neptune, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were all watching in shock Emerald looked at Cinder. "Should we maybe get Ozpin?"

Cinder looked at her and then back at the food fight. "I don't know? Would he join in next?"

...

At the same time, General Ironwood finally made it to Beacon, he was in one of his large and unnerving ships as it descends upon a landing pad. Ozpin was drinking his coffee. *Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But this is a little much for my taste. By the way, where is Glynda?*

Ozpin made the settings on his PC to look for Glynda and it begins looking for her. Just then the elevator door opened to show Ironwood. "Ozpin!"

Ozpin stands at attention. "Hello, General."

"Please, drop the formalities. We are family after all."

They both approach and shake hands. "So Oz how has Ruby, Weiss, and Yang been?"

They stopped shaking hands at that moment. "Since we last spoke two nights ago. They are fine Jacques finally told Weiss about the three all being related. Also, did you get the invite of the first in a long time family reunion that will be held a month after the Vital fest?"

At hearing that Ironwood chuckled. "Yes got the text from Jacques yesterday. I already can tell his wife is driving him nuts about it."

"Well, she did always wanted to out due Summer. Even with the fact they use more money on their wedding day compared to Qrow and Summer. Summer's still ended up being the better wedding."

Ironwood chuckled at that. "Well, theirs was more fun then Jacques's wedding. If it didn't just have classical music it would have been better."

As Ozpin turns to his desk and starts to walk to it. "I know also, I forgot to ask you but what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?"

He picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he speaks. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival."

He turns and offers the cup to Ironwood which he takes. "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year."

Ironwood produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

Ozpin walks around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand and goes to his seat. Ozpin sits and pours himself some of the drink. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between family, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concerned is what brought them here."

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin takes a drink and sets down his mug. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression. Need I remind you what happened when your predecessor did this to Vacuo?"

Ironwood eyes widen at that memory he was still a cadet at the time. The fact that the robots almost got taken over by Salem was something he always had a fear for. It was another reason as to why he didn't want just any robot watching Ruby. If Penny ever did get a virus she would just be sick until they got it out of her. "But if what Qrow and Raven said is true..."

"If what they said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am, I. Tell you what let's make a deal."

At hearing, this got Ironwoods interest. "I'm listening."

Ozpin smiled at this. "I'll let you keep them here for now. But if anyone does or tries to messing with the CCT Tower then you must get as many robots as you can out of Vale. I don't care if you replace them with real people I want as many robots gone. Which no Penny will not count since she is here as a student. I don't want it to be where this time they do take control and use your robots to harm people. Do we have a deal?"

Ironwood thought about it for a moment. "Deal."

The two smiled at each other for a moment. "By the way where is Glynda? I would think she would be with you."

At that moment Ozpin smirked as Ironwood was taking a sip of his drink. "Oh, she is on a date with Qrow."

At that moment Ironwood spat out his drink and began to cough. "What?!"

Ozpin began to laugh "Oh calm down James I was only kidding. You know you really should just ask her out and get it over with. who know how much time you have left before she is taken. So just ask her this crush you have on her is really old James."

At hearing that James blushed. "Now come to think of it I was having my PC look for her before you came in. If she is on school grounds it should have found her by now."

Just then he clicked on some things and then his eyes widened. Seeing this made Ironwood worried. "Is something wrong Ozpin?"

"There seems to be a food fight in my cafeteria."

"Oh so Glynda is stopping the food fight right now. We should go there as well and see if she needs any help."

"No, we need to go there to stop it ourselves."

At hearing that confused Ironwood. "But if Glynda is there she would stop it right away."

Ozpin looked at him. "Not if she is partaking in said food fight."

"What?!"

Ironwood ran to the desk and looked at the computer screen to see that Glynda was using ice cream in said food fight. The two looked at one and other before making a mad dash for the elevator.

...

As the food fight went on Sun joined in and was helping out Qrow, Glynda, and Team RWBY. Neptune joined Oobleck, Port and Team JNPR when Sun hit him with a banana. Emerald and Mercury joined in at some point when a custard hit Mercury that Yang hit him with. Emerald started to laugh at him until he hit her with a melted candy bar he had in his pocket. So now Emerald joind Qrow, Glynda, Sun, and Team RWBY. When Mercury was with Port, Oobleck, Neptune, and Team JNPR. Leaving Cinder standing next to Professor Peach, which said Professor was trying to stop said food fight but wasn't getting any where. "Now Glynda... Oh, Port don't do that, Yang that is enough... Oh, will you all just listen to me and stop..."

Just then the doors flew open. "What is going on here?!"

At hearing Ozpin shouting at them they all froze in their spots. Everyone who partook in the food fight saw a very mad Ozpin which scared everyone since he didn't get mad all that often. Ozpin wasn't mad at the students, in fact he was always fine with his students doing food fights. To him it was a grate way for them to practice adapting in a battle when they don't have their weapons. So no he wasn't mad of the students they didn't have much time left being kids. No, he was mad at his fellow teachers.

Ironwood walked next to Ozpin, he knew that Oz would go easy on the kids since he saw this a good way to train. So normally he wouldn't yell at them. So Ironwood would let it go even if Weiss and Ruby were in the group. But he was still upset as to seeing Glynda, Port, Oobleck. He would be really mad at Qrow but to tell the truth, he wasn't all that shock seeing that Qrow was part of it. "Can someone tell Ozpin and me what..."

But Ironwood couldn't finish because some of the food that was stuck on the ceiling finally fell down and landed on both Ozpin and Ironwood heads. Seeing this everyone's eyes became wide and Qrow, Glynda, Sun, and Team RWBY asked them if they are alright. But Cinder, Port, Nora, and Peach began to laugh. Ozpin and Ironwood looked at each other before grabbing some of the food and hit the four with some of the food. And with that, the food fight went on with one team being made out of Qrow, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Sun, Emerald, and Team RWBY. When the other team was made up of Cinder, Mercury, Neptune, Oobleck, Port, Peach and Team JNPR.

This went on until Glynda, Weiss, and Ruby did a combo move were Ruby used her semblance to run really fast when Weiss increase Ruby's speed with her glyphs. Glynda held the enemy side against the wall as Ruby was heading towards them with a food tornado. The food completely covered Team JNPR, Oobleck, Port, Peach, Neptune, Mercury, And Cinder.

This ended the food fight of the year.

...  
A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon it rightfully belongs to its owner. The jokes that I did I just couldn't resist putting it up. And I Didn't want to bring this up right before this chapter began because I didn't want to spoil it.


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. the version is just for fun. Also it is time for another voteing on something read at the end to know what your going to be voteing on.

…

As the students were getting cleaned up Ozpin, Peach, Glynda, Oobleck, and Ironwood were watching Qrow and Port cleaning up the mess in the lunchroom. "I don't know why _we_ have to clean up this mess when the _kids_ and _you_ lot don't have to?"

Ozpin gave Qrow a disapproval look. "Well, _Qrow,_ for starters from what I got... the pie that hit you in the face was an accident. But then you purposely hit Port with said pie, he declared the food fight. That is why you two are cleaning the mess up."

At that moment Ozpin smirked. "Just be glad I asked Glynda to fix the windows' motioning to the new unmarred panes of glass. "So you two don't have to pick up broken glass."

Qrow grumbled to himself as he kept on cleaning.

...

Meanwhile, Salem found Watts. "Watts I need to talk to you."

"Yes, my lady?"

"Frist off make sure that Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury don't have any classes with Qrow."

At hearing her say that shocked him. He was playing on adding his class for the three as a jock but hasn't gotten to it yet. "Why...?"

"Qrow has fought with them before and I don't need their cover blown because you think it would be funny!"

"I'll send what they have now it didn't have his name on it and I didn't add him yet so it should be fine."

He did as he said in front of Salem and sent the class list to Cinder. "It is done."

"Good now Watts, can you tell me what the girls father?"

Watts pressed on some buttons and took a look. "It says Taiyang Xiao Long or at least that is what her documents that anyone can get say. I haven't gotten into her hidden documents yet. Why do you ask?"

At hearing that Salem smiled at that. "Well, then Cinder has given me some useful info for you then."

At hearing that got Watts interest. "Really now?"

"Yes, she did. apparently, Taiyang isn't her father and a student at Beacon found out the truth and told the school about it. So if you knew the girl's real father is would that help speed thing along?"

Watts thought about it for a moment. "Well, it depends on some things. But it is better then what I have to deal with at the moment."

"The father is Qrow Branwen."

At hearing that Watts's eyes widened. "That isn't good."

At hearing that Salem frowned. "Why is that."

"Tyrion told me that the last time he talked to the White Fang asked a tribe of bandits if their leader could kidnap the girl."

At hearing that Salem thought bought it for a moment wondering why that would be bad. That is until she remembered something about the Branwen family. "The leader of the tribe is Qrow's twin sister Raven isn't it?"

"Yes, my lady."

At hearing that Salem sighed. "Meaning that there is a good chance Qrow knows about us trying to get the girl for answers and is now on guard."

Watts nodded his head. "I'm afraid so."

Salem thought about it for a moment but then remembered something and smiled evilly. "Watts who is the girl's mother?"

Watts looked at his info before speaking. "From what I know it is Summer Rose."

"Summer Rose is the daughter of Lunar Rose and Ozpin."

At hearing that Watts's eyes widen. "But if that is true we should kill the girl now! From what Tyrion told me any child born from the Wizard or one of the maiden's my hold the power that could is you! And with the girl's eyes being silver...!"

"I fought and killed both Lunar and Summer myself and the two were both equal in power. So I think it is safe to say that if this girl is Ozpin's Grandaughter she doesn't have any sort of the power that can kill me. But if she isn't Ozpin's granddaughter I still want her brought to me unharmed."

Watts looked at her confused. "Why would you want the Grandaughter of your worst enemy brought to you in one piece?"

Her smile turned from evil to I'm about to eat your soul smile. "Because I have plans for her. Plans that will make Ozpin wish that he never was born. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Watts watch her laughing wondering if he should feel sorry for the girl or not.

...

Meanwhile, in Team RWBY's room, Blake started to pace around the room with her teammates watching her. Ruby was the one to speak, "Blake I get that you're upset about the White Fang since you were one. I'm worried too, since I bumped into them and I want to know what the White Fang and Roman want with all that dust."

"It's just so frustrating! They aren't going to wait for us! We can't just wait for the them to tell us! Who knows what their using all that dust for!" The feline faunus cried.

"Then let's go find out."

Everyone looked at Yang. "Unlike the transfer students we get back to classes Tomorrow. Tomorrow if Friday meaning we only have one day of school this week."

Weiss nodded her head. "Yeah, I don't get why that is?"

"Weiss I don't know maybe we should talk to a teacher about this."

Blake looked at Weiss. "If we did talk to them, they would just stop us."

Ruby got in between the two. "Lets put it to a vote. All who wants to go out and find some answers?"

Yang, Blake, and Ruby put up their hands up which made Wiess frown. When Ruby looked at Weiss apologetic. "Sorry, Weiss but it's three to one."

"Fine but we have to be careful about this."

"Alright, we are going to find the truth soon let's start thinking about the places we should check to find said answers."

Yang, Blake, and Weiss nodded their heads.

...

The next day after school Team RWBY were getting ready to go into Vale and look for some answers, each girl in a new outfit.

Blake walks up to her bunk as she tightens her wraps. "I thought that class would never end."

Ruby was sitting on her bed. "Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!"

Ruby then happily leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly. She almost lands on Weiss, who is on the bottom bunk. "I'm glad to see we're taking this so~ seriously."

Yang smirked at Weiss. "Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious."

Ruby smiled and nodded her head. "Right! Everyone remember their roles?"

Weiss stands up. "You and I will head to the CCT tower and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

Yang nods at Blake. "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..."

Ruby smile grew. "Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!"

Just then they heard a voice. "Yeah!"

Blake surprised and alarmed. "Sun!"

Weiss looked at him in wonder. "How did you get up there?"

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time."

"You do what?!" Looked at him ready to kill the boy.

"I climb trees all the time!"

Without reacting to Weiss' scowl, he flips into the dorm room. "So, you guys are finally going after that Torchwick guy that fought twice now with Ruby?"

Blake steps forward. "We're going to investigate the situation... as a team."

Ruby looked at him apologetic at him. "Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun states as he gestures out the window.

The girls lean out the window on top of one another in a cartoonish style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be. "Sup?"

Ruby was at a lase because she didn't know who this guy was. "Who are you?"

Yang looked at him for a moment recognizing him. "Aren't you the boy who joined in on the food fight after Sun hit you with a banana?"

"Yep, that's me! I'm the only none-S member of Team SSSN; Neptune."

Blake looked at him. "How did you even get up here?"

"I have my ways."

Weiss looked at him and almost and I mean almost had hearts in her eyes. When Neptune looked down nervously to the ground. "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

Inside the dorm room, the group was standing in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan.

The hooded wonder sighed. "Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

Weiss blasted at Neptune which all but Ruby saw. "Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister."

Ruby at the moment was pushing Neptune, who is stiff as a board, up next to Yang. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and forth looking nervous. Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking. "But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?"

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me."

Neptune puts on, look and points at Weiss and yet again Ruby didn't see it so she laughs. "Hahaha, nah!"

Weiss is obviously less than amused, yet is powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back of her outfit and the two were now heading out the door when. "And where do you kids think you're going?"

Now everyone was looking at the door more so then Weiss and Ruby to see Qrow and Ironwood standing at the door. Which made everyone froze at seeing them, Ruby was the brave one to speak. "Um hey, Dad what are you and General Ironwood doing here?"

"Jimmy is Weiss's Uncle and your cousin on your Mom's side of the family and he wanted you, Weiss, and myself to go out tonight for some family catching up."

But then Qrow smirked at them. "But it looks like you all got other plans tonight. And as your my daughter Ruby, I would like to know where you all are going. So what going on?"

Everyone looked at each other and Yang spoke up. "Nothing."

At hearing that Qrow arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Really Yang? So I didn't hear you guys talking about trying to get info on the White Fang by Ruby and Wiess getting info from her father? Blake and Sun going to a White Fang meeting for new recruits? Which I might add is suicidal. And you Neptune, going somewhere that I doubt your dad would approve you going." He crossed his arms and arched his brow once more. "So tell me Yang, does that sound like nothing to you?"

At hearing that Yang paled. "Well...Um...You see..."

Ironwood then stepped in. "Look if Team RWBY is like anything like Team STRQ. Then no matter what we do you lot are going to find some way to get out of here and look for info."

"You make it sound like a bad thing Jimmy."

Ironwood ignored Qrow and kept on. "So let's do this, you got two chose. Either give up on this plan or have us come with you."

At hearing that everyone, including Qrow were shocked at what he said. "Am I so drunk that I'm hearing Jimmy saying wants to do something with some kids that isn't an official mission?"

At hearing that Ironwood just rolled his eyes and looked at the students. "So what will it be?"

They all looked at each other then looked back at him. "We will take the second option."

Ironwood nodded his head at that. "I have to be in Vale for something by the Transmit tower shifts so I'll go with Ruby and Weiss. Since Qrow can turn into a crow he will go with Blake and Sun as back up."

Then he looked at Yang. "I trust that where ever your going won't get you killed?"

Yang nodded her head. "Yep."

"Good."

...

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby looked up at the tower.

Ironwood just chuckled at Ruby's reaction it reminded him of Summer's reaction when they were kids. "You should see the one in Atlas."

Ruby looked at him. "That was the first one, right?"

He nodded his head. "Correct."

Weiss spoke up next. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"That is also Correct. I see that my brother has kept you up in Atlas history, Weiss. Well, I need to get to my work I'll meet you at the front entrance of the tower when I'm done."

"Okay." Both girls said and with that Ironwood went off on his own for now.

Ruby looked up at the tower. "It's so cool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!"

She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet. "Oh!"

Picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen. "You dropped this."

"Penny?!"

Penny looked a little worried. "Uuuh..."

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused."

Penny suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands. "Uh... I've got to go!"

Penny turns quickly and walks away. Weiss turns to Ruby. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Ruby starts walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner. "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!, Ironwood said to meet him at the front of the tower and that we needed to stay... Together."

Seeing the futility of stopping her teammate, she lowers her hand and sighs angrily.

...

Ruby ran up to Penny as she descends the steps until she gets in front of her. "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding."

"What?!"

Penny continues to walk away. Ruby slides down the rail next to her. "Penny... Is everything okay?"

Penny continues forward without reaction. Ruby grabs her by the arm. "Penny, please stop!"

Penny stops and listens. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but I'm your friend you can tell me what wrong."

Penny sighs, then glancing to her sides swiftly, she walks over to Ruby's side and leans in close. "It isn't safe to talk here."

Penny looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby's confusion.

...

Weiss walks through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when she's inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door. "Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to go to the communications room, please."

"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?"

Weiss retrieves her scroll and places it as directed. "Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee."

It only took a little while for the elevator to get to the right floor. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

"Thank you!" Weiss smiles and nods before walking over to her assigned cubicle-like computer. She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up. "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

"No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list."

Weiss produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen. "I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?"

"School project."

The Operator looked nervously. "Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am."

Weiss smiled nicely at her. "Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

Sill nervous the women gave in. "Right... Very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful! That will be all, then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I need to get to the school's library as well for the school project. And it will be closing soon so I need to get there as soon as I can. If you can tell him and Winter I said hi."

"Alright, then... Have a nice day!"

The call is dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act. "Finally. I just hope Ruby gets back before Ironwood."

...

Back to Penny and Ruby.

"Penny, why haven't I seen you since the docks?"

Penny sighed. "I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling. From my Dad to Uncle Tai, to Yang. But why haven't you call me? I gave you my number and I couldn't call you because you forgot to give my your number."

"I... was asked by the one who picked me up not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really."

"Was your dad that upset?"

"No, it wasn't my father..."

Before she can continue, she and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors. "The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?"

People began there clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow. "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlassian Kinghts-200!"

The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlassian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

The last line draws Ruby's attention.

Penny looked around nervously. "Ruby..?"

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlassian Paladin!"

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it. "Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"Whoa...

Penny looked at her in concerned. "Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else."

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor. "Penny! Wait! Where are you going?"

Ruby turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley. One of the Atlas Soldier spoke up. "Down here! She went this way!"

Penny and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls.

Ruby is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.  
"This way!"

Ruby turned the two into rose petals again but then two men were carrying a large piece of glass that Ruby didn't see until she hit it and the two got out of the petals. Penny stayed nodded they hit the glass when somehow Ruby went over it and was now in the street. She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out.

In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved. Ruby eyes wide, terrified, uncertain at what she just saw. "Penny..?"

Penny looked up to the shopkeep. "Are you okay?"

He nodding, obviously scared. "Uh-huh..."

Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again. "Penny! Come back!"

Ruby starts going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target. Penny stopped once she gets out into an alleyway, looking around for where to run next. "Um... Uh..."

Ruby ran up to Penny, exasperated. "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

Penny was nervous again. "I-I can't! Everything's fine!"

This makes her start to hiccup with each lie. "I-I don't want to talk about it! hiccup"

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!"

Penny walked away from Ruby. "No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..."

"Let me try! You can trust me!"

Penny finally relents, coming up to Ruby's face desperately. "You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!"

"I promise."

For a second Penny did nothing, then, looking down at her hands. "Ruby... I'm not a real girl."

Penny shows Ruby the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret as all she can simply say was one world. "Oh."

Ruby stayed like that for a moment before speaking up. "Penny, I-I don't understand..."

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura... I'm not real..."

Ruby takes Penny's hands into her own. "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

"I don't... um... "

Leans in close to Ruby's face. "You're... taking this extraordinarily well."

Ruby smiled at her. "You're not like those things we saw back there."

Ruby then taps her chest. "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

Penny smiles at her. "Ooohh... oh Ruby"

She then grabs Ruby into a hug and shakes her back and forth. "You're the best friend anyone could have!"

Ruby muffled groaning for some reason the hug made her think of Yang's hugs. "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

Penny releases Ruby, fully back to her happy self. "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!"

"Wow. He built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

Ruby looked at her shocked. "The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too!"

*I'm so dead when he finds out I've been keeping his men from Penny!*

But then Ruby thought of something. "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like to see the rest of the world and test myself in the Tournament."

Ruby looked at her even more confused. "Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!"

Know it was Penny's turn to be confused. "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..."

*Okay no matter what I'm going to get into trouble so I might as well ask him about what Penny is talking about.*

Just then the two girls heard one of the soldiers. "Check down here!"

Penny grabs Ruby by the shoulders. "You have to hide!"

She then lifts Ruby above her head effortlessly. At the same time, Ruby struggles and screams as she is carried toward the dumpster. "Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

Penny throws Ruby in the trash and lifts the lid so she can still talk. "It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?"

"I promise." Ruby lowers her head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside.

"There you are!

"Sal-u-tations, officers!"

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?"

"What girl? I've been by myself all day!" Hiccups loudly then smile.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene."

The other Soldier looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Penny shows off her injured palms. "Just a scratch."

The first Soldier sighs. "Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this."

The other nodded his head in agreement. "Please, just come with us."

"Yes, sir!"

Just then one of the Soldier's Scroll began to ring. He picked it up. "Yes...I see...Alright."

He then hangs up and looked at the dumpster. "Miss Rose General Ironwood knows that you've been with Penny since you weren't at the meeting spot that you and Weiss were meant to meet him at. Your friend told him that you saw Penny and went after her so please come out of the dumpster so we can also escort you back to the General."

At hearing that shocked Penny. *Ruby was supposed to meet up with Ironwood but didn't because of me?! Oh no this is all my fault!*

Ruby lifts up the lid and rubs the back of her head until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing the young Huntress to fall and close the lid on herself."Bad rat! stay away Rat! Don't make me use Crescent Rose or Guardian Rose on you!"

At seeing this the Soldiers ran up to the dumpster to help her out. With Penny right behind them. "Ruby!"

...

As soon as he, Ironwood was heading back to where he was meant to meet back up with Weiss and Ruby. Truth be told he could of went with Yang but he really wanted to get some time with Ruby since he hadn't seen her since Summer had died. But as soon as he got back to the CCT he knew something was up since Weiss was the only one there. "Weiss where's Ruby?"

Weiss liked a little nervous which he could get why since his brother was too strict even in Ironwoods opinion. "You're not in trouble Weiss, I just want to know if Ruby is okay."

Weiss relaxed a bit. "Ruby saw a friend of her's Penny. She was acting weird so Ruby went after her."

*Oh, for the love of dust! I forgot to tell my men and Penny that Ruby can hang out with her! I'll have to fix that later. But right now I got to make sure that the two are alright.*

Ironwood pulled out his Scroll and began to call one of the Soldiers that was supposed to keep an eye on Penny. "This is Ironwood. I was supposed to meet up with a friend of her's at the CCT tower. Said friend said that she saw Miss Rose with Penny. Can you bring the two to me? Good."

And with that he handed up and looked at Weiss. "We will just have to wait for them to come back here."

Weiss nodded her head and the two waited for them.

...

In the ruined parts of Vale, Bumblebee pulls into the street and stops. Yang Takes off the helmet. "Come on, my friend's right in here!"

Yang gets off the bike to reveal Neptune sitting right behind her, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face. "Cool..."

He then shakes his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly. "And where exactly is... here?"

The music from Junior's Club gets louder once inside to show Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until...

A henchman was running inside, shouting. "Hurry, close the door - she's coming!"

He and another Henchman proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies. Junior walked out from the bar not happy with what he was seeing. "What are you idiots doing?!"

The Henchmen shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a Yang to walk in through the smoke. "Guess who's back!"

Yang continues to smile and poses as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table. Neptune appearing behind Yang as the Henchmen continue hoisting their guns. "Yeah, so could you define friend for me?"

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior Cuts his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie.

"Blondie, you're here! ...Why?"

"You still owe me a drink." Yang smiles and grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman..." Neptune Breaks from his love struck staring and starts to walk to where Yang and Junior were.

...

Meanwhile, Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun and Qrow next to her. " This is it."

"You sure?"

As both Blake and Qrow glares at him and Blake starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." But I still don't get it."

Sun says as he holds out the half-mask in his hand. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

Sun looked at her. "Grimm masks... That's kind of dark."

"So was the guy who started it." She puts her mask on.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..." Sun joked as he follows her lead.

Qrow looked at him for a moment. "It isn't just a White Fang thing. Most Bandit tribes do it at well, but if not all of the tribe do it then you can tell who the leader of that because all Bandit tribe leaders will wear a Grimm mask. But unlike the White Fang masks, Bandit mask more detail. Something to keep in mind."

The two students just kept on looking at him for a moment before he went on. "Anyways there is no way they will let me in. nodded So I'll turn into a crow and go by one of the windows and will be on standby in case you need help."

The two two nodded their heads at that. "Oh, and one more thing takes this. It's something Jimmy gave me it will record what you hear and what you say. And it will send it all to my Scroll for safe keeping."

The two took one and put on they didn't need to turn it on since Qrow did that for them before giving it to them. Once put them on Qrow turned into a crow and headed to a window when the two students went inside.

...  
At that time the Soldiers, Ruby, and Penny meet up with Wiess and Ironwood. "Um hey, Sorry I left I was just worried about Penny."

"It's fine Ruby, are you and Penny alright?"

At that moment one of the two Soldiers spoke up. "Penny hurt her hands and there was an incident with Ruby and a rat." At that moment the two Soldiers remembered what they saw.

At that moment the two Soldiers remembered what they saw.

...  
Ruby was still in the dumpster still yelling at the rat. When all of a sudden Ruby pulled out her Guardian Rose and started to try and cut it up. At one point she used the fire part of the dust in her sword to try and burn it. If it wasn't for Penny pulling her out of the dumpster just as Ruby let lose the fire. The Ruby would of more than likely burned with the rat in the dumpster. Even if it would have been for a little bit.

...

The Soldiers shock his head from the memory and looked at his boss. "But lucky it didn't bite her. Other than that they are alright sure."

Ironwood shook his head. "Alright then can you take Penny back to where we are staying and fix up her hands?"

"Yes, sir."

And with that Penny and the two Soldiers left. Leaving Ironwood, Ruby, and Weiss along. Ruby was a little worried that she was going to get yelled at. "So... How much trouble am I in?"

Ironwood looked at her. "I think it would be best if we talk about you running off and keeping Penny from my men when we are along with your father."

Ruby only nodded her head at that. Ironwood spoke up again. "Why don't we go somewhere for a snack, then we wait for the others? They all know that we would get done first and that they need to call us when they get done with what they are doing."

Both Weiss and Ruby smiled and nodded their heads, and with that, the three went off to grab a bit to eat.

...  
Meanwhile, Blake and Sun look around themselves seeing a lot of faunus in the warehouse. They spotted a crow at one of the windows and Sun hoped that was Qrow and not just some bird tracking them. When they halted, a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!"

Just then Roman walked in, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting. "Thank you, thank you!"

As he speaks, Neopolitan walks out from behind the sheet. "Please, hold your applause!"

A faunus was now pointing at Roman from her place right in front of Blake and Sun. "What's a human doing here?!"

Roman just smiled at the faunus. "I'm glad you asked, Dearie! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

Sun leans over to Blake. "So, is he going somewhere with this?"

Qrow was able to hear just fine from the window he was at. *Okay what is he up to? Because last time I checked he hated faunus himself. What is this bull that he is going on about?"

Roman kept going. "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!"

As the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him. Qrow's eyes widened. *Okay I can see where this is going!*

But Roman didn't stop there. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!"

He lets the crowd cheer as the two heroes share a look and Qrow was fighting back the urge to turn back into his human form and kill Roman right then and there. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

At that moment Roman snapped his fingers. Which then the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlassian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

Sun looked at it dumbfounded. "Whoa, that's a big robot..."

Blake looked at it in shock. "How did he get that?"

Qrow on the other hand almost fell over from the shock of seeing that. *What the dust?! I'm really going to have to have a word with Jimmy latter!*

Roman smiled at the. "As some of you may have heard, this right here..."

Roman taps on the giant mech "Is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer.

Blake looked at Sun. "We should get out of here."

A White Fang member spoke up. "Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

As the line surges forward with the two having to follow Sun looked at Blake. "Welp we are so dead."

Qrow was now looking for a way to get the two out of there.

...

Back at the Club, Junior puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar separating him from his interrogator.

"I don't know!"

Yang looked at Junior like she was about to hit him in the face. "How can you not know?"

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here."

Junior then leans over to point in Yang's face. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

Neptune who was behind Yang was now by her side to raise a question of his own. "So where did they go?"

Junior paused and looked at him. "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!"

Junior looked to Yang. "Who is this guy?"

Yang pushing Neptune out of the way with one hand. "Don't worry about him; worry about me if I don't find out what I want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior shouts this at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response.

Neptune looks at her. "Come on Yang maybe your Uncle Qrow got something."

At hearing the name got Junior's attention. "Wait?! Qrow? As in Qrow Branwen?"

Yang looked at him. "Yeah, what of it?"

At hearing that Junior paled. "That mean you're Raven Branwen kid?"

At hearing the name Yang's eyes turned red. "You said you never met her when I showed you the pitcher of her!"

Junior put his hands up. "I never have I've only heard of her! Why are you even looking for her if you're her kid?!"

At hearing that Yang's eyes went back to normal. "She left me and my dad a little after I was born. I want to find out why?"

Junior nodded his head. "And Qrow and your dad aren't talking?"

Now it was Yang's turn to nod her head. "Yeah, my cousin almost got him to talk but he told her later and then she forgot about it until I asked her."

Junior sighed. "Look I know you won't leave now that I said I know about her. So if I tell you what I know neither one of you tell anyone who told you. I don't want to get on ethers bad side."

Yang looked at Neptune. "Neptune, can you give us a little bit of time along? I think this is something that only I should hear."

Neptune nodded his head. "Right I'll be over there."

Yang looked back at Junior. "What do you know about her?"

"Okay, first off do you know anything about Qrow's past?"

"No, I don't"

"Oh boy, I'm going to need a heavy drink after we are done talking."

Yang was confused at that. "Why is that?"

Junior sighed. "Okay here is the thing, that no civilians and only a few Huntsmen know about. The only reason I know about this is because all high ranking criminals know this and my club is where most of them hang out at."

"Okay, so what is this big secret?"

Junior looked around to make sure no one was listing in on them. "The Branwen's have been head of a tribe of bandits for a couple of centuries now."

At hearing that Yang's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yep, in fact, everyone who knows about the tribe knows Branwen twins Qrow and Raven."

Now Yang's mouth fell open, but Junior kept on going. "What I heard about Branwen twins is this. Qrow didn't like the life of a bandit and wanted to leave, but he didn't want to leave Raven. So he tricked her and the tribe into thinking that he wanted to go to Beacon so he could help the tribe more and that Raven should come with him."

Yang nodded her head to tell him to keep going. "So he tricked the tribe as well as Raven and the two went to Beacon. From what I've been told when they were done with Raven got pregnant. Which now that I think about it, it was more likely you. Anyways Raven was planning on taking you with her so she could make you like her. But Qrow stepped in and got you back before she got back to the tribe. After that their relationship became rocky. But if one asks for help the other will do it, as long as it doesn't break the rules that they follow."

After hearing that Yang had more questions that she wanted answered but knew that only Qrow was the only one who could tell her. Junior looked at her feeling a little sorry for the girl. "Hey look on the bright side," She looked at him. "If she did get away with taking you then more than likely you would have never been able to go to see the family that loves you. I'm sure at some point you'll be able to see Raven, but the family you know of and see. Well, Raven would of never let you see them. I'm sure at some point Qrow is planning on letting you see her at some point. It is just a matter of time."

At hearing that Yang thought of Qrow, Ruby, her Dad, and everyone she knew. And she smiled at that Junior was right she loved the life she had now and wouldn't trade it for the world. She looked up at him. "Thanks, my friend and I should get going. Don't want to get this place messed up again now would we?"

Junior nodded his head. "Good, I have a funny feeling I might see you again at some point. But I'm just glad you didn't make big of a mess as last time."

Yang walks up to Neptune. "Come on, Neptune."

She begins to walk away and Neptune Follows with his hands in his pockets. "So get everything you need?"

"Yes, not only for my own little hunt but for what we came for well. We got everything we can. Hopefully, the rest of the team is having better luck."

...

Back to Sun and Blake the White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake and Sun having no choice but to follow along.

Sun began whispering to Blake. "What are we going to do?! And why hasn't Qrow helped out yet?!"

"I'm thinking...And Qrow is more than likely doing the same."

Sun watching Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroes in on the two, frowning. "Something is off about those two."

"He sees us..." Sun tries to smile and wave.

Blake at him. "Why would he care about us? he has never meet us!"

"Well we are doing nothing that is getting him to think other wise!"

Just then a crow gets to the junction box on the wall and turns into Qrow. "He can't see in the dark."

With that, Qrow cuts the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning the screen dark.

Roman was shocked to see Qrow before the lights were out. "Whats Qrow doing here?! don't let him get away!"

Qrow grabs Blake and Sun. "The window! Let's go!"

Roman could hear Qrow talking to someone and Roman thought that someone was Ruby. And figured out that Qrow wasn't along. "Stop them!"

The two student and the huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can. But Roman wasn't done with them he goes in and turns on the Artesian Paladin and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways. The three leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake Sun and Qrow run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

Sun looks at Qrow. "So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!"

Qrow smirks at him. "I'm already on it!"

With his Scroll at hand and puts it to his ear as he continues to jump.

...

Weiss, Ruby, and Ironwood just got done eating their paid ice cream when Ironwood's Scroll goes off so he picks up. "This is Ironwood."

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"

"HEEEELLLLP!"

"Hey, kid you're going to school to become a Huntsman, ACT LIKE IT!"

Sun kept on going. "Well sorry, Qrow if a Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"

Ruby could hear Sun's yelling from her seat and smiled excitedly. "Oh, I am not missing this!"

"No Ruby wait!" But Ironwood was too late as Ruby runs off to join the fight. Leaving behind him and Weiss. "Qrow we are on our way."

...

Yang is back on the motorcycle with her helmet and sunglasses on with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder.

Blake was now talking. "That Torchwick guy is in it and controlling it!"

Yang was now getting worried for them. "Where are you guys?"

Right on cue, behind them, Blake and Sun can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view. and Sun still freaking out. "HURRYYYY!"

Neptune pointed at where Blake, Sun, and Qrow headed off. "I think that was them."

"Yeah, I got it." Yang put her Scroll away, she then quickly circles her ride around, much to Neptune's alarm and drives off to follow them.

...

Blake, Sun, and Qrow somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!"

Before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman inside the robot, his face surrounded by blue holographic screens.

Yang and Neptune are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.

"We've gotta slow it down!"

Neptune nodded his head. "Got it!"

Neptune reaches for his gun, but Roman notices the pair, on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

Yang smirked at this. "Hold on!"

"Wuh-oh..."

Yang swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unleashes his weapon, aims as sparks start fly, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks. Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Qrow, Sun, and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back. "Neptune, hang on!"

Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with his weapon held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

As Qrow and Blake looks on from their spot, and the two hears a voice from Qrow Scroll it was Ironwoods voice. "Qrow! we're in position!"

Weiss and Ironwood are seen on the highway and landing in the middle of the road, Weiss is holding Myrtenaster her at the approaching Roman. Roman smiles as his robot charge the two. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

But Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form. "Oh, great Red's here too!"

The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY, as well as Qrow and Ironwood, falls beside Ruby to take up positions. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the girls. Ruby gives her team an order. "Freezer Burn!"

Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter. Ironwood and Qrow just stood there in shock at how well the four worked together. But Ruby wasn't done yet.

"Checkmate!"

Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backward before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backward as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

Ruby is now running into the fray. "Ladybug!"

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely. Ironwood looks at Qrow. "She's definitely got your leadership skill."

At hearing that Qrow smiled. "Yeah... Think we should help them?"

"No this was originally their secret mission. We should wait until they need us."

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is being knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backward through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Yang!" Both Ironwood and Blake were about to run and help Yang. But Ruby grabbed Blake when Qrow grabbed Ironwood. Both of them talking at the same time. "Don't worry! With each hit, she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special."

Yang slowly gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, but Yang catches it in her own hand and, eyes red with rage, smashes her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicks Yang to the side, but as she passes her sister and teammates...

Ruby then calls out another command. "Bumblebee!"

Blake throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

Ruby looks at Weiss. "We have to slow it down!"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Ruby smiles at her. "Ice Flower!"

Twirling their weapons so they both point at Roman, Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body, Blake swings her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

Roman gets up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off. "Just got this thing cleaned..."

He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant Noe merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman was about to say something Qrow comes from behind and makes a swing at them. Roman uses his cane to try and hold him back. Ironwood pulls out his gun and begins to fire at Neo who used her umbrella to block the shots. Just then Roman and Noe's back arived...

...

A/N: Alright I left it on a cliffhanger which is for you all to vote on... Who is the backup that I left opened! So here are your chosen you can pick from. You can pick Adam, Tyrian, Hazel, or some Grimm that Salem sends to help out. Everyone gets 2 votes and this will go on until about. Oh lets say 5/30/17 the earlys and the lates is 6/2/17. So if you don't see the chapter up it is still going until the 2ed. Have fun.


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. while the version is just for fun.

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't the runaway cat."

At hearing the voice Blake's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

She looked at where the voice was from and saw Adam Taurus.

Ironwood looked at Adam then at Blake. "Let me guess old friend from your time with the White Fang?"

Blake was shocked that Ironwood knew about her past and when she was about to ask how, he cut in. "You knew how to find one of their meeting spots, it wasn't hard for me to guess." He added, "I won't judge you for being part of them at some point. You left and you want to stop them. I respect that."

Blake took a shaky breath. "Yes, we were partners before I left the White Fang and joined Beacon."

"Which was a bad chose my love."

Blake froze at hearing him call her that and Yang got mad. "Oh yeah! Why is that?!"

He shrugged. "Soon... Beacon will be no more."

Weiss then spoke up. "And you really think we're going to let that happen?!"

That was when Adam finally saw her and it made him really made. "You're siding with a Schnee?!"

"She is not like her dad Adam!"

"The hell she isn't! All Schnee's are the same!" He bellowed.

He got to Blake and kicked her in the stomach. Thanks to the shock of seeing him again forgot to use her semblance. That was when Ruby spoke up. "Hey, that is like saying your like Blake when you two are nothing alike!"

Adam then looked at Ruby. "Oh, so your the girl that Salem wants."

At hearing that confused Ruby. "Huh?... Never heard of her."

But Qrow and Ironwood looked at each other in fear. But Adam went on. "Oh, I guess I can tell since she said I could. Well, she is the woman who killed your mom to get to your grandpa from what I've been told."

At hearing that everyone with the exception of Adam, Qrow and Ironwood's eyes widen.

Roman whistled. "Och, that got to hurt. I actually feel sorry for you Red."

Just then Adam ran up to Ruby ready to knock her out, when a cane suddenly appeared to blocked him. Everyone looked at the man that standing in between Ruby and Adam. It none other than Professor Ozpin with Goodwitch not far behind. "I will not let you hurt one any of my students."

Glynda walked over to Qrow and Ironwood. "You two do know your dead when Ozpin gets his hands on you later right?"

At hearing that brought fear to the two men. Meanwhile, Adam just smirked that started to fight Ozpin and Qrow. Neo fought Glynda and Ironwood.

While Roman got all of Team RWBY. "Why did I get stuck with the kids? Oh well, I'll just have to make due."

Roman grabbed something from the robot wreckage. He then tossed it to Team RWBY and shot at it. It then exploded revealing Dust crystals that were exploding at random times which was now hitting the girls. Ruby blocked most of it by spinning her scythe around like a baton and soon Weiss made a wall out of ice which then took on more of the hits.

...  
Neo, Glynda, and Ironwood were going all out at each other. Ironwood would shoot some shots at Neo who would block them all with her umbrella and would shatter like glass whenever Glynda landed a hit. It began getting on the nerves of the Huntress and General. "Okay, there has to be a way to beat her."

Ironwood looked at Glynda. "Which is how? That is what I like to know."

...

Meanwhile, with Adam, Qrow and Ozpin were still fighting. "You know your little Rose is kinda cute. Maybe when Salem is done with her I might keep her as a pet."

That was the last straw for both Qrow and Ozpin and the two were now out for blood. Qrow turned his sword into its scythe mode and Ozpin was starting to use his wizard powers and started to attack Adam. Which the two found out a little too late that Adam and wizard powers don't mix.

Adam's sword took the hit and when he swung it back at them, they dodged the massive blow... only for the attack to hit Yang, bisecting her arm. "Ahhh!"

Everyone looked at Yang shocked at what happened. "Yang!"

At that point Adam, Roman, and Neo made their retreat.

Everyone else made their way to the young brawler.

Yang was rushed to the hospital where she was fixed up and Ironwood got done making a few calls. "I got done talking to my robotics engineers. They will have a new arm for Yang. And they said that it will be ready very soon plenty of time for her to get used to it and be ready for the Vytal Festival if your team still feels up for it. It will be the newest technology they were wanting to make but didn't have a reason to do it until now. So the blueprints are already done they just have to construct it."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief at this new.

A thought suddenly occurred to Ruby. "Um... Dad?"

Qrow looked at her. "Yeah, kiddo?"

"Who's going to tell Uncle Tai about this?"

All the adults preseant froze at that moment they knew that when Tai found out about what happened. He would go on a hunt for whoever he blamed it on. Ozpin looked at Qrow and Ironwood and then grabbed his scroll and started to make a call.

"Good Evening Tai."

At hearing the name of who he was calling everyone who knew Tai looked like they were going to die.

"I just want to let you know that when Team RWBY went on an unauthorized mission with Qrow and Ironwood. Yes, Glynda and I went after them, sadly Yang's arm got amputated, don't worry I'm paying all the medical expenses and Ironwood just told me that he would have a new arm for her. Id Yang works hard, she should be able to compete in the Vytal Festival. I would like to repeat that this maybe wouldn't have happened it Qrow and Ironwood would have told me about this. So if you must be angery, then please take it up with them or Adam Taurus who was the one to cut off your daughter;s arm."

A dark smirk appear on the head master's face. "Oh, you want to speach with Qrow and James? Of course."

He then hands his scroll to Qrow who took it and Ironwood leaned in to listen. "Even'in, Tai..."

Just then everyone could hear Tai yelling at the two and saying words that no one should ever hear. When Tai was done yelling at them Qrow gave the scroll back to Ozpin. Which at that moment Yang came out with the nurses trying int to get her to go back to the room they gave her. "Miss you really should stay here for the night!"

"No! If I have to I can just stay in the nurse's office back at Beacon!"

At hearing that Qrow, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood thought the same thing. *Just like her mother!*

Ozpin sighed. "It's fine, there have been many students over the years that just want to get back to school and just spend the night in the nurse's office. So we make it a habit to have everything that is needed for this."

One of the nurse's just looked at him for a moment. "...Very well."

And with that everyone went back at Beacon.

At some point, they found Sun and Neptun and they walked back with them after freaking out about Yang's arm.

Once they got back to school Ozpin stopped and is now glaring at Team RWBY, Qrow and Ironwood, which made them all a little nervous. "You all. My office. Now."

Inside Ozpin's office, Ozpin was walking around the room with his hands behind his back. This worried the six students since on the way back they found Sun and Neptune and by Sun's stupidity Ozpin found out that the two were part of this little escapade. So Ozpin made them come with as well.

As they watched Ozpin pacing around Ruby thought about the night she met Goodwitch and thought the pacing was a teacher thing. But they were nowhere near as sacred as Qrow and Ironwood since the two knew that is Ozpin started to pace around then that meant they were dead men. Glynda was standing in the room looking sympathetic to them. Knowing the same thing as Qrow and Ironwood. *He will more than likely go easy on the kids since Ruby is one of them. But Qrow and Ironwood I'm not sure if the two will make it out alive.*

"I understand as to why the students did this without letting any of the staff know. After all, I know about Miss Belladona's past being in the White Fang and her leaving them because of how violent they had become. Because of this, she wanted to do everything in her power to stop them from hurting the innocent."

Blake looked away from Ozpin feeling the shame of the mess she brought her team in, her cat ears drooping.

Ozpin went on. "I understand that Miss Schnee since her whole family's company has had past problems with the White Fang. This would make her feel as though she owes it to her family to try and put a stop them."

Now it was Weiss's turn to look away from him and again he went on. "I get that Ruby wants to help others and with her past run-ins with Roman, she felt she needed to stop him. As well as the fact some of her teammates wanted to put a stop to him as well as the White Fang. And I would help out even if it didn't involve her, she just that type of person."

Ruby blushed from embarrassment and looked down mess with her dress. Ozpin then looked at the two boys. "And I you two young boy went with them."

At hearing that Sun and Neptune started to rub the back of their heads. Then Ozpin looked at Qrow and Ironwood. "But what I don't understand in the slightest... is why both Qrow and Ironwood didn't tell notify me about this as soon as they found out?!"

Qrow and Ironwood looked at each other and gave a look that said ^it was nice knowing you^. Before looking back at Ozpin.

"I mean really! For starters some of them are your family and I would think you two would try and keep them safe by letting me know about this and let me decide if you may have needed Glynda for this or someone else to help out! Qrow I can see pulling something like this! But James, I know you wouldn't like it I went to your school and did something like this to you! So why did you do this?! Because of you two letting them go off. Yang lost her arm!"

The two men wouldn't look at Ozpin at that moment and Ozpin sighed. "The six students will have combat detention with Glynda for a week. Yang will do her time as soon as her new arm arrives. Until then she will have no fighting what so ever and gets some rest."

At hearing that confused the students and it was Ruby who spoke for them. "Um... Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes.."

"What is combat detention?"

At hearing that Ozpin sighed. "It is kind like Qrow's class but instead of your team fighting Qrow, all six of you will be fighting Glynda every day. And unlike when you get out, you stay out once you get up after you are out or ten minutes after you lost you get dragged back in the fight. That would go on till the detention is over. Which since this is your first time it will only last half an hour a day? You all are going to feel sore for a while after this."

At hearing that the kids paled and looked at Glynda who was thinking to herself. *I see what he is doing, he wants to help them get better at fighting powerful opponents so they can do better next time. Also, he is having them do less time, normally it is three hours a day. There is also the fact that he could have sent Team SSSN back to Haven and had it where Team RWBY couldn't complete. So Ozpin is going very easy on them for what they just pulled.*

She then looked at Qrow and Ironwood. *But what is he going to do them?*

Ozpin then spoke up. "Alright, you six you may go."

They all nodded their heads and left leaving Ozpin, Qrow, Ironwood and Glynda in the office. When Ozpin thought they were gone he walked up to the two men. Once he was there he started to attack the two men who didn't have their weapons since Ozpin took them for the time being when Ozpin had his. Glynda watched in ahh and in fear at what she was seeing. At some point, Qrow turned into a crow and tried to fly away. But Ozpin used some of his wizard powers and pulled Qrow the ground. Once Qrow hit the ground Qrow went back to being a human. But Ozpin didn't stop there with using his wizard powers yet and he kept on going. This went on for about 3 hours before Ozpin finally cools down. He walked to the two men and lean down at them and spoke in, voice dark voice.

"Next time think before doing something behind the Wizard's back."

...

Ruby was in the elevator heading back up to Ozpin's office, she felt bad for her dad and Ironwood. So Ruby thought that maybe she could talk to Ozpin and get him to go easy on the two. But as soon the elevator doors open Ruby found out that it was too late for her to talk to Ozpin about going easy on the two men. The two were very beaten really badly and Ozpin just got done telling them not to go behind his back again only to see Ruby standing in the elevator. " What are you doing here?"

The three others in the room looked at her and she got a little nervous. "Um... Well, I felt bad for Dad and Ironwood so I thought I would come and see if they are okay."

She then looked down at the two. "But its, like you were doing to them as you did to Team CRDL."

She then looked at Ozpin said man took a sip of his drink. "...Still want to fight you."

At hearing that Ozpin did a spit take. "What?!"

Qrow groaned at hearing that. "Ever since you beat up Team CRDL, she has been wanting to test her skills against you."

Ozpin looked at Qrow taking in what he just told him. "I see..."

He then looked at Ruby thinking about Summer at that moment.

...  
 _"Dad, I want to have a full-on fight with you!"_

 _Ozpin looked at Summer and raised an eyebrow. "And why pray tell, would you want to have a full-on fight with me?"_

 _"Well if I can't handle you then how can I every survive against Salem."_

 _*She's got a point there!*_

 _Ozpin sighed. "Fine let's get this over with."_

 _Summer smiled. "Yes!"_

...

*She never did win a fight with me and now she is gone... I should take Ruby up on, and fight her so I can see how much more work that needs to be done. So she can be safe if and when she fights Salem.*

Ozpin smiled at Ruby. "We can have a spar. Why don't we go to Qrow's classroom and have our battle?"

At hearing that everyone but Ruby's eyes widened and was fearing for the girl. But Ruby got all excited. "Yes! Let's go!"

And with that, the two left leaving behind three people worrying about Ruby's well being.

...  
The two made it to the classroom and got ready for their fight. Ozpin looked at Ruby who looked back at him with determination. *She is her mother's daughter alright.*

"Let's get started, shall we?"

"Right!"

"Our match will start in 3,2,1 Go!"

Okay for those who want to know the placement of the others it was like this. As you can tell by reading the chapter Adam won but second was Tyrian then third was Hazel and last was Grimm.


	20. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. while the version is just for fun.

…  
Meanwhile, in the nurse's office, Yang was sitting in one of the beds being bored out of her mind. When she started to hear groaning, she looked at the door to see Professor Goodwitch using her semblance to levitate her Uncle and the General.

"What the Dust happen to those two?!"

Goodwitch looked at Yang. "Oh, Ozpin was just giving them their punishment for your guy's secret mission is all."

"Okay note to self never do something without Professor Ozpin knowing what you're doing ever again!"

"A good thing to keep in mind Miss Xiao Long."

And with that Glynda left the three and the medics left as well as soon as they were done patching up the two men. Ironwood looked at Yang and saw the same look he had when he lost a part of his body for the first time. "You okay Yang?"

"Yeah..."

"You know I was in your shoes once."

Yang just looked at him in confusion not knowing what he meant by that until he took off his jacket and his shirt. As soon as he did that her eyes widened at seeing that not only was he missing and replaced with robotic parts for his arm but also part of his chest and back on the same side as the robotic arm. "I also lost a leg on the same side so it is all connected together into one big robotic body part."

"How did you do it?"

"You mean _how_ I lost half of my body?"

"No, I mean how can you still keep on fighting after _what_ has happened to your body?"

"Ah, I thought the same thing, but let me ask you this. Did you ever want to use any kind of weapon, other than Ember Celica?"

Before Yang could answer, Qrow spoke up. "She wanted to learn how to use a sword like Raven's. She was able to trick me into telling her what Raven uses and she tried to it." He gave a sigh. "But... every time she would attempt to use a sword, even my own, she would lose her grip on it and it would go flying. I almost lost my head the time she uses my sword. Took us forever to get her to try her Tai's way of fighting."

Yang's eyes were now red and she was ready to kill her Uncle Qrow when Ironwood cut in. "Your loss of arm is now like one of those sword's you couldn't keep ahold of back then."

At hearing that Yang's eyes went back to normal and was now looking at Ironwood in confusion. "What I mean is you lost your grip on your old arm and your new robotic arm is like a new Ember Celica. You now need to master. Don't let this stop you, learn from it and grow. Who knows maybe now you can use a sword with Ember Celica just like Ruby is now working with a sword as well. You'll just have to wait until your used to your new arm."

Yang thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem, but I recommend when you do get your new arm, to try and do some training with your Dad or with Faunce from Team CFVY."

"Okay."

Qrow was happy to see that Yang was on her way to being her old self and smiled. But then Yang thought of something. "So how can Ozpin beat the living day lights out of you two? Because if you three are of the same fighting level then he should be here as well. But he isn't so just how powerful is he?"

The two men started to look pale with the thought of Ozpin's power and this made Yang even more worried. *Okay never get on Ozpin's bad side ever! If what Ozpin did to Team CRDL is only a little of what he can do. Then Ozpin is just as deadly if not more so than a Grimm!*

Meanwhile back to Ruby and Ozpin's fight Ruby first used her gun to shoot at Ozpin. But Ozpin used his time powers that come with being the wizard to slow them down and blocked each one of the shots. He then ran up to her and tried to hit her with his cane but Ruby's speed was just enough to block his attack with her scythe, and when Ozpin put more of his time powers into it. Ruby turned into rose petals and the roses were now in different places. *Okay she has more flexibility with her Branwen shifting then Qrow and Raven, good to know. Let's see if there is anything she needs to work on in that.*

Ozpin used his time force fields barriers and got all the rose petals into three barriers then put the three together and put some pressure into it. This made Ruby undo her semblance and she struggled to get out. *Okay, so if Ruby fights someone like Glynda, a Schnee or myself make a barrier around her will keep her down and make it hard for her to get away. We will need to work on that because Salem likes to do that herself when she fights.*

Just then Ruby put some gravity dust bullets and shot at the barrier and that did the trick because it broke like glass as soon as the bullet hit it. *Oh, Ruby found a way out quickly. She really is good at making plans at a moment's notice.*

Ruby then switched from her scythe to her sword and started to use some of its powers on Ozpin which made him use some more of his powers. *Okay Summer knew what she was doing when making that sword! But from the looks of it, Ruby is only using a small part of its powers. Meaning she still has a long way to go before she can use it at full power. But we may be running out of time, Salem looks like she is up to something soon.*

Ozpin then ran over to Ruby and kicked the sword out of her hands. "Miss. Rose you'll need to work on having a good grip on your sword before you can use it in a real fight. Also, I see that you're not using it to its fullest. You might want to work on that as Miss. Rose."

"Okay good to know."

Ruby then went back to her scythe and started to shoot at Ozpin which he began to block them. *She doesn't give up does she?*

And with that, the two kept on fighting at one point Ozpin used so much of his wizard that he was going at a speed that Ruby couldn't even have time to use her semblance and yet not using his full power. *How is Professor Ozpin going so fast?! It's like he is one with time its self! How do I beat him?! Can anyone beat him?! Can anyone else control time?!*

Just then something happened that neither of them saw coming. Ruby's eyes were glowing not enough for Ruby to notice but Ozpin saw it. Which at that moment Ruby somehow was now tapping into the powers of the wizard to which Ozpin's eyes widened in shock. *Ruby! Somehow she can use my power! But how?! Summer never showed any signs of being able to use the power of the wizard! The power of the wizard can only be used by males Ruby is a girl! Did my powers just stay locked up in Summer and Ruby inherit them and can use them?! What is going on?!*

Meanwhile Ruby was also freaking out about this as well. *I'm I using his semblance now?! How can I do that?! I shouldn't be able to do that! Sure on Dads side of the family, we each have something similar in our semblance and Weiss's family share a semblance. But I can't use Ozpin's semblance! It's not like we are related or something?!*

As this was happening Ozpin keep on thinking about this forgetting that he was in a fight when Ruby got out of her thoughts and took full advantage of what was happening and hit Ozpin enough to get him into the red and win. But as soon as she won her shock caught up with her. "Did I just use your semblance just now?"

"No Ruby what I was using in our fight wasn't my semblance but a power that normally only very, very few males can use in fact it is so rare that only one male per every generation will get it and that is if they are lucky. No one else has been able to get that power since I got it. Normal only one living male can have it at a time. Meaning when I die a young boy will get my powers."

"Oh... So then how did I use your powers then?"

"I Don't know, but we need to keep this to our selves. I mean no one can know of this not even your team. Qrow, Ironwood, and Glynda know about my powers. But you can't talk about it with them unless I give the okay and we're in my office or in a place I say it's safe to talk about. There are people who want me dead because of my powers and if they find out that you can use them as well. Then your life will be in even more danger than before. Even the people you care about will be in danger. Is that clear Miss. Rose?"

"Yes, Professor Ozpin."

"Good, now it's getting late we will talk more about this tomorrow."

"Okay."

And with that Ruby left leaving behind Ozpin to his thoughts. *How did Ruby do that? I mean she did great fighting against me... not even Summer could beat me when I hold back. But Ruby did and not only that she was able to use the powers of the wizard. If I do fight her again I'm going to have to be harder on her. But for now I should go talk to Qrow, Ironwood, and Glynda about this.*

And with that Ozpin started to walk off to them when he remembered that more than likely Ironwood and Qrow would be in the nurse's office with Yang. *Or maybe just Glynda for now.*

...  
Meanwhile, Blake was in her team's room with Wiess thinking about what happened today. *Why douse Adam want Ruby? What is it that people want Ruby for? It seems like everyone wants her for some reason. But no one not even Ruby knows why. Adam seemed to not even know what he needs Ruby for! The only ones that I think know why is Qrow, Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch, and Professor Ozpin. But why? What so important about Ruby? The only thing I can think of is the fact that Ruby's eyes are silver.*

Blake then got up and head to the door which Wiess saw this. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To the library, I want to look up anything that has to do with silver eyes because that is the only thing that is so different about Ruby that I can only think of that Adam would want her."

Wiess nodded her head. "I'll come with you. I want to know why people are after our Leader as well."

Blake smiled at Wiess and the two went to the library and got to one of the PCs. "Let's see whats so important about silver eyes."

As soon as Blake type that up it showed that there was only one book that held any info about silver eyes. "Ancient legends."

Blake looked at Wiess who nodded her head and the two went to find the book. Once they found it, which was in the very back of the library, a spot hard to find. The two went to a table and opened the book to its index. Wiess then noticed something. "This book is mostly about dead legends. I only know this because Winter told me about some of these stories and told me grandpa told them to her back when he was still alive. The only legend that is in this book that most people know about is the Four maidens legend."

"Why would silver eyes be in a book of dead legends?"

"I don't know Blake but let's find out. The only thing I see with the words silver eyes is the legend of the Silver eyed Warrior, which I never heard that legend before have you?"

"No, I haven't let find out what it is all about, it's said here that it is pg 65."

Wiess turned the pages of the book and found the legend. "Let's see it says here that the first Huntsmen and Huntresses were people born with silver eyes."

Wiess looked at Blake who nodded her head as a sign to keep going. "Silver Eyed Warriors we're the first to be able to use both aura and semblances, not only that, but they all had a hidden power that only those with silver eyes can use."

"A power that only Ruby can use?"

"That's what the books said, Blake. It also says here that Grimm fear those with Silver eyes because they can freeze them with a single look."

"Freeze a Grimm by just looking at them?! Ruby has never done anything like that before."

"I know but that is what the book is saying about the Silver Eyed Warriors. It also says here at one point they had to go into hiding because there were people who worship the Grimm and would hunt them down because of it. At some point in time, they started to unlock other peoples aura and taught them how to fight the Grimm. By doing this the Grimm worshipers had more than just Silver eyed Warriors to worry about anymore but normal people as well, which lead them going into hiding instead and those with silver eyes to come out of hiding. But most of them were already killed out and only a few people that are left with the eyes anymore."

"I can see why this legend is not told so much anymore. If there are any Grimm worshipers left in the world they might blame people like Ruby for the Huntsman and Huntresses existence."

"Yeah but is this legend why your old partner wants Ruby so badly?"

Blake thought about it for a moment. "It might be part of it, but I think there is more to it than that. I think that they would go after Ruby if what is said about those with silver eyes true powers are if Ruby had awakened the powers of the Silver eyed Warriors. Because that power might have been lost to them for some time now so Ruby might not even ever awaken what ever this power is. But if her eyes mix with something else was the reason as to why then it might be the case. So we might be only looking at a small piece of the puzzle."

"I see, well she is my cousin and the White Fang do hate the Schnees, could that be another part of it?"

"I don't think he knows that you two are cousins yet. If he did, he would have hurt her first before taking her."

The two kept on thinking about the new info they had gotten about their leader when Weiss thought of something. "Okay...! Wait! Ruby's Mom! When she died Qrow gave Ruby up to Yang's dad for her safety! What if it wasn't just Qrow's semblance? What if Summer was linked to another legend? Like her dad, Ruby's Grandpa, he stops seeing her altogether because of what happens to Summer. So what if he is linked to another one of these legends? Making Ruby more powerful than most Silver eyed Warriors if she ever awakens them!"

At hearing that Blake's eyes widen. "You might be right. But the question remains who is he?"

"Well... last time I saw him I think he had grayish white hair also he was wearing green."

"Um... Weiss that kind of sounds like Ozpin."

The two looked at each other for a moment. "That would actually make sense if somebody is after Ruby as a grandparent he would want her to be near him for her safety. And he could get away with Ruby coming to Beacon two years early if she was good enough to do it. Which thanks to Qrow she is more than ready for Beacon."

"And he always seems to be near when she is in trouble. I would think that some of the other teachers would do that more than him. He even got so mad at Team CRDL he beaded them up really bad, all because they upset Ruby."

"And I think he went a little easy on us because Ruby was with us."

"We should go talk to him before we bring this up to Ruby and Yang."

"Good idea."

And with that, the two went off to find Ozpin.

Ozpin was about to go into the elevator that would take him to his office to talk to Glynda when Weiss and Blake run up to him calling his name. "Professor Ozpin!"

At hearing his name he turned around and saw who was calling out to him. "Blake Weiss, what is it?"

"We need to ask you something in private."

"Well I'm heading to my office now to talk to Glynda, but we can talk on the way up if you would like."

"Okay."

So the three walked into the elevator and as they were heading up Weiss and Blake looked at their Professor. "Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes, Weiss what is it?"

"Are you Ruby's grandfather?"

Ozpin's eyes widened at hearing the question. "Why would you think that?"

"Well for starters Weiss vaguely remembers that Ruby's grandpa looked like you, and with someone, after Ruby, her family would want to stay close to keep her safe. Which we see that with Qrow, but you also do it as well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well when ever Ruby needs help you show up and when you can't be there you send Professor Goodwhich in your stead. I would think you would let other teachers help out as well. But no it is just Qrow, Goodwhich, and You when it comes to Ruby."

"There is also the fact that you give her the same cookies that Ruby's grandfather would give her in the past. Yes, Ruby told us about that and I've read about you before coming to your school Ozpin. You hate chocolate chip cookies, and that the same with Ruby's grandfather, but there was one type of chocolate chips that he would eat and they're the same ones that you give her."

"There is also the fact that on the day Ruby went out with Qrow you went to the same cafe as them. Which Ruby told us that you told them that you like going there yourself and when Ruby took our team and Pyrrha and Nora to that same cafe she said that her grandpa would take her there before he stopped visiting her. There is also how you got so mad with Team CRDL is also something to think about. It just adds up to the point that if someone knew you two well enough they would come up with the same idea."

By the time the two got done giving their thoughts on the matter they were already at the top and Glynda listened to some of the things the two were saying and had to a gray with them on what they were saying. Ozpin looked at her and she only shrugged not knowing what to do about the matter to which made Ozpin sigh. "Yes I am, but you can't tell her or anyone else because if anyone were to find out. More people would go after her and not just the ones who already are."

"Why would people be after her because she's of your blood?"

"For one thing even though the White Fang is after her. The one that wants her isn't a member, but someone that is working with them. And that person hasn't told them why. This person doesn't want them to know the truth about Ruby. This is because of the White Fang hats all the school and if they know the truth about Ruby then they would not give her up if they got her and use her to get to me."

"Oh..."

"So you two mustn't talk about it not even to Ruby and Yang. I will tell Ruby the truth at my own time but for now, she mustn't know."

The two girls nodded their heads. "We understand Professor."

"Good."

Ozpin then got out of the elevator and then looked back at the girls. "Now then it is late and I must speak with Glynda so have a good night."

And at that moment the elevator doors closed and they were gone. Ozpin then looked at Glynda. "We got a problem."

"You mean with the fact you need to do a better job at hiding the fact that Ruby is your granddaughter? Then yes, yes there is a problem."

"That isn't what I'm talking about."

Glynda was now lost not knowing what else could be a problem. "Then what could...?"

"Ruby somehow tapped into the powers of the Wizard."

At hearing that made Glynda's eyes widen. "But how?! Summer had tried for years to use the powers of the Wizard because of those rumors about what would happen if the Wizard or the Maidens every had a child with Silver Eyed Warrior! How could Ruby do it when Summer couldn't?!"

"I don't know, but Ruby is coming up tomorrow to talk about it."

Glynda just looked at him for a moment and said the only thing that came to mind. "Ozpin you're going to have to tell her the truth. There is no way you can hide it from her anymore. What ever you tell her is going to make her think about many things until she figured it out. If you don't tell her then and she finds out some other way, then she is going to get just as hurt as she did when she found out about Qrow being her real father. And I know that isn't what you want to happen."

Ozpin thought about what Glynda said and knew that she was right which made him sigh. "Your right, there is no way I could make something up that won't make her look into it. And if Yang sees that Weiss and Blake are hiding something which she will, Yang can tell when others are hiding something from here. Yang would then go and bug them until they tell her. Which if she finds out Ruby will know that something is up since she can tell when Yang is hiding something. Anyone can lie to Ruby and get away with it but Yang is an exception to that and then she will find out by Yang."

"So are you going to tell her tomorrow then?"

"I don't think I can hold it off any longer."

"Alright, then I'll be sure to tell Qrow and James about this when I bring them up tomorrow."

"Very good Glynda. Now then as I told the girls it is late so good night Glynda."

Glynda nodded her head and went into the elevator and then looked at Ozpin. "Good night Ozpin."

And with that, the doors closed and she was gone. Ozpin looked out the window. "Summer, Luanr watch over Ruby, and keep her safe from whats to come."

Latter Weiss and Blake made it back to their room to see Ruby doing some homework. Ruby looked up as she heard the door open and smiled at them. "Hey, guys what were you doing?"

The two remembered what Ozpin told them and Weiss thought of what they should tell Ruby. "We were studying for that test we have next week."

"Oh, okay."

Ruby went back to her home work when Weiss and Blake went to get ready for bed.


	21. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. while the version is just for fun.

…  
The next day Glynda checked Qrow and Ironwood out of the nurse's office and was heading to Ozpin's office which the two knew something was up by the vibe that Glynda was given, which as soon as they got into the elevator Qrow had it. "Okay, whats up."

"Qrow... Ozpin just told me that Ruby somehow used some of the power of the wizard last night."

The two's eyes widened at hearing that. "What?!"

"Not only that but both Weiss and Blake put two and two together and know that Ozpin is Ruby's grandfather."

"WHAT?!"

"Glynda, what is Ozpin going to do about this?"

"Ozpin was able to get Weiss and Blake to keep the info to themselves. But Ozpin is planning on tell Ruby the truth today."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How much of the truth are we talking here?"

"I don't know... What I do know is that Ozpin is going to tell her that he is her grandpa at the very least. I don't know if he will get into the Selam topic or not."

"I see..."

They soon made it to Ozpin's office and walked in and what they saw shocked them. Ozpin was out cold on his desk. "Guess the fact that he has to tell Ruby the truth kept him up all night."

"Should we wake him?"

"That might be for the best since Ruby could be up here any second."

Qrow walked over to the sleeping man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oz... Wake up, Ruby could be here at any moment."

At hearing Qrow voice Ozpin woke up and looked to see that Ironwood and Glynda were in the room as well. "I see that you told them. Thank you Glynda, for doing that."

She nodded her head at him. "I told you last night that I would."

Ozpin nodded his head at that and Qrow looked at his father in law. "So today's the day huh?"

At hearing that Ozpin sighed. "Yes it is and I still don't know how to tell her."

"Just let your heart tell you what to say. That is what I did when Ruby found out that I'm her real dad."

Ozpin looked at Qrow and thought about what Qrow just said. "I guess that is all that I can do."

...

Meanwhile in Team RWBY's room, Ruby was the first one up of the three girls in the room and as soon as Ruby got ready for the day. She walked out of the room and started to head to Ozpin's office. As Ruby was walking many thoughts were going through her head. *How did I use Professor Ozpin's power? How? Why? None of this makes any sense! There has to be something that I'm missing...*

Just then Ruby made it to the elevator and she got in. Still thinking about the matter. *Okay think Ruby maybe I can do it because of something that happened when I've been around Professor Ozpin. Okay, when I first met him he gave me chocolate chips cookies that might be the same type of cookies as my grandpa used to give me. And he goes to Aurora Rose cafe, Then there was the time Weiss was doubting my leadership and he cheered me up. There is also the fact he comes to my aid when I need it. I wonder why? But none of that would have anything to do with me being able to use some of his powers.*

Soon the elevator stopped and the door opened revealing Ozpin, Goodwitch, Ironwood and her dad which all of them turned to look at her soon after the door opened. "Ah, Miss Rose, come in we were just talking about you."

Ruby then walked in. "Is it about what happened yesterday?"

"Yes and a little more than that."

Just then Qrow stepped in. "I think this talk should be just between you two and Glynda Jimmy and I should not be here."

"Qrow..."

"No this is something that you two should talk about alone. Text me when your done talking about the first part and we'll head back up."

"Qrow's right Ozpin."

Glynda nodded her head. "This is something that needs to be done."

Ruby was at a loss at what was going on when Ozpin was denide their presence. She was getting more and more worried. And soon after the three left to the elevator, leaving behind Ozpin and Ruby alone.

Ruby turned from the elevator to look at Ozpin. "What was that all about?"

Ozpin sighed and took out a box of cookies. "Why don't you take a seat. We have much to talk about."

Ruby nodded her head and she took a seat and Ozpin gave Ruby the whole box of cookies, which she started to eat them. "Now, Ruby this is kind of hard for me to do because I don't know the best way to tell you this."

"What do you mean, you don't know the best way to tell me what?"

"It might be best if I just showed you."

Ruby looked at Ozpin in confusion as he pulled out a silver pocket watch. She watched as he pressed the little button two times and was shocked to see two gems stones hidden behind the clock that was in the pocket watch. *What the?!*

Ruby kept watching Ozpin as he presses a green gem for a moment and Ruby's eyes widened at what happened next. The green gem started to show the very thing Ozpin watch on the day he invited her to Beacon. Ruby was seeing her mom holding her on the day she was born in the hospital bed with a smile on her face. _"Look Ruby, it's your grandpa say hi to grandpa."_

Ruby watched her much younger self slowly opened her eyes and looked on to the 15-year-olds shock Ozpin and started to reach out to him wanting to be held by him. Ruby then saw Ozpin pick her up, which caused the baby Ruby to giggle. The 15-year-old slowly looked up at the real Ozpin with wide shocked eyes. Only to see him with a sad remorseful face.

"I'm your grandfather, Ruby."

Ruby just kept on looking at him as her mind was trying to make sense to all this.

~Flash backs when he let her into Beacon *Real Ruby will be thinking during flash backs.* Also, the flash back is a lot of past chapters being put into it with Ruby new thoughts on the matter and is why this chapter is so long.~

Ozpin in the room. "Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes." *If Ozpin is my Grandpa. Then why did he say that as if we just met for the first time?*

"So where did you learn to do this?" He asked while nodding towards the screen of Goodwitch's tablet.

At that moment Glynda started to show the video of the fight against Ruby and Torchwick.

"S-Signal Academy" was Ruby's timid reply

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

Ozpin placed the plate of cookies he had been holding for a while onto the table. "I see" was Ozpin's thoughtful reply.

Ruby took one; milliseconds after her tongue tasted the sugary treat she took another. The cookie was familiar, the flavor itself wasn't anything that she found special, but the textures brought back memories from a decade prior, memories about her mother, and her grandfather. * I knew the cookies were familiar!*

After that Ruby began to eat the cookies as fast as she could. "It's just I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow."

With a mouth full of cookies Ruby talked again. "Mmmm, Thash Muh until (That's my uncle)"

At seeing Ruby talking with her mouth full he arched his eyebrow. Soon as Ruby heard her words she wiped her face and tried again. "Sorry that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaa!"

"So I've noticed."

*Did he knew my dad was teaching me how to fight?!*

He then sat down in front of her. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well," Ruby whispered before pausing for a second.

"I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon."

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I want to help people, my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, "Hey I might as well make a career out of it'"

Upon saying that she let out a little giggle before accelerating her speech again,

*Did I remind him of mom at any point?*

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked when Ruby seemed to finish.

"Your Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you."

"So you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin looked towards Glynda who just rolls her eyes.

Despite what Ozpin knew his colleague's opinion he turned to Ruby.

"Well okay."

Ruby began to smile a wide smile and was about to jump for joy. But Ozpin interrupted her before she even started. "Now Miss Rose I'm sure your family worried about you. So why don't you go home and tell them the good news, oh and give your father this letter for me. You'll leave with your sister to go to Beacon the day after tomorrow"

"Oh, right I almost forgot what time it is. Thank you, Professor Ozpin." With that Ruby took the letter and ran off to go home.

*Did he let me into Beacon because I'm his granddaughter?*

~Flash back moves on to the day before initiation day.~

Ozpin walks up to them. "Perhaps I can help."

"Professor Ozpin what are you doing here?"

"Well I had some business to attend to, however, I was just heading to the auditorium when I saw the two of you."

"Oh okay"

"Alright then follow me."

"Right." Jaune said awkwardly.

And with that, the three of them made their way to the main hall.

As the three walked. "So, Professor Ozpin, how do you know Uncle Qrow?"

Ozpin thought about what to say before replying. "Well for starters I was here even before he was a Student here at Beacon."

"Really?"

"Yes, also he and his team were good friends with my daughter."

When they got to the auditorium, their destination.

"Good well here we are. Why don't you two join the rest of the new students? I need to go find Professor Goodwitch."

And with that, they parted ways. *Did mom use to get lost at Beacon and he knew that I would need help that day?*

~Flash back when they got their Team names.~

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long."

The Motions over the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin amid the last round of cheers. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

*Did he make me Team leader because I'm his granddaughter?!*

~Flash back the night after they got done with initiation .~

Ruby spotted Ozpin. "Evening Professor Ozpin, How was your day so far?"

"I'm doing fine and you Miss. Rose, what are you doing here? I would think you would be in your room going to bed since school starts tomorrow." He had his eye on something Ruby just didn't know what it was though. But Ruby looked a little sheepish he brought up school. "Well... you see I just felt like going for a walk and listening to my locket for a bit."

"A locket you say? I don't see why you don't let it play in your room. I would think a locket that plays music would be soft and gentle so your teammates would be fine with you playing it."

*He knew...?*

Ruby looked around to make sure no one was around. All she saw was Ozpin and a crow. So she thought it was alright to tell Ozpin even though she didn't know Qrow was the crow she saw. "Can you promise you won't tell Yang."

*He knew?*

At hearing this confused both Ozpin and Qrow but Ozpin nodded his head. "Of course Miss. Rose, I won't tell your sister or your team. You can tell them if and when you're ready to tell them."

At that moment Ruby opened her rose locket which Ozpin was fine with. *He always Knew?!*

A/N [this is for who is singing at the time.]

[Lunar]

Rose of all colors falling from the sky.

Dancing with a silver angel.

Dressed in a starlet dress.

Who is this angel dancing?

[Summer]

The angel is you my little rose.

You with a pure heart.

One with an honest soul.

Eye's of silver hope.

[Qrow]

The Queen of Darkness may come.

Trying to destroy all the light in our world.

But your silver light will keep our world strong.

No matter what happens.

[Ozpin]

And if that Queen of Darkness comes.

And tries to take away your light.

Know that the wizard of seasons will keep you safe.

Until his dying breath.

So don't give in and stay strong.

The darkness will never win with you around.

[Lunar and Summer]

Silver angel dance your rose dance.

[Qrow and Ozpin]

With each rose petal that dances with you

Are the lights in every heart.

[Ozpin and Lunar]

All from the times of old.

[Qrow and Summer]

And times of new.

[All 4 of them]

So stay strong and shine your light.

For the four seasons.

For your loved ones.

And for the world!

Because your light will save the world.

The song ended and Ozpin just looked at Ruby. "Miss. Rose that is a lovely song. But I notice that you seemed to have changed it to that song are there more than one song in there?"

Ruby scuffed her boot against the ground a bit. "Well kind of, it plays the same song but each one is sung by a different person. First ones my mom, then dad, then grandma, and grandpa, and then different combinations of the four of them. But there's just something odd that I found out after I found out about the different singers in my locket."

*He always knew and acted like he didn't know anything about the locket?!*

"Oh? And what is that?" Ozpin asked.

The hooded girl took a deep breath and continued. "When I first listened to the one where it said that my Dad is the one singing. I was curious as to why dad never sang to Yang and me? I mean you heard the two men singing with my Mom and Grandma both men sounded great. So I asked my dad to sing Mom's song but he told me he didn't remember the song. He would just let the locket do the singing." Ruby tightened her grip on the cloak she wore. Which that alone is odd to me. Because dad remembers everything that involves his team that he ever learned from or of. Mom was one of them. So I told him that it was fine and to just sing any song he knew."

Ruby winced at the memory. "I still regret asking that, a Grimm could sing better than him. After that, I started to think that, like Yang's real mom left her, my dad left me. But unlike her, I have a good idea why, so I don't bother looking for him."

"And what is that ?"

At that moment Ruby held the locket close to her heart. "I remember my Grandfather on my Mom's side of the family used to visit me a lot and that we were very close. But when Mom died he stopped seeing me altogether. So I think that a Grimm didn't kill my Mom..."

She looked to the broken moon the illuminated Remnant's nights. "Whoever did kill her is after my real Dad and Grandfather. So to keep me safe they asked Tai to take care of me and have me think that he is my Dad. That day I made a promise to myself that I would wait until I turn 21 years old. I will let my Grandfather and my real Dad come to me on their own until then. But after I turn 21 I will start to look for the truth."

*He knew that I knew that he and Dad were staying away from me and he didn't say anything!*

Ruby smiled at Ozpin. "I better get back to my room and get some rest. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me. I've been wanting to tell somebody that for a while. You have a good night."

And with that Ruby started to head to her room and all Ozpin could do was keep looking at her. As she was walking away and say two words. "You too."

*Why?*

~Flash back to the first day of school.~

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby doubtfully looked at him, as she was on the verge of tears. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin laughing slightly. "That remains to be seen."

Ruby was confused by his comment. "What do you mean Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin looked down at his secret granddaughter, "I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet."

*Was not telling me the truth as soon as I told you about the locket one of them?!*

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby looks thoughtfully at Ozpin's words, then smiles at him. Ozpin turning his back on Ruby, still talking to her. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby, with a look of consideration.

~Flash back to when Ruby asked Ozpin about boys.~

The elevator stopped and Ruby heard Ozpin voice. "Come in."

The doors opened and Ruby walked into the room. Ozpin looked up shocked to see Ruby. "Miss Rose what a surprise. May I ask what brings you up here today?"

"Well, I wanted your advice on something."

"I see please take a seat."

Ruby did as she was told. "Now then, what is it you need advice on."

Oz began to drink out of his mug.

"Well um… I was wondering if you can give me advice on boys?"

At that moment Ozpin spitted out his drink and began to cough. Ruby looked at Ozpin worried about if he was alright. *Did he spit out his drink because he was worried about me being into boys?*

Once Ozpin stopped coughing he looked at Ruby. "I'm sorry about that Miss Rose. But what did you ask me?"

"Well… I asked if you can give me some advice on boys?"

"Right… Shouldn't you be asking Qrow or Yang about this?"  
*Was he really that bugged about me asking him about boys?*

"Qrow gave me the talk one time and I don't think I'm ready to ask him about boys. As for Yang, I don't think I would be able to handle her giving me boy advice. So I thought why not ask you? After all, you gave me some great advice on being a good leader. So I thought you could give me some great advice on boys."

"I see… Very well what would you like to know?"

"I think that is all I can tell you on the matter, Miss Rose."

Ruby got up. "Yeah, I think that is all I wanted to ask. Thank you again for taking the time to answer them."

"My pleasure Miss Rose."

At that moment Ozpin pulled out a box of the truffle stuffed chocolate chip cookies and opened the box. "Would you like to take a cookie with you?"

At seeing the box of cookies her face lit up. "Yes please!"

Ruby took one and headed to the elevator, but stopped at the door and turned back to Ozpin. "Um Professor Ozpin, there is one more thing I would like to ask."

"Oh, and what is that?" Ozpin began to take a drink.

"What is the best way to ask a boy out?"

And yet again Oz spitted out his drink and cough once again. As soon as he stopped coughing he spoke up. *Now that I think about it did I almost give him a heart attack that day?*

"I'm sorry about that, just didn't see that coming. And I'm sorry to say but it is different with each boy. It depends on what the boy's like, and how much you like him so far."

"Oh okay, thank you. I hope you have a good day."

At hearing that Ozpin smiled back. "You to Miss Rose, feel free to come by if you need more advice."

Ruby nodded her head. "I will, thanks."

"No problem."

~Flash back on the day Ruby found out that Qrow was her real dad.~

"Hey Glynda, by any chance do you know who put up those posters, to begin with?"

Ruby looked to Glynda who nodded her head. "As a matter of fact, I do. It turns out it was Team CRDL who did it to try and get back at you."

Qrow froze and Ruby and Glynda stopped and looked at Qrow. "Is something wrong Qrow?"

Qrow looked at the two with fear. "Yeah... something is very wrong Glynda. Do you remember the time Team BLOD did that prank on Summer, Raven, and Peach that almost put the three into a coma?"

Glynda nodded her head. "How could I forget that? I would have been one of the victims if Peach didn't push me out of the way."

"Do you also remember that Lunar was the teacher of the class you do now?"

Again she gave a confirmation.

"And Ozpin took over the class for the day and picked a fight with Team BLOD?"

"I wish I could forget! There was so much of the team's namesake all over the place. It took the school two weeks to clean up all of the blood! I still can't believe that Team BLOD not only survived that but all of them graduated from Beacon two years later."

"Well Team CRDL is in my first class,"

*Is Ozpin very protective of his family?*

At that moment Glynda's eye's widened. "By Om...You don't think-?!"

The three only stood there for a moment before Qrow and Glynda made a mad dash for the classroom door with Ruby soon joining them. But by the time they got to the door Team CRDL crashed through the walls and hit the opposite hallway wall. The whole team was groaning in pain. Qrow grabbed his sword ready to intervene if Ozpin was not done with them yet.

Both Glynda and Ruby ran to Team CRDL to see if the boys were okay. Glynda sighed in relief. "They are okay and in a whole lot better state than when Ozpin fought Team BLOD as a punishment."

Qrow didn't look at them he just kept on looking at the hole and soon Ozpin walked out of the hole with his cup in hand. "Ah Qrow, Ruby, I didn't know you two were back already?"

Qrow sighed in relief he knew that Oz was not going to attack anytime soon. "Yeah, I thought I'd take back my class from you and keep Ruby by my side for the day."

"I see. If that is the case, Glynda and I will take Team CRDL to the nurse's office to get them checked out. Have a good day you two." Ozpin stated.

With that, the headmaster walked over to Glynda, Ruby, and Team CRDL as Glynda fixed the wall Cardin could only say one thing. "The Headmaster isn't human."

*Did he use the same powers that he used yesterday on them?*

"Oh come now if you can't handle an old man like me. Then how can you handle a fight the real world?"  
And with that Team CRDL, Ozpin, and Glynda left leaving Qrow and Ruby behind.

~Falsh back the day of the docks fight.~

The two made it to the Aurora Rose cafe which shocked Qrow that Ruby remembered this place. As the two walked in they saw someone they knew. "Well I'll be Oz, what are the chances for us all meeting here?"

Ozpin turned around and his eyes widened when he saw his son in law and granddaughter standing there. "Um yes indeed, I didn't know you two come here?"

Qrow rubs the back of his head. "I don't normally come here Ruby picked this place out."

Ozpin looked at Ruby who nodded her head. "Yeah, I like coming here when I'm in Vale. It's one of the few things I remember doing with my grandfather."

At hearing this both men's eye's widened both fearing that Ruby may have remembered Ozpin a little more than they have thought. "I see... Well, he has some good taste, I like coming here as well it is a nice place to be when you want some downtime."

*Of course, you would say that because your him!*

"Oh, Professor Ozpin why don't you join us?"

At hearing this the two men looked at each other not knowing what to say. "I bet you have so many stories of when my mom and dad were students at Beacon."

At hearing that the two sighed in relief. "I don't know Ruby, Ozpin might just want to be alone."

*They were worried that I figured out that Ozpin is my grandpa!*

At hearing that Ozpin smiled. "Well, I did promise her I would tell her about Summer at some point. I don't see why not, besides..."

His smile changes into a smirk. "I also have some great stories about Qrow as well."

At hearing that Qrow turned pale. "Oh boy."

*Dad must have done something to get him made.*

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! So dad I mean Tai tricked dad into putting on the girl's school uniform on initiation day?!"

Qrow covered his face with his hand and groaned. "Oz you had to tell her about that?"

Ruby looked at her dad smiling. "Why did you put it on in the first place?"

"Tai made me think it was a kilt okay!"

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! Really a kilt?!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

Ozpin smirked. "Oh that's not all, your dad then walked up to a table and placed one of his legs on it and said..."

Qrow glared at him. "Don't you dare say it Oz."

Oz smirk grew. "He said like what you see?"

At that moment, Ruby lost it and fell off her seat. When Ozpin began to chuckle, Qrow glare grew more fears. "Are you done Ozpin?"

"Oh no, I'm not."

"You see as I said Tai got him to put it on, on initiation day. So Qrow is in the girl's school uniform at the cliff side. And I tell them to get ready for their landing strategy. Qrow was one of the first to be sent off, and everyone got to see his boxers as he is flying off."

Qrow hit his head onto the table groaning in embarrassment. "Why Oz? Why?"

Ozpin smiled. "Oh Qrow comes now, Ruby just found out you're her real dad stories and she wants to get to know you. Besides, I already told her five stories about Summer today. It was time I told her one about you."

*Now that I think about it some of the stories of mom were before she got into Beacon. So of cores, he would be grandpa! Why didn't I put two and two together on that?!*

Qrow glared at him "Yeah I get that, but why tell her about that one? Why not tell her a different one?"

"Oh, I just thought Ruby would like to hear that one."

Ruby nodded her head. "I did like that story. By the way, do you have a pitcher of my dad in the girl's uniform?"

Qrow glared at her which made her shrink down a little. "I'll see what I can do Miss Rose."

Ozpin tagging along because he still was telling Ruby stories of Qrow and Summer back when they were at Beacon. "So wait so since mom couldn't fly he had the idea of riding a Nevermore. You mean Weiss and me copied my parents on initiation day?"

"That's right Glynda and I was so shocked that you and Weiss did that. We thought that Qrow told you about it and you copied him. Imagine my surprise when I found out that neither Qrow or Tai told you and Yang about it."

*Did Ozpin try to kill dad for that?*

"Oz you know why I didn't tell them."

"Oh yeah, that's right how could I forget."

Ruby looked at Ozpin in wonder. "Forget what?"

"Oz don't you dare."

"Don't dare what Qrow? Tell her that as soon as you two got off that Nevermore Summer gave you her first kiss then she kicked you where the sun doesn't shine soon after."

At hearing that Ruby burst out laughing. "Really?! Oh man, I hope my first kiss isn't like that."

The two men looked at each other with fear of her getting into boys. *At least now I know why the two looked so scared when I brought up that topic.*

A bullhead flying to the docks. But something was off about that, that it made Ozpin narrow his eyes and Qrow saw this. "Something up Oz?"

"Yes, I normally get the schedule for all bullhead activity. Especially when the Vytal Festival is happening in Vale. It is to make sure we don't get any smuggling around here."

Qrow nodded his head. "Okay so?"

"The last time I checked which was about a minute before I bumped into you and Ruby. I was given the info that there would be no bullheads anywhere near the docks until tomorrow at around three in the afternoon."

"So that means something is up."

Ozpin nodded his head. "Right."

At that moment Ruby joined in. "Then let's go check it out!"

Both men looked at her. "No, wait!"

*I must have made him really worried about me that day.*

"You're not going anywhere Roman except for jail."

Roman looked to see that Ruby was back up and was heading over towards Penny to back her up. Roman smirked and used his cane to send two more blasts at Ruby and Penny. Ozpin and Qrow saw this and ran to block the attack. Qrow blocked the one for Penny with his sword. When Ozpin grabbed Ruby and put up a force field around them.

Roman made it to the last bulkhead and closed the door with his cane and the bullhead lifted off and began flying away from the lost battle.

Adam then looked at Ruby. "Oh, so you're the girl that Salem wants."

At hearing that confused Ruby. "Who?... Never heard of her."

"Oh, I guess I can tell since she said I could tell you. Well, she is the woman who killed your mom to get to your grandpa from what I've been told."

*Who is this Salem that Adam talked about? ...! I forgot to ask Dad about that!"

Adam ran up to Ruby ready to knock her out when suddenly a cane blocked him. Everyone looked at the man that standing in between Ruby and Adam was none other than Professor Ozpin with Goodwhich not that far behind. "I will not let you hurt any of my students."

*Now I know why he came there himself.*

Glynda walked over to Qrow and Ironwood. "You two do know you're dead when Ozpin gets his hands on you two later, right?"

*I guess Grandpa is protective of me... Wow it is weird calling Ozpin, grandpa.*

"You all in my office. Now."

Inside Ozpin's office, Ozpin was walking around the room with his hands behind his back. "I get that Ruby wants to help others and with her past run-ins with Roman, she felt she needed to stop him. As well as the fact some of her teammates wanted to put a stop to him as well as the White Fang. And would help out even if it didn't involve her, she just that type of person."

Ruby blushed from embarrassment and looked down mess with her dress. Ozpin then looked at the two boys. "And you two boys went with them."

Ozpin sees Ruby standing in the elevator. "What are you doing here?"

The three others in the room looked at her let's and she got a little nervous. "Um... Well, I felt bad for Dad and Ironwood... so I thought I would come and see if they are okay."

She then looked down at the two. "But its, like you were doing to them, as you did to Team CRDL."

*Yep he is very protective of me and I didn't know it!*

She then looked at Ozpin said men took a sip of his drink. "Still want to fight you."

At hearing that Ozpin did a spit take. "What?!"

Qrow groaned at hearing that. "Ever since you beat up Team CRDL, she has been wanting to test her skill on you."

Ozpin looked at Qrow taking in what he just told him. "I see..."

Ozpin smiled at Ruby. "I don't see why we can't have a spare. Why don't we go to Qrow's classroom and have our fight?"

*Did he only agreed because he wanted to know if I can handle this Salem person?*

At hearing that everyone but Ruby's eyes widened and was fearing for the girl. Ruby gave an excited squeal, "Yes! Let's go!"

"Did I just use your semblance just now?"

"No Ruby, what I was using in our fight wasn't my semblance but a power that normally only very, very few _males_ can use. In fact it is so rare that only _one male_ per every generation will get it and that is if they are lucky. No one else has been able to get that power since I got it. Normal only _one living male_ can have it at a time. Meaning when I die, a young boy will get my powers."

"Oh... So then how did I use your powers then?"

"I Don't know, but we need to keep this to our selves. No one can know of this, not even your team. Qrow, Ironwood, and Glynda know about my powers. But you can't talk about it with them unless I give the okay and we're in my office or in a place I say it's safe to talk about. There are people who want me dead because of my powers and if they find out that you can use them as well. Then your life will be in even more danger than ever before and the people you care about will be targeted as well. Is that clear Miss. Rose?"

"Yes, Professor Ozpin."

*So that is why I can use his power! It's in my blood!*

"Good, now it's getting late we will talk more about this tomorrow."

"Okay."

~End of flash backs~

Ruby looked at Ozpin and only one thing came to mind. "Who is Salem?"

At hearing the name Ozpin's eyes widen in shock and in fear. "Where did you?"

"Adam said that she is the woman who killed mom to get to you."

"I see... Ruby... It's complicated. I guess the best way to go about this topic is to tell you first why she is out to get me."

Ruby nodded her head thinking that it was fare. "Now do you remember the stories I would tell you?"

"Yeah, you told me many different ones even stories that no one knew about."

*That is because all the wizard's before me wanted to spoil you with stories that they grew up with!*

"Good, do you remember the ones I would tell you the most of?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "I think it was the story of the Wizard and the four Maidens. Then there were the stories about the Wizards life before and after he met the Maidens. Then there were the stories of the Silver Eyed Warriors. And the Queen of Grimm. Those were the ones that you would bring up the most."

"What if I told you that they were all true?"

Ruby was now even more confused. "...What?"

"Ruby I never made up the stories of the Silver Eyed Warriors they were stories of real a blood line, your blood line on you grandmothers side."

Ruby's eyes were now wide in shock. "What?!"

Ozpin sighed at that. "Yes, it is one of the reasons as to why she wants you."

Ruby was again confused about what Ozpin was getting at. "One of the reasons?"

Ozpin nodded his head. "Yes, of them. She would normally just have her followers kill off people with silver eyes or just leave them be. But because you are my granddaughter, she wants you more."

"Why?"

"I'm the Wizard of the story the Wizard and the four Maidens."

"What?! Just how old are you?!"

At hearing the question made Ozpin chuckle. "I'm not the same wizard from the story."

"Okay, you lost me?"

"You see the powers of the Wizard and Maidens get past down when they die."

"Oh, so when the last wizard died you were given his power. How?"

"You see for the maidens when they die the power will go to a young girl that the last maiden thinks of. If their last thoughts are of a male or women that are too old then the powers will go to a random girl."

Ruby nodded her head as a way of showing that she gets it and Ozpin went on. "As for the wizard, it is a little different. The powers and the sole of the last Wizard will go to a boy that is compatible with each other. Nothing in a romantic sense mind you but more along the lines of a mentor and student type compatibility."

At hearing that Ruby just looked at him for a moment which made Ozpin a little worried. "So... does that mean I have many grandpas or just one?"

Ozpin looked at her for a moment before chuckling at the thought. "I'm not sure my self Ruby since you are the first grandchild of a wizard."

"Wait I'm the first? Why is that?"

At hearing that Ozpin sighed. "You can thank Salem for that."

"What? Why...?"

"She is the Queen of Grimm."

At hearing that made Ruby fall off her chair and Ozpin got up from his seat and ran to her. "Ruby are you okay?!"

"I'm fine just a little shocked is all."

At hearing that Ozpin sighed in relief. "That is good."

"But I don't get why the Grimm Queen would want me?"

"Salem always had it where she would kill any lovers of the Wizards and Maidens. I was the first one out of the five groups that ever married and had a child. Which Salem wasn't happy about that one bit."

"Why?"

"It is said that a child from one of the five may hold a power so great that it could kill Salem and all the Grimm in the world would slowly disappear from our world. So she tries to keep us away from love no matter what. When I became the wizard I thought I was going insane so I rejected it and hid the fact from everyone. So because I never use the powers up until the war Salem couldn't tell if the powers of the wizard went to someone or if it died out some how. So I fell in love and got married to your grandma Lunar. But when I did use my powers Salem felt it and started to look for me. She found us sometime after your mother was born and she tried to kill Summer right then and there. Lucky for us the last King of Vale showed up and save us. And I became Headmaster of Beacon so that Salem could not touch us that easily. Salem did still kill Lunar and Summer but it was very hard for her to do."

"So... Because of my eyes and your power Salem is scared of me?"

"No, she isn't."

"What? Why...?"

"As I said Salem killed both Lunar and Summer, and I have done fights with the two myself before. You mother was just as powerful as Lunar, Summer didn't take any thing from me when it came to power. So Salem most likely thinks that you're just as weak as them."

Ozpin gave Ruby a hard look. "But that isn't the case unlike your mother, you are able to use some of the wizard powers."

"Wait, what?!"

"Time manipulation is one of the abilities of the wizard and you used it yesterday."

Ruby looked at him as if he just killed a dragon by himself. "So Salem isn't scared of me she just wants to hurt you by me? But if Salem finds out the truth she might go crazy?"

"Yes."

"And I can use some of the wizard's power even though I'm a girl?"

"Yes, Ruby."

"So what now?"

Ozpin sighed and pulled out his scroll and send a text to Qrow. "Now we talk about the matter with Qrow and the others."

...

Mean while with Qrow, Ironwood, and Glynda. Ironwood sent a text to his ship to have Penny come to Ozpin's office. Qrow looked at Ironwood as he did this and once Ironwood put away his scroll Qrow spoke up. "What was that for Jimmy."

"I asked for Penny to come here."

"Why would you...?"

"Because Adam told Ruby about Salem remember?"

At hearing that both Qrow and Glynda eyes widened in fear and Ironwood went on. "So that means if Ruby asks Ozpin he will have no choice but to tell her the truth. Meaning it might be best if Penny starts doing her job watching over Ruby. Which yesterday Ruby found out that Penny is a robot and still wants to be her friend so I think it is safe to say that Penny is the best choice besides you Glynda Ozpin and me to keep an eye on Ruby."

Qrow nodded his head at that. "I guess you're right. I've seen what she can do and from the blue print, you gave Oz and me. I can tell that she can't be corrupted by a virus since she has a soul."

"Thank you."

"But we have to be care full on how to go about it. Like Summer, Ruby doesn't want others to get hurt and Ruby got both mine and Summers stubbornness. So getting Ruby to have Penny watch over her will be hard."

"I see your point."

Soon after Penny showed up. "Greeting sir. What do you need me for?"

Just then Qrow got the text from Ozpin and Qrow sent one back saying that they will be up soon and that Penny is coming up as well. "Well, you'll find out once we get up in Ozpin's office."

And with that, the four got into the elevator and heading up to Ozpin and Ruby.

As soon as the door opened Ruby looked to see Penny was with them and looked at Ironwood. "Ironwood why is Penny here."

"Well, let's start with me asking you this. How much do you know about Penny?"

"Um... I kind of promise Penny that I wouldn't talk about it."

Ironwood nodded and looked at Penny. "Alright then what did you tell her then Penny."

"I'm sorry sir but when I damaged my hands I told her about how I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura and how you had me made to save the world."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I'm sorry to say the saving the world part was a cover story in a way."

Both Ruby and Penny looked at him for a moment. "What?!"

"Well...You see as Ruby knows I'm her mom's cousin and when she died I help Ozpin and Qrow hide your family tree, Ruby."

The two girls just looked at him and he went on. "I knew about Salem which Penny I'll tell you more about her later. But I feared for Ruby's safety when Salem found out about her. So I looked up all projects that were either done, on the waiting list or have been denied. Which lead to me finding out about the denied project P.E.N.N.Y."

Penny was shocked to find out that she was originally denied of being made at one point and Ironwood went on. "I like what I saw and went to Dr. Polendina and talked to him about it. I told him that I needed you to protect someone and that no one can know of that. He didn't know who you were meant to protect. But he said yes and we agreed that if anyone asked you were meant to replace the old robots for the better and to tell you for the time being that you were to save the world."

"Wait you had Penny made to keep me safe?!"

Qrow then spoke up. "Yes he did and both Oz and I were mad at him for that. But sadly he has many good points as to why he did it."

At hearing that the two girls were lost again. "Like what."

Ozpin spoke up. "You see... And Penny Ironwood will tell you more about the matter later. But in short, the Wizard and the Maidens for some time now have to be under protection by a secret group because of people trying to take their powers for them selves. But the people who protect them can't be there 24/7. In fact, the Fall Maiden was attacked around the time her last protector was switching with Qrow."

The two looked at Qrow and then back at Ozpin. "There is also the fact that we place your mother Summer under the same protection as well and somehow she was killed by Salem. We think that there is a mole among us, so Ruby won't be meeting any of the others of our little group till she is older."

Ironwood then stepped in. "That is where Penny comes in. Penny was made to keep Ruby safe because of the off chance the mole is still in the group. I was planning on waiting until Ruby was done with school to bring you two together. But it seems Salem is trying to find out about Ruby being the first and only granddaughter of the wizard."

Ozpin then steps in. "Because of this Penny will be staying after the Vytal festival is over."

At hearing that both girls looked at each other and smiled and started to jump around. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Qrow just smirked. "Looks like the two are okay with it."

The others just smiled and watched the girls have their moments and then Ironwood spoke up. "As of now Penny you have full permission to hang out with Ruby and her team, but remember not a word about any of this understood."

"Yes, sir! I won't let you down."

"Good."

Ozpin then spoke up. "As for Ruby's new found powers, I think it is best that Ruby starts going under some special training."

Ruby looked at Ozpin in confusing. "Special training?"

"Yes Ruby, we can't have you just randomly using your new powers. So I'll be training you on how to use your Silver Eyed Warrior powers, as well as the abilities of the wizard."

Ruby only nodded her head at that and Ozpin smiled at her. "Good and I think we should start on that training now. Everyone else should go about their days."

Ironwood nodded his head at that. "That's fine I need to get Penny updated on everything as well so we will be going."

Qrow and Glynda wanted to stay but the two knew that it would be best if it was just Ruby and Ozpin at the moment. So the two left with Ironwood and Penny. Ruby then looked at Ozpin as soon as they were gone. "So how are we doing this?"

"First we are going to work on calling the two powers at different times. Since you used my powers first we will first work on calling that back up again."

Ruby nodded her head and the two got started on Ruby's special training.

...

Mean while with the rest on Team RWBY was working on the school dance. And yes both Yang and Blake was there the school medics said that she could be out and about during the day. So long that one she comes back at night to sleep in with them watching her make sure she was all right and that she doesn't fight or train until she gets that new arm or they say that she can. And Blake was only there helping because she felt guilty for what Adam did to her. Yang was moping about a little upset that she can't do any heavy lifting. When Blake was helping Weiss out with the decorations. Just then Weiss slammed her palms on the table Yang was at. "I need you to pick a tablecloth."

Weiss then slides two squares over to Yang, both seeming to be similar shades of white. "Um... Aren't they both the same? Or do they feel different or something?"

Weiss sighs in frustration. "I don't even know why I asked!"

Just then Qrow and Glynda walk in to see how the girls were doing. "I see things are going along nicely."

Yang looked up at them. "Yeah... but it would go quicker if I was allowed to pick up the heavy equipment like I was going to."

Glynda felt sorry for Yang at that moment and looked back at the door. "You were going to bring all those speakers that are out side weren't you."

Yang only nodded her head and Glynda left the room for a bit and walked back in with said speakers floating behind her. "Where do these go?"

At seeing what Glynda was doing Yang got up from her seat and showing Glynda where the girls were planning on putting them. As soon as the two were done with that Qrow finally spoke up. "So, have you girls picked out dress's yet?"

"I don't think I'll be going to the dance."

Qrow looked to who said that to see it was a very tired Blake. *Oh no she is one of those.*

"Blake what happened yesterday wasn't your fault, and you shouldn't let things take over your life."

"I don't know what your..."

"Oh come on, you look like you're about to pass out any second! Don't play that game with me Raven was a lot like that herself!"

At hearing her moms name Yang looked at the two as Qrow went on. "Look you think the best thing to do is keep on working until you no longer stand or get the job done. Now I get the whole keep on working at what you want. That is fine and all if you take brakes! When Team STRQ was first made and I was made team leader Raven didn't like it one bit. So she got this big idea to do a contest to see who is better at being the leader. Raven lead the team for a whole week and you know what she did?"

Blake shook her head no and Qrow went on. "She thought that Summer and Tai weren't strong enough to be on our team. So for that whole week, Raven kept us up 24/7 doing training. The only brakes we got was classes and one meal. By the end of the week, Summer got very sick to the point we almost lost her."

At hearing that everyone besides Glynda since she was there were very shock. "I didn't get into trouble for it because we told Ozpin a head a time that this was happening and the fact that I snuck some extra food for the two and gave it to them in the classes that Raven wasn't in and let them sleep when we waited for the teacher to show up. Raven really got it with Ozpin on that day."

Qrow then looked at Blake in the eyes. "So what I'm saying is if you don't take the time to rest and live you could end up like Summer did that time and get sick. So go take a nap and you better go to the dance tomorrow."

Blake thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. "Alright, I'll do as you say."

She then looked at Qrow. "Thank you for telling me."

"No problem."

And with that Blake went back to the team's room to get some needed rest. Weiss looked at Qrow in shock. "Did that really happen?"

Glynda sighed. "Unfortunately yes, and don't bring it up to Ozpin, it didn't end well the last time that event was brought up."

The two nodded their heads and the four went back to getting the school dance ready for tomorrow night.


	22. Q&A 3

A/N:I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This is just for fun. This is a bousen chapter were the characters answers your questions you have asked in the past or comments that I think you all would like to see them react are from the last Q&A and up. Enjoy

Also a vote mesage at the end of this Q&A.

…

At first the room is dark.

"Live in the united dreams of everyone from Ozpin's little Rose"

"It is time for another Q&A!"

Lights go on ad everyone in the room looks confused as to what is going on. That is until Salem saw two very familiar people that shouldn't be their. "Oh for Grimm's sake, why do we have to be trapped in this dream again?!"

"This question is from **Dragon Lord Draco:** Oz please answer this question do you support Mercury dating Ruby. Or would you support your next body having a relationship with ruby or try to stop it?"

Ozpin thought about it for a moment. "From what I can tell about Mercury I would have to say that he is not really Ruby's type if I have to go off by how Summer was like with boys. Even if their are some similarities with him and Qrow. As for the next wizard I really don't know I guess it would have to happen first for me to know how I feel about that. But it would be very weird if that was the case."

"This one is from **Xireana Prime:** This is for both Oz and Qrow. Let's say Ruby fell for an older guy, How would you react? Now let's say this guy was a reformed crime lord... Now let's add a name...Roman Tortchwick."

"Oh heck no! Red is too young for my taste to begin with."

At hearing that everyone looked and saw that Roman was now in the room. He then looked at everyone. "What?"

Ozpin shock his head. "Well I guess that answers your question on that."

Next is from **kyrogue23:** That has to be the best food fight ever and can never be repeated again if they get more people next time. Really glad that Jacque is not acting like his canon counterpart and is act more like good uncle. Will Whitley still act like a brat in this story?"

At hearing the question about himself he looked mad. "Hey! What does that supposed to mean?!"

At that moment Weiss shock her head. *Oh boy, you'll all are just going to have to wait and see.*

"The next one is from **Emiliano733:** Ahahahah, this is the greatest variation of Food Apocalypse i ever seen in the fandom, with a wonderful demonstration of Ozpin and Ironwood's craziness. I also really like the Sailor Moon refrance and I put my money again on Nora as spring's child.

P.s. Please, not Ruby/mercury, I cover Jaded.

P.s. Now I really want to know which music was at Qrow and Summer's wedding."

Qrow just smirked at that. "Oh we just had a mix of every type of music at the wedding. We told the DJ to to have any type of music at hand that didn't have sex, drugs, or swearing in it. Some of our friends had kids already and we wanted to keep it appropriate for them. Other then that we let the guss pick out what they wanted."

"The next one is from **PotterLAW2016** and…!"

At reading the question Summer paled. "Oh boy… You know as her mother as well as his daughter and also a wife this worries me. But you asked for it. So here it is, this is for Qrow and Ozpin. You two get to pick from a list of boys you think Ruby should go out with."

"What?!"

"First is Roman Torchwick."

"Oh come on I already said I won't do Red!"

"Next is Whitley Schnee…"

"Were cousins!"

"And the last one is Mercury Black."

"I already said my thoughts on the boy and I think the other two were answered by said boys just fine. Qrow what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I thinking how can this get any worse?"

Summer looked like she was going to kill him. "You really had to ask that?"

At hearing that made Qrow at a loss. "Why?..."

"Because **PotterLAW2016** also want me to say Oh! So you would prefer Ruby was paired with a girl then? And **DarkEyeWolf** asks something like that but says What happen if Ruby is not into boys but into same gender as she is human, faunus or android (not robots they have program any living being have aura) and I am not a person with you most tell Ruby how you are you don't have much time left or she get the you must don't take guns at Ruby date even is whit a random person okay."

At hearing that everyone was at a loss for words at least until Ruby spoke up. "Um… I'm fine with people that are like that but I'm not into to girls. I had times where I thought a boy was cute but just didn't want Yang finding out."

At hearing that got Yang out of her stupor. "What?!"

Just then Salem had an evil thought in her head. So she got up and walked to Ruby. "Ahh."

Just then she wrapped her arms around Ruby. "And here I thought I might had a chance with you."

At hearing that Ruby tried to get out of Salem's hug because she felt awkward about this. When Lunar, Summer, Qrow, Ozpin. And Yang all wished that they had their weapons so they could kill Salem right then and their. Just then Ruby turned into rose petals and went straight into Qrow's arms. *Bad touch! Very bad touch!*

"Okay then next one is from **Hiya:** If you've already changed the story who's to say Ozpin's dead? Also if Oscar does, at some point end up dating Ruby wouldn't it be awkward dating your grandchild? Also I don't care if Ruby dates someone or not, It would be kind of funny to see Qrow and Ozpin freak out."

Everyone one looked at one and other for a moment then looked at Lunar. "Um what's this about people dying?"

Summer looked at them. "Well I think we live in a show called RWBY and we're right now in a fanfic of a fan of the show by a fan of the show. Which said fan **Sakuralovelight** has changed things in our world compared to the show's world."

"So wait Oz dies in that show and is in a boy named Oscar."

Everyone just keeps on looking at one and other for a little while longer then Summer started to talk again. "Okay next one is from **Zero kami no mu:** I can't wait for next chapter and to learn how Ruby used the wizard's powers. does it relate to her being a silver eyed warrior...does she have a connection to one of the maidens...was Summer one of the maidens? so many questions I can't wait…. Wait what?!"

Summer looked at the question she just read which had something to do with her. And looked at everyone else. "Okay no I was never a maiden I was given the name Summer because Mom and the Summer maiden at the time were BFF'S and when the Summer Maiden died a year before I was born the Summer Maiden brother already ask my mom not to give me that Maiden's name. So Lunar and Ozpin named me after what Maiden she was. That's it!"

Lunar took over. "Let's just move on next one is from **yiggdrasill:** I'm surprised Ozpin didn't have a way to deflect the question given his main hobby is leading a secret organization active against the greatest threats in the world. I'm wondering if he even wanted too, I can understand not wanting to hide it and making the decision, even if he won't admit it, even to himself, to drop hints. I'm also thinking Ruby won't be ready for this information, or more to the point who and what he is and what it means for her. She will likely need a great deal of support from Ozpin, Qrow and everyone else after this. I'm also looking forward to Taiyang showing up, just because she isn't his daughter, doesn't mean he doesn't love her or her, him. I'm thinking that a talk is long overdue. One just like the one Ruby and Ozpin are about to have."

Everyone just looks at Ozpin and he doesn't say a word. "Can we just move on?"

Summer looks at her dad. "Um… Dad that was the last one. But before we go **Sakuralovelight** wanted to send out a message. Which is this: she is sorry that she hasn't posted a new chapter out in awhile, finals came up for her and they took a lot out of her and when she could work on her FanFic's only idea's for the other fanfic's came to her. In fact she is stuck three things right now when it comes to Ozpin's Little Rose and wants all your help. two involve the school dance which is this do you all want Ruby and Qrow to do a Father daughter dance and the other is at the CCT tower do you want Ruby to still fight Cinder and if so do you want her to go it alone like the show or do you want her to have Oz or Qrow backing her up. If you don't want Ruby to fight Cinder who do you want to fight Cinder. And the last one is the Mission with Oobleck it will still have Team RWBY going but do you want Qrow or Glynda to come with and if so Which other Team would you like to come with Team RWBY and Oobleck. To put down your thought as **PM Sakuralovelight** is getting worried that with all the comments that pop up she is worried that at some point she may one day start missing some vote which hasn't happened yet but she doesn't want to chance it Just put it as OLR Vote 1 and she will know that it is for the next chapter. The votes end on New Years because her wisdom teeth are coming out before New Years and she doesn't know when she will feel up to making any new chapter. So if you don't see new chapters that is why. Thank you for time, and now that is the end of this Q &A so wake up."

Everyone wakes up. "What did I just Dream about?..."


	23. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. while the version is just for fun. "This means talking" *This means thinking.*

* * *

As Ozpin watches Ruby use her wizard powers, he notes that it wasn't as powerful as his own and that Ruby only could do it for short periods of time. Ozpin didn't know if that was because she was new to it or if that was as powerful as it was going to get. He would need to keep an eye on that. But when Ozpin started to help her with the Silver Eyed Warrior Ruby was picking it up much faster then Summer did at the beginning. Ruby was picking up the basics fairly well sure she wouldn't be ready to use said powers in a fight. But she was getting it. "Good Ruby you're doing quite well, in fact, your doing better then your mom did when she started."

Ruby looked up at him with wide eyes. "You mean it?"

Ozpin smiled at that. "I do in fact it took Summer 2 weeks before she got as far as you are right now."

Ruby smiled back at him but then thought of something. "So how did the whole Wizard thing happened? And I mean before the Wizard meat the four Maidens."

Ozpin froze at the question but signed knowing that if he didn't tell her Qrow might. "Well... You see before I meat the first Maidens I was placed under a curse..."

"A curse? By who? Why?"

"Sigh... It was because I failed to kill Salem over 1,000 of years ago maybe even longer... I lost track of how long I've been at this."

"What?! Did Salem...?!"

"No, it wasn't Salem who cursed me... Well... Do you remember the story of the two brothers? You know the older brother being light and the younger being darkness?"

Ruby only nodded her head at that and Ozpin went on. "Well before my curse, Salem and I knew each other I won't go into detail how we knew each other or what was our relationship was before Salem became who she is now." Hr gave his grand daughter a bland look. "And don't even think about asking your dad or the others they don't know mine and Salem history either."

Ruby just gave him a pout and Ozpin went on. "The two brothers put me in charge of ending Salem but I failed and that is how I got this curse. After that, I kept trying and failing to put an end to Salem but nothings worked. At one point I just gave up and hid away, it was that same lifetime I met the four girls that were like daughters to me and got this idea in my head that maybe, Just maybe if I gave these four girls some of my power I would be one step closer to putting an end to Salem. So I did just that and it worked to some extent, but know Salem is trying to use it against me. And because of what did it has greatly weakened me."

Ruby took this in and just thought of something. "If mom was the first one born after you got your cursed then what if mom got the curse as well?"

Ozpin froze at the thought of his little girl trapped in someone else body. "That is something I would fear and dread Ruby. Even though I would love to see her again. The thought of Summer being trapped in another body, not getting along with her new host, and unable to get to me. I would hate myself for burdening your mother with my curse."

"But what if she is... You said it yourself that this lifetime the new part of you tried to hid it from the beginning just like the times you gave the first Maidens their powers. What if whoever mom became one with is doing the same thing?"

Ozpin was about to say something but Ruby gave him a very good point. Ruby somehow can use some of what powers he had left, and if that could happen then what is to say that Summer couldn't be in someone body right now slowly becoming one with that soul. And Summer trying with all her might to get her host to listen to her. "I need to talk to the others about this. Why don't you get ready for the dance?"

"Okay."

And with that Ruby got up and started head out of Ozpin's office to get ready for the dance. As soon as Ruby left Ozpin started to make a call to the others. "We need to talk."

At that moment Ironwood just got done telling Penny all she needed to know about the matter around Ruby when he got the call. As soon as he heard Ozpin saying that he needed to talk to Qrow, himself and Glynda. He looked Penny for a moment. "Ozpin needs to speak to me about something so why don't you go get ready for the dance."

Penny nodded her head and left when Ironwood started to make his way to Ozpin's office. As he was heading to Ozpin, Ironwood saw both Qrow and Glynda on their way there. "So does iether one of you know what Ozpin wants to talk about now?"

Glynda shook her head. "No."

Qrow then joined in. "I thought he would still be doing some training with Ruby. But based on what he said when he called us. I don't think Ruby will be there when we get back at his office."

Soon the three got into Ozpin's office. "So Oz, what's up?"

Ozpin looked at them all. "Ruby just asked me something that makes me somewhat worried."

The three looked at one and other for a moment before for looking back at Ozpin. "What did she ask you? "

"Ruby asked me if Summer inherit my curse and her soul is now on a new host."

At hearing that both Ironwood and Glynda slowly looked at Qrow who was trembling. But then he froze himself at a new thought and looked to Ozpin. "Oz... If that is true then Ruby would have your curse as well since she can use some of your powers."

Glynda put a hand to her mouth and whispered. "Oh, no."

Looked at Ozpin once more. "So what are we going to do? If Ruby is right whoever Summer became a part of isn't listening to her. So how are we going to know if Ruby is right or not?"

Ozpin sighed. "We will just need to keep an eye out for people who look like they are talking to themselves maybe even look at some mental hospitals that have patients that say they are talking to a Summer Rose or just Summer or even just Rose."

Ironwood nodded his head. "I will get on it with a list of patients that are talking to an imaginary friend and let you know if I find something."

Ozpin nodded his head. "That is all I wanted to talk about so if none of you have nothing that needs to be brought up, you go."

Latter on at the Dance Ruby got to the school dance and the first thing that happens was... "Oh your so cute!"

"Yang, can we talk about how Weiss can fight in heels?!"

"Oh come on they aren't that bad."

Ruby gave Yang a look that said ^Really?!^ which made Yang stop talking which was when Qrow showed up. "Your mom would call all heels 'a walking death trap'."

The two looked at him before Ruby smirked back at Yang. "See?!"

"Oh, boy."

Qrow smiled at what was happening and looked around the ballroom. "At least no guys are in dresses this year."

The two girls looked at Qrow in confusion. "I'm sorry what?"

At hearing the question made Qrow smirk. "Oh its nothing its just Raven refused to go to our dance with Tai but he kept bugging her so many times that she told him that she would only dance with him and be called his date is if he came in a pink dress. And well... Lest just say Raven ended up dancing with him at our school dance for the next four years."

Ruby and Yang just looked at him for a moment, in shock before they busted out laughing. "Ha, ha, ha! Are you serious?!"

"I'm dead serious Oz, Glynda, and myself still have pictures from that day."

"...Can we see them?"

"Sorry Yang, Tai told me if I ever showed you them he would kill me. But I bet if you ask Ozpin about it he would love to show them to you."

At hearing that Yang looked over to Wiess. "Hey Wiess, can you take over the front for a moment? I need to talk to Ozpin for a moment."

Weiss looked over at the three and nodded her head and walked over. As soon as she got their Yang grabbed Ruby's hand and started to run to Ozpin which made Qrow laugh at them going to ask Oz about when Weiss looked over at him. "What do they need to ask Ozpin about anyways?"

Qrow took out he pulled out his scroll looking for said pitcher. "Yang's dad told me never to show this to them. But he never said not to show it to their teammates."

Weiss looked at the pcture and for once Wiess wanted to roll on the flower laughing but held it in. What she saw was Tai and Raven dancing together and both of them were in dresses. Weiss looked up at Qrow which he could tell that she wanted to laugh at that moment. "How did that happen?"

Qrow shrugged. "Like I told Yang and Ruby, Raven wouldn't go to the dance with Tai unless he did that and she said that every year for every dance hoping that he would not do it because people would laugh at him but at some point people got used to it so it didn't bug him after a while. Much to Raven's dismay. I'm surprised Tai didn't end up in a wedding dress when he married Raven."

Weiss smirked. "Did you take pitchers of Tai in a dress every time?"

Now it was Qrow's turn to smirk. "Yep, I'll show you them tomorrow so you can laugh your heart out."

Weiss nodded his head and Qrow walked way to help the other teachers keep an eye on the students.

...  
Meanwhile, with Ozpin, he was standing with Glynda until Ironwood walked up to her and asked for a dance which she accepted. *Thought two are going to get married at some point or other.*

"Pressor Ozpin!"

"Huh?"

Ozpin looked to see Yang and Ruby heading towards him this made him smile. "Yes, girls?"

Yang smiled. "Well Uncle Qrow told us about my dad wearing dresses to the school dances and that he can't show them to us, but said that you could. So can we see the pictures please?"

At hearing that made Ozpin smirk. "Sure but not here we don't need people thinking that you're going crazy now do we."

"Deal."

Yang went back to were Weiss was leaving Ruby alone with Ozpin. "So Ruby having fun?"

"Well, this isn't my cup of hot chocolate."

Ozpin chuckled at hearing that. "We can't fight monsters all the time we need to take breaks every now and then. Besides this is a good thing."

Ruby looked him for a moment. "Good thing how?"

Ozpin smiled at her. "Well... It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

Ruby looks back at the crowd of people. "I think I get what you mean."

Just then Yang grabbed a microphone and started to talk. "Alright, people you the students and some teachers took part in our secret voting on whether or not we should have Qrow and Ruby do a Father-Daughter dance tonight!"

Ruby looked at Ozpin in confusion. "Say what now?"

Ozpin looked at her with a smirk on his face and her eyes widened at seeing that. "You knew?"

"Maybe."

"Not cool!"

Qrow then walked up to them. "Oz! What is this about?! I know you had something to do with it!"

Ozpin just smiled at him. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't you dare play dumb you always know when kids are up to something like this!"

Just then Yang interrupted them. "And the results are in and it looks like you all said yes to the dance!"

Qrow and Ruby looked at one and other and then back at Yang. "What?!"

"Yep it is a yes so Uncle Qrow, Ruby come on down!"

"No way!"

Just then the two floated up in the air and the two looked down to see that Glynda was using her semblance with a smirk on her face. "Glynda! You traitor!"

"What he said!"

Once Glynda set them down on the dance floor Yang started to play the song home by Jeff Williams.

(A/N song doesn't belong to me it is from the show RWBY. Also any songs and group name or singers Qrow brings up don't belong to me or are even made up. They are real people and real songs that I listen to or use to listen to. Note song of the groups I'm not a big fan of all the groups or singers that I will bring up. But I like one or two songs their songs they did that I heard in a Movie, Tv show, or a YouTube amv video. If I just bring up the group or singer I'm a fan of them if I bring up a song with group or singer then it is 50/50 on whether I like them fully or just a song or two. For some of the younger people who are reading this, you may not know some of the groups or singers that I will be brought up but I will say it again they did exist at one point in time enjoy.)

"Hush your cries, close your eyes,  
Stay with me  
Let's just dream  
Quietly  
Of what might be"

Ruby and Qrow looked at Yang with a 'Really' look before looking at one and other. Which then Qrow started to lead the dance since he knew that Ozpin won't let them off the dance floor until they did this.

"Calm your fear  
I'll be near  
To you, I'll cling  
Rest my friend  
Time can mend  
Many things."

As the two were dancing Qrow thought of something. "You know this is the very song your Mom and I dance to on our wedding day."

Ruby looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, our first dance as a married couple. After that song, however, after the song was over we went straight to Throw Your Hands Up by Jump 5." The song kept on playing.

"I don't know the answers  
Tomorrow's still unknown  
But I can make this promise  
You won't be alone."

Ruby looked up at him in confusion. "Jump 5...?"

Qrow looked down at her. "What I never told you or Yang the type of music your Mom, Tai, Raven and myself listen to when we were your age?"

Ruby nodded her head as the song kept on playing.

"I don't know  
Where we should go  
Just feeling farther from our goal  
I don't know  
What path we will be shown  
But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home."

Qrow just smirked at that. "Well then I'll have to let you hear them at some point I still got the CDs. We will start with Jump 5, they were one of Summer's favorite groups back then."

"What where her other favorite's?"

"Lets see... There was that singer Demi Lovato she liked. As well as Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, Tim McGraw, Selena Gomez, Kelly Clarkson, The Band Perry, and Jesse McCartney. I also remember your Grandmother getting her into this one group call Wilson Phillips. "

The two kept on dancing as Qrow told Ruby more about the music that Team STRQ would listen to when they were younger.

"There's a quiet place  
In my embrace  
A haven of safety where  
I'll dry your tears  
Shelter here  
In my care"

"Raven loved Evanescence, Paramore but only the song Monster. Same with the group Florence & The Machine only like the one song Cosmic Love and Black Veil Brides, In the end, don't ask me why she just did."

Ruby giggled at that and Qrow smiled. "Yeah and then Tai was into Corbin Bleu but manly songs from movies he was in and stuff like that. He also listens to Nickelback as well as walk like an Egyptian by The Bangles. I remember Tai trying to win Raven with the songs like uptown girl by Billy Joel, bleeding love by Leona Lewis and here without you by 3 Doors Down."

Now that song Ruby had heard before because of a video game had that song on it. And her eyes widened at Qrow telling her this. "He didn't!"

"Oh,Yes."

Ruby giggled even more as the song went on.

"But even when we stumble  
And someday when we fall  
What I will remember  
That I had you through it all."

"Yeah I know he also tried. But after Raven left he started to listen to songs like because of you by Kelly Clarkson and Pray for You Jaron Lowenstein which was Summer's fault that he got into them. He also listens to Hot N Cold by Katy Perry."

Ruby looked at Qrow at that moment. "Did Mom get other into songs?"

"Yeah, there was this one time that this boy cheated on her and Summer got her in to Leave or also know as get out by JoJo."

The song kept on playing.

"I don't know  
Where we should go  
Just feeling farther from our goal  
I don't know  
What path we will be shown  
But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home."

"And you."

Qrow shrugged his shoulders. "Well since you know about my past before Beacon Raven I really didn't get to listen to music all that much. And when Tai and Summer tried to get into music Raven was picky when I pretty much like all of them. They were new to me and it felt like I had more freedom then I did before I was a student."

"Oh."

The two kept on dancing.

"Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home.  
Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home."

Ruby was about to ask Qrow something when they heard clapping and the two looked around to see that the song was over and so the two looked at each other. "So kiddo want to get out of here before they make us do another father-daughter dance?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Ruby, if I know Oz he will make us do a dance one for each year you thought Tai was your dad."

At hearing that Ruby's eyes widen and nodded her head. As the two started to make a break for it Yang started up the song shine by Jeff Williams. And Team JNPR was now was dancing the same dance from the show minus Jaune being in a dress. Which Emerald and Mercury didn't see so when Cinder called to them about if everyone was at the party well...

"It appears all the dancers have partners."

Cinder can be heard via ear-bud. "How long do I have?"

"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe."

"I'll keep my eye on the clock."

As Ruby and Qrow got outside Ruby saw something. "Um... Dad, whats she doing?"

Qrow looked up to were Ruby was pointing at and saw what Ruby was talking about and she didn't like what he saw. "Don't know but I bet it is trouble, come on kido."

As the two were going after Cinder Qrow sent a text to Ozpin letting him know what was going on. When said man saw the text he showed it to Glynda, Ironwood, Oobleck, and Port. Which Oobleck and Port stayed to make sure the kids would be all right while Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda left to help Qrow and Ruby out. They did this just as Emerald and Mercury were walking down the stairs, meaning they did notice that the other teachers were gone.

...

Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, Cinder who dressed as a cat burglar stealthily approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She drags him behind some bushes.

Once she was inside the building, Cinder approaches more guards.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area."

Cinder continues to approach. "Stop!"

The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire Dust and trounces them both.

Two guards are shown to be in an elevator and one of them looked at the other. "Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?"

The other guard looked back at him. "It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end."

The elevator door opens to show Cinder waiting. One of the guards notices the fallen men outside. Both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around. Thrashing sounds can be heard from outside the elevator.

...

Outside the building, Ruby and Qrow approaches and sees the unconscious guard. Ruby gasps and pulls out her Scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose and Guardian Rose. When Qrow's eyes narrowed and at that moment Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood got there. Qrow looked at Ironwood. "I think you need better men Jimmy."

"Shut it Qrow!"

"Nows not the time, we need to check the culprit."

And with that, they went inside.

...

Inside the building, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a Scroll. The two guards are knocked out.

Cinder smiled once she was done dealing with the guards. "Oh! That's handy."

She pockets the Scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.

Emerald via earbud. "We may have a problem."

Cinder sighs. "What is it?"

"Qrow, Ruby, Ozpin, Ironwood, and Goodwhich are gone. When we asked about where they are. We were told that Ozpin, Ironwood, and Goodwhich went to Ozpin's office and as for Qrow and Ruby they don't know where they went."

Mercury was now talking. "I guess they all had enough fun for one night.

Cinder taking the info in and just then a random code appearing on a computer screen is shown to change into a Queen chess piece.

Mercury kept on talking. "What should we do?"

Cinder smiled when other monitors in the room light up. "Nothing... we're done here."

As she starts to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. Ruby, Qrow, Ironwood, Glynda, and Ozpin steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing with their weapons.

Ruby looks around. "Hello?"

Ruby stumbles due to her high-heeled shoes. Which Qrow saw this. "Ruby stay behind us you're not used to fighting in those shoes."

Ruby nodded her head and went to the back of the group. "Is anyone there? Hello?"

Cinder rises from her hiding place and steps out toward the group.

Ozpin then spoke up. "Excuse me, Miss? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take that off!"

Cinder produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of glass flying at them. Glynda uses her semblance to block it and Qrow ran up to her and was about to swing at her but then Cinder jumped out of the way and used some bow and arrows that when they hit the ground they exploded into flames. *Why douse this woman remind me of someone?*

Just then Ironwood started to shoot at Cinder and like when Ruby shot at her when Cinder was with Roman she blacked with her hands. Which Glynda saw and her eyes winded. "Your the woman that was with Torchwick on the day I meat Ruby!"

At hearing that Cinder frowned looked for an opening which when she looked at Ruby she remembered what Qrow said to the girl and smirked thinking she can hit two birds with one stone. Cinder ran up to Ruby and started to fight her but unfortunately for Cinder Ruby was doing well. And thing went even more bad for Cinder when Ozpin got to Ruby's side and started to hit Cinder. But by accident Ozpin hit her so hard that the flew out the window. Everyone looked at Ozpin in shock and Ozpin's own mouth was wide open. "Oppose..."

Everyone went to the window and notices that Cinder has disappeared and all of them said the same thing at the same time. "Oh, boy."

Just then Ironwood made the call and his men started to look around for Cinder. And as soon as the call ended everyone notices something was wrong with Qrow and looked at him. "I've seen her before."

Ozpin placed a hand on Qrow's shoulder. "Qrow are you okay...?"

"Oz that woman was one of the three people that attached Amber!"

At hearing that everyone one but Qrow and Ruby shouted the same thing. "What?!"

"Yeah, he fighting style is the same as the one who used the glove on Amber."

Ruby looked at them in confusing. "What are you all talking about? Who's Amber? What did that woman do to her? And why did she attack her?"

At hearing Ruby's voice and her questions everyone froze and slowly looked at Ruby and then everyone looked at Ozpin. "Oz how much did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ruby remember when I told you that the Maidens are real?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, you see one of them was attacked and was very hurt."

"Your father was just switching with the last person that was watching the Amber when she was by three people."

Qrow stepped in. "Yeah, that black hair with yellow eyes one was the leader of the attack. Then there was that boy with Silvery-gray hair and Gray eyes with mechanical prosthetic feet. The last one then that was that green hair with red eyes that can do illusions for her semblance."

At hearing that Ruby's eyes winded. "Um... that kinda sounds like Mercury Black and two of his teammates."

At hearing this everyone froze and looked at Ruby. "You know Emerald Sustrai was on our side of the food fight when Mercury and his team leader Cinder Fall was on Neptune, Oobleck, Port, Peach and Team JNPR team in the food fight."

At hearing that the grown-ups looked at each other and then back at Qrow who was thinking about how those three looked like and compared them to Amber's attackers looked like. Which soon his eyes began to widen and he took his flask and to hand it to Ozpin. "Keep it away from me because Ruby is right those three looked almost exactly like the ones who attacked Amber with only a change in clothes and hairstyles and I didn't see it. Glynda was about to hit him when Ozpin thought of something. "Are those three in your class Qrow?"

At hearing that made Glynda stop and looked at Ozpin oddly. But then Qrow spoke up giving him his answer. "No why?"

"Because all teams from the other academies are supposed to be taking your class so they could get ready for the Vytal Festival Tournament. There were no exceptions to that at all."

At that moment Ruby thought of something. "Well... On the day Mercury bumped into me he asks to eat with me and my friends."

At hearing that Ozpin and Qrow looked at her in shock. "Say what now?"

"Yeah and well he sides it like this. 'Hey, Ruby do you know where the cafeteria is?' And I said. 'Yeah, I was heading there myself.' And he said. 'Oh that is great to hear, do you mind if I come with you I'm new here and I'm sorta lost.' And then I said. 'Sure the cafeteria is this way.' And he said. 'Great! Can we eat together?' And I said. 'Yeah sure.'"

At hearing this Glynda and Ironwood looked at Qrow and Ozpin which the two shouted at the same time. "What?!"

Ruby looked at them in confusion. "Um... Yeah and then I said to him. 'I bet that my team, as well as JNPR, would love to meet a student here for the tournament. You look like someone that Yang would be friends with fast.' And once we got to the cafeteria and got our food we went to my team and Team JNPR where and I introduce him to them, soon after he started to ask me questions like. 'So Ruby are there any fun classes here at Beacon?' And I said. 'Yeah, my favorite class is the one my dad teaches.' He did a spit take, and then Yang started talking about your dad. Mainly she said. 'Yeah Ruby's dad my Uncle is a teacher here he uses to work at Signal with my dad, but Ozpin asked him to teach here. But I have to agree with Ruby on this one Uncle Qrow sure is one of the coolest classes here.' Which for some odd reason but if he is a bad guy that fought you it would explain why he paled.

Qrow smirked at hearing that. "Oh really?"

"Yeah and then Mercury said. 'Really now? That is interesting... What does he do here?' And then Yang gave him an evil smirk and said. 'Oh, this class is a four in one class, where your team fights him at the same time. But in the beginning, he has it where it's one on one fights to see how good you are. I would hate to see what would happen when Ruby gets a boyfriend and Uncle Qrow found out. It more than likely would be worse than what he did to Team CRDL.'"

At hearing that all the grown-ups thought one thing. *Yang scared him and in a way would him about Qrow and the three been trying to stay away from him!*

Ruby then went on. "Yeah and then he said. 'Oh that's cool, oh look at the time I need to go meet up with my team, bye.' And then he left."

Qrow then looked at Ozpin. "Well, Oz what now?"

"We don't know for sure if they are the same people. For all, we know they could all have evil siblings that we don't know about."

Ironwood looked at Ozpin's face and could tell that he had a plan. "You got an idea don't you?"

"Yes, I do the first thing is getting them back in Qrow's class and have Qrow push them to go all out. And if they do fight like Amber's attackers then we got them."

Everyone nodded their heads and Ruby looked at Ozpin. "So what do we do?"

"You go on as if nothing is wrong and you go on your first real missions."

"Dr. Oobleck is going to check out the info that Blake and Sun got on the day Yang lost her arm."

Just then Ruby thought of something. "Ah, man Yang is still not allowed on missions since she still hasn't gotten her new arm!"

"True but Qrow is filling in for Yang on your school mission and Yang's new arm should come in sometime when your team is gone and Ironwood is going to work with her on that when you're gone."

"Oh, I see..."

In a hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress and enters the dance. Two guards following her crush the bracelets underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall.

Cinder taps Emerald's shoulder. "Oh, may I cut in?"

Emerald steps aside. "Of course."

Emerald leaves as Cinder begins to dance with Mercury. "And how's your night been?"

"Mmm... a little more exciting than expected. I lucked out with not getting any glass stuck on me."

"Should we be worried?"

"Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for."

"So then what now?"

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party."

Queen chess piece appears on the computer screen and the clock chimes midnight. Which everyone in the room says this and Ozpin looked at Ironwood. "You might want to start moving your bots out of Vale."

"I can see that, I will also get some Atlas CCT and computer experts come here to see what she did."

"Good idea."

At hearing that everyone looked at them in confusion. "Say what now?"

"Oh, it was a deal we made before we joined in on the food fight."

Everyone just nodded their heads and left the CCT.

The next day Ozpin called Cinder to his office which Glynda was with him at the time as well. "You needed to see me, sir?"

"Yes, it's about your team's class schedule."

At hearing this made Cinder very confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see there are two classes that are mandatory for all students from other kingdoms. And it looks like your team isn't taking one of the two said classes at the moment. And I just wanted to let you know that I just fixed it and you'll start taking the class immediately."

Cinder didn't know which class he was talking about so she was at a lost. "Oh, you didn't have to do that."

"I'm sorry Cinder but if your team doesn't take this class you won't be able to partake in the Vytal Festival Tournament and be sent back to Haven immediately."

"What?!"

"I'm not joking about the matter."

"What class are we talking about here?"

"Professor Qrow Branwen's your team fights him at the same time class. And to make up for the lost time your team will go first every time in his class."

At hearing this Cinder paled. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but that is how it is going to be. Your team will start his class when he is done with his upcoming mission." He looked over his glasses. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal sir."

"Good."


	24. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. while the version is just for fun. "This means talking" *This means thinking.*

…  
After Ozpin's talk with Cinder, the headmaster went to the others to give out his speech to the students. Which soon after Team RWBQ signed up for the Dr. Oobleck's mission to Mountain Glen but it was a two-group mission so Glynda and Team JNPR was coming with them. But just as they were about to get on their ship Yang walks up to them with Ironwood. Qrow looks at her for a moment before asking. "Something wrong fight bird, Jimmy?"

Yang showed the tube that she had in her only hand. "Dad sent this and I thought Ruby might want to open it with me."

"I just came to make sure Yang won't try and tag along with you all since her new arm should be coming in today."

"I see..."

Just then Yang opened the tube and gave it a shake which a black thing came out of it and then it took on the shape of a dog. "Aff!"

"Zwei!"

Blake looked at Yang in shock. "Your Dad sent a dog in the mail?!"

Yang just smiles when Ruby was holding to Zwei only for Nora to grab him and try and make a run for it until Pyrrha took Zwei and past him back to Ruby. When Qrow just sighs at what was happening. "Yeah, Tai does stuff like this all the time. Zwei was Summer's and she would take him on missions. In fact, he was the only survivor of the mission that Summer was killed on. But Zwei won't do as Tai tells him to do on a mission so if we're all out and about he will mail Zwei to one of us. Can't tell you how many times that happens and Zwei ended up saving my life."

Glynda walks over to Ruby. "So you're telling me? That Tai wants this dog to..."

Everyone looked at Glynda in fear as if she was going to send Zwei to the moon. "Stay with us forever and ever! Oh yes, he is!"

At hearing that shocked everyone but the thing was about to get even weirder.

"Oh, who's the cutest dog in the world? You are! Yes, you are!" Weiss said as she and Glynda kept on admiring Zwei.

Which at that moment Yang leaned over to Blake. "Okay who are they and what did they do with the real Goodwitch and Weiss?"

Blake looked at Yang and back at what she saw. "I don't know..."

At that moment Glynda grabbed Zwei. "Well seeing as he has been on missions before I think he could be of use to us on ours. Don't you agree Dr. Oobleck?"

"Yes! Genius!"

At that moment Oobleck took the dog. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

At that moment Jaune leaned to Pyrrha. "I'm starting to think us coming along was a bad idea."

At hearing that Pyrrha just shook her head.

Meanwhile with Cinder...

Cinder was not happy, she wasn't happy one bit. Not only did Ozpin tell her that she needed to go to Qrow's class. But he threatened to send them back to Haven. Which mean Selam would be very angry with them for not being able to make sure their plans went through to the end.

At that moment Cinder finally got back to her team's temporary dorm room which Mercury and Emerald looked towards her and saw that she was mad, very mad. "Um... Is something wrong?"

Cinder didn't say a thing she walked to her bed. Flopped on to said bed grabbed her pillow and started to scream into it. Mercury looked from Cinder to Emerald. "What's got her acting like a kid?"

Just then Cinder pointed a finger at him and set his hair on fire. "It burns!"

He then ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower to stop the fire. Emerald walked over to the bathroom door just in case Cinder did the same thing to her. She then looked at Cinder in worry. "Should I call Salem?"

Cinder then looked at Emerald which made her go into the bathroom and close the door. Then Cinder let it all out... "How could this have happened?! I mean come on! How did this happen?!"

Cinder couldn't let the room be on fire so she let the wind power that she had gotten from Amber out at that moment. Making small things fly around the room. "There is no way this could be happening!"

Just then the beds started to fly around the room. "When I find out how this set back had come to be I'm going to!"

In the bathroom, Emerald had grabbed Cinder's scroll and sent a text to Selam saying. 'This is Emerald. Cinder is freaking out and we don't know why. All we know is that Ozpin wanted to talk to her. She went to see him and when she got back she freaks out. I don't know what to do?! She already sent Mercury's hair on fire and we are now hiding in the bathroom. When Cinder is letting her powers go wild! What do I do?!'

Soon after she sent out the text the scroll rings. Emerald looks to see Selam's name and picked it up. "Hello..."

"How bad are we talking?"

Just then Cinder shouts. "How could this have happened?!"

Which made the two not say a word for some time but soon Cinder noticed she lost something. "Where is my scroll?!"

"Open the door and put me on speaker."

Emerald did as she was told and the first thing Cinder heard was. "Why are you acting like a child?!"

Cinder looked at the bathroom door and went pale. She didn't want Salem to know what just happened. But it looks like she was got no chose on the matter. This was one talk with Salem that made her very scared to be on Selam's side.


	25. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. while the version is just for fun. "This means talking" *This means thinking.*

…  
Teams RWBQ and JNPR were standing inside the Bullhead, with Dr. Oobleck and Goodwitch. "Given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling in the archaeological surveys, And Glynda's expertise with combat and defense. Our dear headmaster saw fit to assign the two of us to this particular... assignment!"

Weiss looked at Dr. Oobleck. "What does history have to do with this?"

Glynda answered for Dr. Oobleck. "Miss. Schnee history is the backbone of our very society..."

Just then Dr. Oobleck cut in. "And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

Jaune leans over to Pyrrha. "Is he for real?"

Pyrrha just placed her hand on her face and shook her head.

Dr. Oobleck then went on. "The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures!"

At that moment Ruby then remembered something that Dr. Oobleck told them in class. "Mount Glenn."

At hearing that made Nora remembered what Ruby was talking about. "Oh, that's right! It was an expansion of Vale!"

Ren then joined in. "But in the end, it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

Dr. Oobleck nodded his head. "Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder. "

Glynda then joined in. "I remember that two years later when I just started as a student at Beacon myself. My team went there with Ozpin. From what we found he started to think that Dr. Merlot owner of Merlot Industries. But we didn't have enough evidence to prove it and everyone thinks that Dr. Merlot died at Mount Glenn and his company went out of business as well. Ozpin never told anyone about his thoughts on the matter I only found out because I was the only one with him at Dr. Merlot's lab. The rest of my team was looking at the rest of the building."

Everyone just looked at Glynda in shock and just then Jaune thought of something. "You don't think that whoever is at Mount Glenn is Dr. Merlot or even trying to use whatever he made to bring the Grimm there do you?"

Everyone including Dr. Oobleck looked at Glynda in worry. "I don't know..."

Qrow who was quiet the whole time was now looking at them. "I don't think Dr. Merlot is here."

Everyone looked at Qrow in confusion.

"I only told Oz this and he doesn't want to worry about it yet at least not until I look more into it, but since we might be going to Dr. Merlot's lab I should bring this up just in case."

Ruby looked to her father with even more confusion. "Dad…?"

Glynda and Dr. Oobleck were now getting a little worried. "What do you mean Qrow?"

Qrow sighed. "I found a few boxes with Merlot Industries logo on them. But that it was, just two boxes and that's it. For all I know whoever we are looking for here, just took something from his lab and brought it to where I found them. Brought both boxes to Oz to look at. Though I found them in an area closer to Patch than Mount Glenn. So if he is alive and up to something... it isn't here."

Everyone just nodded their heads and the rest of the ride was quiet.

Eventually the airship came over a clear area of street with in the ruined city. The ship hovered as the teachers, then students all jumped out of the craft with weapons drawn minus Dr. Oobleck and Qrow, who simply taking a drink from there respected containers before the ship flies away from the location.

"Students!"

Dr. Oobleck, then looked at Zwei. "And Dog... You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntsmen has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?"

Glynda looked at Qrow. "Did he forget that we are here and that the students should listen to us as well...?"

Qrow gave Glynda a deadpan look. "I don't know... Did he also forget that Zwei is a trained hun-dog and doesn't need to to be treated like a kid?"

The two looked at Dr. Oobleck and then back at each other before Qrow gave a nod to her and Glynda walked over to . Once she was behind him she used her riding crop to hit Dr. Oobleck in the back of the head with it. "Och! Okay, which one of you... Did that?"

He froze when he saw Glynda in front of him which he could tell that she wasn't happy for some reason. He also knew that he was still on thin ice with her from the food fight for him getting Ice coffee in her blouse. But in his defense, that ice cream that she was hitting him with was very hard. "Yes, Glynda...?"

"Dr. Oobleck need I remind you that the Students should be taking orders from _all three of us_."

Glynda then pointed at Qrow. "While Qrow is filling in for Yang, he is a Huntsmen as well."

"Right sorry about that..."

"As you should be."

Glynda then walked back over to Qrow who was shaking his head at what had just happened. Dr. Ooblieck began trying to save face. "Right well... We should start looking for some clues as to where our enemy could be hiding."

Just then Ruby saw something. "Um... Grimm."

A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from them at this very moment.

"What?!"

They turn to look, and a lone Beowolf wandering into the street, they all but Dr. Ooblieck unleashing their weapons. Which Dr. Oooblieck only said one thing. "Stop!"

Blake looked at him "Huh?"

All that Qrow could do was groaned. "Oh no... Not this again."

Nora looks to Glynda. "What is Qrow talking about Ms. Goodwitch?"

Glynda then looked at her students. "Oobleck has a different way of doing his job."

All of those who didn't know what was going on was at a loss. "What do you mean...?"

Dr. Ooblieck then cut in. "We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey. "

Qrow then walked up to Dr. Ooblieck. "Brat we don't need that Grimm and with my luck more Grimm will show up any second!"

"Don't be silly... Alone Grimm has been known to stay isolated from the pack for months and... There's the whole pack."

Qrow shock his head. " And now they've seen us. Great, just great..."

Ruby swings Crescent Rose to prepare it for shooting. "Cover your ears, Zwei!"

The dog does so, curling up into a ball. just as Ruby and Rin started shooting at the Beowolf.

Black lines race across the area Beowolfs starts running to a smiling Nora who was now charging towards the Grimm as soon the girl got close enough she started working with her hammer.

Meanwhile, five more Grimm were circling Blake and Pyrrha who were standing and waiting with hands on their hilts until two of the Grimm swiped at them. Blake used her semblance to get out of the way, while Pyrrha jumped over the two started to slice their would-be attacker in half before slashing through the other vertically. Leaving only their fading corpses.

Behind the two, Weiss and Glynda started to hit the oncoming Grimm with there own semblances and was mostly covering Qrow and Jaune backs, as they cut down on the Grim near them.

A wave of Beowolves began converging on Ruby and Rin, but the two kept on with their shots of multiple bullets at the oncoming force...

Mean while Zwei was busy chasing his own tail. He stops to watch his owner fire forward and, after a dramatic mid-air stare-off, cut the single remaining Grimm in two.

Ruby looked at Oobleck, who didn't do any fighting. "Heh. Piece of cake!"

He looked at her. "Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?"

At that moment Nora spoke up. "Hey, why didn't you help us."

Glynda was the one to answer the question. "Because unless he thinks he is needed in a fight he won't fight."

Qrow then added in his thoughts. "Yeah, it always drives me crazy when he does that."

And with that, they all continued with there mission.

...  
Meanwhile Yang and Ironwood were doing some hand to hand combat since Yang's new arm came in and the general was helping Yang get used to fighting with it, as well as giveing her some tips since his own hands were also robotic replacements.

Suddenly Ironwood stopped their spar. "Alright, that is enough for now."

Yang didn't like that, she wanted to keep going. "Come on! Just a little longer!"

Ironwood smiled at her. "We can will keep going... as soon as you answer a question for me."

Now the blonde was confused. "What do you need to ask...?"

"Just something that most of your teachers ask when they take your classmates on their first mission. I just thought that since you couldn't go I'll ask it for your teachers."

At this got Yang's trust. "Alright, whats the question?"

"Why did you choose this line of work?"

"Well, to fight monsters and save..."

"Well that would be a good enough answer if you were at Atlas, but here at Beacon, they would say to you that is what you do. They would want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress. "

"I see…" She considers this for a moment and then answers.

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?"

Ironwood thought about what she said for a moment. "I get what you're saying, Yang... But when I look at you I see that there is more to it than that."

At hearing this made Yang very confused. "What...?"

"Don't worry I won't pry any deeper since I'm not one of your teachers. But I will say this... you might want to think about the topic a little bit more. Just in case a teacher asks you and no I don't think Qrow will ask you, he'll most likely only ask Ruby, if that."

Yang nodded her head and Ironwood smiles. "Good not then let's get back to training."

With that the two went at it again but the talk was still bugging Yang and Ironwood saw this. Normally Ironwood would go harder when this happens to a student but he saw that this is the best way for Yang to figure it out. So he kept on going easy on her for now telling himself that he will be harder on her tomorrow.

Back at Mountain Glenn Dr. Ooblieck asked Nora and Rin. "So... Nora why did you choose this line of work?"

"Well, to fight monsters silly!"

"No, that is what you _do_. I want to know _why_ you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

"But that what I just said! Rin! Our teacher is being weird!"

At hearing that Rin sighed. "Nora he is asking why we fight the Grimm for others. Like I fight the Grimm because I don't want others to lose there home and loved ones like I did when were kids."

"Ohh!"

Nora then smiled and looked at Dr. Ooblieck. "It is mostly the same for me but one other thing as well."

Dr. Ooblieck nodded his head at her. "And that would be...?"

"Well after I lost my family and home I went from place to place on my own for a long time I even got on some ships looking for a family. But when I meet Rin around the time his village was taken over by a Grimm. Rin became my family and I want to make sure he is safe. Which it makes me really glad that we are on the same team together. Jaune and Pyrrha have become part of our family as well. And don't want to lose them either."

"I see..."

At this time Glynda was asking Pyrrha and Jaune the same thing. Jaune started to rube the back of his head. "Well... I'm the only boy of 8 I have seven sisters..."

Glynda looked at him in shock. *Seven sisters!*

Jaune went on. "And well even though my family doesn't want me to be a Hunter. The stories my Grandfather told me about my Great-Great-Grandfather who fought in the war. I knew that I wanted to be like my Great-Great-Grandfather. My weapon is even the very weapon he used in the war."

At hearing about where Jaune got his weapon shocked Glynda. "I see..."

Glynda then looked at Pyrrha. "Now I'm wondering about you now Miss Nikos?"

"Well... To tell you the truth before coming to Beacon I didn't know why I wanted to be a Huntress. My parents had me take fighting lessons when I was little. Because they wanted me to be able to keep myself safe in case Grimm ever got into Haven. But then my instructor saw how good I was and got them to enter me in tournaments. And the more I won them more people thought I was the best. My parents gave me all the love and support that they could but... Others just thought that I was too good for them. I wanted to get away so I came to Beacon instead of Haven."

The two just looked at her feeling sorry for her. "But..."

The two looked at Pyrrha to see her smiling. "But then I meet Jaune and then Nora, Rin and Team RWBY. I made friends, true friends for the first time in a long time. And they gave me the reason why I want to be a Huntress. I'm here because I want to help them reach their dreams and help them any way I can."

The two just kept on looking at her in shock. Which at this very moment was when Qrow asked Blake and Wiess the question. "Now look there is this question that every Beacon student is asked on there first mission. Ruby isn't going to be asked because Ozpin asked her it before letting her come to his school. So just bear with me okay."

Weiss looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Alright what is it?"

"Why did you choose this line of work?"

Blake and Weiss looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Why are you two training to become Huntresses? Weiss, you are born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas? And don't say that you are a Schnee. That you have a legacy of honor to uphold. That once you realized that you're capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what you would do with your life. It was your duty. Because even though your dad acts like a loving dad in front of family that doesn't live with you and other. And your mom looks like a loving mom to her Oz, Jimmy, Tai, and me. But I know all about Your dad only marrying your mom for her family name and that your mom gets drunk a lot. I was at your home when he told your mom on your tenth birthday."

Weiss looked at him in shock and before she could answer Qrow looked at Blake. "And don't just say there's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption. Someone has to stop it. I get that, I really do, but you dom it alone, you need others and we all know that your time with White Fang didn't end well."

Now it was Blakes turn to be at a loss for words, but again Qrow spoke up. "You two out of everyone here has far deeper reasons for becoming Huntresses but you two don't know how to say it or to bring it out. So think about it I want to know by the end of the mission got it?"

The two nodded their heads and Qrow smiled. "Good now it's getting late why don't we get back to the others to find a good place to camp?"

The two nodded again and the three went back to the group.

...  
Later on, as the Group camped Ruby was asleep that is until Zwei woke her up. "Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed."

Zwei then runs off. "Zwei! Zwei! Ugh!"

At that moment when Qrow woke up as well only to see Ruby runoff. "Ruby? Where are you going?"

He then got up and followed Ruby, once outside he finally saw why Ruby ran outside and walked up behind her. "So Zwei needed to?"

This made Ruby jump and turn to Qrow. "Don't do that!"

Qrow was about to laugh when he saw something and grabbed Ruby and went to hide. Which was a good thing since some of the White Fang showed up. "Well, well what do we have here?"

Qrow then grabbed his scroll and sent Glynda a text. "Come on... Let's find out where they are heading to."

Ruby smiled and nodded her head and the two plus a dog followed the White Fang members to the place to where their group has been hiding out. Once they got there and saw the building that the White Fang walked into the three started to head back when all of a sudden the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabs onto her dad's hand and catches Zwei. When Qrow was also holding onto the ledge trying to pull them all up. He tosses them up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull himself up. However, the ledge he is holding onto breaks off and just as Ruby was about to cry out for him he turned into a crow and flew up to her and changed back into a human. "Ruby are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"Good... We should head back to the others."

Ruby nodded her head. "Right."

And with that, they headed back to camp. But within the White Fang hide out Roman heard the somewhat cave in. "What was that?"

"We don't know when we sent someone to check they found nothing. We think it was a Grimm almost falling down here or did fall down here and we haven't found it yet. We have everyone on the lookout in case there is a down here."

"I see, good to know you all on top of this. Let me know if anything changes."

"Yes, sir."

Roman then started to smoke. *Let's hope this isn't anything that will get in our way.*


	26. Chapter 23

A/N: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. while the version is just for fun. "This means talking" *This means thinking.*

…

Latter on Qrow and Ruby made it back to the others to find Glynda waiting for them while the others were asleep. "So what happened?"

Qrow looked up at her. "Zwei had to go to the bathroom and Ruby went after him and I went after her. Once Zwei was done we saw some White Fang, the ones I told you about in my message. So we followed them saw them. Saw them go into a building and we almost fell into a cave system from a sink hole popping up. We're fine and the White Fang hadn't discovered us. But if they are underground, they might know something is up."

Glynda nodded her head. "I see..."

"I really don't want to do this, but I have a bad feeling about this. If they are underground, they are planning on something with the old train system down there. And the only place those trains can go is right into Vaile. Because of this, we might want to call Oz and Jimmy. See what they think we should do."

Ruby looked at her dad in confusion and then asked the question. "Whys that?"

"Because if the White Fang find out about us and they are planning on using the trains. They might use them the moment they find out we're here, which could be very bad."

"I agree with you, Qrow. I'll call right now."

"Good... Now I think someone should go back to sleep."

Ruby looked up at him with puppy eyes not want to go to sleep now but the two grown-ups could tell that she was tired. So she looked like a tired puppy. "Ruby go to the camp and go to sleep now."

"Okay... night."

"Night."

And with that Ruby walked back to the camp while Qrow and Glynda continued talking while Glynda started to make the call.

...

The next morning, everyone met up and Glynda showed her scroll that showed both Ozpin and Ironwood. "Qrow and Glynda told us what Ruby and Qrow found last night. And we are trying to come up with a plan on how we should go about it."

"But unless we find a safe way to stop them before they get those trains moving. We don't know how to go about it."

Just then Jaune thought of something. "How long are the train tunnels?"

Everyone looked at Jaune in confused but he went on. "If we can find a place above the train tunnels that the White Fang can't hear a cave in. We could have Nora hammer in that area to _cause_ said cave in. We have Nora make a large portion cave in while having Weiss and Professor Goodwitch fill up the train tracks with debri. Once the tunnel is blocked for an extended length the train will end up on the surface. The rest of us can scare the White Fang into leaving by train. The ones that get left behind we could capture and wait for Atlas military to pick up. Other Atlas soldiers will wait with Professor Goodwhitch, Weiss, and Nora for the ones that are on the train."

Everyone looked at Jaune in shock that is until Ironwood looked at Ozpin. "Can I take him back to my school Ozpin? I think he is better at coming up with military idea's then me."

Qrow chuckled at what Ironwood just said. "Sorry, Jimmy but he is part of a team and unless the rest of the team want to go to your school you can't have him."

Ironwood looked at Qrow in annoyance. "I didn't ask you Qrow!"

Glynda smirked. "But he _is_ right and you _know it._ "

Ironwood grumble to himself as Ozpin took over. "Yes well... Mister Arc is right and this is the best course of action. Ironwood will look for the best place for the cave in. There should be some old blue prints of Mount Glen in the archives. We will also send someone to pick up Glynda, Nora, and Weiss. This group will also have some supplies so those who are staying can restock and help with the injured. We will call you when the trap set."

Everyone nodded their heads. "Right!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but it just felt right to end it there.

Now on to something that isn't about this fanfic. As some of you might know I made a one chapter fanfic of Star Wars that is about Ahsoka Tano called Frozen Lost. If you haven't read it and like Star War then I hope you read it. Now for those who have or are going to read it. I need to ask you something, I'm thinking about doing a multi-chapter sequel for it after I'm done with one of my fanfic's which might be awhile. But I'm at a fork in the road and need your help.

I don't know if the sequel should start in Star War's Rebels the show or Start in the Movie where Luke starts his journey.

So please if you read the fanfic or going to please got to Frozen Lost Reviews and place a comment on which way I should go. Just place down Luke if you want him to be the one to find Ahsoka. Or place Ezra down if you want Ezra to find her.

At the moment the one who you all want to find Ahsoka is Luke that is winning 3 votes when Ezra has only 1 vote for him finding Ahsoka.

Thank you for the time and Happy Holidays!


End file.
